Mon pouvoir c'est vous
by hermy83
Summary: Après deux ans d'absence ils reviennent avec des nouveaux pouvoirs, des alliés, mais aussi avec leurs histoires d'amour.PS : ceux qui ne sont pas enregistrés peuvent maintenant laisser des reviews voilà gros bisous.
1. Après deux ans d'absences

Assis sur son lit à l'école ou elle fait sa dernière année elle pense à eux, deux ans qu'ils n'ont pas donné de signes de vie, et aujourd'hui trois mois après la rentrée elle à reçut des nouvelles, juste un mot « bientôt ». Mais Ginny avait décidé de ne pas en parler pour ne pas donner de fausses espérances à l'ordre, personnes ne sait ce qu'ils ont fait pendant ces deux années.

Alors qu'un orage éclate au dessus de la célèbre école de sorcellerie, trois personnes avec des capuches rabattus sur leur visage arrivent sur les falaises qui bordent l'école ils s'arrêtent et observe ce qui à été leur maison pendant six ans, ils avaient mûrit et avaient gagné en puissance pendant leur périple ils avaient beaucoup appris, chaque personne qu'ils avaient rencontrés leur avait transmis son savoir, mais une question subsistait est-ce que cela sera suffisant ?

Deux ans qu'ils étaient partis pour mettre un terme au règne de Voldemort, même si aujourd'hui ils en ont fini avec leur mission, revenir à l'endroit de ce qui à été le berceau de leur amitié ou de leur animosité pour certaines personnes faisait remonté beaucoup de souvenir les bons comme les mauvais et tous les trois savaient que ça serait bientôt la fin de cette guerre qui dure depuis trop longtemps, mais eux auront perdus leur innocence sans jamais pouvoir la retrouver.

-nous sommes arrivées, dit Hermione

-oui, dit simplement Harry

-on rentre à la maison, dit Ron avec un sourire

Aussitôt la dernière phrase de Ron finit, ils dévalèrent la falaise pour arriver à Pré-au-Lard, une fois le village sorcier traversé, ils arrivèrent devant le grand portail de l'école, grâce à un sort d'Hermione ils entrèrent, ils traversèrent les couloirs et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle ou le dîner devait avoir lieu, soudain ils entendirent une musique familière et pourtant si rare ces derniers temps, des éclats de rire, ils se sourirent en pensant que si ils pouvaient encore rire c'est que tout n'était pas perdu.

Une fois devant la porte ils l'ouvrirent, le silence se fit tout de suite, mais Ginny y mit un terme en se levant et en courant se jeter dans les bras de son frère, il l'attrapa et la fit tourner, ensuite elle se jeta en pleurant dans ceux de Hermione quand elle toucha enfin la terre ferme elle se tourna vers Harry qui la regardait avec un sourire, il s'approcha et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, tout le monde les regarder mais eux avaient l'impression d'être seuls au monde jusqu'à ce que Mcgonagal se lève et dise :

-heureuse de vous revoir, vous vous joindrez bien à nous pour le repas ? Demanda-t-elle

-avec plaisir, dit Ron en s'asseyant déjà à la table des Griffondors sous les rires de ses amis.

Après un dîner gargantuesque et des discussions pleines de joies malgré les peines que la guerre engendre, rien ne pourrait altérer leur espoir et leur envie de vaincre, Harry décida pendant la conversation de reformer l'A.D, ils allaient combattre Voldemort ensemble.

Ils remontèrent à la tour des Griffondors à la fin du dîner, Harry consulta Hermione et Ron afin d'avoir leur opinion sur son idée :

-voilà je vous ai dit ce que je voulais faire, qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda-t-il

-je pense que c'est une bonne idée, dit Ron, mais tu est sûre de vouloir embarquer les premières années dans cette guerre.

-je pense que vous avez tout les deux raisons mais ils doivent savoir se défendre, d'après les renseignements que nous avons, la bataille finale devrait avoir lieu d'ici le mois de juin donc la fin de l'année scolaire, dit Hermione.

-oui, ce qui nous ramène dans sept mois peut-être un peu moins ou plus nous ne pouvons pas savoir avec exactitude, dit Harry

-alors préparons les, dit Ron en les regardant dans les yeux.

Ils se levèrent et convoquèrent tout le monde dans la salle commune pour leur expliqué leur plan c'est Harry qui commença :

-comme vous le savez nous sommes partit pendant deux ans pour accomplir une mission donner par le professeur Dumbledore, pour l'instant cette mission ne se sera pas dévoilé pour des raisons de sécurité, mais elle à été mener à bien, mais cela ne nous garanti pas la victoire pour autant.

-donc nous avons décidé de recréer l' Armée de Dumbledore, pour vous apprendre à vous défendre et à vous battre, les premières années seront aussi de la partie, continua Ron

-personne ne vous forcera à quoi que ce soit, chacun est libre de partir mais si vous voulez vivre en paix alors il faut vous battre, nous nous battons contre les ténèbres depuis que nous avons onze ans, chacun d'entre vous en ai capable, à vous de choisir. Ce qui sont d'accord rendez-vous ici demain soir à la même heure nous commencerons les entraînements, finit Hermione.

Tous se levèrent en discutant de cette idée qui leur permettrait peut-être de remporter la guerre contre Voldemort, ils avaient tous confiance dans le trio d'or.

Alors que les autres allez se coucher, le trio et Ginny s'étaient assis sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune, elle tenait a savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant deux ans :

-pourquoi n'avoir prévenu personne de votre départ, vous vous rendez compte de ce que j'ai enduré pendant deux ans ? l'inquiétude ressentie parce que je ne savais pas ou vous étiez ? ou même si vous étiez vivant, dit-elle en pleurant.

-nous sommes désolé, on ne voulait pas te faire de peine, mais tu ne pouvait pas venir, Dumbledore nous avez confié cette mission à nous trois, personne d'autre ne devait être au courant, nous avons respecté sa volonté, l'ordre n'est pas au courant non plus, expliqua Harry.

-aujourd'hui nous sommes de retour et on va vous formez. Mais tu doit savoir qu'il y aura des pertes, personne ne sera épargner, ta famille, tes amis, expliqua Hermione

-nous allons mettre des tactiques en place, des plans d'action, mais cela ne sera pas facile, mais si on est solidaire alors on y arrivera, finit Ron

-bien je vais me coucher, tu saura le reste demain en même temps que les autres, dit Hermione, je suis épuisé, à demain, finit-elle.

Après les avoir tous embrassés elle monta dans le dortoir des filles pour se coucher, Ron la suivit de près, dans la salle commune il ne restait plus que Ginny et Harry, elle se leva et s'appuya contre la cheminée, Harry resta assis sur le canapé sachant qu'une nouvelle discussion allez avoir lieu :

-lorsque j'ai compris que vous étiez partis, j'ai pensé que tu ne me faisait pas confiance et que notre amour n'avait rien de sincère, ce soir quand tu ma embrassé j'ai ressenti ce que je pensez avoir oublié, je t'aime encore mais entre nous c'est fini, restons amis si tu le veux bien, finit-elle avant de monter se coucher.

-je t'aime Ginny, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, mais les ordres de Dumbledore était claire personne en dehors de Ron et Hermione ne devait être au courant, je n'avais pas le choix, dit-il.

-tu aurait du comprendre qu'à deux nous étions plus fort, mais pendant deux ans tu ma laissé sans nouvelles, j'ai été laissé dans l'ignorance par tout le monde, est-ce que tu sais ce que sais d'être mis à l'écart ? non contrairement à ce que tu crois tu n'a jamais été seul, moi je me suis retrouvé abandonné par ma meilleure amie, mon frère et l'homme que j'aime d'un coup, je n'ai plus confiance en toi, dit-elle

Harry la regarda monté les escaliers pour se rendre au dortoir, il l'avait blessée et perdue, il l'aimait mais maintenant elle aller refaire sa vie sans lui.

-c'est sans doute mieux comme ça, pensa-t-il, au moins elle ne souffrira plus.

Sur cette pensée, totalement fausse car l'un comme l'autre souffrait, il monta dans le dortoir des garçons pour se coucher, il ne trouva le sommeil peu avant l'aube, il pensé à ce qu'il venait de perdre : l'amour de sa vie.

Quand Ron se leva le lendemain matin, il décida de laisser Harry dormir, il était épuisé et avez besoin de repos, il descendit dans la salle commune et y trouva Hermione entrain de rédiger une lettre, il s'approcha l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne et s'assied à côté d'elle, il la regarda, elle avait énormément changé en deux ans sa silhouette et celle d'une jeune femme, elle est forte, et magnifique, ayant fini sa lettre elle relève la tête et lui sourit :

-il te manque n'est-ce pas ? Demande-t-il

-oui une semaine c'est long, mais il ne devrait plus tarder à revenir maintenant, dit-elle

-ne t'inquiète pas il reviendra, il ne l'ont pas eu en deux ans c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer, dit Ron

-je sais, dit-elle en souriant, je vais à la volière envoyer cette lettre à mes parents, pour qu'il sache que nous allons bien, dit-elle

-tu as raison, moi je m'attends à les voir débarquer dans à peu près une heure, dit-il en souriant.

-c'est fort possible, dit Hermione en rigolant, j'y vais à toute à l'heure.

Elle sortie alors de la salle commune et se rendit à la volière, en chemin des souvenirs d'une époque révolue refirent surface, les disputes, les rigolades, les heures passées à faire des recherches. Une fois sa lettre remise à un hibou de l'école elle se rendit à la grande salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner, elle y trouva Ginny, les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle avait sûrement versées cette nuit, Hermione était sur que cela avait un rapport avec Harry mais ne savait pas lequel.

-salut Ginny !! S'exclama-t-elle

-salut, dit-elle d'une voie morne.

-ça te dit d'aller déjeuner entre filles ce midi dans le parc, demande-t-elle

-je ne peux pas, je déjeune avec mes amis, dit-elle

-ah, ce n'est pas grave une autre fois alors, dit Hermione déçu

-oui, bon je te laisse j'ai cours, a plus tard, dit Ginny avant de partir

Hermione comprit qu'il serait dur de regagner sa confiance, et compris qu'entre elle et Harry ça ne devait pas être rose non plus, elle se leva et décida de retrouver les garçons dans la salle commune.

En entrant elle ne trouva que Ron qui lisait un livre, lui aussi avait énormément changé, plus sérieux, il avait prit en musculature et avait encore grandit de quelques centimètres, aujourd'hui il était aussi fort qu'Harry et elle, il était très protecteur avec ceux qu'il aime ceci n'avait pas changé.

Elle s'asseoit près de lui, il ferme son livre car il comprit que quelque chose la tracassait :

-que t'arrive-t-il ? Demande-t-il

-ta sœur ne nous fait plus confiance et je crois que ça c'est mal fini hier entre elle et Harry, elle avait les yeux rougis quand je les vue, je lui est proposé de déjeuner dans le parc avec moi elle à refuser, il va lui falloir du temps pour nous pardonner notre départ et ce qu'elle ne sait pas encore et que nous ne pouvons pas lui dévoiler, explique-t-elle

-elle comprendras, elle nous pardonnera, comme tu la dit il lui faut du temps quand à Harry elle l'aime tout s'arrangera, tu verra, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

-eh bien que dirait il si il était là, dit Harry en descendant

-il sais que vous êtes des frères pour moi et puis il a confiance en moi, dit Hermione

Au mot confiance Harry perdit son sourire, il s'asseya à côté d'eux et leur raconta sa conversation avec Ginny :

-elle ne me pardonnera jamais, je l'ai perdue, finit-il

-mais non elle t'aime, elle est en colère, ce qui est normale, comment on aurait réagis si on avait été à sa place, dit Hermione

-elle reviendra, ne t'en fais pas, c'est une Weasley, elle a un caractère de feu, dit Ron, en parlant de Weasley on devrait descendre avant que ma mère saccage tout Poudlard pour nous trouver, finit-il

-tu as raison, allons affronter l'ordre, dit Harry

Ils se rendirent dans le bureau de la directrice ou les principaux membres de l'ordre se trouvait, les Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Fol œil.

Une fois les retrouvailles passés les membres de l'ordre leur demandèrent de raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant ces deux ans.

Ils expliquèrent qu'ils avaient effectués la mission donné par Dumbledore sans en expliquer la teneur, l'entraînement qu'ils avait subis grâce au connaissance et aux amis de Dumbledore, que maintenant ils avaient des contacts parmi les mange mort cinq pour être exacte et que tous était digne de foi.

-nous allons aussi reformer l'A.D, continua Hermione, de la première à la dernière année, nous leur apprendrons ce que nous savons et que nous pouvons leur montrer car certaines chose que nous avons acquis ne doivent pas être révélé avant la bataille finale.

-d'après ce que nous savons la bataille finale aura lieu dans sept mois vers la fin de l'année scolaire, dit Harry

-nous devons y être préparé, ce sera dur mais on y arrivera, finit Ron

-est-ce que nous pouvons connaître le nom de vos alliés ? Demanda Remus

-pas pour l'instant, nous avons cinq espions chez les mange morts mais ça n'est pas tout, nous vous tiendrons au courant des avancés de nos prochaines missions, dit Harry

-il nous faut commencer à établir un plan d'action, la dernière bataille devrait se passer ici à Poudlard, parce que Voldemort veux en faire son quartier général, expliqua Ron.

-avez-vous changer de QG pour l'ordre ? Demanda Hermione

-non, vue les protections installées cela n'est pas nécessaire, répondit Macgonagal

-eh bien on en trouvera un autre je ne veux prendre aucun risque nous avons-nous aussi des espions de notre côté donc quand nous aurons trouvé un nouveau QG on vous tiendras au courant, dit Harry

-si cela est nécessaire, alors nous vous faisons confiance, répondit Arthur

Sur cette phrase la réunion se termina, Hermione et Ron parlait avec les membres de l'ordre et Harry décida de se rendre dans le parc, Remus le suivit, une fois arrivé il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Ils regardaient tout les deux le lac quand Remus décida de rompre le silence qui c'était installé :

-je suis heureux de vous voir en pleine forme et vivant, pas de nouvelle pendant deux ans j'étais inquiet, dit-il

-je sais mais nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque de nous faire repérer, on ne pensait pas que cela serait si long, dit Harry

-qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda-t-il

-nous avons commencez par Godric's Hollow, j'avais besoin de voir le manoir, expliqua Harry, ça a été douloureux de voir ce qu'il avait fait à la maison de mon enfance, je les hais encore plus.

-ensuite nous avons commencez nos recherches pour notre mission, nous avons mis du temps à comprendre ce que nous devions faire exactement, jusqu'à ce que Hermione découvre dans une chambre d'hôtel du chaudron baveur, une boîte qui contenait les dernières instructions de Dumbledore avec les noms de ses contacts et de ses amis qui nous ont aidé par la suite, on en a vue de toute les couleurs, mais maintenant nous sommes plus fort, nous nous sommes battus à couvert plusieurs fois contre les mange morts.

-et pourquoi être revenue maintenant ? Demanda-t-il

-tout simplement que notre mission achevée, nous devions revenir à Poudlard, pour entraîner les autres et aider l'ordre dans ses démarches et ses batailles, dit Harry

-bienvenu à la maison Harry, dit Remus en souriant doucement.

-merci, je suis heureux de te revoir, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire, mais son regard se perdit sur une chevelure rousse.

-elle vous pardonnera, elle s'est sentie trahi, elle reviendra, dit Remus en comprenant ce à quoi Harry penser.

Harry le regarda avec un sourire triste et répondit :

-je l'espère car sans elle je ne suis rien, je l'aime comme un fou.

Voilà une nouvelle histoire qui j'espère vous plaira, gros bisous et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, laissez des reviews. 


	2. Je comprends

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés, la situation avec Ginny ne s'était pas arrangée au contraire il n'était pas rare d'entendre des disputes éclater entre Ginny et un membres du trio mais les plus violente était certainement celle qui mettaient Harry en scène.

Mais tous c'était aperçu à quel point la dernière des Weasley souffrait, car elle ne dormait plus et pleurait quasiment toutes les nuits, mais ni Ron, Hermione et Harry n'arrivait à lui parler sans déclencher d'ouragan, alors ils avaient décider d'un commun accord de ne plus lui parler tant qu'elle ne serait pas calmée, mais un après-midi Hermione arriva en courant dans la salle commune ou les garçons préparait le prochain rendez-vous de l'A.D, en leur expliquant que Ginny était à l'infirmerie inconsciente, d'un même mouvement ils partirent pour l'antre de Mme Pomfresh, quand ils arrivèrent ils remarquèrent le teint fantomatique de la jeune fille :

-dix minutes pas plus, elle a besoin de repos, dit l'infirmière

-que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Harry lui aussi blanc comme un cachet

-elle ne dors plus et mange très peu depuis quelque temps, alors elle ne tient plus le choc, répond-elle avant de sortir pour rejoindre son bureau.

-qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, se lamenta Harry, tout ça c'est de ma faute

-non c'est celle de voldemort, sans lui on ne l'aurait pas laisser, dit Hermione

-elle va s'en remettre, elle ne peut pas nous laisser, dit Ron les larmes aux yeux, c'est pas possible.

Ils restèrent toute la journée à la veillée malgré les remontrances de Pompom, qui finit par laisser tomber comprenant que cela ne servirait à rien.  
Le soir venu elle les força tout de même à aller manger en leur disant qu'ils avaient besoin de force si ils voulaient l'aider, ils acceptèrent à contre cœur et d'ailleurs ne mangèrent pas beaucoup pendant le repas.

Le lendemain matin, quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Molly et Arthur s'y trouvaient, avec les larmes aux yeux de voir leur bébé dans un lit au lieu de rire et de s'amuser comme les jeunes filles de son âge, quand Molly vit le trio entrer elle les serra fort :

-ce n'est pas votre faute, dit-elle, nous l'avons tous traiter comme un bébé ce qu'elle n'est plus.

-je n'aurais pas du la laisser comme ça dit Harry en laissant couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis le soir de leur arrivée.

Alors que Harry était resté seul avec Ginny, ils senti une pression sur sa main qui le réveilla, il crut qu'il avait rêver mais une seconde pression lui fit comprendre que Ginny était entrain de se réveiller :

-Harry ? Que fait tu là ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voie ensommeillée

-je ne voulais pas te laisser seul j'ai forcer Hermione et Ron à aller dormir, et je suis rester, expliqua-t-il

Elle se redressa et lui dit :

-tu n'aurait pas du, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, dit-elle durement

-Ginny, je t'en supplie pardonne moi, je t'aime, sans toi je ne suis rien, dit-il en laissant une fois de plus coulé les larmes.

-tu t'ai passé de moi pendant deux ans alors continue, vas-t-en je ne veux plus te voir, dit-elle froidement

Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte avant de partir, il lui répéta qu'il l'aimait mais elle ne voulu rien entendre, alors emportant avec lui sa peine il se dirigea vers le parc, il s'asseya sous le saule pleureur, et hurla sa douleur, d'avoir perdu celle qui l'aime, quand une voie qu'il connaît bien maintenant l'interrompt :

-Harry, que c'est il passé ? Demanda Hermione

-elle ma dit de partir, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi, vue que je n'avais pas eu besoin d'elle pendant deux ans, dit-il

-Harry elle est blessée, elle ne le pense pas, elle nous reviendra, je te le promet, laisse lui du temps, dit Hermione

…reinté, Harry s'endormit dans les bras de sa presque sœur, elle-même s'endormie contre l'arbre qui les avait si souvent abrité durant leurs premières années, pour prendre du bon temps ou pour faire leur devoir surtout Hermione, elle se demandait comment cette histoire se finirai, Harry avait déjà tellement souffert d'abandonner Ginny sans rien lui dire, cela a été un déchirement pour lui comme pour eux, mais lui avait l'impression d'avoir laissez une partie de son cœur et de son âme en partant accomplir la mission de Dumbledore.

Hermione aussi penser qu'en revenant elle avait laissez une partir de son cœur la ou il était, qui aurait pu croire que l'amour frapperais son cœur, surtout avec lui, les garçons l'avait bien prit puisqu'ils avaient compris beaucoup de chose ces dernières années, et aujourd'hui ses bras protecteur lui manquer, elle s'endormit en pensant à son ange, qui devait rentrer dans les jours à venir.

Quand Ron se réveilla il se demanda ou Harry pouvait bien être, et il se rappela que hier soir il avait veillé Ginny, alors il s'habilla et descendit à l'infirmerie, quand il arriva Ginny était assise sur son lit, mais Harry n'était plus là, il s'approcha et dit :

-comment vas-tu ? 

-très bien, tu peux partir maintenant, dit-elle aussi durement

-non je reste, où est Harry ? Demande-t-il

-je ne sais pas je l 'ai mit à la porte, cette nuit, dit-elle tout aussi froidement.

-il va falloir que tu grandisse un peu, commença-t-il aussi froidement que sa soeur, tu ne sais rien de ce qu'on à vécu pendant deux ans, ni ce que Harry as ressenti en te laissant seule, il voulait juste te protéger de cette guerre et honorer Dumbledore en ne trahissant pas sa promesse et en accomplissant sa mission, la seule chose qui pousse Harry à se battre aujourd'hui c'est de pouvoir t'offrir un monde en paix, pour que vous puissiez vous aimez sans qu'il craigne pour ta vie, sa seule erreur pour moi c'est qu'il t'aime encore, finit-il

Il sortit alors de l'infirmerie, s'appuya contre le mur extérieur et se mit à pleurer d'avoir était aussi dur avec sa sœur, mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne, que ce n'était pas pour la punir qu'ils avaient du y aller seul.

De l'autre côté du mur, Ginny pleurer elle aussi, elle savait que Ron avait raison mais sa fierté été trop forte, mais elle n'en revenait pas de la façon dont son frère venait de lui parler, ça lui faisait encore plus mal que les reste car elle se rendait compte que cette guerre l'avait changé lui aussi.

Elle sortit de son lit et de l'infirmerie, mais Ron n'était déjà plus dans le couloir, elle s'en voulut encore plus, car elle savait que ce qui lui avait dit devait lui avoir fait aussi mal qu'à elle, elle retourna se coucher et s'endormie épuisé d'a voir veillée toute la nuit.

Quand elle se réveilla Hermione était désorientée et finit par se souvenir pourquoi elle était dehors, elle regarda Harry qui dormait encore et décida de le réveiller :

-Harry, dit-elle avec douceur, Ron va se demander où on est.

-mmhhh, oui je me lève.

Il se redressa fit un sourire triste à Hermione et se leva et aida Mione à faire de même, ils retournèrent silencieusement à la tour des Griffondors, ils trouvèrent Ron assis sur le canapé regardant les flammes qui dansait dans la cheminée, ils s'asséyèrent chacun d'un côté de lui :

-ça va ? Demanda Hermione

-pas vraiment, je suis descendu à l'infirmerie et j'ai dit ma façon de penser à Ginny, dit-il

-je crois que tu as bien fait, répond Hermione

-je le sais mais ça fait mal je ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça, dit-il

-il faut qu'elle comprenne, je l'aime mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir laisser à l'abri, si il lui arrivait quelque chose je ne m'en remettrais pas, dit Harry durement.

C'est dans des moment comme celui là que le masque de froideur qu'il c'était créer refaisait surface, Hermione leur demanda de se calmer, que Ginny reviendrait quand elle leur aurait pardonner et que tout finirai par s'arranger, ce qui clôtura la discussion et chacun monta prendre une douche et s'habiller alors que Ron lui déjà prêt aller se balader dans le parc.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il était assis dans le parc seul, quand une voie se fit entendre :

-je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda Ginny

-si tu veux, lui dit-il

Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence le plus complet quand Ginny décida de le rompre pour avoir une discussion avec son frère :

-je suis désolé, mais j'ai tellement eu peur pour vous, et du jour au lendemain je me suis retrouvé seule, je croyais que vous ne me faisiez pas confiance, alors je me suis persuadé que je n'aimais plus Harry qu'il m'avait trahi, Hermione et toi aussi.

-chaque jour on pensait à toi, la peur au ventre qu'une situation comme celle là voit le jour, on ne voulait pas te perdre voilà la raison pour laquelle nous t'avons laissez en arrière, et puis la promesse faîtes à Dumbledore, on ne voulait pas le trahir, dit Ron

-j'ai compris, pendant deux ans on ma laissé à l'écart de tout, j'en ai marre qu'on me traite comme un bébé, dit-elle

-on as changé tout les trois même si ça ne se voit pas, seulement on as du travaillé dur pour en arriver là ou on est maintenant, pendant deux ans on à été coupé de nos familles de nos amis, même si c'est vrai que nous nous sommes fait de nouveaux amis, personnes ne peut vous remplacer, on s'est battus pour être là aujourd'hui.

-je suis désolé, dit-elle

-ne le sois pas, on a appris beaucoup de chose, mais on a beaucoup souffert aussi, nous avons été séparé pendant de long mois avant de pourvoir commencer notre mission, notre entraînement nous à laisser des traces mais pas forcément physique, continua-t-il, je te promet que si nous avions pu faire les choses autrement nous l'aurions fait.

-pendant deux ans nous avons vécu des choses que nous souhaitons à personne, continua Hermione qui venait d'arriver, mais aujourd'hui nous sommes plus fort.

-chaque soir depuis votre départ, j'ai fait mille cauchemars qui finissaient tous pareils, vous étiez tués par Voldemort. Je sais que j'ai mal réagis ces derniers jours, mais je croyais ne plus avoir ma place avec vous, votre aura dégage une force que je crois je n'aurais jamais, et je me sens faible, alors que je veux me battre moi aussi et gagner cette guerre.

-alors reviens à l'A.D, on t'apprendras à devenir plus forte que tu ne l'est déjà, seulement tu ne connais pas encore ta force, dit Ron.

-reviens nous ma puce tu nous manque, dit Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

-d'accord je reviens, dit-elle, elle aussi en pleurant

Ils se prirent dans les bras sans paroles ils n'en avaient pas besoin, tout était dit, mais elle ne savait toujours pas si elle voulait retourner avec Harry elle avait beau l'aimer, un sentiment de trahison la hantait encore malgré ce que son frère et Hermione lui avait raconté, alors elle décida de redevenir ami avec Harry et qu'ils verrait comment la situation évoluerais avec le temps.

-il faut que j'aille parler à Harry maintenant, dit-elle

-tu le trouvera dans la salle sur demande, dit Hermione

-d'accord merci à toute à l'heure, dit-elle en partant.

Quand elle arriva au septième étage elle hésita de longues minutes avant d'entrer et finalement elle prit son courage à deux mains et entra, sur les murs des photos de leur couple, elle voulu repartir mais il c'était retourné et l'avait vue :

-que fait tu ici ? Demanda-t-il

-j'ai eu une longue discussion avec Ron et Hermione, et il mon raconté ces deux dernières années enfin plus ou moins, surtout vos sentiments à cette époque, commença-t-elle

-si tu voulait savoir si j'avais souffert tu aurait du me le demander directement, j'aurais été honnête, oui j'ai souffert pour les entraînements, mais surtout de ton absence, chaque jour mon cœur se fermé un peu plus de ne pas te voir, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens depuis mon retour, je t'aime mais je ne supporte plus cette situation, dit-il

-moi aussi je t'aime mais je veux y aller doucement, commençons par être amis s'il te plaît, dit-elle

-si tu veux, mais je sais ce que je ressens pour toi, dit-il

Elle tendit sa main et il la serra avant de l'attirer à lui dans une étreinte amicale, ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter de ces deux dernières années, leur deux point de vue, il lui expliqua que d'ici quelques temps elle aurait les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait mais que pour l'instant ils devaient rester discret.

Le soir ils retrouvèrent Hermione et Ron pour le dîner, ils mangèrent de bon cœur, à vingt heures ils se rendirent à la salle sur demande pour la séance de l'A.D, quand tout le monde fut là, Harry expliqua qu'ils allaient apprendre à manier les armes blanches, mais qu'ils devraient commencer par travailler leur souplesse et leur endurance, donc ils commenceraient par faire des exercices moldus, vers minuit tous étaient épuisés, donc ils arrêtèrent la séance et allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner Hermione reçut du courrier, elle ouvrit la lettre et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture son sourire s'agrandissait :

-à ton sourire, je comprends qu'une certaine personne ne va pas tarder à arriver, dit Ron goguenard

-arrête de te moquer, et oui il arrive dans quatre jours, répondit-elle

-qui ça ? Demanda Ginny qui venait d'arriver

-c'est une surprise, tu verra, répondit Hermione un large sourire aux lèvres

-bon d'accord, en tous cas ça te rend heureuse, constata-t-elle

-tu ne crois pas si bien dire, dit Ron

Ils annoncèrent la nouvelle à Harry quand il arriva dans la grande salle, ils décidèrent d'aller voir Macgonagal car il n'arriverait sûrement pas seul et certain pourrait avoir des envies meurtrières.

Donc pendant que Ginny allait en cours, le trio se rendit dans le bureau directoriale, quand les membres de l'ordre présent apprirent la nouvelle, ils été sidérés, ils avaient tempêté et hurler, mais ils avaient fini par les convaincre que dans leur entourage il n'y avait pas de traître, et qu'ils travaillé ensemble et qu'ils continueraient avec ou sans leur accord, ils leur expliquèrent aussi que dans la lettre les nouveaux venus avait découvert que des élèves de l'école avait prêter allégeance à Voldemort, donc il avait aussi des espions dans l'école.

Ils avaient donc prévu de faire le ménage quand ils arriveraient. Il fut décidé qu'ils s'en occuperaient et que les mange morts seraient enfermés dans les cachots de Poudlard en attendant d'avoir une prison sur.

Des nouveaux arrivants dans les prochains chapitres, que va-t-il se passer ? Si vous avez des commentaires a faire laissez des reviews. Bisous. 


	3. Souvenir et retour

La première pensée d'Hermione ce jour là fût qu'il arrivait le soir même, depuis trois jours on aurait dit qu'elle était au paradis, elle se leva de son lit et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

Une fois prête, elle réveilla Ginny, et lui dit qu'elle l'attendait en bas, celle-ci bougonna quelque chose mais Hermione était déjà partit. En arrivant en bas, les garçons l'attendait dans la salle commune, il discutait l'air grave, elle fronça les sourcils et s'assit à côté d'eux :

-que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle doucement

-ma cicatrice ma fait mal toute la nuit, la dernière fois que ça c'est produit c'était il y a un an, dit Harry, vue l'entraînement que j'ai subi pour l'occlumencie, ça ne devrait plus arriver.

-vous pensez à quoi ? Demande-t-elle

-on ne sait pas pour l'instant on attends que les autres arrivent pour savoir si ils ont des informations qui ne pouvait divulguer par lettre, dit Ron

-on espère juste que si on doit craindre quelque chose ça ne sera pas tout de suite, finit Harry

-bon allons déjeuner, dit Hermione en entendant Ginny arrivée

Une fois que Ginny fut arriver dans la salle commune, ils descendirent à la grande salle prendre leur petit déjeuner, quand ils arrivèrent, Harry fit signe à Macgonagal lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait lui parler, elle hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle été d'accord, quand elle eut finit elle s'arrêta à la table des Griffondors :

-Harry je vous attends dans mon bureau, lorsque vous aurez fini, dit-elle

-bien professeur, répondit-il

Macgonagal partit rejoindre son bureau dans l'attente de la visite d'Harry, quand à lui il donna des instructions à ses amis avant de partir :

-vu que c'est le week-end réunissez tout le monde dans la salle sur demande et commencer l'entraînement je leur parlerai quand j'aurais fini avec Macgonagal, dit-il

-d'accord, tu en as pour combien de temps ? Demanda Ron

-je ne sais pas, je pense pas pour longtemps le temps de lui faire part de mes doutes sur une attaque et de voir ce qu'elle en pense et réfléchir un peu à ce que nous allons pouvoir faire, finit-il avant de se lever et de partir pour le bureau directoriale.

Hermione prit son gallion dans sa poche et indiqua le jour et l'heure de la prochaine réunion, il n'aurait pas de mal à réunir tout le monde étant donné que les sorties au village avaient été annulées, une demie heure plus tard chacun d'entre aux était devant la porte de la salle d'entraînement en tenue et prêt à travailler.

Dans le bureau de Macgonagal, la discussion était tendue, tous craignaient une attaque de grande envergure :

-je ne sais pas ce que ce sera, mais une chose est sure, si ma cicatrice me brûle c'est que ce sera grave, je n'ai plus ressenti de douleur depuis un an, dit Harry

-quand pensez-vous qu'il va attaquer ? Demanda la directrice

-ce soir j'exploiterais toutes les pistes que nous avons, quand les autres arriveront, ils auront peut-être plus de renseignements, mais nous ne pouvons pas les contacter pour le moment, ils doivent être introuvable pour qu'il ne se doute de rien, expliqua Harry.

-très bien je vais réunir l'ordre en une réunion extraordinaire pour leur expliqué le problème, dit-elle.

-très bien je vous tient au courant, ils arriveront tard dans la soirée voir au début de la nuit mais si ça ne peut pas attendre, alors je vous contacte tout de suite, a plus tard, dit Harry

-très bien à plus tard, je pars en réunion je vous laisse le soin de surveillé l'école, je peut vous faire confiance ? Demande-t-elle.

-je vais prévenir les autres tout de suite, dit Harry

Il rejoignit les autres dans la salle sur demande, leur expliqua le problème qu'ils allaient peut-être rencontré, tous avaient peur mais une lueur de détermination brillée dans leur regard, il leur annonça alors la décision de la directrice de leur laisser surveille l'école pendant son absence :

-très bien une équipe de dix dans le parc vous vous partagez le secteur, cinq sur les toits vous aurez une vue d'ensemble a vous de voir qu'elle positions vous devez prendre, et ensuite ce qui reste nous prenons les couloirs, nous nous partagerons sur les étages des accès au salles communes, dit-il

-des que vous apercevrez quelque chose d'inhabituel vous nous prévenez grâce à ses badges, continua Hermione,-en les distribuant- vous appuyez dessus et les autres vibreront, Harry, Ron et moi irons en éclaireur pour vérifier, et si votre badge s'active deux fois d'affiler, alors vous nous rejoignez, c'est compris ? Demanda-t-elle

Chacun d'entre eux répondirent oui.

-très bien allez prendre vos positions, finit Ron.

Ils sortirent de la salle sur demande allèrent se mettre en position. À l'heure du repas Harry convoqua des elfes de maison afin qu'ils emmènent aux membres de l'AD leur repas à leur poste, ils s'inclinèrent bien bas pour faire comprendre à Harry qu'ils étaient d'accord.

Une fois que les elfes c'étaient éclipsés Harry se retourna vers Hermione qui avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées, il s'approcha :

-ça va ? Demanda-t-il

-oui ça va, mais j'espère qu'ils arriveront bientôt, dit-elle avec un pauvre sourire

-ne t'inquiète pas, ils seront là dans quelques heures, dit Ron qui avait entendu leur conversation.

-je sais mais je m'inquiète de la réaction des autres quand ils vont les voir arrivés, surtout celle de Ginny, j'ai peur qu'elle m'en veuille à nouveau, dit-elle

-elle comprendras que nous ne pouvions rien dire tout de suite mais tu sais que tu ne doit rien dire tant que nous n'aurons pas débusqués les traîtres qui sont au château, dit Harry

-je sais rassure toi je n'ai pas envie de risquer leur vie comme ça, demain cette histoire sera réglée, je peux encore attendre, dit-elle en souriant

-tu es sûre ? Demanda Ron en riant, tu ne va pas lui sauter dessus dès qu'il va arriver ? Ajouta-t-il

Ils éclatèrent de rire en la voyant rougir comme une petite fille, après cette petite distraction ils décidèrent de se remettre en position de surveillance, au cas ou le mauvais pressentiment d'Harry se matérialiserai.

Vers minuit Macgonagal revint à Poudlard, elle prévint Harry que les membres de l'AD pouvait aller se couchés, car demain serait une grosse journée et qu'elle leur ferait un rapport de ce qui s'était dit à la réunion de l'ordre et de ne pas hésiter à venir à son bureau si ils apprenaient quelques chose qui pourrait les mettre sur la voie pour la fameuse attaque et qui devait se savoir tout de suite, ils acquiescèrent et lui souhaitèrent un bonne nuit.

Vers deux heures, alors que tout le monde étaient couchés, seule Hermione qui guetter leur arrivée, observé la nuit étoilée, se rappelant que le soir où il lui avait dit je t'aime pour la première fois, il lui avait fallu plus d'un an pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il ressentait.

FLASH-BACK//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Il faisait nuit noire mais le ciel brillait de mille éclats, qu'il croyait voir dans ses yeux, il l'aimait et maintenant le plus dur était de le lui dire, que ressentait-elle pour lui ?

-tu voulais me parler ? Demanda Hermione en arrivant dans le petit jardin de la maison qu'ils habitaient tous ensemble.

-oui je dois te parler, dit-il avec une voie tremblante

-que t'arrive-t-il ?

-en faîtes cela fait un an que l'on est ensemble, commença-t-il, et il y'a quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais dit, -Hermione commençait à avoir peur, voulait-il rompre ?- je ne sais pas comment te le dire tout simplement parce qu'on m'en a toujours empêcher, tu le sais je t'ai raconté mon passé, dit-il

-je ne comprend pas, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

-ce que je veux te dire, c'est que… mais à ce moment là il ne put finir sa phrase car Harry leur signalait une attaque de mangemorts, ils se levèrent en même temps du banc sur lequel ils étaient assis, en courant ils avaient rejoins les autres, mais ce soir là Hermione fut blessée et transporter à l'hôpital magique le plus proche.

Une semaine elle était restée dans le coma, mais il l'avait veillé chaque jour et chaque nuit.

Mais un soir alors que le médicomage leur apprit qu'il n'y croyait plus, il lui dit avec désespoir ces mots qu'elle voulait tant entendre, mais que lui n'avait pas appris à dire. Mais avec elle, il avait compris ce qu'était l'amour. Deux jours plus tard, elle se réveiller, et lui dit à son tour ces quelques mots :

-moi aussi je t'aime, dit-elle

-je t'aime, mon amour, répond-il

FIN DU FLASH-BACK////////////////////////////////////////

Alors qu'elle se remémorait ces souvenirs elle n'entendit pas les pas derrière elle, Harry posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit quand elle leva la tête :

-va te reposer je vais les guettés, dit-il

-je n'ai pas sommeil, je vais te tenir compagnie, dit-elle

-si tu veux, dit-il

-dit, tu crois que ça sera bientôt fini ? Demanda-t-elle les genoux remontaient sous son menton

-je pense que oui, reste à savoir qui aura gagner, lui répondit-il

-ce sera nous, dit Ron en descendant les dernières marches de l'escalier

-oui j'en suis sure, dit-elle

Ils se sourirent, ils se battraient ensemble jusqu'à la fin, rien ne les séparerais plus, ils avaient souffert ensemble, alors il mettrons fin à cette guerre tout les trois.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que des lumières rouges attirent leur attention, Harry se leva afin de vérifier que c'était bien leurs amis, une fois cette constatation faîtes, ils enfilèrent leur capes et sortirent de la salle commune, Hermione disait aux garçons de presser le pas, ce qui fit bien rire ses deux meilleurs amis.

-allez on va être en retard, dit-elle

-on est bientôt arrivés Hermione, calme toi, dit Harry en souriant

-oui je te trouve bien pressée, dit Ron avec un sourire en coin.

-parce que tu ne veux pas arrivé vite, toi ? Demande-t-elle à Ron

-je ne vois pas pourquoi, dit-il en pressant le pas, laissant Harry et Hermione mort de rire derrière lui.

Ils arrivèrent au milieu du parc, une silhouette se dessina, Hermione le reconnu tout de suite, elle accéléra le pas et finalement se mit à courir, il vint à sa rencontre, une fois prêt l'un de l'autre, elle lui sauta dans les bras alors que les garçons aller rejoindre les autres :

-tu ma manqué mon cœur, dit-il

-toi aussi, j'ai pensé à toi tout les jours, répondit-elle

Il s'embrassèrent, une fois leur retrouvaille fini ils allèrent retrouver les autres :

-ça y'est ta retrouver ta moitié, dit une voie railleuse

-oui pourquoi toi non ? Dit-il

-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, dit la voie

Tous partirent à rire, ils discutèrent un moment, heureux de se retrouver, le trio expliqua ce qu'il c'était passé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés :

-voilà vous savez tout, finit Hermione

-c'est bizarre je ne vois pas ce que pourrait être cette futur mission, dit un des nouveaux venus

-moi non plus, répondirent les autres

-on verra demain, comme vous l'avez vu on est pas au complet, dit l'un d'eux

-c'est vrai où est-il ? Demanda Ron

-il avait une mission de repérage à effectuer avant de pouvoir nous rejoindre.

-très bien nous en parlerons demain dans ce cas, dit Harry, peut-être en sera-t-il plus.

-bon allons nous couchés, dit Hermione

Chacun accepta sans aucune objection l'idée de dormir dans un bon lit, ils se rendirent à la salle sur demande, ou ils demandèrent une chambre avec cinq lits plus un peu d'intimité pour les filles du groupe, une fois les au revoir finis tous allèrent se coucher.

Mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir alors en désespoir de cause elle rejoignit le parc, en se disant que la personne qu'elle voulait voir devait sûrement dormir épuisé par leur longue route, mais quand elle arriva elle vit une silhouette assise dans l'herbe, elle le reconnut tout de suite.

Elle s'approcha alors et l'appela :

-Drago, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle

Alors qu'en pensez-vous je continue ou pas ? Laissez des reviews bisous et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.


	4. J'ai confiance

-Drago, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle

-oui bien sûre, mais je me demande comment ça va se passer demain, dit-il

-dès que nous aurons repérer les mangemorts, nous leur expliquerons ce qui c'est réellement passé ce soir là et quand il verrons que Harry, Ron et moi nous vous parlons, alors il feront comme les professeurs et les membres de l'ordre, ils comprendront, dit Hermione

-et comment nous allons faire avec Ginny, quand elle va savoir ? Demanda-t-il

Hermione baissa la tête en entendant cette question car elle se posait la même question, elle craignait la réaction de son entourage, mais l'amour n'était-il pas plus fort que le reste ? Elle le regarda et lui répondit :

-elle sera certainement en colère, mais je pense que ça sera surtout parce que je ne lui en ai pas parlé, commença-t-elle, puis elle comprendra, c'est ma meilleure amie je ne veux pas la perdre mais je t'aime, finit-elle

-je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse, dit-il

-moi non plus mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux

-moi aussi. Sinon comment Harry prend la rupture ? Demande-t-il

-je ne sais pas trop, mal je crois mais comme d'habitude il cache bien son jeu, dit-elle

-il l'aime, il doit souffrir

-oui, dit-elle simplement.

Ils se turent, il la prit dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent sous les étoiles, rêvant d'un lendemain meilleur.

Drago se réveilla deux plus tard, il secoua doucement Hermione pour qu'elle retourne dans salle commune :

-on se retrouve dans le bureau de la directrice dans une heure, avec les autres, dit Hermione

-oui à toute à l'heure, après un dernier baiser, ils se séparèrent.

Une fois arriver dans la tour des Griffondors, elle se dirigea vers la chambre des garçons, elle les réveilla et leur dit le rendez-vous pour aller chez Macgonagal, ils se levèrent et allèrent se préparer pendant que Hermione faisait de même dans le dortoir des filles, quand elle sortie de la douche elle s'aperçut que Ginny était réveillée :

-bonjour bien dormi ? Demande Ginny

-pas beaucoup mais très bien, dit-elle avec un sourire

-il est arrivé à ce que je vois, dit Ginny

-oui vers deux heures du matin, ils été épuisés donc ils sont partis se coucher, mais ont s'est retrouvé par hasard dans le parc, on à discute et on s'est endormis, explique-t-elle

-quand aurais-je l'honneur de connaître son nom ? Demanda Ginny

-tout à l'heure, mais avant que tu sache qui sait, je veux que tu sache que je l'aime et je te demande juste de me faire confiance, dit-elle

-mais bien…mais Ginny ne put finir sa phrase car Hermione lui mit un doigt sur la bouche et lui dit :

-tu comprendras tout à l'heure, juste fais moi confiance je sais ce que je fais. Allez je vais retrouver les garçons on à une réunion avec Macgonagal, à plus tard, finit-elle

Elle descendit retrouver les garçons et ils partirent pour le bureau directoriale, quand ils arrivèrent les autres enlevèrent leur capes d'invisbilitées et montèrent tous ensemble dans le bureau, quand ils arrivèrent les membres se turent :

-je ne fais pas les présentations, dit Harry

-effectivement cela ne sera pas nécessaire, dit Macgonagal, Mr Malefoy, Miss Parkinson, Mr Zabini et Miss Bullstrode, ravis de vous revoir, mais il manque une personne avec vous ?

-nous aussi, professeur, Sev à du partir en mission de reconnaissance, répondit Drago

-j'avoue que maintenant j'aimerais connaître l'histoire, dit Remus, aux dernières nouvelles vous ne pouviez as vous voir en peinture, dit Remus

Tous sourirent à ses souvenirs qui faisaient partis de leur enfance maintenant bien révolue, Harry commença à expliquer :

-il y'a un an et demi, nous avons été avertis d'une bataille qui avait lieu à Manchester, quand nous sommes arrivés Ron, Hermione et moi, nous avons vus cinq personnes qui tenait tête aux mangemorts têtes cagoulées bien entendu, commença Harry, nous les avons aidés à les mettre hors d'état de nuire mais une fois que nous avions ligotés les mangemorts qui avaient été fait prisonniers ils avaient disparus.

-deux semaines plus tard, continua Hermione, les sbires de Voldemort ont attaqués une famille prêt de l'endroit où nous étions, le même groupe que la première fois est venus en renfort, mais cette fois-ci nous les avons stupéfixés.

-quand Hermione à enlevé la première cagoule elle à poussé un cri de stupéfaction, finit Ron

Elle est tombé sur Drago, nous étions avec Harry cloué sur place on en revenez pas, alors on les à emmener à notre repère, puis nous les avons attachés, ensuite Hermione à préparé du veritaserum et nous les avons interrogés, quand nous avons finit avec eux nous les avons détachés, ils nous avaient apprit qu'il travaillé dans l'ombre afin d'enrayer la menace Voldemort, depuis nous avons appris à nous faire confiance et nous travaillons ensemble, finit Ron

-je dois dire que je suis surprise de ce retournement de situation, dit Macgonagal

-il y'a trois ans Voldemort as tué sous nos yeux mon père, celui de Pansy et la mère de Blaise, ce jour-là nous avons compris que nous nous étions trompé de chemin, plus tard nous avons appris que Sev était un traître à la cause du lord noir, donc il nous à entraîner et depuis nous essayons de faire le plus de dégât possible, expliqua Drago

-très bien, parlons des élèves sous les ordres de Voldemort, combien sont-ils ? Et surtout qui sont-ils ? Demanda Arthur

-ils sont dix-sept éparpillés dans les quatre maisons, expliqua Blaise, nous avons une potion faîtes par Sev, les elfes devront versés dans les plats ce soir, à la fin du repas vous n'aurez plus qu'a poser la question et leur dire de se lever pour aller dans la pièce adjacente à la grande salle le temps qui se rende compte de ce qu'ils font, nous les auront enfermés, finit-il

-très bien, il faudra expliqué votre histoire aux autres élèves car je suppose que vous voulez vous promenez en toute liberté ? Dit Macgonagal

-oui, nous le ferons ce soir, dit Harry, deux d'entre eux se posteront dans la salle ou nous réceptionnerons les traîtres, puis nous irons les enfermés, dans les cachots de Poudlard personne ne devra être au courant.

-ceci étant réglé je vous propose d'aller déjeuner, dit la directrice

-très bien nous retournons dans la salle sur demande, dit Drago et quand vous serez prêt pour ce soir, Hermione nous préviendra grâce aux badges.

-parfait à ce soir, finit-elle

Ils sortirent du bureau, le trio alla déjeuner et les autres retournèrent dans la salle sur demande pour déjeuner.

Quand ils eurent finis de manger Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent dans la salle sur demande pour parler avec leurs mais et savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis que eux étaient revenus à Poudlard, Voldemort n'avait rien programmé il se tenait étrangement calme ces deux dernières semaines, ils discutèrent un moment du futur QG de l'ordre mais personne n'avaient encore d'idées pour le transférer.

Le midi ils mangèrent ensemble dans la salle sur demande, tout le monde dans l'école se demandaient où ils étaient passés mais se disaient qu'ils devaient être en mission pour l'ordre seule Ginny se doutait qu'ils étaient avec les nouveaux venus mais ne dit rien attendant les présentations qui viendrait ce soir.

Vers dix sept heures Harry, Ron et Hermione partirent de la salle sur demande et se rendirent dans la grande salle pour dîner mais surtout connaître les traîtres, ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger une fois sure que tout le monde étaient dans la grande salle Hermione appuya sur son badge pour les prévenir de se mettre en place car le dîner était bientôt fini.

Macgongal se leva de sa chaise et fit taire les discussions, elle se racla la gorge et dit :

-que tout les élèves qui sont des mangemorts se lèvent et aille dans la pièce adjacente à la grande salle, dit-elle la voie tremblante.

Personne ne comprit de quoi elle parlait jusqu'à ce que certains élèves se lèvent et quitte la grande salle, un brouhaha se fit entendre la directrice fit taire ses élèves en disant :

-nous avons appris récemment que certains élèves faisait parti de l'armée des ténèbres, ces renseignements nous on était donné par des personnes en qui Mr Potter, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger ont toute confiance, vous allez être surpris, mais faîtes leur confiance.

A peine eut elle fini que le trio rentra dans la grande salle en se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs, Harry se mit au milieu et commença à raconter dans les grandes lignes pourquoi ils avaient accorder leur confiance aux personnes qui portaient des capuches, tout le monde se détendit en comprenant qu'ils étaient passé sous véritaserum.

En revanche tout le monde resta cloué sur place en voyant les visages de ceux qui été maintenant leurs alliés.

Macgonagal mit fin au repas dans la minute qui suivit, ils se levèrent afin de retourner dans leur tour, abasourdis par la soirée qu'ils venaient de vivre, en revanche le trio et les autres se rendirent dans le parc afin de discuter de ce qui venait de ce passer :

-ben c'est pas si mal passé que ça dit Ron

-on peut dire ça, dit Hermione

-oui mais ça s'arrangera, on est bien amis maintenant, dit Milicent

-oui tu as raison, il faut que j'aille voir Ginny, dit Hermione

-je viens avec toi, dit Drago, je crois qu'elle va vouloir passer ses nerfs sur moi, finit-il

-d'accord. À toute à l'heure, dirent-ils.

Ils se rendirent à la salle commune de Griffondors, quand ils entrèrent dans la salle Ginny était seule et assise dans le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée, quand elle les entendit, elle regarda Hermione, Drago prit place dans un fauteuil alors que Hermione se plaça à côté de Ginny :

-Ginny ? Demanda Hermione

-ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas, dit-elle

-je croyais qu…mais Ginny la coupa dans sa phrase et dit :

-tu ma dit de te faire confiance, et puis tu as l'air d'avoir changé, dit-elle en direction de Drago

-oui j'ai changé, dit-il simplement

-je ne t'en veux pas Mione, je sais ce que c'est d'aimer, alors je ne te jugerais pas, tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne veux pas te perdre, finit-elle

-merci, je t'adore, dit Hermione

-par contre si tu la fait souffrir, je testerai mon chauve-furie sur toi, dit-elle en souriant à Drago

-je ne ferais plus jamais ça, en tous cas pas consciemment dit-il en lui rendant son sourire

-bon je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée, dit-elle, à demain

-à demain, Ginny, dirent-il en chœur

-ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il

-oui je suis soulagé, j'ai eu tellement de la perdre pour de bon, dit-elle

-allez on va rejoindre les autres, finit-il

Ils rejoignirent les autres dans le parc, tout le monde était ravis de la situation, et Harry se dit que demain il parlerait à Ginny si elle laissé une chance à Drago, peut-être lui laisserait-elle aussi sa chance de lui montrer à quel point il l'aime en tout cas il l'espérait.

À une heure du matin ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, éreinté chacun s'endormit très vite, le lendemain ils avaient une grosse journée et Severus revenait, il leur fallait commencer à mettre des plans en place, pour différentes et hypothétique bataille à venir.

Severus arriva, le lendemain en début d'après-midi, il leur expliqua sa mission de reconnaissance :

-je devais aller voler les plan du ministère français ce qui me rends fous c'est qu'il ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il va en faire, dit-il

-tu as fait une copie ? Demanda Hermione

-pour qui tu me prends ? Dit-il

-d'après toi que cherche-t-il au ministère français ? Ou qui ? Demanda Blaise

-je n'en sais rien, je suis largué, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il est trop calme depuis deux semaines, dit-il

-il ne cache rien au ministère ? Demanda Ron

-non enfin pas que je sache, répondit Severus

-je dois retourner le voir demain, on verra si je peux apprendre quelque chose, dit Pansy

-de toute façon pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire de concret, dit Harry

-je vais demander à Minerva de faire venir Fleur, elle devra aller à Beauxbâtons, je vais lui expliquer ce qui c'est passé et lui dire qu'elle doit obtenir les plans de l'école à partir de là Ron et moi on établira un plan de secours pour qu'ils puissent faire fuir les élèves on les fera venir ici, expliqua Sev

-ça me paraît bien, dans combien de temps crois-tu qu'il passera à l'action ? Demanda Ron

-je pense que ce sera dans une semaine ou deux maximum, dit Sev

Severus et Harry, se rendirent ensemble dans le bureau de Macgonagal, elle accepta de donner cette mission à Fleur et la convoqua sur le champs, une fois qu'elle fut arriver Severus lui expliqua sa mission et lui dit qu'il fallait faire le plus rapidement possible pendant ce temps il allaient constituer un plan pour le ministère, mais il insista bien sur le fait que rien ne devait changer du moins en apparence car sinon il ferait sauter sa couverture pour sure.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, merci et bisous.

À la prochaine pour un nouvel épisode….


	5. Sentiments et nouvelle mission

Fleur fit étonnamment vite, elle revint de son ancienne école dans la soirée, Severus et Ron purent donc commencer à établir un plan d'évacuation en cas d'attaque :

-bon allons manger, nous finirons après, dit Ron

-je te suis, dit Severus

Ils prirent donc la direction de la grande salle afin de dîner, quand les élèves virent Severus entrer Macgonagal, se fit un devoir d'intervenir :

-Mr Rogue est un espion au même rang que les autres donc je vous prie d'oubliez ce que nous avons pu vous racontez à son égard, Severus, voulez-vous, vous joindre à nous ? Proposa Macgonagal

-avec plaisir, Minerva, répondit celui-ci

Le repas reprit de plus belle, Ginny discutait avec Blaise et Pansy, tout se passer bien et Harry, Ron et Hermione en était ravis.

Une fois rassasiés ils reprirent leurs activités, Ron et Severus continuèrent à travailler sur le plan d'évacuation et Charly vint les aidés, en trois heures ils avaient bouclés le dossier Beauxbâtons, pour le ministère en revanche ils ne voyaient pas comment s'y prendre, à minuit ils décidèrent de reprendre le lendemain.

Harry n'avait pas pu parler à Ginny la veille car ils avaient eu du travail mais il décida de lui parler aujourd'hui, il se leva alors de son lit et alla s'habiller, il attendit Ginny dans la salle commune.

Quand elle arriva il lui dit bonjour et lui proposa d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner dans le parc rien que tout les deux, surprenant Harry elle accepta, Harry alla donc chercher de quoi déjeuner et la rejoint dans le parc sur un banc.

Ils commencèrent à manger en parlant de tout et de rien et Harry finit par se jeter à l'eau :

-Ginny je voudrais que nous parlions, dit-il

-c'est-ce que nous faisons, dit-elle

-je veux dire parlez de nous, dit-il

-je t'écoute, dit-elle

-je t'aime, commença-t-il, je sais que tu m'en veux, j'ai souffert loin de toi, ces deux années ont été les pires de ma vie mais pas à cause de ce que nous avons endurer, mais parce que chaque jour je pensais à toi, mon amour pour toi n'a jamais faibli et encore aujourd'hui.

-je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de la peine, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de mentir aux gens que j'aime, à ma famille mais surtout à toi, dit-il

-Harry, lorsque vous êtes partis j'ai eu mal, je me suis retrouvé seule, si il vous était arrivés quelque chose, je ne m'en serais jamais remise, je t'aime aussi, mais si tu me cache encore quelque chose ou si tu t'en va encore alors je te le ferai payer cher, dit-elle

Harry la regarda stupéfait, il ne pensait pas qu'elle lui pardonnerait même si ce qu'il espérait :

-ça veut dire que… commença-t-il

-ça veut dire simplement que je t'aime et que je te pardonne mais ne refait jamais un truc comme ça ou cette fois-ci ce sera fini pour de bon.

-je t'aime, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des applaudissements, ils se séparèrent et regardèrent en direction du bruit, Hermione, Ron et les autres étaient tous là un sourire aux lèvres, mais ce qui les surpris le plus c'est ce que Ron fit, il attrapa Pansy et l'embrassa mais quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait il s'arrêta et s'enfuit en direction du château.

Pansy elle se toucher les lèvres rêveusement, en souriant, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait cela.

Personne ne vit Ron de la journée, Pansy ne comprenait pas et était malheureuse, elle pensait qu'il avait fait ça parce qu'elle était à côté, mais elle décida de lui dire ces quatre vérités dès qu'elle le verrait, et dut attendre la fin de l'après-midi mais elle le coinça dans une salle abandonnée, elle mit ses points sur ses hanches et lui dit :

-tu peut me dire ce qui ta pris de t'enfuir comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle en criant

-je n'aurais pas du le faire, dit-il, je suis désolé

-donc tu n'en avait pas envie et tu regrette, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

-non, pas du tout, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux, que veux tu toi ? Lui demanda-t-il

-toi, je t'aime, idiot, dit-elle

-tu quoi ?

-je t'aime mais je croyais que… elle ne finit pas sa phrase car Ron avait prit possession de sa bouche.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, il la regarda et lui dit ces mots qu'elle attendait depuis plusieurs mois, un je t'aime doux et tendre.

Ils retournèrent voir les autres pour finir les plans de bataille, Fleur était retournée en France dans son ancienne école pour remettre et explique le plan d'évacuation en cas d'attaque. Quand à Ron et Severus, ils finirent ensemble le plan pour le ministère c'est Arthur qui se chargea d'aller le remettre au ministre français :

-il ne reste plus qu'a attendre que Pansy revienne avec des nouvelles si elle le peut, dit Harry

-je vais faire ce que je peux, mais il ne faut pas s'attendre à un miracle, dit-elle, d'ailleurs il vaut mieux que j'y aille si je veux être à l'heure.

-très bien je t'accompagne, jusqu'au village pour que tu puisse transplaner dit Ron

-bon à dans deux jours, dit-elle

-bonne chance, dirent-ils en chœur.

Quand ils arrivèrent au portail d'entrée de l'école, ils s'embrassèrent encore et Ron lui fit plusieurs recommandations qui se résumer à : fais attention, on attend ton retour, fait vite, je t'aime.

Après un dernier baiser, elle transplanna vers le QG de Voldemort. Quand elle arriva, dans une forêt non loin du QG elle vérifia que personne ne la suivait et se dirigea donc vers l'antre de son « maître », un vieux manoir qui faisait frissonnait, une brume entourait sans discontinuée les hautes tour du manoir, mais aussi immense que soit ce château personne ne savait qu'il existait c'était un des secrets de Voldemort et il se faisait un plaisir de ne rien révéler.

Une étrange animation régnée dans la demeure du lord noir, elle s'avança et mit sa cagoule de mangemort, puis marcha vers la salle du trône ou leur maître devait en principe se trouver.

Ils était là assis comme un roi dans son fauteuil majestueux avec dans sa main un verre de ce qu'elle supposa être de l'hydromel. Quand il la vit, il lui fit signe de s'approché ce qu'elle fit une fois arrivé devant lui elle s'agenouilla en signe de soumission :

-me voilà de retour maître, que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable ? Demanda-t-elle

-peut-être pourrais-tu commencer par me dire où sont Malefoy, Zabini et Rogue ? Siffla-t-il méchamment

-je n'en ai aucune idée maître ils ne m'ont pas fait part de leur mission, dit-elle en fermant son esprit en remerciant comme à chaque fois, mentalement Harry pour leur avoir appris.

-ils ne sont pas en mission. Ils ont disparus de la circulation, personne ne sait où ils ont bien put aller, même Bellatrix ne comprends pas, cracha-t-il

-voulez-vous que je parte à leur recherche avec une équipe de mangemort ? Proposa-t-elle

-je ne compte pas perdre de temps avec cela, dit-il, en revanche j'ai une mission à te confier, dit-il de sa voie froide.

-dîtes et j'exécuterai, répondit-elle

-il vaut mieux pour toi que cette mission soit un succès car sinon ta vie ne vaudra plus rien suis-je clair ? Demanda-t-il froidement

-oui maître j'accomplirai la mission que vous me donnerez avec honneur, dit-elle

-très bien, je veux que tu découvre la date de la prochaine réunion du phénix, tu devra retourner à Poudlard, et je veux que tu apprenne le lieu ou se trouve Harry Potter et pour terminer tu devra découvrir pourquoi mes espions ne répondent plus à mes messages, finit-il

-bien maître je ferai selon vos ordres, répondit-elle

-tu peut t'en aller, du dois être revenue dans sept jours, et tu n'a pas intérêt à échouer, dit-il

Elle su que la réunion était close, elle se courba et sortie de la salle du trône et se dirigea vers les quartiers des larbins comme elle les appelaient pour découvrir peut-être le pourquoi de la mission de Severus en France.

Chaque jour son rôle de sbires lui pesait un peu plus, elle aurait voulue être libre. Pansy avait énormément changé depuis l'école aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, sa silhouette s'était affinée, ses cheveux brun tombés gracieusement le long de son dos, ses yeux marrons montraient une détermination à toute épreuve mais pour la liberté qu'elle défendait avec ses amis depuis trois ans, le monde que voulait Voldemort ne l'avait jamais attirée mais en bonne sang-pur elle avait obéit et maintenant elle tentait de réparer ses erreurs.

Sa nouvelle mission, ne l'effrayait pas ils avaient déjà trouvés une parade dans le cas où cette éventualité se présenter, maintenant elle rentrée dans sa vrai maison.

Alors que Pansy était arrivée près de Voldemort, Ron lui avait retrouvé les autres dans la salle sur demande afin de peut-être découvrir les futurs plans de Voldemort mais personne ne comprenait ce qu'il allait faire avec les plans du ministère, bien sur une agression était plus que probable mais pourquoi attaquerait-il le ministère français alors qu'il résidait d'après ce qu'ils avaient déduit en Angleterre car il n'avaient aucun doute sur cela il voulait assouvir le monde entier.

-commencera-t-il par la France ? Demanda Hermione

-je ne sais pas c'est plus que probable, mais si les Français suivent le plan alors les pertes seront minimisées, dit Severus

-mais pourquoi ne s'en prend-il pas à notre ministère ? Je ne comprends pas, dit Drago

-peut-être y'a-t-il quelque chose en France qui fait qu'il veut commencer par là, proposa Ginny

-je pense que c'est effectivement possible, dit Harry

-moi aussi, reste à savoir quoi, finit Blaise

Ils continuèrent un moment à discuter, en espérant que Pansy ramènerai des indices voir des nouvelles intéressante en revenant de sa convocation avec lui, mais pour l'instant rien n'était moins sure.

Ils finirent par descendre à la grande salle pour dîner avec les autres et se changeait les idées, mais un doute persisté pour Harry, il avait un mauvais pressentiment et espérer qu'il se trompait que son imagination lui jouer des tours, car sinon il ressentait que ça n'allait pas être beau.

Ginny le sortit de ses pensés en lui disant :

-quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle

-non pourquoi ?

-ça fait plusieurs minutes que tu n'est plus avec nous, répondit-elle

Il se leva alors de son siège et lui tendit la main qu'elle prit, il la conduisit dans le parc ou ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, il la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

-en faîtes j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et si je ne me trompe pas cela ne va pas être beau, je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça mais c'est ce que je ressens, expliqua-t-il

-ça pourrait être quoi d'après toi ? Demanda-t-elle

-je ne sais pas vraiment, je me fais même peut-être des idées, dit-il

-alors je propose que nous attendions de voir, de toute façon nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'autres options, dit-elle avec douceur.

-je sais bien mais je suis quand même inquiet, dit-il

-moi aussi, dit-elle elle se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, il approfondi le baiser mais elle l'arrêta pensant que ça aller déraper :

-Harry je veux qu'ont prennent notre temps, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue

-je ne te forcerais jamais à faire ce que tu ne veux pas, dit-il

Il l'embrassa encore une fois mais chastement, puis il l'enlaça, et regardèrent les étoiles tout les deux, un petit moment que chacun d'eux apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Quand Pansy arriva dans les quartiers des sbires, elle trouva dans sa chambre sa colocataire, Sarah entrain de dormir, elle se réveilla en entendant la porte se refermait :

-désolé si je t'ai réveiller, dit Pansy

-tu peut l'être je rentre d'une mission d'une semaine et je ne peux même pas me reposer dans ma propre chambre, dit elle

-ne t'inquiète pas je suis juste venue chercher des affaires je repart, dit Pansy froidement

-tant mieux, puisque tu est là, tu sais peut-être ou se trouve tes amis ? Dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais

-j'ai déjà répondu au maître mais tu peut aller lui poser la question si tu veux autant savoir, dit-elle

Sarah se renfrogna et se recoucha, sachant que si elle osait poser cette question elle serait sévèrement punie. Pansy elle savourer le fait de lui avoir clouer le bec. Quand elle eut fini de préparer ses affaires pour la semaine, elle sortie de sa chambre afin de glaner quelques renseignements utile à l'ordre.

Elle croisa plusieurs de ses collègues mais aucun ne lui adressa la parole, ce qui ne l'étonna pas en revanche ce qui la surpris fut quand on la tira par le bras pour l'emmener dans un coin sombre.

-mais vous êtes fous ou quoi ? Demanda-t-elle

Et voilà un chapitre encore fini, laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bisous et à bientôt.


	6. Peutêtre démasquer

-mais vous êtes fous ou quoi ? Demanda-t-elle

-non mais vous oui, dit la personne

-qui êtes vous ?

-c'est moi, dit la voie en sortant de l'ombre

-Mme Malefoy, dit-elle surprise

-oui c'est bien moi, je veux que tu passe un message à Drago, il faut qu'il revienne le plus vite possible, ils sont tout les trois sur la sellette.

-mais je ne sais pas où est Drago, dit Pansy

-je sais que tu es au courant, si ils ne reviennent pas il les tuera après les avoir torturés, et je ne veux pas perdre mon fils, dit-elle

-je vous le répète je ne sais pas où ils sont, dit Pansy avec conviction

-très bien qu'ils ne reviennent pas, mais ils seront tués, finit-elle

Un sourire cruelle étira ses lèvres lorsque Pansy sortie de l'endroit où elles s'étaient cachés, elle retourna à la salle du trône et demanda à voir le maître au garde, celui-ci entra dans la pièce :

-maître Mme Malefoy voudrait s'entretenir avec vous, dit le garde

-très bien fait la entrée, dit Voldemort

Le garde s'inclina et laissa entrer Mme Malefoy, celle-ci se prosterna lorsqu'elle vit son maître :

-j'ai transmis le message à Parkinson, elle à marché j'en suis sûre, affirma-t-elle

-très bien tu peux partir, ma fidèle, dit-il

-merci maître, répondit-elle

Pendant ce temps Pansy réfléchissait à ce que Mme Malefoy lui avait dit, serait-il possible qu'elle veuille protéger son fils.

-non, pensa-t-elle, elle n'aime en lui que l'héritier, pas le garçon, je vais leur en parler et nous verrons à tête reposer.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les cuisines des larbins, elle espérait que certains d'entre eux seraient là. Elle ne se trompa pas, elle y trouva McNair, Bullstrode père, et Lestrange Rodulphus, elle se cacha dans un soin et écouta ce qu'ils savaient ça serait toujours cela de prit :

-quand crois-tu que cela va se passer ? Demanda Lestrange

-il pense lancer l'attaque dans une semaine, répondit Bullstrode

-et après ce sera l'école ? Demanda Mcnair avec excitation

-si cela se passe bien, oui, répondit Bullstrode

-il doit être très sécurisé ? Demanda McNair

-le maître à tout prévu, Severus à voler les plans, donc nous avons toutes les cartes en main, ce sera à nous de jouer, dit-il

-mais pourquoi ne pas attaquer le ministère anglais ? Demanda Lestrange

-je ne sais pas et tu imagine bien que je n'ai pas poser la question, répondit Bullstrode

Comprenant qu'elle n'en apprendrais pas plus préféra aller espionner d'autres larbins mais elle ne trouva personne d'intéressant. Elle alla se coucher dans la chambre de Drago et Blaise afin d'y être un minimum en sécurité, elle lança un sort sur la porte et s'endormie tout de suite. Elle repartirais demain en début de matinée.

A Poudlard, une réunion de l'ordre se tenait dans le bureau de Macgonagal :

-nous pensons que Voldemort compte attaquer le ministère français un plan d'évacuation à été mis en place et Arthur la remit au ministre hier, pour plus de précaution nous en avons établi un pour l'école aussi, ils seront tous rapatriés ici en attendant de connaître la situation et de les renvoyés des que nous serons en mesure de garantir leur sécurité, dit Harry

-mais pourquoi la France ? Demanda Remus

-c'est la question que nous nous posons depuis que Sev est revenu, nous ne trouvons pas d'explication, à part qu'il cherche peut-être quelque chose qui s'y trouve, dit Hermione

-nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'il cherche, Pansy aura peut-être réussi à récolter des informations, elle reviens demain donc il nous faut encore attendre, dit Ron

-très bien autre chose ? Demanda Macgonagal

-oui un de mes amis de la réserve de Dragon ma contacté, les dragons sont apparemment très excités, ils arrivent tout juste à les maîtriser, dit Charly

-très bien Charly tu retourne en Roumanie discrètement et tu essaye de savoir le pourquoi du comment, dès que tu apprends quelque chose tu nous préviens, soit tu reviens, soit si tu estime qu'il vaut mieux que tu reste par hibou, dit Minerva

-très bien je pars des la fin de la réunion, répondit-il

-autre chose ? Redemanda-elle

Étant donné que personne ne répondit, elle mit fin à la réunion. Chacun sortit du bureau et après les au revoirs ils allèrent tous retrouver leur lit avec des soupirs de contentement sauf Charly qui retournait en Roumanie.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il l'attendait, elle devrait arriver dans cinq minutes. En effet à l'heure prévue Pansy transparaître à ses côtés, elle lui sauta dans les bras :

-tu va bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

-oui ne t'inquiète pas il ne ma rien fait pour une fois, on y va j'ai pleins de chose à vous dire, dit-elle

-très bien, en route, dit-il

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la tour des Griffondors où ils enverraient un message pour prévenir les autres de son retour. Elle embrassa tout ses amis, et commença à leur raconter ce qu'elle avait apprit :

-j'ai une nouvelle mission, commença-t-elle, je dois donner la date de la prochaine réunion du phénix puis apprendre ton lieu de résidence et enfin lui expliquer pourquoi les espions le l'école ne lui donne plus de nouvelles, dit-elle

-très bien pour la réunion, dit Harry, nous avions déjà prévu ce cas de figure donc nous faisons comme prévu, on choisira le lieu plus tard et nous préviendrons la directrice des que nous aurons fini.

-en ce qui concerne la retraite d'Harry, le mettre sur une fausse piste serait la meilleur solution on serait tranquille pour un moment avec cette histoire, dit Hermione

-d'accord nous mettrons cela au point tout à l'heure, dit Drago, c'est tout ? Demanda-t-il

-non encore deux choses, il ma demande où vous étiez, je lui est répondu que je ne savais pas, mais il c'est passé autres chose, expliqua-t-elle, ta mère ma attrapé et traîner dans un coin et ma dit qu'il fallait que vous rentriez afin de vous justifiez sinon il vous tuerait.

-je ne sais pas quoi penser là, honnêtement, dit Drago

-tu crois que ça peut-être un piège ? Que vous avez été démasquer ? Demanda Ginny

-c'est possible mais je ne sais pas comment, répondit-il

-c'est à vous de voir, dit Harry, il se peut que cela soir un piège ou non, ou tout simplement il veut vous donner une nouvelle mission.

-si c'était un piège alors il n'aurait pas laisser Pansy rentrer, si ? Demanda Ron

-ça dépend, si il veut justement qu'on ne sache pas que nous avons été démasquer alors il la laisse partir pour nous mettre en confiance, répondit Severus.

-c'est une possibilité, dit Harry, ce sera à vous de prendre la décision.

-il reste encore une chose, dans une semaine à peu près il attaquera comme nous le pensions le ministère français, par contre je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, finit-elle, et l'école serait la suivante sur sa liste.

Lorsque le compte rendu de Pansy fut terminé, ils se rendirent dans le bureau de la directrice pour lui donner les nouvelles informations, elle décida d'une nouvelle réunion de l'ordre au QG le soir même, Harry proposa d'assurer la sécurité de l'école, elle accepta, consciente que même si il était revenu plus fort, Harry n'avait toujours pas accepter la mort de Sirius et refusé donc de retourné dans sa demeure.

Une fois sortit du bureau ils allèrent manger avec les autres dans la grande salle, Hermione sortit son gallion et nota l'heure et la date de la prochaine réunion de l'AD, elle se tiendrait à dix-huit heures, Macgonagal partait vers dix-neuf heures pour le QG.

L'allusion au QG avait retranché Harry dans un mutisme, Hermione s'en aperçu et décida de le suivre pour lui parler quand il dit qu'il allait se reposer, elle le suivit dans la tour des Griffondors puis dans le dortoir ou dormait les garçons :

-comment tu te sent ? Demanda-t-elle

-je vais bien mais je commence à être fatigué, répondit-il

-je ne parle pas de ça, dit-elle

-il me manque toujours autant, dit-il avec un pauvre sourire

-je sais, à nous aussi. On le vengera je te le jure, dit-elle déterminée

-oui, mais ça ne me le ramènera pas, dit-il, lui aussi ma laissé

-tu sais très bien que si il est venu au ministère ce soir là c'était pour nous sauver, dit-elle

-si je t'avais écouter, il serait toujours là, dit-il les larmes aux yeux

-oh Harry, ça n'est pas de ta faute, ce qui est arrivé c'est de la faute de Voldemort, pas la notre.

-j'en ai marre de tout ça, je veux que ça finisse, et ne plus perdre ceux que j'aime, dit-il

-nous aussi on à hâte que ça soit fini, mais il va falloir encore se battre, dit-elle

Il ne parlèrent plus, ils restèrent dans la salle commune jusqu'à l'heure de la réunion de l'AD, puis Harry dit à Hermione :

-ça te dérange d'aller donner les postes j'ai envie d'être seul ? Demanda-t-il

-non je vais le faire je t'envoie une équipe de trois ça suffit ? Tu va faire quelle partie ?

-je vais m'occuper du toit, dit-il, envoie moi quatre personnes qui savent voler avec leur balai, au cas où, et puis on pourra surveillé le ciel aussi comme ça, dit-il

-ils seront là dans une heure ça te suffit ?

-oui c'est largement suffisant, merci à toute à l'heure, dit-il en partant

Elle sortie aussi de la pièce et retrouva les autres dans la salle sur demande, elle expliqua que ce soir encore il devaient surveillés l'école.

Une fois les tâches et les postes réparties, chacun alla se mettre en place.

Mais avant de sortir elle donna les dernières instructions pour l'équipe des toits :

-une dernière chose pour l'équipe d'Harry je n'ai choisie que des personnes qui savent voler tout simplement parce que vous aller monter sur le toit rejoindre Harry avec vos balais comme ça vous pourrez surveillé le ciel en même temps, on y va, finit-elle

Elle rejoignit ensuite Drago avec qui elle faisait équipe, ils se dirigèrent avec le reste de l'équipe au quatrième étage ou se trouvait la salle commune des Serdaigles, alors que Ron et Pansy monter au cinquième ou se situait la salle des poufsouffles, Blaise et Milicent se chargèrent des cachots et une équipe de cinq diriger par Colin Crivey s'orientaient vers la tour des Griffondors.

La soirée était calme, Harry et Ginny surveillé le ciel alors que le reste de l'équipe observé ce qui se passait depuis le toit, mais rien à l'horizon, c'est Dobby qui vint les prévenir que la directrice était rentrée, ils partirent donc se coucher après avoir fait un détour par les cuisines ou ils mangèrent comme des ogres.

Une fois rassasiés , ils prirent le chemin de leur salle commune, nos amis s'asséyèrent dans les fauteuils et canapés des Griffondors, ils discutèrent des pour et des contres sur le fait de retourner au QG de Voldemort :

-comment été ma mère ? Demanda Drago

-comme d'habitude en faîtes, sauf qu'elle était plus froide que d'ordinaire, répondit Pansy

-c'est pas comme ça que nous allons savoir, dit Blaise

-oui, soupira Hermione, soit vous êtes découverts, soit il veut simplement vous confier une autre mission comme l'a suggérer Harry, dit-elle

-moi je pencherais plus pour la première solution, vous avez disparus depuis une semaine et en plus ses espions ne donnent plus de nouvelles, dit Ron

-Harry tu en pense quoi ?

-honnêtement, je sais pas, mais je pense que Ron à raison, et de toute façon c'est un gros risque de vous y renvoyer, dit-il

-on devrait y aller, dit Severus, je pense car si nous ne somme pas découvert alors là vous pouvez être sur qu'il nous traquera, finit-il

-moi je suis d'accord avec Harry et Ron, si on rentre il nous tuera, dit Drago

-bon je propose que nous y réfléchissions à tête reposées, et nous prendrons une décision demain, proposa Blaise

Chacun hocha la tête pour signifier son accord et partirent se couchés, le lendemain ils devraient prendre une décision et tous savaient que cela serait aussi sûrement la dernière, un doute planait dans leurs esprits, que faire ?

Allez à bientôt pour un prochain épisode, bisous


	7. Amrita ?

Le soleil se lever doucement sur Poudlard. Dans ses appartements il regardait le soleil réveiller les fleurs par ses rayons, il avait choisi sa vie il y'a longtemps, il avait regretter de s'allier à Voldemort, mais sa place à l'ordre du phénix il l'avait gagner durement, il ne laisserait pas tomber ces adultes qui même si ils avaient grandis trop vite, ils étaient aujourd'hui leur seul espoir pour le détruire.

Severus avait décidé qu'il se rendrait au QG mais seul, comme ça si le moindre problème se profilait, alors il serait le seul à en souffrir, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il devrait rendre des comptes et ce jour était peut-être arrivé c'est pour cela qu'il partirait sans leur dire, sinon il n'accepterai pas sa décision et le suivrait au QG de l'armée des ténèbres. C'était décidé il retournerai dans la demeure de son « maître » dans le courant de la nuit, il avait préparé une lettre qui devait être découverte grâce un puissant sort que si il venait à mourir.

Il se décida à rejoindre les autres qui devaient se trouver maintenant dans la salle sur demande pour entendre sa réponse quand au fait qu'ils retournaient tous ensemble là-bas.

Il sortit de ses appartements, et se dirigea vers le septième étage en chemin il pensait à ce qui c'était passé ces deux dernières années, quand il avait compris que Harry, Ron et Hermione savait grâce au véritaserum qu'il n'avait pas tué sciemment Dumbledore.

Il lui avait fait prêter serment quand il avait prit connaissance de celui qui le lié à Narcissa pour que si l'occasion se présenter, il le fasse à sa place, il avait refuser que Drago devienne un assassin.

FLASH-BACK/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Severus entra dans le bureau du plus grand directeur que Poudlard est connu, mais surtout de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé et accordé sa confiance :

-Severus, entrez, dit le directeur

-Albus, je dois vous faire part de ce qu'il vient d'arriver, commença-t-il alors que Albus lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait continuer, j'ai fait le serment inviolable avec Narcissa Malefoy, qui stipule que je dois protéger Drago de sa mission, finit-il

-quelle est cette mission, Severus ? Demanda Dumbledore

-Drago doit… vous tuez, dit-il avec difficulté

-je vois, dit-il, en faite ce n'est pas si surprenant, il veut que Drago rachète la faute de son père.

-oui, il dit que c'est la faute de Lucius si il n'a pas eu la prophétie, expliqua Severus

-Severus je vais vous confiez une mission, elle est de la plus haute importance, dit-il

-je vous écoute, répondit-il

-nous allons, nous aussi prêtez serment, commença-t-il, Drago ne doit pas devenir un meurtrier sous aucun prétexte sinon Voldemort aura aussi gâcher sa vie comme il la fait avec vous, finit-il

-vous voulez que nous le cachions ? Demanda Rogue

-non, vous me tuerez à sa place, Severus, dit-il calme et serein

Severus mit un moment à comprendre ce que Dumbledore venait de lui demander, et il explosa :

-C'EST HORS DE QUESTION, dit-il, JE NE POURRAIS JAMAIS FAIRE CELA

-et pourtant il vous faudra le faire, dit Dumbledore, et cela confortera votre position au sein des mangemorts, lorsqu'il sera ce que vous avez fait

-et l'ordre du phénix, plus personne ne me fera confiance, dit-il, VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ME DEMANDEZ CA, J'EN SUIS INCAPABLE

-Severus, tonna-t-il, Drago doit être sauver, et c'est la seule chose à faire, finit-il

-je ne pourrais pas, je ne pourrais pas….., il répéta cela comme une litanie.

Dumbledore avait le regard fixait sur Severus, il savait que ce qui lui demander était un scandale pour lui mais il n'avait pas le choix, d'ici la fin de l'année Harry aurait toutes les cartes en main pour le battre, il fallait qu'il accepte, il refusait tout net d'échouer avec Drago comme il l'avait fait vingt ans avant avec l'homme à qui il demandait aujourd'hui de le tuer.

Severus releva la tête et regarda son mentor, son sauveur, plus personne ne lui ferait confiance après cela, comment ferait-il son devoir d'espion si à chaque coin de rue il devait éviter les aurors et les membres de l'ordre ? mais il vit dans les yeux de Dumbledore que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis, alors d'un mouvement de tête il accepta de faire le serment.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ce jour là fut le plus pénible de sa vie et le trio d'or l'avait compris quand ils les avaient interrogés, aujourd'hui ils lui faisaient confiance et il allait encore trahir cette confiance en leur mentant, mais il devait savoir ce que Voldemort avait en tête et pour ce il devait se rendre, au risque de perdre la vie.

Quand il entra dans la salle sur demande ils étaient tous là et le regarder anxieux, Severus prit alors place dans l'un des fauteuils :

-alors qu'elle est votre choix ? Demanda Blaise

-je n'y retourne pas, dit Drago

Milicent, Pansy et Blaise donnèrent la même réponse, Severus les regarda et dit :

-j'ai bien réfléchi et vous avez raison, si on y retourne il nous tuera ou au mieux il nous enfermera, donc nous restons à Poudlard,

-très bien, on va devoir aller interrogé les espions qui sont retenus ici, dit Hermione

-oui, Drago et Mione vous vous en chargez ? Demanda Harry

-ça marche, on vous tient au courant si on apprend quelque chose, dit Drago en se levant

-on attend de vos nouvelles, dit Blaise

Drago et Hermione se rendirent dans les cachots de Poudlard, afin d'interroger les espions de Voldemort, quand ils arrivèrent Drago fut prit pour cible :

-oh voilà le traître, s'exclama l'un d'eux

-oui, et la sang de bourbes, dit un autre

Hermione du retenir Drago pour ne pas qu'il aille montrer sa façon de penser, les dix sept élèves étaient là devant lui, il rentra dans la première cellule alors que Hermione, elle sortait une petite fiole d'une boîte en bois verni. Drago stupéfixa le premier prisonnier et lui fit boire le véritaserum pour pouvoir l'interroger :

-très bien, commençons, dit Hermione, qui devais-tu surveillé ?

-Macgonagal, dit-il

-pourquoi ? Demanda Drago

-je ne sais pas, j'exécute les missions sans demander pourquoi, dit-il

-que sais-tu des plans de Voldemort ? Demanda Hermione

-rien, dit-il

Ils passèrent alors au suivant, arrivé au douzième ils désespéraient de découvrir quelque chose :

-je me demande si il y'en a un qui sait quelque chose, dit Hermione

-pourtant y'en a forcément un qui sait, une sorte de chef de fil, il procède comme cela d'habitude, répondit Drago

Ils passèrent donc au treizième :

-quels sont les plans du lord noir ? Demanda Drago

-il cherche quelque chose, dit-il

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent et comprirent qu'ils venaient de trouver leur chef de fil :

-est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il cherche ? Demanda Hermione

-non je sais juste que c'est en rapport avec son immortalité, répondit-il

-qu'a-t-il encore inventé ? Demanda Hermione

-je ne sais pas, avoua Drago

-peux-tu nous dire autre chose sur ce qu'il cherche ? Demanda Drago

-une seule, dit-il, amrita c'est ce qu'il cherche, dit-il

-tu sais ce que c'est ? Demanda Drago

-non mais je sais qu'il était sur le point de la trouver, finit-il

Abasourdis, Drago et Hermione rejoignirent les autres pour leur faire part du résultat des interrogatoires, chacun écouta attentivement ce qu'ils racontaient puis à la fin du récit, tous se retournèrent vers Severus :

-tu sais ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry

-je ne vois pas, en tous cas il ne m'en a jamais parlé, dit-il

-très bien je vais à la bibliothèque, faire des recherches, si déjà nous savions quoi chercher, ça ne sera pas si mal, dit Hermione

-je viens avec toi, dit Pansy

Elles sortirent de la salle commune pour se rendre dans le monde merveilleux des livres, quand elles arrivèrent, aucune d'elles ne savaient par ou commencer, elles se dirigèrent vers les livres de légendes pour Hermione et Pansy elle chercha des indices dans les livres d'ancienne magie.

Au bout de quatre heures de recherches aucune d'elle n'avait aucun indice sur l'amrita , Pansy proposa de rejoindre les garçons qui devaient se demander ce qu'elles faisaient, Hermione accepta. Elles retrouvèrent Harry, Ron, Blaise et Drago entrain de disputé une partie de carte :

-vous n'avez rien de plus productif à faire que de jouer aux cartes ? Demanda Hermione

-on vous attendez, alors on c'est dit pourquoi pas se détendre, répondit Ron

-ben voyons, dit Pansy

-alors vous avez trouver quelque chose d'intéressant sur l'amrita ? Demanda Harry

-non absolument rien, je ne vois pas ce que cela peut-être, dit Pansy

-rien dans les légendes et rien non plus dans les livres d'ancienne magie qui nous expliquerais le processus, dit Hermione

-le processus de quoi ? Demanda Drago

-ben du sort qu'il à trouvé, ça aurait pu nous renseigner sur ce qu'il chercher en France, répondit Hermione

-rien ne dit que c'est d'un sort que l'autre nul nous parlé, dit-il comme si c'était une évidence

-oui mais je ne vois pas à quoi pourrait s'intéressait Voldemort si ce n'est pas un sort, dit Pansy

-attendez Drago à raison, rappelle toi Mione, la pierre philosophale, dit Harry

-j'y es pensé mais elle a été détruite par Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel, dit-elle

-peut-être existe-t-il quelque chose avec des propriétés similaire, supposa Ron

-c'est possible mais je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, avoua-t-elle

-moi non plus mais peut-être devrions nous axés nos recherches dans ce sens, dit Pansy

Ils se mirent d'accord et décidèrent de retourner dans la bibliothèque dans l'après-midi, mais les filles insistèrent auprès des garçons pour qu'ils y aillent avec elles, ce que Ginny approuva quand elle revint de ses cours :

-d'ailleurs je ne fini pas tard je vous rejoindrais, dit-elle

-d'accord nous serons déjà là-bas, dit Pansy

-allons manger dans ce cas, on as du travail cette après-midi, dit Ron

Ils se rendirent à la grande salle pour déjeuner, ils remarquèrent en arrivant que Severus n'était pas là, ils se dirent qu'il ne devait pas avoir faim et laissèrent tomber, ils leur ferait part de leur découverte dès qu'il le verrait. Comme prévu à la fin du repas, ils rejoignirent la bibliothèque afin de continuer les recherches commencer par les filles.

-je retourne du côté des légendes, dit Hermione

-je reprends l'ancienne magie, dit Pansy, les garçons allez voir Mme Pince pour qu'elle vous ouvre la réserve on aura plus de piste comme ça, finit-elle

-elle ne va pas nous laisser accédé à la réserve comme ça, dit Harry

Hermione sortie alors de sa poche un morceau de parchemin et dit :

-avec cela oui, allez au travail

Chacun se mit alors à son ouvrage, au bout de deux heures Hermione releva la tête et demanda :

-tu trouve quelque chose ?

-non rien, c'est le quatrième livre que je parcours et rien en vu, soupira-t-elle

-moi non plus, pourtant on devrait avoir trouvé quelque chose, il n'a pas dit ça par hasard, il ne pouvait pas mentir, dit Hermione

-et si Voldemort lui avait raconté des crac, suggéra pansy

-je ne pense pas sinon qu'irait-il faire en France en plus de vouloir attaquer ? ça n'a pas de sens si il va là-bas c'est qu'il est à la recherche d'un objet ou d'un livre je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas anodin, dit-elle

-allons voir si les garçons ont trouvés des trucs intéressant, dit Pansy

-oui, peut-être ont-ils eu plus de chance, mais je ne pense pas, dit Hermione

Elles se dirigèrent vers la réserve pour voir ou en était les garçons, eux non plus ne trouvaient rien dans les livres de magie noire, alors Ron suggéra une autre idée à laquelle ni Harry, ni Hermione n'avaient pensé.

La suite au prochain épisode, dîtes moi si cela vous plaît. Bisous et à la prochaine.


	8. Défenses

Ginny rejoint ses amis dans la réserve pour savoir ou ils en étaient de leurs recherches afin de pouvoir les aidés, quand elle entra Ron se préparer à dire quelque chose, elle demanda ou ils en étaient :

-nulle part, mais Ron a eu une idée, dit Hermione

-alors c'est quoi ton idée ? Demanda Drago

-elle est simple, et si on ne chercher pas de la magie, dit-il

-je comprends pas tout là, explique-toi, dit Hermione

-c'est pourtant simple, et si ce que nous cherchions était moldu, dit-il

-mais oui bien sur, je n'y avait même pas pensé, venant de lui que les moldus aient quelque chose qu'il veut me paraît tellement invraisemblable que je n'ai tout simplement pas imaginé que ça pourrait être la solution, dit Hermione

-comment fait-on ? Demanda Ginny

-demain nous sortons, nous allons à la grande bibliothèque de Londres, nous transplannerons juste à côté dans une ruelle, dit Hermione

-je demanderais une autorisation pour toi, dit Harry

-merci, dit Ginny qui n'en revenait pas. Personne ne disait non pour qu'elle vienne, peut-être avait-il compris qu'elle n'était plus un bébé, pensa-t-elle

-nous partirons pour le premier cours de la matinée, tout le monde doit être prêt pour huit heures, nous le dirons à Sev ce soir, dit Drago, j'irais le voir si il ne dîne pas ce soir dans la grande salle.

-très bien sortons de là alors, dit Ron

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle commune de Griffondors, quand Harry et les autres sentirent quelque chose dans leur dos, Harry se retourna vers Ginny et lui dit :

-va prévenir Macgonagal que nous allons être attaqués, qu'elle active les protections de Poudlard

-Harry je ne comprends pas comment le sais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle

-je t'expliquerais plus tard, vas-y maintenant nous allons dans le parc, dit-il d'une voie ferme

Ginny partie en courant rejoindre le bureau de la directrice, quand elle arriva des membres de l'ordre était là :

-vite…attaque…protections, dit-elle essoufflée

-que dîtes vous Ginny ? demanda la directrice qui avait blanchie aux mots qu'elle avait compris de son élève

-Harry ma envoyé vous prévenir que l'école allait être attaquée et qu'il fallait activer les protections de l'école, dit-elle le plus vite possible

-très bien j'envoie un patronus aux autres membres de l'ordre, Remus, Arthur et Tonks rejoignaient Harry et les autres essayez de savoir à qui nous avons à faire, dit-elle

-je descend dans la grande salle pour activer les protections de l'école, dit-elle

-pourquoi la grande salle ? Demanda Tonks

-car c'est dans cette pièce que la magie est la plus concentrer et c'est donc le point de force mais ne discutons plus, allons-y, finit-elle

Ils descendirent tous ensemble et se dirigèrent vers le parc et Macgonagal dans la grande salle, une fois qu'elle s'était assurée que la salle était vide elle ferma la porte avec un sort puissant.

Quand Ginny et les autres arrivèrent les membres de l'AD étaient déjà là, Harry, Ron et Hermione donné les ordres à leur troupe :

-vingt d'entre vous vont se poster sur le toits vous devrez couvrir toute la zone, ensuite dix vont venir avec moi dans les airs vous appelez vos balais par un accio, commença Harry

-ensuite ceux qui reste vous vous partagez avec Hermione et moi on se mettra en position de combat dès que Harry jugera qu'ils sont prêt de nous, cela fait un mois que l'on vous entraîne, c'est peu mais vous pouvez vous en sortir on est en guerre et il faut que l'on se batte, un hibou est partit pour requérir l'aide du ministère et des aurores, mais nous ne savons pas quand ils arriveront alors concentrez-vous et revenez nous, dit Ron

Hermione revint de l'infirmerie ou Harry l'avait envoyé pour que Mme Pomfresh se prépare à recevoir des blessés et qu'elle prévienne Ste mangouste, quand elle arriva au niveau de Ron et Harry et leur dit :

-elle prévient Ste Mangouste tout de suite, et agrandi l'infirmerie, j'ai aussi demandé aux elfes de venir nous aidés, combien sont-ils ? Demanda-t-elle

-je vais voir ça tout de suite, dit Harry, ACCIO ECLAIR DE FEU

Quelques minutes plus tard son balai arriva, il sauta dessus et partit haut dans le ciel pour voir ou était leurs ennemis, quand il arriva à Pré au lard il fut sidéré par ce qu'il voyait, une marée noire voilà ce qui venait envahir leur école, Voldemort voulait Poudlard pour lui, il allé falloir lui montré que cette école ne serait pas sienne, Harry retourna vers l'école, il leur resté à peu près une demie heure avant qu'ils n'atteignent le portail qui mené vers le parc, il accéléra, il se posa à côté de ses compagnons Hermione, Ron, Drago, Pansy, Blaise, Milicent et Severus qui venait de les rejoindre :

-je ne sais pas combien ils sont mais plus que nous ça c'est certain, dit-il, nous allons devoir leur montré ce que nous avons appris, l'attaque de la lumière sera la plus puissante, mais nous videra de notre énergie, nous devrons le moment ou nous pourrons tous les avoir, je vous ferai signe, dit Harry

-très bien en attendant nous servirons de la magie sans baguette et de nos armes, dit Hermione, il y'a des créatures magiques ? Demanda-t-elle

-oui, des détraqueurs, des Harpies et j'ai cru voir une chimère mais je ne suis pas sure, répondit Harry

-vous me laissez la chimères je m'en occupe, dit Severus, concentrez vous sur les autres lancez vos attaques que lorsque vous êtes sur que vous pouvez en atteindre plusieurs et n'oubliez pas ne regardez pas derrière, finit-il

-nous les emmenons vers une mort certaine, dit Harry en regardant les membres de l'AD derrière lui

-CA SUFFIT, dit Severus, le seul responsable c'est Voldemort, Harry tout ce qui arrive n'est pas ta faute, maintenant mettez vos tenues les larbins ne doivent pas vous reconnaître, finit-il

Ils mirent leur tenue de combat. Ils étaient méconnaissable sous leurs tenues rouges et leurs masques noir, un phénix gravé sur l'emplacement du cœur, montrait pour qui ils oeuvraient, d'un signe de tête de Severus ils se mirent en position de combat, Harry s'envola et son équipes le suivit, Ron et Hermione se mirent à couvert avec les membres de l'AD pour l'effet de surprise, alors que les serpentards allèrent se positionnaient deux sur les toits.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous en place ils attendaient que Severus leur donne l'ordre d'attaquer.

Cinq minutes était passés depuis qu'ils étaient en place, le portail n'avait toujours pas céder mais cela n'était qu'une question de temps ils le savaient. Soudain un grand fracas se fit entendre, Harry comprit qu'ils venaient d'entrez dans Poudlard, il aperçu Macgonagal qui lui fit un signe de tête l'armée noire ne pourraient pas entraient mais eux oui, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se cacher dans le château, car ils occuperaient le parc jusqu'au combat alors autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite, penser Harry et les autres.

C'est Hermione qui aperçu le signal de Severus en premier elle lança alors l'attaque, elle se leva et commença à envoyer son patronus, les autres la suivirent, des centaines d'animaux différents mais ayant tous leur couleur argent en commun se mirent à charger les détraqueurs qui commençaient à reculer mais pas assez, donc Harry envoya le signal pour que la deuxième vague envoient eux aussi leur patronus, cette fois-ci plus de doute les détraqueurs avaient fuit, ce fut aux mangemorts de prendre la relève ils entraient dans le parc, là chacun d'entre eux savaient que cette bataille serait la plus dure à livrée, alors Harry, Drago, Ron, Hermione, Pansy et Blaise se mirent en première ligne devant les membres de l'AD :

-si on lance l'attaque de la lumière maintenant, ils enverront les harpies, et elles feront un carnage, dit Hermione

-utilisez en priorité la magie sans baguette, dit Harry, nous auront l'avantage de la surprise

-on pourrais utilisés les éléments ça ferait des dégâts et nous garderions notre énergie, proposa Drago

-je suis d'accord, Drago et moi pouvons faire notre attaque combinée, ça va les déstabilisés et nous aurons assez de force pour l'attaque de la lumière, dit Ron

-très bien préparez-vous, nous allons essayer de les retenir avec un bouclier le plus longtemps possible, dit Blaise

-très bien en position, dit Harry, le bouclier du patronus et le plus puissant, concentrez-vous, finit-il

Drago et Ron se mirent en arrière le temps de se préparés, les autres conjurèrent le bouclier du patronus, au fur et à mesure autour de tout les combattants un cloche de couleur argent se formée, les membres de l'AD regardés cela avec étonnement mais aussi avec émerveillement. Quand les mangemorts arrivèrent à leur hauteur, ils voulurent savoir ce qui les entouraient et qui étaient ce qui était en première ligne :

-qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'un d'eux

-cela ne vous regarde pas, dit Harry la baguette toujours levée

-vous croyez nous faire repartir avec l'un de vos tours de passe-passe ? Demanda une voie de femme

-non ce bouclier est juste là le temps de préparer une attaque, dit nonchalamment Blaise

-nous prendrons Poudlard ce soir, et vous serez mort, dit cette même voie

-c'est ce que nous verrons, dit Hermione

-mais c'est tout vue, tu-sais-qui habitera ici ce soir même, dit toujours la même voie

-Bellatrix, commença Harry, pourquoi ne pas l'appeler Voldemort, aurais-tu peur de lui ?

-qui est tu pour me nommer par mon nom ? Demanda-t-elle

-je ne te le dirais pas, mais un jour tu saura et là tu regrettera, dit-il

-je n'ai pas peur d'une personne qui se cache derrière un bouclier, dit-elle hargneuse

-je te l'ai dit je ne me cache pas, nous allons attaquer, dans quelques secondes je vais faire tomber le bouclier et vous allez souffrir, dit-il

Elle éclata de rire à cette menace, mais plus un mot ne fut échanger, Harry regarda Ron qui lui fit signe qu'ils étaient prêt, alors d'un mouvement de baguette le bouclier s'estompa, les mangemorts recommencèrent à avancés, mais une fois Harry et les autres hors d'atteinte, on ne vit plus que Ron et Drago, ils se placèrent au milieu de la pelouse, se regardèrent et d'un mouvement de tête ils commencèrent l'attaque.

Ils levèrent les mains au ciel, et crièrent chacun un sort :

-FORCE PULSION, cria Ron

-MAGMA GLACE, cria Drago en même temps

Des mains de Ron c'étaient des lames de feu qui sortirent alors que de celles de Drago sortirent cristaux de glace acérés, mais soudain un tremblement de terre se fit sentir et on pouvait voir Hermione le point dans la terre elle déstabilisa tout leurs ennemis, souriant à Drago et Ron qui venaient de se retournés, ils lui rendirent, ensuite ils se regardèrent et se concentrèrent alors les cristaux de glace se mêlèrent au feu de Ron et foncèrent droit sur les mange morts qui étonnés n'avait toujours pas bouger après être tomber à terre grâce au soins d'Hermione.

Les mange morts commençaient à répondre avec les sortilèges impardonnables, alors Blaise, Harry et Hermione s'avancèrent, ils se placèrent près de Ron et Drago, alors que les garçons eux levé les mains au ciel, Hermione se baissa elle plongea sa main dans la terre et creusa autour de Ron et Drago un ravin d'une très grande profondeur, et soudain grâce à Harry et Blaise un mur de terre et de glace se forma afin de les protégés des sorts jetés par les larbins, mais une fois l'attaque de Ron et Drago fini, il s'aperçurent que certains mangemorts fuyaient, alors que d'autre avaient réussis à passer derrière, les membres de l'AD étaient donc entrain de se battre, Harry jeta un coup d'œil et aperçut Milicent et Pansy qui les aidaient.

Quand il se retourna il aperçut alors non loin de Poudlard dans le ciel, les Harpies, elles arrivaient, Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui lui fit un signe de tête, ils allaient lancer l'attaque de la lumière, elle s'approcha de lui :

-il faut le faire maintenant, dit-elle

-oui mais rien que nous deux ça sera suffisant, et au cas ou ça ne soit pas fini, les autres seront encore en état de combattre, dit Harry

-je suis d'accord, dit-elle, allons les prévenir

Ils partirent à la recherches des autres, quand ils les trouvèrent, seul Drago avait le regard froid et dit :

-non je prends ta place, dit-il

-pas question, je m'en occupe avec Harry, nous avons plus l'habitude que vous, dit-elle alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Drago se résigna, d'un signe de tête il donna son accord, et partit se lancer dans la bataille, Hermione le regarda partir avec un pincement au cœur, mais elle ne savait pas à quoi il était vraiment du, a ce qu'elle avait prit pour un manque de confiance, ou était-il du au faite que ce combat serait peut-être le dernier, elle ne savait pas, mais quand tout serait fini, ils auraient une sérieuse discussion, elle secoua la tête et tourna son regard vers son meilleur ami, tout les autres étaient partis, rejoindre Drago dans la bataille afin d'éloigner les membres de l'AD quand ils lanceraient l'attaque :

-tu es prête ? Demanda Harry

-oui on la lance d'où ?

-je pensais le faire depuis les airs, mais ça risque de ne pas être pratique, dit-il

-je suis assez d'accord, mais on peut monter sur le toit, il ne doit plus avoir personne maintenant, proposa-t-elle

-bonne idée, dit-il

Ils montèrent tout les deux sur l'éclair de feu de Harry, quand ils arrivèrent, Harry dit à Hermione que les harpies allaient entrées dans le parc qu'il fallait faire vite :

-très bien, commençons, dit-elle

Ils prirent leurs épées dans la main droite et la levèrent en direction du ciel et commencèrent à psalmodier une incantation :

-que la foudre nous aide, et que par sa puissance elle terrasse nos ennemis, que la lune comme son frère le soleil nous envoie sa chaleur que certains ignore, que par sa puissance elle fasse fuir nos ennemis, dirent-ils ensemble

Quand ils sentirent dans leurs épées la puissance de l'astre et de la foudre, Hermione lança à Drago un message télépathique :

« nous sommes prêts » pensa-t-elle

« très bien », répondit-il

Ils coupèrent alors la communication, après un dernier regard, Harry et Hermione se concentrèrent une dernière fois avant de lancer l'attaque…

Encore un nouveau chapitre. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ça vous a plut ? Laissez des reviews. bisous


	9. Fin de la bataille

Alors que les membres de l'AD reculaient sur ordre de Blaise, Pansy, Drago et Ron, les mange morts et les harpies croyant leur faire peur avancèrent aussi, mais ils se heurtèrent à la barrière que leur fournissaient leur école, soudain un éclair traversa le ciel et tomba prêt des ennemis restant, tous se regardèrent et levèrent la tête pour voir d'où venez cet éclair par une nuit si calme au niveau températures malgré le froid de décembre, et ils virent entouré d'un halo de lumière Harry et Hermione qui se tenaient d'une main et dans l'autre se trouvaient leurs épées, c'est Harry qui prit la parole :

-vous ne nous connaissez pas, dit-il, mais vous direz à votre maître que Poudlard ne sera jamais à lui.

Cette voix froide qu'il utilisait, Hermione ne l'avait entendu que très peu de fois, mais même elle qui le connaissait en avait peur, leurs ennemis eux ricanèrent en l'entendant, Harry éclata d'un rire tout aussi froid et cruel, qui n'aurait pas dépareiller dans la bouche de Voldemort.

-riez, pendant que vous le pouvez, finit-il

Il regarda Hermione et cette dernière compris que c'était le moment de lancer l'attaque, alors toujours leur mains liées, ils dressèrent leurs épées les firent se touchées par la pointe et d'un signe, ils lancèrent l'attaque :

-MAGMA ERUPTIA, crièrent-ils en sautant du toit, quand les autres élèves les virent se jeter dans le vide, ils hurlèrent de peur, tandis que leurs ennemis eux riaient franchement pensant qu'ils allaient se fendre le crâne, mais soudain c'est comme si un nuage de lumière les avaient rattrapées, ils avaient les pieds sur ce nuage, et la lumière se fit très forte d'un seul coup, tous fermèrent les yeux pour ne pas être éblouis sauf Severus, Ron, Pansy, Drago, Milicent et Blaise qui eux l'avaient souvent fait en entraînement étaient habitués.

C'est des hurlements qui leur fit ouvrir les yeux, les harpies et les mange morts se tordaient de douleur ils essayer de s'enfuir, mais apparemment la douleur était trop forte, une fois tous à terre, les élèves sortirent et lancèrent à tour de bras des sorts de stupéfictions, Harry et Hermione stoppèrent le sortilège et s'effondrèrent à terre, évanouis.

Ron, Ginny et Drago, se précipitèrent sur eux.

Drago releva la tête d'Hermione et la posa sur ses cuisses, il lui caressa les cheveux tendrement et lui dit :

-voilà pourquoi je voulais le faire à ta place, dit-il

-je voulais… le faire, dit-elle difficilement

-oui mais maintenant tu en as pour au moins une semaine d'infirmerie, dit-il

-je sais, on commence à avoir l'habitude, dit-elle

-repose toi je t'emmène voir Pompom, dit-il gentiment

-tu as raison, comme ça elle ne me criera pas dessus, dit-elle en plaisantant

-dors mon ange je veille sur toi, finit-il

Un peu plus loin Ron était avec Ginny, qui soutenait Harry :

-on les as eu, c'est fini pour cette fois, dit-il aussi difficilement que Hermione, comment vas-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il

-comme toi, dit Ron avec un sourire en coin, du toit, railla-t-il, y'avais pas une autre option, dit-il

-il fallait qu'on soit hors de portée, et je savais qu'on ne risquait rien en sautant, finit-il

-on t'emmène à l'infirmerie, dit Ginny, tu ma fait si peur, dit-elle en laissant les larmes coulaient

Il leva la main pour la posée sur sa joue et lui dit :

-je vais bien ce n'est pas la première fois, je sais que c'est impressionnant, mais on ne craignaient rien, c'est un sort qui protège ceux qui le lancent, dit-il

-allez on va voir Pompom, elle va être ravie de te revoir, dit Ron

Harry grimaça, mais se laissa poser sur le brancard par Ron, qui le conduisit dans l'antre de Mme Pomefresh, quand elle les vit, elle les fit installés sur des lits côte à côte, ils se sourirent et tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

Grâce au fait que le bataille fut courte, mis a part des blessés, aucune mort n'était à déplorer.

Ce n'est que quatre jours plus tard que Harry et Hermione se réveillèrent, Ginny et Drago les avaient veillés toute les durée de leur sommeil, quand il se réveilla Harry trouva Ginny endormie sur sa chaise, il passa une main sur sa joue et sourit quand elle commença à se réveillée, elle ouvrit un œil et il lui dit :

-bien dormi ma belle ? Demanda-t-il

-oui et toi marmotte ? Dit-elle taquine

-je n'ai pas dormi tant que ça, dit-il

-non à peine quatre jours, dit-elle, elle se leva et l'embrassa tendrement

-tu ma manqué, dit-elle

-je t'aime, répondit-il

Un peu plus loin c'est Hermione qui émergea doucement, et Drago la regardait reprendre doucement conscience :

-salut, dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée

-salut, comment tu te sent ? Demanda-t-il

-reposée, dit-elle

-tant mieux, Pompom dit que vous pourrez sortir demain, expliqua-t-il

-bonne nouvelle, je n'avait pas l'intention de passer ma vie ici, dit-elle

-je comprends, dit-il en souriant

-je t'aime, dit-elle

-moi aussi mon ange, moi aussi, répondit-il

Ron et les autres les rejoignirent quinze minutes plus tard, ils prirent des nouvelles des convalescents et partirent car, ils devaient allés à la bibliothèque de Londres pour chercher des indices sur l'Amrita, Hermione leur rappela de bien regardé dans les livres de légende, de mythologie ancienne, car la réponse était sûrement la.

Arrivé à la bibliothèque de Londres, ils demandèrent les allées où ils pouvaient trouver des livres parlant de l'Amrita et la vieille bibliothécaire leur appris quelque chose de surprenant :

-vous êtes beaucoup à chercher cette légende, dit-elle

-pourquoi dites vous cela ? Demanda Blaise

-il y' une semaine un jeune homme brun est venu pour la même raison, expliqua-t-elle

-il a trouvé ce qu'il chercher ? Demanda Ron

-il me semble que oui, dit-elle

-connaissez-vous son nom ? Demanda Blaise

-c'était, Henry, Harry quelque chose, dit-elle

-Harry Potter ? Demanda encore Blaise

-oui je crois bien que c'est cela, dit-elle

-très bien merci madame, dit Pansy, et ils s'éloignèrent.

Une fois arrivés à une table dans un coin désert, ils se posèrent des questions pendant que Pansy était allé chercher les livres conseillé par la bibliothécaire, elle revint avec livres et le posa sur la table :

-ils utilisent le nom d'Harry, maintenant, dit Blaise

-oui mais pourquoi ils ne sont pas connus, dans le monde des moldus c'est bizarre, dit Ron

-je ne comprends pas non plus, ça n'a pas de sens, dit Pansy

-mettons nous au travail, et nous irons avertir les autres, dit Ron

Ils se mirent donc au travail ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une heure, que Pansy trouva quelque chose d'intéressant dans l'un des livres :

-j'ai trouvé, écoutez dit-elle

Les garçons oublièrent leur livre pour écoutez ce qu'elle avait trouvé :

-voilà ce qui est dit :

Un jour, les dieux indiens se rassemblèrent autour du mont Mérou, le nombril du monde, pour trouver le moyen de se procurer l'amrita, élixir d'immortalité caché dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Vishnou eut alors l'idée de baratter la mer pour le faire remonter à la surface. Tous se mirent alors au travail. Le serpent Vâsouki leur servit de corde, et ils utiliserent comme moyeu de la pale le mont Mandara, posé sur une tortue géante. Les deva, dieux favorables aux humains, saisirent l'une des extrémités de Vâsouki et les asura (ou anti-dieux), l'autre. Chaque groupe tirant de son côté, l'axe se mit à tourner dans un sens puis dans l'autre, barattant la mer qui devint bientôt laiteuse et finit par se transformer en beurre. Les dieux poursuivirent leur travail et, peu à peu, quatorze " choses précieuses " émergèrent les unes après les autres, parmi lesquelles le soleil, la lune, Laksmî (la femme de Vishnou) et enfin Dhanvantari, le médecin des dieux, portant l'amrita. Les deva et les asura réclamèrent bruyamment leur part de l'élixir, mais Vishnou les en empêcha par la ruse ; seul Râhu, " l'Arracheur ", un démon monstrueux, parvint à en avaler une petite gorgée. Pour l'empêcher de devenir tout entier immortel, Vishnou lui coupa la tête. Celle-ci, devenue immortelle, déclara la guerre à Soma, le dieu-lune, qu'elle avale et régurgite alternativement dans l'espoir d'y gagner un peu plus d'immortalité (soma signifie également " immortalité ").

-mais pourquoi la France ? Demanda Blaise, elle n'est pas mentionner dans le texte, j'avoue comprendre de moins en moins.

-oui moi non plus, dit Ron, il a sûrement du avoir d'autres renseignements que ceux la, finit-il

-oui mais ou ? la bibliothèque et la réserve de Poudlard n'en parlent pas, dit Pansy

-un informateur français ? Proposa Blaise

-très bien rentrons et allons raconter aux autres ce que nous avons découvert, dit Ron

Ils rangèrent les livres, remercièrent la bibliothécaire et allèrent rejoindre la ruelle la plus près pour pouvoir transplannés.

Ils se dépêchèrent de regagner l'école pour aller expliquer ce qu'ils avaient découvert aux quatre manquants.

Quand ils eurent finis de raconter, les autres non plus ne comprenaient pas :

-mais pourquoi utilisé le nom d'Harry ? Demanda Ginny

-je ne sais pas, dit-il, comme la dit Ron ils ne sont pas connus dans le monde moldus, enfin pas encore, alors pourquoi utiliser un faux nom, je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre son mode de fonctionnement, finit-il

-que faisons-nous ? Demanda Blaise

-il va falloir que nous allions en France parlait au ministre, il est peut-être au courant de quelque chose et au moins maintenant nous savons ce qu'il cherche, dit Hermione

-oui encore un moyen de devenir immortel, on sait aussi pourquoi il veut attaquer la France avant l'Angleterre, dit Harry

-vous y croyez à cette potion l'Amrita ? Demanda Drago

-je pense que si il attaque le ministère c'est qu'il sait quelque chose que nous ne savons pas, mais quoi ? la est le mystère, dit Hermione

-nous partirons pour la France demain, mais certains doivent rester, dit Harry, il faut protéger l'école au cas ou, je ne pense pas qu'ils reviennent mais on est jamais sur de rien avec lui, finit-il

-très bien qui y va ? Demanda Blaise

-j'irais avec Harry, dit Drago, nous partirons demain

Tous le monde fut d'accord, Harry demanda à Ron d'aller prévenir Magonagal de leur départ du lendemain mais sans rien lui dire sur l'Amrita, moins de personnes sont au courant mieux ça vaudra, avait dit Hermione.

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, vers minuit ils décidèrent d'aller se couchés.

Drago et Ginny se donnèrent rendez-vous en bas de l'escalier qui menait à le tour des Griffondors pour aller chercher Hermione et Harry, quand ils arrivèrent ils étaient tout les deux prêt à partir, ils remercièrent Mme Pomfresh pour ses soins et sortirent pour rejoindre Pré-au-Lard, pour que Drago et Harry puissent transplannés au ministère Français, après avoir fait un dernier bisou à leurs petites amies, ils s'en allèrent pour la France, Ginny et Hermione elles retournèrent au château.

Ils arrivèrent en France, dans une petite rue apparemment peu fréquentée, ils examinèrent les lieux et se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient à deux pas du ministère, ils rejoignirent donc l'entrée ou une petite femme se trouvait :

-bonjour nous voudrions voir Mr Martin, s'il vous plaît, dit Drago avec un sourire charmeur

-Mr le ministre est occupé, il ne reçoit que sur rendez-vous, dit-elle sèchement

-dîtes lui que Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy veulent le voir, que c'est un question de sécurité nationale, dit Harry tout aussi sèchement

-je vais le prévenir tout de suite messieurs, dit-elle en se levant et en courant vers ce qui semblait être le bureau du ministre.

-eh bien si on m'avait dit que tu userais de ton et du mien par la même occasion, je n'y aurait jamais cru, dit Drago avec un sourire en coin

-nous avons des noms qui font peur pour le tien, et qui inspire le respect pour le mien, alors autant les utilisés, dit Harry avec une grimace

La secrétaire revint vers eux en leur disant :

-le ministre va vous recevoir, si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit-elle

-nous vous suivons, dirent-ils

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du ministre ils furent choqué par la décoration, tout ou presque était rose :

-tu crois qu'il est parents avec Ombrage, dit-il avec une grimace

-je l'espère pas pour nous, sinon on est mal, dit Harry

-bonjour jeunes gens, asseyez-vous, dit le ministre

-merci, dirent-ils en prenant un siège

-que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-il poliment

-voilà nous savons que Voldemort,- tressaillement de la part du ministre-, va attaquer la France, il va commencer par le ministère, puis finira par l'école, dit Harry

-nous savons de source sur qu'il cherche quelque chose en France, continua Drago.

-et que cherche-t-il ? Demanda le ministre qui avait viré au blanc

-il cherche l'Amrita, dit Harry, nous savons ce que c'est, ce que nous voulons savoir c'est ou pouvons nous le trouver avant lui, expliqua-t-il

-je ne peux pas vous le dire c'est hors de question, dit le ministre

-alors lorsque Voldemort la trouvera et il le fera soyez en sure, vous expliquerez au monde entier, que vous n'avez pas voulu nous la remettre, dit Harry Froidement

-vous ne comprenez pas, elle ne peut pas être prise par n'importe qui, dit-il en se calmant légèrement.

-comment cela ? Vous pouvez nous expliquez ? Demanda Drago

-eh bien on raconte que c'est Merlin lui-même qui l'aurait caché et qu'un envoûtement à la fois de magie blanche et noire la garde, je ne connais pas l'endroit, je sais juste que c'est quelque part chez nous, et seul une personne possédant le don de magie blanche et noire, qui ne cherche pas l'immortalité pourra la mettre à son tour en lieu sur, je ne connais pas l'endroit ou elle est caché, finit-il

-connaissez-vous la personne, qui a ce pouvoir ? Demanda Harry

-non je suis désolé, dit-il, je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

-y'a-t-il un moyen de contourner la protection de Merlin ? Demanda Drago

-pas à ma connaissance, dit le ministre

-dès que l'attaque, qui devrait avoir lieu dans a peu près deux jours, aura commencer activer les portoloins ils vous mènerons à Poudlard, une protection englobera l'école pour que les élèves est le temps de fuir, finit Harry.

Il se levèrent, saluèrent le ministre et rentrèrent en Angleterre ou ils continueraient leur recherche, au moins pour l'instant Voldemort ne pourra pas mettre la main sur l'Amrita.

Voilà encore un chapitre fini, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, bisous.


	10. Descendant ?

Quand ils eurent fini de raconter aux autres ce qu'ils avaient appris en France, chacun d'eux étaient plus ou moins soulagé, car Voldemort ne pouvait pas posséder l'Amrita, mais cette personne qui pouvait changer la cachette de la potion les inquiétés :

-je ne vois pas qui cela pourrait être, dit Hermione

-moi non plus, dit Ginny, et je ne vois pas comment le trouver

-en tout cas il va falloir le repérer avant Voldemort et ses sbires, sinon je ne donne pas cher de sa peau, dit Drago

-je suis d'accord mais ou chercher, dit Harry

-dans les livres qui raconte la légende de Merlin, trouver la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance à son époque, dit Hermione

-oui, allons nous y mettre tout de suite, dit Blaise, plus tôt on aura trouver qui est cette personne, plus vite on pourra localiser son descendant, car c'est là qu'il faudrait chercher ensuite, finit-il

Ils repartirent donc en direction de la bibliothèque, ils ne s'arrêtèrent que pour aller dîner dans la grande salle en compagnie de leurs camarades.

Macgonagal se leva à la fin du repas pour faire une annonce :

-le corps professoral et moi-même avons décidés de faire un bal pour Noël, donc messieurs n'oubliez pas de vous trouvez une cavalière et mesdemoiselles à vos tenues de soirée, bien entendu nous souhaitons une soirée sans problèmes et le premier d'entre vous à ne pas respecter cette clause sera renvoyé dans sa maison avec des heures de retenues, bonne soirée, finit-elle

Un brouhaha se fit entendre, au milieu des raclements de chaise des demandes se firent entendre, Harry se tourna pour voir Ginny qui le regardait avec des yeux suppliants ils plongea alors dans son regard azur et lui dit :

-vous qui avez volez mon cœur, me ferez vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière, dit-il

-ça sera un grand honneur, Mr Potter, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire

-alors je serais ce soir là l'homme le plus heureux de ce bal, dit-il avant de l'embrasser

Un peu plus loin le Ron d'avant avez refait surface, timide donc rouge comme une pivoine et ayant perdu la parole :

-est-ce que…enfin je veux dire…tu voudrais ? Demanda-t-il

-je ne comprends pas ce que tu dit mon chéri, le taquina Pansy

-tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? dit-il doucement

-j'en serai très heureuse, répondit-elle et elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser.

Juste à côté Hermione regardait ses amis, elle était heureuse pour eux, ils étaient heureux même si ils le savaient les temps serait de plus en plus dure :

-bon on y retourne, dit-elle

-oui je suis d'accord, comme ça on ira se coucher plus vite, dit Drago

-en route alors, dit Ron

Ils rejoignirent la bibliothèque afin de continuer leurs recherches pour l'instant infructueuse, mais ils ne désespéraient pas de trouver la personne choisi par Merlin pour prendre soin de l'Amrita, même si il n'avait pas aucune idée de comment localiser cette personne mais Hermione venait de penser à quelque chose cela ne plairait sûrement pas à Harry mais il devait lui parler :

-Harry, dit-elle, je pense que nous devrions aller dans le bureau directoriale.

-tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il

-non mais nous connaissons une personne qui pourra peut-être nous aidés, dit-elle

-je ne peux pas, Hermione, lui parler, c'est impossible, dit-il

Les autres les regardaient comme des extra-terrestres sauf Ron qui visiblement avait compris de quoi Hermione parlait, il dit alors :

-Harry, Mione à raison, c'est le moment, il faut qu'on le fasse, dit-il, si on veut stopper cette guerre il va falloir aller le voir, dit-il

-je ne peux pas, dit-il, c'est trop dure

-on sera avec toi, nous devons le faire, dit Ron

-très bien, se résigna-t-il

-on vous expliquera tout à l'heure, on revient, dit Hermione

Le trio d'or se leva et sortit de la bibliothèque, ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Macgonagal, qui leur accorda ce qu'ils demandés sans poser de questions, ce qui d'ailleurs les étonna, mais ils ne posèrent pas de question :

-allez, on y est, il faut le faire, dit Hermione

-oui, on est là nous lui parlerons nous aussi, dit-Ron

-d'accord. Professeur ? Demanda Harry

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce mais soudain, un rideau au dessus de la chaise de la directrice se souleva pour laisser découvrir un tableau :

-bonsoir, je pensais que vous seriez venus plus tôt, dit l'occupant du tableau.

-désolé, commença Harry mais il fut interrompu

-je comprends Harry ne t'en fais pas, dit-il

-bonsoir professeur Dumbledore, dit Hermione

-bonsoir Hermione, Ronald, dit-il

-j'ai une question, vous êtes revenus il y a un mois maintenant, avec des alliés inattendus, ma-t-on dit, expliqua le vieux professeur

-c'est exact, je suppose que le professeur Macgonagal vous a racontez, dit Harry

-exact, je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que suis fier de ce que vous êtes devenus, pardonner est plus difficile que ce nous croyons et vous êtes allés jusqu'à offrir de l'amour à ces personnes, dit-il en regardant Hermion et Ron qui rougirent de concert.

-oui, nous avons compris que notre force était de nous battre ensemble et pas les uns contre les autres, expliqua Ron

-très bien, venons en à l'objet votre visite, dit-il

-nous avons découvert que Voldemort chercher l'Amrita, il va d'ici quelques jours attaquer le ministère français ainsi que l'école Française, avec Drago nous sommes allés en France, nous avons été reçus par le ministre et il nous a dit, que l'Amrita était bien caché dans son pays mais qu'une seule personne pouvait la prendre en main, une personne en qui Merlin aurait mis toute sa confiance quand il à vécu, ou plutôt le descendant de cette personne, expliqua Harry.

-effectivement cela est vrai, dit Dumbledore

-savez-vous qui est cette personne ? Demanda Hermione

-la personne en qui Merlin à mis toute sa confiance n'est autre que le créateur de votre maison, dit-il

-nous cherchons donc le descendant de Godric Griffondor, dit Hermione

-tout à fait. Il y'a longtemps, une malédiction à été jeté sur la famille de Griffondor, ils ne pouvaient plus utiliser la magie, mais une prophétie à été faite entre temps, elle disait : sauf la personne qui viendra aider le survivant dans sa tâche et aurait le don de magie blanche et noire, mais surtout ne chercherais en aucun cas l'immortalité, expliqua-t-il

-connaissez-vous son nom ? Demanda Harry

Mais seul Dumbledore s'était aperçu que Ron avait compris de qui il parlait, et c'est lui qui donna la réponse :

-notre meilleure amie, dit-il

-hein!!!!, dit Harry

-de qui tu parle Ron ? Demanda Hermione

-de toi, tout colle la malédiction, la prophétie, le fait que tu es toujours soutenu Harry, dit Ron

-mais toi aussi tu la toujours soutenu, dit-elle complètement perdue

-oui, mais ma famille à toujours baigner dans la magie, finit-il

-Ronald à raison, Hermione vous êtes la personne qui peut toucher l'Amrita, la descendante de Griffondor, dit Dumbledore

-vous devez faire une erreur, dit-elle

-oh non, mais vous deviez découvrir ce qu'était l'Amrita avant que je vous en parle, dit-il

-Voldemort ne pourra pas toucher la potion, donc, résuma Harry

-non, aucun moyen à ma connaissance n'a pu trouver comment contourner la protection de Merlin

-tu ne va pas changer de camps ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire

-bien sûre que non, dit-elle outrée

-il faudra aller la chercher et la mettre en lieu sur, dit Ron

-seule Hermione pourra la retrouver, mais je ne sais pas quand, dit Dumbledore, maintenant ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de vous mettre dehors mais vos amis vous attendent et j'aimerais me reposer, dit-il

-très bien à bientôt professeur, dit Harry

-à bientôt tout les trois, et continuez a vous battre, vous gagnerez, finit-il

Ils sortirent du bureau, Hermione elle était retournée de savoir qu'elle était la descendante de l'illustre créateur de sa maison, elle n'y croyait pas, les garçons la regarder inquiets :

-Mione ça va ? Demanda Harry

-oui ça fait un choc c'est tout, il faut que je m'habitue, dit-elle avec un sourire

-c'est certain, quand les autres vont savoir ça il vont pas nous croire, dit Ron

-allons les rejoindre, pour leur dire d'arrêter les recherches que nous avons trouver ce que nous cherchions, dit Hermione

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la bibliothèque, ils firent arrêter les recherches des autres et il leur dirent qu'ils savaient qui était la personne qu'ils cherchaient :

-il faut que vous sachiez que nous sommes allés parlé au tableau de Dumbledore, commença Harry, nous lui avons expliqués les recherches que nous faisions et il nous à révélez qu'il savait de qui nous parlions.

-oui il y'a longtemps une malédiction à été jetée sur la famille Griffondor, mais en même temps un prophétie était citée elle dit : sauf la personne qui viendra aider le survivant dans sa tâche et aurait le don de magie blanche et noire, mais surtout ne chercherais en aucun cas l'immortalité, récita-t-il

-et il vous a donnez un nom ? Demanda Drago

-oui en faîtes, c'est Ron qui à trouvait le premier, expliqua Hermione, il s'agit de….mais elle ne put finir car Blaise s'écria :

-c'est de toi, Mione, que la prophétie parle

-oui Dumbledore la confirmé, dit-elle

-et comment tu le prend ? Demanda Drago

-ça va, j'ai eu un choc mais je suis la descendante du créateur de ma maison, j'en suis fier, dit-elle

-tu peut l'être, dit Drago

-en tous cas cela ne doit pas sortir de nos bouches, personne ne doit être au courant, dit Harry.

-si ça se sait, Mione sera en danger, finit Drago

-en même temps ça ne changera pas beaucoup, fit-elle remarquer

Ils rigolèrent un moment puis décidèrent d'aller se coucher, ils firent le chemin ensemble, puis au moment de se séparer, Drago attrapa la main de Hermione et lui dit tout bas :

-je ne veux pas te quitter, dit-il

-moi non plus, répondit-elle

Il prit la main de sa belle et dirigea vers le septième étage, quand il furent arrivés, il passa trois fois devant la tapisserie qui laissa apparaître une porte, il l'ouvrit :

-après vous mon amour, dit-il galamment

-merci mon cœur, répondit-elle

Une magnifique pièce ou vert et rouge se mélangeait, un lit à baldaquin était dans un coin de la pièce, puis devant la cheminée ou un feu était allumé un canapé, ils s'assirent, Hermione se mit dans l'étreinte de Drago et ils commencèrent à parler :

-tu as peur ? Demanda-t-il

-pas plus que d'habitude, dit-elle, il nous coure derrière depuis que nous avons onze ans, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, dit-elle

-oui mais il y'a un autre enjeu, maintenant, dit-il

-oui, il me cherchera encore parce qu'il croit que je suis une sang de bourbe, tant que personne ne lui révélera ma véritable identité je ne risquerai pas plus, expliqua-t-elle

-je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal, jamais tu m'entends, dit-il

-je sais, je t'aime, dit-elle

-moi aussi, répondit-il

Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, puis au bout d'un moment il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena près du lit, ou il la déposa délicatement :

-tu peux encore refuser, dit-il

-non aime moi cette nuit, dit-elle

Il reprit le baiser la ou il l'avait arrêter. Ils s'aimèrent toute la nuit, leur relation venait de prendre un autre chemin et l'un comme l'autre en était heureux, pour la première fois de sa vie Drago Malefoy aimait et Hermione Granger se sentait femme.

Voilà le dixième chapitre. Gros bisous, j'espère qu'il vous a plut.


	11. Raconte moi

Quand Ginny se réveilla ce matin là, elle décida d'avoir des réponses à ses questions, elle sortie de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, une fois sa douche prise elle s'habilla, un jean avec un gros pull, c'était le week-end donc elle pouvait s'habiller comme elle le voulait. Elle descendit attendre Harry dans la salle commune, mais quand elle arriva elle croisa Hermione qui rentrait à peine :

-tu na pas dormie dans le dortoir ? Demanda-t-elle

-non j'étais avec Drago, on a dormis dans la salle dur demande, dit Hermione

-Mione je compte demandais à Harry qu'il me raconte ces deux dernières années, j'en ai marre d'être dans l'ignorance, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Hermione prit place à côté d'elle sur le canapé ou elle était assise et lui dit :

-je comprends que tu veuille savoir mais si il ne se sent pas prêt alors ne le force pas, ça n'amènerai rien de bon, crois moi, dit-elle

-je ne le forcerai jamais, je ne veut pas lui faire de mal, je l'aime, répondit-elle

-je sais, je te dis juste ce qui risque d'arriver, dit Hermione doucement, par contre si il décide de parler, préviens moi et nous vous rejoindrons dans la salle sur demande, Ron et moi te raconterons ce qu'il c'est passé pour nous, finit-elle avant de montée dans son dortoir pour se changer.

Ginny réfléchit aux paroles d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente deux mains se posées sur ses yeux :

-qui est-ce ?

-Harry, dit-elle

-exact, il fit le tour du canapé et l'embrassa passionnément, il remarqua alors qu'elle n'avait pas l'air à l'aise :

-ça ne va pas ?

-si, c'est juste que j'ai quelque chose à te demander mais j'espère que tu ne te mettra pas en colère, dit-elle

Harry se leva du canapé et se mit à regarder le parc enneigé par la fenêtre et dit :

-tu veux savoir ce qui c'est passé pendant ces deux ans ? Demanda-t-il calmement

-oui mais j'attendrais que tu sois prêt, dit-elle

-je ne sais pas si je serais prêt un jour donc autant le faire maintenant que tu me le demande, dit-il

-Hermione ma dit que si tu étais d'accord, alors ils nous rejoindraient dans la salle sur demande, dit-elle

-très bien allons mangez et puis nous irons dans la salle, finit-il

Il lui prit la main et ils descendirent en silence à la grande salle pour déjeuner, ils furent rejoint par les autres, ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, puis quand ils eurent fini de manger Harry leur dit :

-Ginny ma demandé de lui raconter ce que nous avons fait ces deux dernières années, et j'ai dit oui.

-très bien allons dans la salle sur demande, dit Hermione

Ils se levèrent tous ensemble et se dirigèrent vers le septième étage, c'est Drago qui choisit la salle, un salon avec des fauteuils et une cheminée, avec des boissons et des petits gâteaux :

-très bien je crois que je vais commencer, dit Harry, après le mariage de Bill nous sommes partis pour Godric's Hollow, quand nous sommes arrivés, un vieux monsieur nous a gentiment indiqué le chemin en nous disant de faire attention car la maison était hantée, avec Ron et Hermione nous avons vite compris que des sorciers avaient installés des sorts repousse moldu et sûrement d'autres, il s'interrompit un moment

-quand je suis arrivé devant le portail qui donné dans le jardin, j'ai été comme tétanisé, je ne pouvais plus faire un pas, toutes ces années et encore aujourd'hui il me manque atrocement, et pourtant autant pour moi que pour notre mission il me fallait entré dans le manoir Potter. Alors j'ai poussé le portail et nous sommes entrés, tout était détruit ou presque, nous pouvions accéder à l'intérieur du manoir, alors nous avons avancés puis la j'ai maudit un million de fois Voldemort, sur les murs des photos de mes parents et moi, des maraudeurs, bien que brûlées je les ai ramenées avec moi, elles ont complétées mon album, dit-il avec des sanglots dans la voix, mais je me suis rendu compte pour de bon ce qu'il m'avait enlevé et là j'ai craqué, encore un fois il fit une pause, Ron prit la suite de l'histoire

-nous avons parcouru le manoir dans tout les sens, on ne comprenait pas, nous pensions que Voldemort avait caché un Horcruxe dans le manoir, mais Hermione avait fini par comprendre, le seul soir ou il aurait pu en faire un il avait été réduit à une ombre par Harry, déçu nous nous sommes dirigés vers le cimetière, pour aller à la rencontre de James et Lily Potter, nous nous sommes recueilli pendant une heure, lorsque la nuit fut tombée, il nous a fallu trouver un endroit pour dormir, on s'est alors rendu sur le chemin de traverse, au chaudron baveur, nous avons loué une chambre pour trois, Tom avait insisté pour que nous prenions la 146, pourquoi ? Au début nous n'avons pas compris, ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard que Hermione avec sa curiosité légendaire partait demandé à Tom pourquoi il avait insisté qu'on prenne cette chambre, il lui dit alors que c'est cette chambre que Dumbledore avait occupé la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi là et qu'il avait demandé à ce que cette chambre ne soit loué qu'à nous, il s'arrêta.

Hermione se redressa alors et continua à raconter, l'importance de la réponse de Tom :

-lorsque je suis remonter j'ai raconter ma découverte aux garçons, nous avons alors commencer à nous poser des questions, jusqu'à un jour ou les nerfs de Harry ont lâchés, il à mit un coup de poing dans une pierre de la cheminée et là une boîte est tombée du conduit, nous avons compris qu'a ce moment là le pourquoi de la demande de Dumbledore, il avait cacher des indices pour nous dans cette chambre, nous avons ouvert la boîte et nous avons découvert les notes de Dumbledore sur les Horcruxes de Voldemort, deux étaient détruits, il en était sur, seulement il nous en manquait cinq, puis des lettres sont apparus, une chacun elles nous expliquaient que nous devions suivre des entraînements avec des amis à lui, il nous indiqué des noms et des adresses, mais ces entraînements nous devions les faire séparément, nous ne savions pas quoi faire alors, nous avons prit le temps de réfléchir, au bout de deux semaines, nous avions prit chacun notre décision, nous allions nous séparés pour une durée inconnus sans contact possible,

Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux et elle s'arrêta, Harry et Ron la regardaient, avec les yeux humides, puis après avoir pousser un soupir Harry reprit :

-nous nous sommes donc séparés trois jours après, Ron est partit pour la Bulgarie, Hermione pour la Turquie et moi pour la France, on ne savaient pas du tout dans quoi ont s'engagés, nous faisions confiance à Dumbledore, la seule chose que nous savions c'était le nom des personnes chez qui nous devions frapper, j'ai alors rencontré dans les montagnes reculé de France Mr Durant, l'entraînement à été dure, très dure, il ne ma jamais fait de cadeau….

FLASH-BACK/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Quand Harry arriva en haut de la montagne, il vit un grand monastère, il s'avança, et apostropha un moine qui passait par là et lui dit :

-bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter et je cherche Mr Durant, s'il vous plaît

-bonjour, je m'appelle Archi, tu trouvera Alex au deuxième étage, dans la salle d'entraînement, la porte est marquée d'un panneau.

-très bien merci, Archi, répondit Harry

-mais de rien Harry.

Le moine partit Harry se rendit au deuxième étage, quand il aperçut la fameuse porte, il frappa, et une voix froide se fit entendre :

-entrez, dit la voix

Harry entra et se présenta :

-bonjour Mr Durant, je m'appelle Harry Potter, je viens de la part d'Albus Dumbledore

-Albus ma parlé de toi, il ma dit que ton courage et ta loyauté était à toute épreuve, un vrai Griffondor comme ton père, dit Mr Durant

-merci monsieur, vous avez connu mon père ? Demanda-t-il

-oui, il y'a vingt ans de cela j'ai enseigné à Poudlard, j'ai connu ton père ainsi que ses amis et aussi Lily, répondit-il, mais nous discuterons de cela une autre fois si tu veux bien.

-très bien, dit Harry déçu

-si tu es là c'est parce qu'Albus voulait que si il lui arrivait quelque chose, je m'occupe personnellement de ton entraînement, dit-il

-pourquoi nous avoir séparé mes amis et moi ? Demanda-t-il

-tout simplement que Albus voulait des personnes qui avait différents caractères, pour toi, il fallait une personne sans émotion, comme me qualifiait Albus, tu dois apprendre à faire fit de tes émotions, même si elles sont importantes pour ton combat, tu dois te souvenir pourquoi tu te bat et jamais tes émotions ou tes sentiments ne doivent se mettre en travers, expliqua-t-il

-je croyais que c'était ce qui faisait la différence en Voldemort et moi ? Demanda-t-il

-c'est la vérité, mais elle interfère trop dans tes combats, la seule chose importante dans une bataille, c'est ton adversaire et ce qu'il peut te faire et non pas ce qui se passe de l'autre côté du champs de bataille, finit-il

FIN DU FLASH-BACK////////////////////////////////////////////

-les deux premières semaines, après chaque entraînement j'étais en sang, plein de bleus et de coupures, à partir de la troisième semaine il ma appris à me servir de mon épée, ces épées font partie d'une veille coutume, elles n'apparaissent que lorsque le danger est proche, regardant Ginny il continua, c'est comme ça que j'ai su pour la dernière bataille, quand mon épée est apparût, c'est elle que tu as vue dans mon dos.

Il reprit le cours de son récit :

-plusieurs fois j'ai été touché gravement, mais la dernière fois qu'il ma blessé, je lui ai dit que j'arrêtais, je n'en pouvais plus je n'étais pas assez fort, il a acquiescer et avant de sortir de ma chambre, il ne m'a dit qu'une seule chose -tu es un lâche, tu ne ressemble en rien à ton père, Albus avait tort de te faire confiance-, puis il est partit, j'ai essuyé mes larmes après ces mots blessants, j'ai remis ma tenue de combat et je l'ai retrouvé en pleine méditation dans la salle d'entraînement, je lui est dit de se mettre en garde, il a refuser je me suis rapproché et j'ai tenté de le blesser, mais il a été plus rapide, ce combat ni lui ni moi ne l'avons gagner, avant de sortir de la salle il ma juste dit, -demain matin, six heure- et il est partit je ne l'ai revu que lendemain matin, depuis ce jour-là je sais pourquoi je me bat, et qui est mon ennemi, la suite à été aussi difficile que le combat à l'épée, il ma appris la maîtrise des éléments, des sorts puissants, les sorts contre les créatures magiques et enfin la magie sans baguette, lorsque dix mois plus tard il ma dit qu'il m'avait appris tout ce qu'il pouvait, je n'ai pas compris puis il a ajouté -tu apprendra le reste avec tes amis et ce que tu crois être tes ennemis, ouvre les yeux- je n'ai compris que bien plus tard ce qu'il à voulu me dire, le lendemain je rentrais pour Londres afin de retrouver Ron et Mione, ils ont rentrés une semaine plus tard, finit-il

-je crois que c'est à moi, dit Ron, moi je devais retrouver une femme du nom de Milavitch Sofia, Dumbledore m'avait envoyer à elle car je devais vaincre ce sentiment d'infériorité qui chaque année grandissait elle a eu le même problème que moi étant une femme, personne ne croyait en elle et encore moins elle.

-lorsque je suis arrivé je me suis présenter, nous avons discuter, le lendemain nous avons commencer à nous entraîner, cette femme avait une force hors du commun, elle me mettait au tapis chaque jour, et elle accompagné mes défaites de remarques sarcastiques dont elle avait le secret, mais un jour elle est aller trop loin, elle ma dit qu'elle comprenait que ma famille ne soit pas fier de moi et que tout le monde me traite d'idiot, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais la colère que j'ai ressenti à été un déclencheur, je l'ai mis au tapis pour la première fois, mais elle ma aussi fait comprendre que la colère ne devait pas être ma seule raison de me battre, donc elle ma apprit la méditation, et comme Harry le maniement de l'épée, les éléments etc, au bout de dix mois, elle juste dit que j'avais été son meilleur élève et que maintenant je devais retrouver les miens, je suis rentré à Londres j'ai retrouvé Harry dans notre chambre, il avait changer, alors que je le revoyais pour la première fois depuis dix mois, j'avais l'impression de voir une personne sans sentiments, mais au moment ou il ma vu alors le masque est tombé et j'ai retrouvé mon meilleur ami, finit-il

Ce fut à Hermione de raconter sa période solitaire, elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

-comme les garçons je me lançais dans l'inconnu, je suis arrivé en Turquie ou je ne connaissais personne, aucune coutume, rien du tout pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivée à Poudlard je ne savais rien et j'étais terrorisée, je suis rentrée dans ce que nous pourrions qualifier de mairie chez eux, un endroit administratif moldu, j'ai demandé les renseignements concernant la personne que je devais retrouvée, Mr Arkat Adil, il habitait dans les profondeurs d'une forêt près de la ville, prenant mon courage à deux mains je suis renter dans cette forêt, elle était sombre et à chaque pas je croyais qu'une créature dangereuse allait me sautait dessus, au bout de deux jours je suis arrivée devant une petite cabane de bois qui ne payer pas de mine de l'extérieur j'ai frappé et une jeune fille ma ouvert :

FLASH-BACK///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle

-bonjour je me nomme Hermione Granger, et je cherche Mr Arkat Adil, je viens de la part du professeur Dumbledore, dit-elle

-entrez nous vous attendions, répondit-elle, je m'appelle Arkat Cemel je suis la fille d'Adil

-vous connaissiez le professeur ? Demanda Hermione

-oui, il est venu il y'a quelques mois pour demander à mon père de vous entraîner si il lui arrivait quelque chose, et nous avons appris par des amis anglais ce qui était arrivé, dit-elle

-il à été trahi, dit Hermione avec une pointe de colère

-les apparences peuvent être trompeuse, dit une voix derrière elle

-pas celles-ci, Rogue la tué alors que Dumbledore le priait de lui laisser la vie, dit-elle

-vous comprendrez en temps voulu. Je me nomme Arkat Adil, et je serais votre entraîneur, dit-il, si Dumbledore ma demander de vous prendre sous mon aile c'est pour que vous appreniez à réfléchir par vous-même, que vous compreniez que les réponses ne se trouvent pas toutes dans les livres, dit-il

-je le sais déjà monsieur, les livres sont de grandes sources de savoir, mais certains sujets ne sont pas écrit car souvent pas connus, dit-elle

-c'est la que vous vous trompez, certains sujet ne sont pas inscrit dans les livres car ils pourraient entre de mauvaises mains, prendre une autre tournure que celle que nous connaissons comme la vie et la mort, si Voldemort connaissait les vrais secrets alors imaginez ce qu'il pourrait en faire, finit-il

FIN DU FLASH-BACK///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-à partir de là, nous avons commencé notre entraînement comme les garçons j'ai appris les armes, les sorts puissants, la maîtrise des éléments, et tout le reste mais il ma aussi enseigné la télépathie, j'ai voulu abandonnée à plusieurs reprise, mais je n'aurai pas supporter la honte que m'aurait procurer cette décision, alors chaque jour je me battais.

Elle s'interrompit un moment à la pensée de ses moment difficile, puis reprit son récit :

-au bout des dix mois, il ma dit qu'il ne pouvait plus rien m'apprendre, que Dumbledore avait raison, que nous avions un potentiel tout les trois hors du commun, puis il a ajouter -d'autres viendront grossir vos rangs, eux aussi doivent apprendre ce que vous avez appris-, j'ai regagné la forêt, je suis arrivé cinq jours plus tard à Londres ou j'ai retrouvé Harry et Ron, finit-elle

Ginny les regardait les yeux embués de savoir qu'ils avaient souffert et que probablement il ne lui disait pas tout, mais cela ne lui fit rien elle avait compris que quand ils seraient prêt alors ils lui raconteraient tout ce qu'ils avaient endurés. Elle vit Harry venir se rasseoir prêt d'elle, elle se blotti contre lui et dit :

-je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du demander, dit-elle

-je pense qu'au contraire tu avait le droit de savoir, et puis ça ma fait du bien d'en parler, il n'y a pas eu que des mauvais moment, le plus dure était surtout d'être séparé, de toi d'abord et ensuite de Ron et Mione.

-et c'est à peu près là que nous entrons en scènes, dit Drago avec un sourire aux lèvres

-exact, dit Hermione, environ deux semaines après nous être retrouver au chaudron baveur, nous avons recommencer nos recherche pour les Horcruxes, nous avions crée un petit réseau d'espions, mais ce qu'il nous manquaient c'était des espions de l'intérieur, mais comment leur faire confiance ? Alors nous avons mit cette idée de côté.

-c'est un mois après notre retour que les choses ont commencer à bouger, continua Ron, nous avons été averti d'une bataille à Manchester, nous avons entendus des cris quand nous sommes arrivés, nous nous sommes précipités, on s'est montrés et nous nous sommes battus, alors que nous avions commencer à nous battre depuis cinq minutes, un groupe de quatre personnes sont intervenus, eux aussi cagoulés, au début on croyait à des renforts, mais contre toutes attente ils nous ont aidés, une fois les larbins hors d'état de nuire, nous avons voulu les remercier mais ils étaient déjà partis, alors nous somme rentrés dans notre planque, finit-il

-deux semaine plus tard, une famille à été attaqué prêt de l'endroit ou nous étions, dit Hermione, le même groupe est intervenu, mais quand nous avons finis de les mettre hors d'état de nuire nous les avons figé puis nous avons enlevé leurs cagoules et nous avons découvert nos chers Serpentards, nous somme rentré à notre planque, puis nous les avons attachés, lorsque j'ai fini le véritaserum, nous les avons interrogés, en faîtes il se trouvait qu'ils s'étaient retournés contre Voldemort et étaient entraînés par Sev, Harry à particulièrement tenu à interroger Severus.

-Sev ma raconté toute l'histoire, il était hors de question pour Dumbledore que Drago devienne un meurtrier, alors il a passé un serment inviolable avec Sev en le faisant jurer de protéger Drago quoi qu'il doive faire, continua Hary, nous les avons libéré après bon nombre de disputes, nous nous somme mis d'accord sur la façon de procéder, Sev nous a confirmer qu'il était au courant pour les horcruxes et qu'ils en avaient localisé un mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'éloigner de peur de faire tomber leur couverture.

-donc nous avons imaginé une mission, qui pourrait être accompli que par eux trois, reprit Drago, une fois que nous avions fini, ils sont partis en mission à notre place, une semaine plus tard, ils sont revenus blessé mais avec l'horcruxe, Sev la détruit donc ils nous en restait plus que quatre à trouvé et à détruire, dit-il

-à huit la tâche nous sembla moins ardue, mais comment trouver les autres Horcruxes, personnes ne savaient, continua Blaise, donc Ron, Harry et Mione ont commencés à remonter dans le passé de Tom Jédusor, ils sont visités tout les endroits ou il aurait pu en cacher, nous en avons trouvés deux autres comme cela, nous avons failli perdre Hermione se soir là.

Tous baissèrent la tête à ce souvenir, mais Mione la releva et reprit le cour de l'histoire :

-un des horcruxes était caché dans un temple sorcier qui datait du 17 ème siècle, seulement en ce temps là, les défenses magiques était en général mortelle, nous avions contourné toutes les protections mais nous n'avions pas prévu que Voldemort aurait en plus mis ses propres pièges, dont une chimère.

Ginny se mit a frissonner en général ce n'était pas bon signe ce genre de bêtes, et sa meilleure amie avait faille y perdre la vie, Ron repris :

-quand elle est arrivée devant nous, Mione à voulu communiquer avec elle par télépathie cars c'est un de ses pouvoirs la communication avec les animaux magiques, mais celle-ci à été offensée par cette intrusion dans sa tête, elle à donc chargé Hermione, elle ne s'intéresser pas à nous seule Mione comptait pour elle, puis Severus est arrivé, et la tuer d'un évada seulement elle avait réussi à toucher Mione au bras, nous l'avons conduite dans un hôpital sorcier de Roumanie après avoir récupérer l'Horcruxe.

-Seulement quand nous leur avons dit que c'était une chimère qui l'avait attaquer, continua Drago avec des sanglots dans la voix, ils nous ont simplement dit de lui dire au revoir car aucun remède n'était connu, on étaient effondré, cependant au bout de deux jours, un espoir est né, Harry à demander à Hermione qui était très faible d'essayer de communiquer avec Fumseck, quand elle a réussit à lui parler, Fumseck est arrivé tout de suite, et il a pleurer sur sa blessure, Mione est tombé dans le coma une fois la blessure guérit, trop de fatigue, elle en sortit deux semaines plus tard.

Hermione reprit :

-pendant mon coma j'ai pu parler avec lui, il ma dit de l'appeler quand nous en aurions besoin, que cela été le souhait de Dumbledore et qu'il honorerai sa mémoire en nous aidant nous, ses protégés, finit-elle.

-quand nous sommes rentrés à Londres nous avons détruit la partie d'âme de Voldemort, continua Harry, mais encore trois resté à trouver, un mois plus tard nous n'avions toujours pas avancé, nous ne savions plus ou chercher, puis Sev à réussi à savoir qu'il en gardait un dans deux QG différents, et bien entendu deux bâtiments ou aucun d'eux n'avait accès, heureusement Severus à réussi à avoir une mission qui lui permettrait d'aller chercher des parchemins utile à sa mission dans un des QG, deux jours de recherches plus tard, il a enfin trouve, il ne nous en restaient encore deux et ceux là était pratiquement impossible pour nous à avoir, le dernier était chez un vieille dame qui était une descendante de Pouffsouffle, nous y sommes allés le récupérer bien sure, cela ne pouvait pas être si simple.

-quand nous somme arrivée, expliqua Pansy, deux gargouilles étaient posté aux entrées de la demeure, mais elles ont été ensorcelées pour prévenir si des sorciers blancs venaient à réussir a entrer, donc nous avons du nous battre, cette bataille nous avons bien failli la perdre, surtout Ron et moi, dit-elle

-oui, reprit Ron, nous nous somme fait surprendre par deux mangemorts, qui étaient postés aux étages, ils ont réussis à nous toucher tout les deux, Drago et Blaise sont arrivés et les ont tués, sinon on y seraient passé à leur place, c'est la que je leur est vraiment fait confiance, ils étaient avec nous j'en avait la preuve, finit-il

-et le dernier Horcruxe comment avez-vous fait vu que personne n'avait accès au QG de Voldemort ? Demanda Ginny

-nous avons mis deux mois à trouver la solution, dit Drago, en faîtes il nous fallaient une personne connaissant ce QG, alors nous avons menés notre enquêtes, puis j'ai entendu le père de Goyle dire qu'il avait la permission du maître pour emmener son fils dans un autre QG, une fois que Hermione à été mise au courant elle à fait du polynectar, j'en avais assez pour le temps de la visite, j'ai assommé Goyle fils par derrière et je l'ai enfermé dans un placard, j'ai pris sa place auprès de son père nous somme partis seulement en arrivant je me suis aperçu que Sev était là donc, vraisemblablement c'était le premier QG et pas celui que nous cherchions, quand je suis rentrer j'ai prévenu tout le monde, nous ne savions plus quoi faire.

Pansy continua le récit de Drago et dit :

-nous avons alors continuez nos enquêtes, mais au bout d'un mois toujours rien, jusqu'au jour ou Voldemort ma confié une mission il fallait que je lui ramène un objet qui se trouvé dans un autre QG, le dernier Horcruxe, mas cela se révélait impossible de le voler sans faire tomber ma couverture, donc nous avions deux jours avant ma mission et il fallait mettre une tactique en place, Sev nous à alors fait part qu'un groupe des membres de l'ordre du phénix qui était à cinquante kilomètres de l'endroit.

-nous devions, continua Harry, les attiraient là bas , un plan fut mis en place et alors que tous se battaient Pansy ma remis le dernier horcruxes, nous sommes rentrés et Pansy à donner l'ordre de transplanné aux autres, il ne devait rien arriver aux membres de l'ordre, c'était exclus.

-donc tout les Horcruxes était détruit mis pourquoi ne pas être rentré avant ? Demanda Ginny

-car nous devions finir notre entraînement, cela nous a prit encore deux mois et nous n'étions plus en Angleterre, et un jour j'ai dit à Mione de t'envoyer un courrier, qu'on rentraient à la maison, ils nous a fallu encore cinq jours pour mettre leur venus au point, enfin qu'il n'est pas problème avec les autres, finit Harry

-je comprends mieux maintenant, ça n'a pas été facile pour vous, dit Ginny, mais il y'a quand même du bon qui est ressorti de tout cela, dit-elle

-oui c'est certain, dit Hermione, mais on aurait préféré vivre notre vie d'adulte on pratiquement tous dix neuf ans, on a pas pu passer nos aspics et encore moins nos diplômes pour nos futurs métier.

-si tout cela se finit en Juin comme prévu, alors il nous reste encore six mois, je veux que tu m'entraîne, dit-elle à Harry avec une détermination à toute épreuve

-je ne pourrais pas, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps il va falloir que je parte voir nos alliés avec Drago et Hermione, mais demande à ton frère je suis sure qu'il sera d'accord

Elle se tourna vers Ron qui regardait Harry hébété :

-hors de question, je ne peux pas faire ça dit-il

-Ron je veux me battre et il faut que je m'entraîne, dit-elle

-je ne serais pas gentil, le Ron que tu connais n'existe plus quand je m'entraîne ou que je me bat, je ne te ferais pas cadeau, dit-il

-très bien, je suis d'accord, répondit-elle son regard planté dans celui de son frère, il donna son accord d'un signe de tête.

-bien si nous allions manger j'ai une faim de loup, dit Blaise

-oui moi aussi, dit Harry

Ils partirent prendre le repas du soir dans la grande salle, ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, de toute évidence parlait de cette période difficile, était dure mais ça leur avait fait du bien à tous, il étaient plus détendu, mais Harry savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il faudrait dire la vérité sur les deux derniers mois, il n'avaient rien à peaufiner pour leurs entraînement, seulement c'était trop récent encore pour le raconter, et une ombre planait toujours dans les yeux du trio d'or.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est très long je sais mais je n'avais pas trop le choix. L'histoire se précise, que c'est il passé les deux derniers mois d'exil ? Ben la réponse ne sera pas pour tout de suite bisous et à bientôt……


	12. Chez nos alliés

Comme l'avait dit Harry cela faisait une semaine que lui Hermione et Drago était partis de Poudlard pour aller rendre visite à leurs alliés, ils commencèrent par les elfes c'est à cheval qui firent la route, ils arrivèrent à la fin de la semaine, ils furent accueilli par la princesse du peuples :

-bienvenu, Elerossë, Lolindir, Finduilas ravie de vous revoir, dit la princesse

-ravie d'être de nouveau ici, dans cet endroit enchanteur, répondit Finduilas (Hermione)

-que nous vaut le plaisir de votre nouvelle visite ? Demanda-t-elle

-nous sommes venus dire à votre père la date approximative de la bataille contre Maglor, répondit Harry

-très bien je vous emmène voir père, dit-elle

Ils descendirent au village, sur le bord du chemin des plantes, des ruisseaux et des animaux enchanteurs comme des petites fées, des papillons de toutes les couleurs Hermione était fascinée comme à chaque fois qu'elle mettait les pieds sur les terres des elfes :

-nous voilà arriver, dit la princesse

-merci princesse, dit Drago

-de rien je vais le prévenir et après vous pourrez entrez, dit-elle avant d'entrer dans une salle, elle revint avec un sourire :

-il vous attend avec impatience, dit-elle

Harry, Drago et Hermione entrèrent dans une grande salle ou une immense table ronde trônait au centre, le roi leur fit signe de s'approcher, quand ils arrivèrent près de lui ils firent un révérence :

-relevez-vous mes amis, dit-il, Nolwenn ma appris que vous aviez une date, annonça-t-il gravement

-c'est exact, la bataille finale serait pour la fin des cours de Poudlard et elle se déroulera là-bas, expliqua Harry

-j'ai déjà organiser les défenses, Maglor croit que nous sommes tous mort donc il ne connaît pas nos terres et il est donc dans l'incapacité de nous attaquer, vous partirez avec dix de mes sujets qui nous préviendront dès que vous aurez la confirmation du début de la bataille, et ils protégeront l'école en attendant, dit-il

-merci votre altesse, vous avoir dans notre camps est une chance incroyable, dit Hermione

-je ne laisserais pas la magie noire régner dans le monde, il n'en ai pas question, dit-il

-nous avons réussi à rallié à notre cause l'Echidna, les Cyclopes, les dragons, les Hippogriffes, les Sphinx et il nous restent à trouver pégase je n'ai toujours pas pu la localisée et pareil pour les Phénix, Voldemort de son côté à les Harpies, Gorgones, les Hydres, les Géants et Géryon, il a deux démons dans ses troupes.

-Finduilas, essaye de contacter Pégase, Nolwenn va te conduire à la salle de méditation, tu devrais pourvoir y arriver, explique lui qu'elle est le bienvenue chez nous si elle veut nous parler, dit le roi

-très bien j'y vais tout de suite, dit Hermione

Elle retrouva Nolwenn qui attendait dans le couloir, après lui avoir expliquer ce qu'elle devait faire, la princesse la conduit dans la fameuse salle en lui demandant toute excité :

-je peux vous regardez faire, s'il vous plaît Hermione

-oui bien sure, dit Hermione en souriant, la princesse avait son âge et elle adorait se qui toucher aux humains, quand ils étaient venus la première fois les deux jeunes fille ne s'était pas quitter pendant deux semaines.

Elle commença a se concentrer car contacter Pégase était sûrement difficile, soudain elle entendit une voix enchanteresse qui lui dit :

-qui est-tu belle enfant ?

-je m'appelle Hermione, vous êtes Pégase ? Demanda-t-elle

-oui je suis bien Pégase, comment arrive-tu as communiquer avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse

-c'est l'un de mes pouvoirs, je l'ai apprit il y a deux ans avec Mr Arkart Adil, je peux parler par télépathie avec mes amis, je leur ai enseigner, mais je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire avec les créatures magiques, répondit Hermione

-je suppose que tu as quelque chose à me demander, dit Pégase

-oui nous sommes en guerre contre Voldemort, expliqua Hermione, nous avons l'aide des elfes, des dragons, des Hippogriffes, des Sphinx, Echidna et de cyclopes, nous aimerions que vous et les phénix nous aident dans notre combat le roi des elfes ma permis de vous inviter sur leur terre si vous êtes d'accord pour nous aider.

-je ne suis pas pour la violence, dit Pégase

-moi non plus mais je ne peux pas rester de marbre lorsque Voldemort et ses sbires s'en prennent à des familles, des enfants, je suis la descendante de Godric Grifffondor et je veux honorer mes ancêtres en faisant tout mon possible pour que la magie noire ne règne jamais en maître sur notre planète car c'est ce qui arrivera si Voldemort prend le pouvoir, dit Hermione

-Hermione je serais chez les elfes, dans le courant de la soirée, dit Pégase

-merci Pégase se sera un honneur de vous rencontrez, répondit Hermione

-je te contacterai moi-même lorsque je serai arrivée, finit-elle

Hermione se réveilla de sa transe car Pégase avait couper la communication :

-alors vous avez réussi à lui parler ? Demanda Nolwenn

-oui, elle arrivera dans le courant de la soirée, répondit Hermione, allons prévenir, votre père ainsi que Harry et Drago.

Elles sortirent de la salle afin de retrouver le père de Nolwenn et les garçons qui devaient les attendre, quand elles arrivèrent Harry lui demanda ou elle en était :

-elle me contactera quand elle sera là, elle devrait arrivée dans le courant de la soirée, expliqua-t-elle

-très bien en voilà une bonne nouvelle, dit le roi, vous dormirez ici ce soir, et nous dînerons dans le grande salle à manger, puis nous discuterons stratégie lorsque Pégase sera arrivée, finit-il

-merci votre altesse, répondit Drago

-suivez moi je vais vous montrez vos chambres, dit Nolwenn, père nous vous retrouvons pour le dîner, affirma-t-elle

-très bien, reposez-vous bien, dit le roi

Ils traversèrent le palais afin d'arriver aux escaliers qui montaient vers les chambres, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les garçons se précipitèrent vers les chambres que la princesse leur présentait, avec qu'une seule idée prendre une bonne douche.

Hermione avait la chambre à côté de Drago, elle eut tout juste le temps de prendre sa douche qu'on frappait à sa porte, elle alla ouvrir :

-princesse, je peux vous aidez ? Demanda-t-elle

-puis-je entrer ? Demanda la princesse

-je vous en prie, dit-elle en s'écartant pour la laisser passer, la princesse dit avant de rentrer à ses gardes de restez devant la porte.

Une fois la porte refermait Nolwenn se jeta sur Hermione et lui demanda :

-Mione comment va-t-il ?

-ne t'inquiète pas Nolwenn, il va bien tu lui manque bien sur, mais il s'est fait une raison, répondit Hermione

-si tu savait ce qu'il me manque, dit Nolwenn, je l'aime mais mon père ne voudra jamais d'une union mixte.

-allons Nolwenn, l'amour est plus fort que tout, nous trouverons une solution, en attendant je pense avoir une idée afin de vous rapprochez, dit Hermione

-mais comment ? Demanda-t-elle

-laisse moi faire, nous verrons au dîner, répondit Hermione

-je te fais confiance, dit-elle

Elle continuèrent à parler de leur monde, Hermione raconta à Nolwenn ce qui s'était passer depuis leur dernière rencontre, Nolwenn ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse être aussi diabolique :

-comment peut-on faire du mal à un enfant ? Demanda-t-elle

-je ne sais pas, mais il faut le stopper sinon ce sera pire, d'ici peu de temps, il devrait attaquer le ministère et l'école française nous avons déjà envoyé un plan d'urgence afin d'évacuer les deux institutions le plus vite possible, ils seront accueillis à Poudlard, mais nous devront trouver un autre endroit car même si notre école est grande cela va vite devenir infernal, finit Hermione

-oui, vous trouverez j'en suis sûre, il faut aller retrouver père pour le dîner, dit-elle

Cela faisait une heure que le dîner venait de commencer, et Hermione posa la question qui choque tout le monde :

-votre altesse ?

Le roi se retourna et lui fit signe de continuer :

-j'ai une faveur à vous demander, dit-elle

-je t'en prie Finduilas, je t'écoute, dit le roi

-seriez-vous d'accord pour que la princesse nous accompagne en Angleterre ? Demanda-t-elle

Nolwenn avait fait tomber sa fourchette de surprise, Harry avait l'aire d'un poisson hors de l'eau et Drago qui se doutait du pourquoi de cette demande se contentait d'affichait un sourire pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-puis-je te demander en quoi Nolwenn vous serez utile ? Demanda le roi

-et bien si nous mettons ses capacités de combat de côté qui sont, il faut le reconnaître hors du commun, elle pourrait nous aidés en ralliant quelques peuples qui jusque là ne nous ont pas écouter ce qui ferait d'autres alliés de notre côté, puis elle est excellente en stratégie et je pense qu'avec Caranthir, il ferait une bonne équipe, finit-elle

-j'avoue que tu me prend au dépourvu, dit le roi

-je m'excuse votre altesse, en faîtes je n'y est penser que lorsque je suis rentrée dans ma chambre, expliqua-t-elle

-je vois, je vais y réfléchir, dit le roi

-merci votre altesse, finit Hermione.

Le repas se finit dans la bonne humeur, Drago se retenait d'éclater de rire en voyant Harry qui il en était sur se disputer avec elle par télépathie :

« je te dis que ça n'est pas une bonne idée, dit Harry »

« ils s'aiment, il est malheureux sans elle, et Nolwenn aussi, et puis c'est une bonne guerrière, dit Hermione »

« tu as donner de faux espoirs à Nolwenn, tu le sais qu'il dira non »

« tu verra que j'ai eu raison, maintenant laisse moi manger » et Hermione coupa la communication.

Ils suivirent ensuite le roi dans le petit salon pour boire le digestif, Nolwenn en profita pour remercier Hermione discrètement elle lui assura que ce n'était rien mais que ça n'était pas encore sure, Nolwenn lui assura que c'était déjà très gentil d'avoir penser à cette solution.

Vers vingt deux heures, Pégase contacta Hermione pour lui dire qu'elle était devant l'entrée des terres des elfes, Hermione lui dit qu'elle venait la chercher :

-je vais à la rencontre de Pégase, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, dit Hermione

-très bien nous vous attendons, ici, dit le roi

Elle alla à la rencontre de Pégase, quand elle la vit elle fut ébloui par son aura et son pelage parfait, elle s'inclina et dit :

-je suis Hermione, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrez Pégase.

-moi de même Hermione, ton aura dégage le courage et la loyauté, de Godric, je suis heureuse de rencontre enfin sa descendance, dit Pégase

-merci Pégase, je suis moi-même très fier de mes origines, répondit-elle, le roi nous attends au palais si vous voulez bien me suivre, finit-elle

-je te suis mon enfant, dit Pégase

Elles partirent en direction du palais, les gardes faisait la révérence devant Pégase, qui leur disait de se relever, arriver au Palais, elles rejoignirent le petit salon ou le roi et les autres les attendaient :

-bonsoir Pégase, c'est un honneur de vous recevoir dans mon palais, dit le roi

-votre altesse le plaisir est partagé, dit-elle

Elle fit la connaissance de Harry, Drago et Nolwenn, puis ils commencèrent à discuter de la guerre, de la peur des sorciers et même des moldus, de la futur attaque de la France :

-pourquoi ne pas essayer de l'empêcher de prendre le ministère français ? Demanda Pégase

-car il y cherche quelque chose, et pendant qu'il cherche son trésor, les attaques devraient se calmer pendant ce temps, répondit Harry

-vous savez ce qu'il cherche ? Demanda le roi

-oui nous l'avons appris récemment, dit Drago, il croit que ce qu'il cherche est enterré dans les profondeurs du ministère.

-pouvons nous savoir de quoi il s'agit ? Demanda Pégase

-il cherche l'Amrita, dit Harry, ce qu'il ne sait pas en revanche c'est qu'une seule personne peut trouver cette potion, une personne qui… mais il ne put finir car

-cherche l'Amrita doit avoir don de magie blanche et noir, mais ne doit pas vouloir devenir immortelle, finit Pégase

-oui, comment êtes-vous au courant ? Demanda Hermione

-j'étais avec Merlin lorsqu'il à lancer l'incantation, et il a choisi le descendant de Godric, en qui il avait pleine confiance, finit-elle en regardant Hermione

-c'est exact, tant qu'il ne connaît pas cette prophétie alors, cette personne ne risque rien, dit Drago

-je serais de votre côté pendant cette guerre je viendrai avec vous à Poudlard et je parlerai aux centaures en arrivant, cette guerre avec les sorciers à assez durer, déclara Pégase

Vue l'heure tardive, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher,sauf Drago et Hermione qui se dirigèrent vers le parc du palais :

-j'ai bien aimer ta demande au roi, dit-il avec un grand sourire, et vos têtes aussi pendant que Harry te remettais les idées en place pendant le dîner

-oui, Nolwenn est venue dans ma chambre pour me demander de ces nouvelles et je me suis dit que je pouvais toujours tenter le coup, nous sommes tous heureux, et lui non, donc j'ai jouer le culot, dit-elle

-tu as bien fait, je t'aime

-moi aussi, ça te dérange si on va se coucher, nous repartons demain et je suis épuisée, dit-elle

-non, allons-y, répondit-il

Ils retournèrent au palais, il raccompagna Hermione à sa chambre et lui souhaita une bonne nuit :

-fais de beaux rêves mon ange, à demain, dit-il

-toi aussi, je t'aime

Elle rentra dans sa chambre, et s'endormie dès qu'elle toucha l'oreiller, elle se dit qu'elle contacterai Ron demain matin pour leur dire qu'il rentrai plus tôt que prévu. Harry quand à lui avait un mauvais pressentiment, il finit par s'endormir fatigué par la voyage à cheval.

« Harry, Harry, réveille toi!!!! », dit la voix de Ron

« quesquya » dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée

« il commence à attaquer la France, il est au ministère, les français commencent à arrivés à Poudlard », dit Ron

« on prend la route à toute à l'heure », dit-il

Et voilà encore un chapitre de boucler, à vous de jugez, bisous


	13. Eléanore

« on prend la route à toute à l'heure », dit-il

Il se leva et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, il entra dans la chambre de Drago et le réveilla :

-quoi ? Demanda Drago

-il a attaquer la France, ils commencent à arriver à Poudlard, j'ai dit à Ron qu'on arrivaient, finit-il

Il sortit et demanda à un garde de réveiller la princesse et le roi, le garde se rendit aux étages royaux pour prévenir le roi et sa fille. Harry lui se rendit dans la chambre de Hermione qu'il réveilla sans la moindre douceur, il lui expliqua la situation et lui dit :

-contacte Pégase, qu'elle nous rejoigne devant la palais, dit-il avant de retourner dans sa chambre afin de finir de préparer ses bagages.

Une fois tous prêt ils rejoignirent le roi qui donner des ordre a ses gardes :

-mes gardes sont allés chercher les elfes qui doivent vous accompagnez, dit le roi

-votre altesse, êtes-vous d'accord pour la princesse ? Demanda Hermione

-Nolwenn si tu veux partir alors va chercher tes affaires, dit-il

-merci père, dit Nolwenn en commençant à courir vers sa chambre ou elle avait déjà préparer ses affaires au cas ou son père lui autoriserai, elle rejoignit les autres en un temps records, tout de suite ils prirent la route, ils galopèrent pendant un moment, six heures plus tard Pégase ordonna l'arrêt pour que les chevaux puissent se reposer :

-je vais continuer afin de m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de danger sur la route, je vous attendrai plus loin ne vous éloigner pas du sentier pour l'instant, dit-elle, puis partie au galop devant eux.

Ils se reposèrent eux aussi, Nolwenn en profita remercier Hermione pour avoir réussi à convaincre son père :

-je te suis très reconnaissante, dit Nolwenn

-de rien ça me fait plaisir que tu sois avec nous, répondit Hermione

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, les cours avait été annuler :

-j'ai contacté Harry, ils se sont remis en route mais ils risquent d'en avoir pour un moment, Ginny va voir le professeur Macgonagal, et dit lui d'activer les protections de Poudlard par précaution.

-très bien j'y vais, dit-elle

-Sev, tu peux m'aider à les placer dans les dortoirs s'il te plaît, on va être à cours de place j'ai l'impression, dit Ron

-oui moi aussi, dit Severus en examinant le parchemins des lits restant, on va devoir en coucher dans la grande salle et les professeurs vont devoir partager leurs appartements, mais je ne sais pas si cela sera suffisant, finit-il

Blaise arriva avec Pansy, en disant que chez les Serpentard et chez les Serdaigles il n'y avait plus de place :

-et les autres tours ? Demanda Severus

-j'ai envoyé Colin vérifier chez vous et un pouffsoufle regarder chez eux, dit Blaise

-ils ne vont pas tarder a revenir mais il ne doit pas rester grand-chose en place, dit Pansy

-très bien on va transformé les classe vide en dortoir, on y va, dit Ron

Ils partirent en direction des classes vides, ils transformèrent grâce à Tonks qui était venue avec d'autres membres de l'ordre aidait les classes vides en dortoir, trente personnes pouvaient y dormir.

« Ron, vous en êtes ou ? » Demanda Hermione

« on s'en sort tant bien que mal, mais ça va être dur à caser tout ce monde »

« faîtes de votre mieux, on arrivera dans la soirée »

« ok a toute à l'heure », finit-il

Vers cinq heures de l'après-midi, tout le monde était casés, et Macgonagal s'entretenait avec les ministres Anglais et Français.

-comment allons nous faire pour les français ? Ils sont à leur merci maintenant, dit le ministre Français

-nous ne pouvons pas ramener tous le monde ici, Mr le ministre, croyez bien que j'en suis désolé, répondit Macgonagal

-n'y aurait il pas une solution ? Demanda-t-il tout de même

-même si nous en trouvons une pour les sorciers, comment ferons-nous pour les moldus ? Demanda-t-elle

-alors ils sont condamnés, dit le ministre d'une voix blanche

-nous n'en savons rien pour l'instant, répondit Scrimgeour, je suis autant dépassé que vous par la situation, mais on ne sait pas ce que vous-savez-qui, va faire, finit-il

-il tue sans aucune raison que croyez-vous qu'il va faire ? Demanda le ministre en s'énervant

-je vous en prie, nous énervé ne servirait à rien, je p…, mais elle fut interrompue par une personne qui frappais à la porte.

-entrez, fit-elle, ah ! Ronald, comment se passe la répartition ? Demanda-t-elle

-nous avons fini, nous avons du prévoir de mettre du monde dans les appartements des professeurs, dit Ron, ainsi que dans la grande salle et avec l'aide de Tonks nous avons métamorphosés des salles de classe vide, en dortoir de trente personnes, nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement, finit-il

-vous avez parfaitement gérez la situation, dit Macgonagal, je vais annuler les cours de la semaine, c'est un gros changement, et les élèves vont être perturbés par ces arrivés, il faudra leur expliqués ce que je ferais au dîner ce soir, finit-elle

-où sont Harry et les autres ? Demanda Scrimgeour

-ils étaient chez des alliés, ils sont en route pour rentrez, ils arriveront dans la soirée, dit Ron

-puis-je savoir qui sont ces alliés ? Demanda-t-il

-non, répondit tranquillement Ron

-je suis le ministre et je dois savoir ce genre de choses, dit-il en s'énervant

-cela fait deux ans que nous sommes partis, commença Ron, et rien n'a changer dans votre politique, alors ne venait pas me parler de votre statut, pour nous vous n'êtes rien, le jour de la bataille, c'est nous qui nous battrons pendant que vous serez planquez, finit-il

-vous n'avez à me parler sur ce ton, jeune homme, répondit le ministre

-je fais ce qu'il me plaît, le temps ou j'obéissais est révolu, dit Ron, tout le monde critiquer Fudge mais vous n'êtes pas mieux. Professeur puis-je me retirer si nous en avons fini ? Demanda-t-il coupant cour à la conversation.

Macgonagal, regardait Ron avec un visage mêlé d'étonnement et de fierté et lui dit :

-oui Ronald vous pouvez disposez

-bien nous nous retrouverons pour le dîner, dit-il en sortant

Quand il rejoignit les autres, il leur raconta ce qu'il avait dit, et tout le monde rigola en imaginant la tête du ministre. Ils firent le tour des chambres et des tours, pour être sur que tout aller bien.

Quand Ron entra dans la tour des Griffondors, il trouva dans un coin une petite fille recroquevillée et qui pleurait, il s'approcha et s'assied à côté d'elle :

-bonsoir, dit-il

-…

-tu veut me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur

-j'ai peur, dit-elle en pleurant

-je sais moi aussi, dit-il

Elle releva la tête, et reconnu le garçon qui attribuait les chambres quand elle était arrivée dans cette école qu'elle ne connaissait pas et lui dit :

-tu mens, tu n'a pas peur, tu parlé méchamment tout à l'heure, dit-elle

-je suis désolé, si je parlais méchamment, c'est juste que j'en ai marre de cette guerre, dit-il, elle ma obligé à quitter ma famille pendant deux ans, et elle m'oblige à être méchant et je n'aime pas être comme ça, dit-il, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, en faîtes je suis très gentil.

-moi ma famille, je ne sais pas ou ils sont, dit-elle, j'ai peur de ne jamais les revoir, je ne sais même pas ou je suis

-tu es à Poudlard, répondit-il, et pour tes parents je t'aiderai à les retrouver dès que nous en serons plus sur la situation en France.

-promis ? Demanda-t-elle

-je te le promet, je te propose d'aller manger maintenant, et je te présenterai mes amis si tu veux ? Proposa-t-il

-et je pourrais rester avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle

-si tu veux mais tu n'a pas de copain ? Demanda-t-il

-non, personne ne veux me parler, dit-elle en se remettant à pleurer

-je ne comprend, tu ma l'air très gentil pourtant, tu veux me dire pourquoi ?

-si je te le dit tu ne voudra plus être mon copain, dit la petite fille

-et bien moi je suis sure que tu te trompe, dit Ron

-mon père est un mange mort, dit elle, mais je ne l'aime pas parce qu'il fait du mal à ma maman et à mon petit frère, et puis à moi, et il raconte ce qui fait à son travail, expliqua-t-elle

-ce que fais ton père tu n'en ai pas responsable, tu sais certain de mes amis et ma petite amie sont des enfants de mangemorts dit-il, comment t'appelle tu ? Demanda-t-il

-Eléanor Macfield, répondit-elle

-enchanté Eléanor, moi je m'appelle Ron Weasley, dit-il, tu es anglaise ? Demanda-t-il

-oui, mais mon papa il a voulu déménager, quand son chef est parti, expliqua-t-elle, mais maman nous parle toujours en Anglais, pour qu'on connaisse notre langue, finit-elle

-allez, allons manger, dit-il, je meurs de faim

Il se leva et l'aida à faire de même, ils se rendirent dans la grande salle ou ils rejoignirent Pansy et les autres, ils furent étonnés de le voir en si bonne compagnie, Pansy l'embrassa et dit :

-tu me trompe, mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

-bien sur que non, je vous présente Eléanor, elle est Anglaise et vit en France, elle avait peur alors je l'ai consolé, expliqua-t-il

-bonjour Eléanor, je m'appelle Pansy, lui c'est Blaise, elle c'est Ginny la petite sœur de Ron et la dernière c'est Milicent, finit-elle

-bonjour, répondit la petite fille

-tu veux manger avec nous ? Demanda Ginny

-je ne voudrais pas déranger, dit-elle timidement

-bien sur que tu ne nous dérange pas, dit Ginny, ça nous ferait très plaisir

-alors d'accord, dit Eléanor

-quel âge as-tu ? Demanda Blaise

-j'ai onze ans, répondit-elle

Ils s'assirent à table, quand la directrice entra dans la salle, Ron s'aperçut que le ministre était parti, elle rejoignit la table des professeurs accompagnait du ministre Français, elle se mit à sa place et demanda le silence qu'elle obtint tout de suite :

-bonsoir à tous, commença-t-elle, avant de commencer le dîner certaines choses doivent être dîtes.

Elle s'interrompit un moment en balayant la salle d'un regard et repris son discours :

-nous recevons nos amis Français, pour une durée inconnue, le ministère et l'école ont été attaqués par Lord Voldemort et ses mangemorts, ils se sont donc réfugiés ici en attendant une autre solution. Afin de vous laissez le temps de vous habituez et de faire connaissance les cours de la semaine sont annulés. Le bal de Noël est maintenu et bien entendu nos invités y sont conviés, une dernière chose, les élèves qui auront un problème pourront se tourner vers les personnes qui ont distribué les chambres et les adultes pourront venir me voir nous répondrons aux questions auxquelles nous avons les réponses, toutefois une réunion sera tenu dans la grande salle à la fin du repas pour les personnes majeurs. Maintenant que tout est dit je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Elle frappa dans ses mains et le dîner apparut sur les tables, Eléanor fut émerveillée par ce service peu habituel, tout la regardaient en souriant, elle avait l'air d'avoir oublié son chagrin, au moins le temps du dîner, Ron espérait qu'il retrouverai sa mère et son petit frère il s'était attaché à la petite et ne voulait pas la voir malheureuse.

-tu ne mange pas Ron ? C'est très bon, dit Eléanor

-si j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées, dit-il en souriant quand il vit ce qu'elle ingurgitait

-tu va te rendre malade, dit-il

-mais non, ne t'inquiète pas

-bien sur que si, dit-il, tu va avoir mal au ventre

-je te dis que non, j'ai faim alors je mange, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils

-si tu as mal au ventre ça sera de ta faute, dit-il

Les autres regardaient la « dispute » et souriaient, Ginny regarda son grand frère et se dit que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue aussi détendu et que cette rencontre aller changer biens des choses.

À la fin du repas, la directrice demanda aux élèves de sortir de la grande salle, ce qu'ils firent pour pouvoir faire connaissance avec les nouveaux, Ginny sortie et emmena avec elle Eléanor.

Une fois la salle remise en état la réunion commença, c'est le ministre Français qui prit la parole :

-je suis désolé que vous deviez vivre cela, commença-t-il, mais si ce plan n'avait pas été mis en place par nos frères Anglais, nous serions peut-être tous morts à cette heure-ci, les enfants sont la pour la même raison, dès que l'attaque du ministère à commencer j'ai envoyer un hiboux ici et la protection de l'école s'est mise en marche ce qui à permit à Mme Maxime d'évacués tout ses élèves, je vais laisser la directrice vous expliqué ce qu'il va se passer pendant les prochains jours, merci de votre attention, finit-il

-bonsoir, les prochains jours vont se dérouler de façon à ce que tout le monde puissent vivre en communauté, les repas se feront en trois services, nous nous somme arrangés pour ce soir mais cela donne trop de travail aux elfes d'un seul coup, ensuite le problème des chambres ont été réglés, mais si vous avez des problèmes, nous essayerons d'arranger cela le plus vite possible.

-ensuite pour les cours, qui reprendront la semaine prochaine pour vos enfants y comprit, nous avons pensé qu'ils serait temps de les former, pour qu'ils puissent se défendre la guerre n'est pas encore fini, et ils doivent apprendre à se battre, les adultes pourront aussi prendre des cours, l'histoire de la magie, l'étude des moldus seront enlevé du programme, et les potions seront facultatives, nous donnerons les nouveaux emplois de temps, dimanche soir, voilà c'est tout pour ce soir, le petit déjeuner sera servi de 7h 30 à 10h00, le parc est protégé par des sorts vous pouvez dons y aller, la forêt, elle ne l'est pas, finit-elle.

Tous se levèrent et se rendirent dans le parc, ou visitaient les lieux chacun parlaient de ce qui c'était passé dans la journée, ils craignaient pour leur famille qu'allait-il arriver à ceux rester en France ? La question n'avait pas été aborder et apparemment tous avait peur de la réponse qui leur serait donner, car personne ne l'avait posée.

Ron et les autres retrouvèrent Ginny et Eléanor dans la salle communes des Griffondors qui été étonnamment vide, ils les retrouvèrent en pleine conversation, Eléanor sauta dans les bras de Ron et lui dit :

-c'est vrai que tu connais Harry Potter ? Demanda-t-elle avec des yeux émerveillés

-oui c'est mon meilleur ami et le chéri de ma petite sœur, répondit-il

-c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ?

-je ne sais pas, que dit-on ?

-qu'il est fort et qu'il est très beau, dit-elle avec un joli sourire

-alors pour la première oui il est fort, mais pas autant que moi, dit-il, et pour la deuxième je dirais que je suis plus beau que lui, finit-il

-ah bon, dit-elle septique, je le saurais quand je le verrais, finit-elle

-alors ça y'est Sieur Potter arrive et moi j'existe plus, dit-il en boudant

Elle prit alors sa tête entre ses petites mains et lui dit en souriant :

-c'est quand même toi que je préfère

-tu sais Harry c'est un type génial, dit-il

-c'es normal puisque tu la choisi comme meilleur ami, dit-elle

Les autres sourirent devant cette scène qu'ils regardaient tendrement.

-allez chipie c'est l'heure d'aller au lit, dit Ginny

-oh je ne peux pas rester encore un peux, dit-elle

-non il est tard, et d'ailleurs moi aussi j'y vais, dit Ginny

-bon ben bonne nuit, dit-elle, elle les embrassa chacun leur tour et eux lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit et ils lui dirent qu'ils l'attendraient pour aller déjeuner, elle sourit et monta avec Ginny.

Pansy regarda Ron et lui dit :

-tu t'es attaché dis moi, dit-elle avec douceur

-oui je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais quand elle ma dit qu'elle n'avait pas de copain ça ma fendu le cœur, dit-il

-tu sais pourquoi ? Demanda Blaise, elle est adorable, j'avoue ne pas comprendre

-à l'école tous savent que son père est un mange mort, mais elle ma dit ne pas l'aimer car il la battait, ainsi que son frère et sa mère, dit-il

-il faudrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie demain pour vérifier qu'elle n'est pas de blessure, au cas ou, dit Pansy touché par l'histoire de la petite

-oui je le ferais, dit Ron, bon on va se coucher ? Je suis crevé et de toute façon ils ne sont pas près de rentrés, Hermione ma encore contacte et ils ne seront là que demain matin, finit-il

-ok, dit Blaise

Ils rejoignirent leur lit pour une nuit de repos bien méritée, en espérant que demain serait meilleur.

Un nouveau chapitre de fini. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Bisous et rendez-vous au prochain épisode……


	14. Enfin ensemble

Harry, Hermione, Drago, Nolwenn, les elfes et Pégase, arrivèrent à Poudlard vers neuf heures, dans le parc, Ron et les autres les attendaient, ils descendirent de cheval et allèrent à leur rencontre :

-alors comment cela c'est passer ? demanda Harry

-ça pas été facile de caser tout le monde mais on s'en est sortis, répondit Ron, en revanche tout le monde commence à poser des questions sur le futur des Français qui sont restés, finit-il

-je m'en douter un peu, mais je n'ai aucune réponse à fournir, nous ne pouvons pas faire venir tout le monde ici, dit Harry

-je le sais bien, mais si un de nous avaient une idée de génie elle serait la bienvenue, finit-il

-le roi des elfes nous à gentiment mis dix de ses meilleurs combattants à notre dispositions, pégase est rentrée avec nous, dit Harry

-qui est l'autre personne ? Demanda Ginny

-Nolwenn, murmura Blaise

-oui j'ai demandé la permission au roi de la ramener avec nous, dit Hermione

Blaise prit Hermione dans ses bras, la remercia et courut rejoindre Nolwenn qui vint à sa rencontre, elle se jeta dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent :

-si tu savais comme tu ma manquer, dit Blaise

-je n'ai pas arrêter de penser à toi, pendant ces long mois, répondit Nolwenn

-je suis heureux que tu sois là, dit-il

-moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être enfin avec toi, dit-elle

Ils s'embrassèrent et revinrent vers les autres, ils accueillirent Nolwenn avec joie et dit :

-eh bien je vois que certaines choses ont évolué en regardant Ginny dans les bras d'Harry ainsi que Ron et Pansy

-et oui il a enfin compris qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de moi, dit Pansy en rigolant

-je vois, dit-elle puis se retourna vers Harry, je suis contente que tu sois passer au-dessus de ta peur, finit-elle

-et moi donc, dit-il

Ils rigolèrent ensemble puis retournèrent chez les Griffondors, Ron les quitta afin de récupérer Eléanor à l'infirmerie ou il l'avait laisser afin que Mme Pomfresh l'ausculte, quand il arriva elle l'attendait sagement assise sur un des lits :

-ça va princesse ? Demanda-t-il

-oui, on peut partir, dit-elle

-oui je vais voir l'infirmière et nous y allons, dit-il

Il partit voir Mme Pomfresh pour lui demander les résultats de ses examens :

-elle va très bien mis a part quelques bleus, elle na rien de grave mais vous avez bien fait de l'emmener, dit-elle

-merci au revoir madame, dit-il

Il récupéra Eléanor et l'emmena avec lui dans la tour des Griffondors, quand ils arrivèrent Eléanor, alla faire un bisou à Ginny qu'elle n'avait pas vue le matin car Ron l'avait réveiller avant que Ginny ne se lève, elle regarda Harry et lui dit :

-je m'appelle Eléanor, j'ai onze ans et je viens de France, se présenta-t-elle

-moi c'est Harry, j'ai dix neuf ans et je viens d'Angleterre, dit-il en souriant

-moi c'est Hemione bienvenue dans la bande, dit-elle

-moi c'est Drago, pour vous servir jeune fille, dit-il

-et moi je suis Nolwenn, ravie de te rencontrer, dit-elle

Ils discutèrent un moment et Eléanor regardait tout le monde mais surtout Harry puis elle se leva et alla sur les genoux de Ron et lui dit très sérieuse :

-tu avait raison

-à propos de quoi ? Demanda-t-il

-tu est plus beau que Harry et plus costaud, dit-elle, mais c'est vrai qu'il à l'air d'un type génial, finit-elle

-je ne mens jamais, répondit-il

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Harry qui dit :

-ça fait toujours plaisir, dit-il en bougonnant

-tu sais toi aussi je t'aime bien mais je préfère Ron, dit-elle

-et je te comprends c'est pas pour rien qu'il est mon meilleur ami, répondit Harry

À midi ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, Harry se rendit à la table des professeurs et lui demanda si il pouvait lui parler après le repas, elle lui donna rendez vous dans son bureau quand il aurait fini, puis il rejoignit les autres pour manger :

-je dois la retrouver après le repas, dit-il

-tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Demanda Drago

-non c'est bon, vue que tout le monde est en vacance, on va en prendre nous aussi, on a besoin de repos, donc on s'occupera de la surveillance de l'école avec les elfes et les aurors français, pas d'AD cette semaine, on a tous besoin de décompresser, finit-il

-c'est une bonne idée je préviendrais tout le monde pendant que tu sera chez la directrice et ensuite on se retrouve dans le parc, ça nous rappellera des souvenirs, dit Hermione

-c'est une bonne idée, dit Eléanor

Tout le monde rigola et fini de manger. Comme convenu Harry retrouva la directrice dans son bureau et lui expliqua en lui disant bien que le ministère ne devait pas être au courant pour leurs alliés, du moins pour le moment, elle acquiesça et le remercia de bien vouloir s'occuper de la surveillance de l'école avec les aurores Français et les elfes. A la fin de la conversation il la salua et se dirigea dans le parc ou ses amis l'attendaient, quand il arriva il vit Eléanor couchée et emmitouflée dans ce qu'il désigna comme la cape de Ron et la tête sur les jambes de celui-ci :

-eh bien tu es accro, dit-il à Ron

-oui je crois bien, dit-il en souriant tendrement

-tu n'est pas trop jalouse ? Demanda-t-il à Pansy

-non je les trouve trop mignon pour ça, répondit-elle

-elle est adorable, mais elle n'a pas d'amis ? Demanda Hermione

Ron leur raconta alors son histoire, son père et la réputation qu'elle avait en tant que fille de mangemort, que personne ne voulait lui adresser la parole à cause de cela.

-j'ai l'impression d'entendre notre histoire, dit Drago avec un sourire amère

-oui, je trouve dommage qu'une petite fille aussi gentille ne puisse pas avoir d'amis a cause de son nom, dit Hermione

-oui, je lui est promit que des que la situation le permettrait j'irai voir comment vont son petit frère et sa mère, j'irai dans deux ou trois jours, annonça Ron

-je viendrais avec toi, dit Pansy

-merci, répondit-il en souriant

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que la demoiselle se réveille et qu'elle dise qu'elle avait faim, les autres rigolèrent en disant qu'elle ressemblait à Ron, elle leur tira la langue et leur dit avec arrogance qu'elle en était fier, ce qui fit éclater de rire les autres.

La nuit était bien avancée quand Ginny descendit dans la salle commune pour boire un verre d'eau, elle s'étonna de voir qu'une personne ne dormait pas, elle s'approcha et reconnu son frère :

-tu ne dors pas ? Demanda-t-elle

-non, et toi ?

-j'avais soif, que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur

-je ne sais pas trop, comment je vais faire si je ne retrouve pas les parents de la petite princesse ? Demanda-t-il

-pour l'instant nous n'en savons rien, peut-être se sont-ils cachés, on ne peut être sur de rien, répondit Ginny

-et si le pire était arrivé, comment va-t-elle réagir ?

-mal, nous le savons, mais tu saura ce que tu doit faire j'en suis sure, j'ai confiance en toi et elle aussi, dit-elle

-merci petite sœur, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front, tu as raison, dit-il

-je vais me coucher cette journée ma épuisée, dit-elle, bonne nuit

-bonne nuit Ginny, répondit-il.

Il la suivi de peu en se disant que sa sœur avait raison, il ne servirait à rien de s'inquiéter maintenant il partirait le surlendemain pour faire son enquête avec Pansy.

Quand Drago se leva ce matin là, il repensa à son rêve, en faîtes il avait simplement revécu son enfance en songe, mais cette période de sa vie était douloureuse, un père qui dès qu'il le pouvait le battait pour lui donner la véritable éducation made in Malefoy, et une mère qui le toisait de haut pour son indifférence à son sang, au fil des années il avait fini par croire ce que son père lui disait, que seul les sang pur avaient le droit de vivre. En entrant à Poudlard il avait espérer faire venir Harry Potter dans son camp mais il avait échouer, la seule chose qui le marqua pendant sa première année c'est cette jalousie qu'il avait envers le trio d'or, ils se comprenaient, et n'hésitaient pas à se mettre en danger pour sauver les autres, mais il lui avait fallu encore plusieurs années pour comprendre qu'il faisait fausse route. Puis un an et demi en arrière il avait enfin trouver la personne qui lui fallait, elle lui faisait confiance et c'était réciproque, il l'aimait et elle aussi.

FLASH-BACK///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Drago revint de sa réunion de mange mort, il devait leur dire en quoi consistait sa nouvelle mission, quand il entra, il n'y avait que Hermione, il l'observa, elle était assise sur le canapé entrain de lire un bouquin, elle était tellement belle quand elle se mordait la lèvre signe qu'elle était en pleine réflexion.

Elle avait beaucoup changé, ses cheveux était à présent lisse et tomber au-dessous de ses épaules, sa silhouette était élancée sa peau mate faisait ressortir davantage ses yeux qui tournait au noir lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère contre eux.

Il avança doucement afin de ne pas lui faire peur, mais elle l'entendit et se retourna en lui souriant doucement :

-salut, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Demanda-t-elle

-salut, non à peine cinq minutes, les autres ne sont pas là ?

-non ils ne vont pas tarder, ils avaient des trucs à faire, répondit-elle

-ok, que lit-tu ?

-oh un livre moldu, Cyrano de Bergerac, dit-elle

-ah et c'est bien ?

-oui j'aime beaucoup quand je l'aurai fini je te le prêterai et tu verra par toi-même, proposa-t-elle

-d'accord, merci.

Il retombèrent dans le silence, celui-ci n'était pas lourd, mais on avait plutôt l'impression que des questions voulait être posées mais qu'ils avaient peur des réponses, Drago aurait voulu lui proposer d'aller boire un verre, de sortir, mais étant donner le climat à l'extérieur, ils risqueraient leurs vies, et il ne voulaient pas qu'elle soit blessée, alors il renonça.

Hermione voyait bien qu'il voulait lui poser une question mais elle se demandait ce que cela pourrait être alors elle le poussa à lui demander :

-Drago quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle

-tout va bien, je me posait juste une question en faîtes, dit-il

-et c'est quoi cette question, dit-elle

-je me demandais, si le climat était différent, est-ce que tu accepterait de venir boire un verre avec moi ? Demanda-t-il

-si nous n'étions pas en guerre et que comme aujourd'hui je connaissais le vrai Drago alors oui j'accepterai avec plaisir, dit-elle

-je te reposerai la question quand on en aura fini alors, dit-il en souriant

-et ma réponse sera oui, dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire

Cela faisait un moment que Hermione attendait qu'il lui parle, car elle avait remarquer, qu'il la regardait et elle aussi, elle voulait être avec lui, guerre ou pas, alors elle jeta son livre sur la table et lui dit énervé :

-et c'est tout ? Explosa-t-elle

-de quoi parles-tu ?

-je te dis que je dirais oui, et rien ça ne te fait rien de plus

Drago se leva du canapé, et lui dit à présent lui aussi énervé :

-et tu veut que je fasse quoi au juste ?

-j'en sais rien mais bouge toi un peu, dit-elle

-on est en guerre, si on nous découvre, tu sais ce qu'ils nous feront ? Demanda-t-il

-je le sais, mais je veux aussi vivre ma vie, dit-elle en se calmant

-et moi aussi, mais je ne veux pas te perdre, parce que je n'aurai pas su attendre, finit-il

-je veux que tu me le dise Drago, pose moi la question, dit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux

-quelle question, dit-il en se rapprochant, est-ce que malgré la guerre et ce que l'on pourrait nous faire tu accepterais de prendre le risque de sortir avec moi ?

-je veux être dans tes bras quand tu rentre, je ne sais pas ou cela va nous mener, ni même si nous resterons ensemble, je ne sais même pas si je suis amoureuse de toi, mais je veux que tu me console quand je suis triste, que tu me fasse rire, et je veux te consoler quand tu rentre d'une réunion, panser les blessures de ton cœur qui sont encore ouvertes, je te veux toi, juste toi, finit-elle

-moi aussi je veux pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, mais si je te perdais je ne pourrais pas me relever et puis je suis un mangemort, qui acceptera notre relation, elle est vouée à l'échec, finit-il

Sur ces mots il laissa Hermione dans la pièce principale et parti prendre l'air en attendant que les autres reviennent. Lorsqu'il revint à la planque, il vit que Hermione n'était pas là, Harry lui dit :

-elle était fatiguée, elle se repose, on lui expliquera quand elle se sentira mieux.

Drago hocha la tête, et commença à raconter sa réunion et expliqua sa nouvelle mission, ils mirent un tactique en place. Une fois cela fait ils se passèrent à table, Drago prétexta une excuse pour aller voir Hermione, il devait s'excuser il la trouva allonger sur son lit :

-je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure, dit-il

-et moi donc, dit-elle, on pas commencer que déjà tu me dit que c'est vouée à l'échec.

-Mione je suis un mangemort, je ne veux pas qu'on te regarde de travers parce que nous sommes ensemble, dit-il

-tu na pas la marque Drago, et tu nous aide à en venir à bout, j'ai confiance en nous, laisse nous une chance, dit-elle

Hermione se leva de son lit et se rapprocha de Drago, un fois qu'elle fut prêt de lui elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il ne put lui refuser, il en avait tellement envie lui aussi, il approfondi le baiser et la prit dans ses bras alors que les mains de Hermione se baladaient dans ses cheveux, ils arrêtèrent le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle et elle lui dit :

-on essaye ?

-on essaye, je ne vais plus pouvoir me passer de tes baisers maintenant, dit-il

Elle éclata de rire et ils reprirent leur baiser en oubliant que les autres les attendaient pour dîner.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Quand Hermione le trouva, il se tenait devant la fenêtre de sa chambre pensif, elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça, elle lui dit :

-ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle doucement

-si, je pensais au plus beau jour que j'ai passé depuis le début de cette guerre, répondit-il

-ah bon quel jour ?

-le jour ou toi et moi nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois, la première fois que je t'ai prit dans mes bras, ou tu ma dit que tu voulait essayer parce que tu voulais être avec moi, finit-il en se tournant et en la prenant dans ses bras.

-pour moi le plus beau jour c'est lorsque tu ma enfin dit, je t'aime, dit-elle en lui souriant tendrement

-je t'aime, je te le dirais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Et les autres ils font quoi ?

-eh bien nous t'attendions dans la grande salle, on a décider de se reposer dans le parc, et Eleanor et Ron commençaient à s'impatienter donc je leur est dit de partir devant que j'allais te chercher, dit-elle

-il c'est vraiment attacher à la petite, dit Drago

-oui, et quand ils vont devoir se séparer, ça va être dur pour tout le monde, en à peine deux jours, elle a prit une place énorme, répondit Hermione

-oui. Bon on va les retrouver avant qu'elle décide de se venger, dit-il en rigolant

Ils partirent main dans la main vers le parc ou leurs amis les attendaient, il les retrouvèrent entrain de rire aux pitreries de Ron et de la petite princesse. Ils passèrent la journée dans le parc à rire et à parler, pour la première fois depuis deux ans ils faisaient une pause.

Et voilà encore un chapitre de fini. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que je continue ou pas ?

Bisous et rendez-vous au prochain épisode si ça vous plaît toujours………..


	15. Je suis désolé princesse

Il venait d'arriver en France, ce qu'il virent en marchant les laissa sans voix, tout ou presque était détruit des cadavres jonchaient le sol :

-je crois qu'il est passer à l'action, dit sombrement Ron

-par merlin mais ce n'est pas possible, allons voir si il y'a des blessés, dit Pansy

-commence je préviens les autres, dit-il

« Mione, il faut que vous veniez, laissez Eleanor à Mme Pomfresh, elle s'en occupera »

« d'accord, que ce passe-t-il ? »

« venez, vous vous en rendrez compte par vous-même, concentre toi sur moi et fait transplaner tout le monde »

« on arrive »

Ron se rapprocha de Pansy, il vit qu'elle était à genoux près d'une personne, quand il s'approcha, il vit que c'était un petit garçon de quatre ou cinq ans, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, il la releva et l'éloigna de cette vision d'horreur, soudain derrière eux il entendit des bruit de transplannage, il se retourna vers ses mais, et les vit avec le regard sombre.

-mais comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? Demanda Ginny

-je ne sais pas, mais il va le payer cher, répondit Harry

-allons voir si nous retrouvons des survivants, dit Drago

Ils se mirent à arpentés les rues à la recherches de victime vivante, mais aucun d'entre eux n'en trouvèrent, Ron et Pansy eux décidèrent d'aller chez les Macfield en espèrant qu'il avaient été épargnés, ayant un mange mort dans la famille, mais quand ils arrivèrent devant le manoir, à moitié dévasté ils comprirent qu'il y'avait très peu d'espoir, ils rentrèrent dans l'immense demeure.

-je monte à l'étage pour vérifier, tu regarde en bas ? Dit Ron

-oui fait attention, dit-elle

-toi aussi, dit-il

Il monta et ouvrit toutes les portes qu'il trouvait, quand il l'ouvrit la dernière porte il se dit que cela devait être la chambre de la petite princesse, pleins de peluches était éparpillés sur le lit, des photos d'elle avec sa mère et son frère, une tapisserie rose, bref une vrai chambre de petite fille, il fit le tour mais ne trouva rien, mais un cri de Pansy le fit redescendre en courant, il la retrouva dans le salon devant les corps de la mère et du petit frère de Eleanor, quand il arriva il vérifia leur pouls mais il n'y avait plus rien a faire, il fit trasplanné Pansy pour aller retrouver les autres, quand ils arrivèrent Pansy s'effondra dans ses bras, Hermione arriva en courant et lui demanda ce qu'il c'était passer :

-que c'est il passer ? Demanda-t-elle

-nous sommes allés chez Eléanor, elle a trouver les corps du petit et de la mère, dit-il en essayant de la réconforter

-nous n'avons trouver aucun survivants, c'est une vraie boucherie, je pense qu'à part eux plus aucun Français ne doit être vivant, dit Hermione sombrement

-ou est Harry ? Demanda Ron

-avec Ginny, dans la rue parallèle. Ron ça va le démolir, j'ai peur, dit-elle

-ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'en sortir, dit-il

-il faut aller au ministère pour savoir si ils y sont encore, dit Hermione, je vais y aller avec Drago

-d'accord mais dès que tu as la réponse tu t'en va, dit-il fermement

-oui nous partons tout de suite, finit-elle

-on vous attends, vous avez cinq minutes, après on arrive, dit-il

Elle partit chercher Drago et ils transplannèrent pour le ministère de la magie. Ron rejoignit Harry :

-Ginny va voir Pansy s'il te plaît, elle ne va pas bien, elle a retrouver les corps de la mère et du petit frère de Eléanor, dit-il

-j'y vais, dit-elle en partant

-Harry, appela Ron

-……

-écoute, Drago et Hermione sont allés vérifier si ils sont toujours au ministère et après on s'en va, dit Ron

-c'est de ma faute, dit Harry, on aurait du se battre, il à décimer tout les habitants de Paris.

-rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute, cette guerre ce n'est pas toi qui la voulue, mais lui, et un jour on lui fera payer, mais il faut que l'on reste unis sinon on est perdus, dit Ron

-j'ai besoin d'être seul, je vous retrouve à Poudlard, dès que Mione et Drago reviennent vous partez, si il y'a un problème appelez moi, je reviens plus tard, dit-il

Sur ces mots il transplanna, Ron rejoint sa sœur et Pansy qui c'était calmée mais était secouée de violents sanglots, le cœur de Ron se serra de la voir dans cet état, elle se réfugia dans ses bras.

-ou est Harry ? Demanda Ginny

-il avait besoin d'être seul, il nous rejoint à Poudlard, expliqua Ron

-très bien, dit Ginny morte de peur pour Harry.

En revenant Drago et Hermione confirmèrent que Voldemort et ses sbires étaient toujours au ministère, ils décidèrent de rentrer à Poudlard, il fallait annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle mais le plus dur pour eux était de le dire à la petite princesse qui avait prit une place si importante dans leur cœur.

De retour à l'école, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la directrice, tout les professeurs étaient là quand ils entrèrent, ainsi que Mme Maxime et le ministre qui était debout près de Macgonagal :

-nous revenons de France, annonça Ron, nous ne sommes allés qu'à Paris et ce que nous avons vu nous a suffit, il n'y a pas de survivants, ils les ont tués, sans leur laissé une chance de se battre certainement, je suis désolé, dit-il

Le ministre était devenu blanc et c'était laissé tomber sur le sol, Mme Maxime avait des larmes qui roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, les professeurs eux étaient sans voix aussi bien les leurs que ceux des élèves Français.

-vous ne pouvez pas rentrez, ils sont toujours là bas, dit Drago, ils occupent le ministère nous sommes allés vérifier, finit-il

-merci de nous avoir prévenu, dit Macgonagal, d'un voix blanche, vous pouvez disposez.

Ils sortirent, Hermione décida d'aller chercher Eléanor à l'infirmerie :

-Mione, appela Ron, ne lui dit rien c'est à moi de le faire.

Elle hocha la tête, et partit rejoindre l'infirmière, elle expliqua la situation à l'infirmière qui fut horrifiée, puis récupéra Eléanor et la ramena dans la salle commune de Griffondors, ou il n'y avait que Ron, Pansy, Blaise, Nolwenn et Ginny, d'un signe de tête, tout le monde monta dans le dortoir des garçons afin que Ron puisse parler à Eléanor :

-viens ma puce, il faut que je te parle, dit-il

-il est pas là Harry ? Demanda-t-elle

-non, il avait besoin d'être seul, il se sent coupable, dit Ron

-pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment

-nous sommes allés en France, commença-t-il, je suis allé chez toi avec Pansy, mais on est arrivés trop tard.

-maman et Chris, ils ne sont plus là ? Demanda-t-elle en pleurant

-non ma puce je suis désolé, dit-il en pleurant lui aussi

Elle resta un moment à pleurer dans les bras de Ron, puis se souvint qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question sur Harry :

-tu…ne ma pas..dit pourquoi Harry se sentait coupable, dit-elle

-tout les habitants de Paris sont morts et Harry croit que c'est de sa faute, expliqua-t-il

-ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est de la faute de Voldemort et des gens comme mon père, dit-elle en pleurant à nouveau.

Ron la porta jusqu'à son dortoir, et attendit qu'elle s'endorme, puis il descendit dans la salle commune ou il retrouva les autres :

-comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Ginny

-mal, elle viens de s'endormir, et elle s'inquiète pour Harry, je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dit qu'il se sentait coupable, dit-il

-je pense que tu as bien fait Ron, on ne doit pas lui cacher la vérité, et si elle demande alors il faut lui répondre, elle vient de perdre sa mère et son frère, si nous trahissons sa confiance alors elle se croira seule, dit Hermione

-qu'allons nous faire ? Je veux dire il faut prévenir le ministère, dit Drago

-je ne sais pas pour l'instant, répondit Ron, je ne peux pas la laisser aux mains des services sociaux, dit-il

-moi non plus c'est hors de question, dit Pansy

-on verra plus tard, pour l'instant le plus important c'est qu'elle ne soit pas seule, dit Ginny

Ils restèrent dans la salle commune en silence en attendant que Eléanor se réveille, ce qu'elle fit deux heures plus tard, elle les rejoignit et se cala dans les bras de Ron :

-tu peut demander à Harry de rentrer, s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle

-oui si tu veux, dit Ron

Il se concentra et dit à Harry que la petite voulait lui parler, il dit qu'il serait là dans une heure et coupa la communication :

-il arrive dans une heure, dit-il

-est-ce que je pourrais lui parler seule ? Demanda-t-elle a tout le monde

-oui bien sur, répondirent-ils

Quand Harry rentra dans la salle commune, les autres se levèrent et rejoignirent le dortoir des garçons, il s'approcha de la petite et lui :

-je suis désolé princesse, dit-il avec des larmes des les yeux

-ça n'est pas de ta faute Harry, ne t'en veut pas, moi je veux pas, reste le Harry que l'on ma décrit, le courageux, ils me manque tu sais mais ils ne voudraient pas que tu dise que c'est de ta faute, dit-elle

-tu sais tu as prit beaucoup de place dans nos cœurs depuis ces quelques jours ou tu es avec nous, on t'aime tous et te voir triste nous fend le cœur, je m'en veux c'est vrai mais je te jure qu'on en finira bientôt, un jour il ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, dit-il

-je te fais confiance, répondit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Soudain, ils entendirent la voix amplifiée de Macgonagal, qui demandait à tout le monde de rejoindre la grande salle.

Les autres descendirent du dortoir et se rendirent à la grande salle pour entendre ce qu'ils savaient déjà, en arrivant ils s'assirent sur les bancs installés pour que tout le monde puisse assister à la réunion, c'est le ministre qui prit la parole :

-si nous vous avons fait venir c'est pour vous annoncer de bien triste nouvelles, commença-t-il, certaines personnes sont allés voir la situation chez nous, elle est catastrophique, les corps de nos compatriotes jonchent les rues et le ministère est encore envahis par Voldemort et ses troupes, finit-il

Soudain comme si tout le monde venaient juste de comprendre, des cris et des pleurs se firent entendre, certains partirent de la salle en courant et en pleurant, d'autres étaient tétanisés et plusieurs personnes tombèrent sur le sol inconsciente, Drago, Harry, Ron et Blaise se levèrent enfin d'emmener ces personnes à l'infirmerie, suivit de Mme Pomfresh qui avait assistée à la réunion. Quand tout ceux qui devaient recevoir des soins furent à l'infirmerie, les garçons sortirent en laissant les filles qui avaient proposés à l'infirmière de l'aider ce qu'elle avait accepter avec reconnaissance, ne sachant plus ou donner de la tête.

Les filles rentrèrent épuisées vers 23 heures, les garçons avaient couchée Eléanor et les avaient attendus :

-alors comment ça c'est passer ? Demanda Ron

-bien si tu prend en compte les hurlements de terreur à chaque fois qu'un patient se réveillés, alors Mme Pomefresh les as tous mis sous potion de sommeil sans rêves et nous a demander avant de partir de venir demain matin et nous avons dit oui, dit Pansy

-qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? Demanda Nolwenn

-je ne sais pas, souffla Harry, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit mais je ne trouve pas, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-je propose que l'on aille se couchée, on est épuisés la journée à été longue, nous y verrons plus claire demain, dit Hermione

-je suis d'accord, dit Ginny.

Tous se dirent bonsoir et allèrent se couchés, chacun espérant trouver une solution, pour nuire à Voldemort et à son armée, mais rien était moins sure.

Alors je continue ou pas ? Laissez moi vos commentaires


	16. Alexia qui est tu ?

Harry était levé depuis longtemps assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre, il regardait le soleil qui doucement éclairé le ciel de ses rayons, mais la neige continuait à tombée sans discontinuée et recouvrait le parc de sa robe blanche. Ce soir c'était le bal de Noël, il avait été maintenu malgré les récents événements, Macgonagal avait décider qu'un peu de gaîté serait le bienvenu, et même si tous étaient d'accord avec l'idée aucun d'eux n'avaient envie de s'amuser la situation était plus que catastrophique.

Voldemort gagner du terrain chaque jour aussi bien en Angleterre que dans les autres pays tout le monde se demander où il pouvait bien trouvé autant de gens dévoué à sa cause mais le résultat était là. Même si il rester soigneusement caché en France et rechercher toujours l'Amrita, même si il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

Hermione, ne savait toujours pas ou trouver la fameuse potion, mais chacun savait que ça viendrai quand il le faudrait et sachant que Voldemort ne pouvais pas y avoir accès personne ne s'en inquiétait vraiment.

Harry regarda par la fenêtre et reconnu une silhouette familière, toujours aussi grand, Hagrid s'activer devant sa cabane. Il décida de s'habiller et de partir à sa rencontre ce qu'il fit en silence pour ne pas réveiller Ron et les autres, quand il descendit, il vit une petite silhouette assise sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune, il reconnut grâce aux feu qui était allumé dans la cheminée, la petite Eleanore, il vit son regard perdu dans les flammes ainsi que des traces de larmes sur ses joues, à cette vision son cœur se serra. Quand il fut près d'elle, il s'agenouilla et sécha ses larmes du bout des doigts, elle le regarda et le laissa faire, Harry décida de rompre le silence :

-que t'arrive-t-il ma puce ? Demanda-t-il

-cela fait trois semaines aujourd'hui, répondit-elle si doucement qu'il du s'approcher pour pouvoir l'entendre.

Il la prit dans ses bras, prit sa place et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, et lui dit :

-je suis désolé, j'aurais tellement voulu te les ramenés, dit-il

-ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-elle, il me manque terriblement mais je sais que je ne suis pas seule et je suis sure que maman vous aurez adoré, dit-elle avec un pauvre sourire

-et nous aussi on l'aurait adorer, elle ne pouvait être que gentille avec une petite fille comme toi, dit-il

-oh ! Oui elle l'était je te l'assure et Chris était un vrai chenapan, maman l'appelait toujours comme ça, dit-elle en souriant.

-tu sais tu ne doit pas hésiter à nous en parler si tu en ressens le besoin, dit-il, nous t'aideront autant que possible, dit Harry

-je sais, vous êtes très gentil avec moi et je vous adore, en faîtes j'ai l'impression d'avoir plein de grands frères et de grandes sœurs, dit-elle

-et nous on prend soin de notre petite sœur, dit-il.

Elle se blottie contre lui, entendre ses quelques mots lui réchauffa le cœur, elle avait perdu son frère et sa maman mais avait l'impression d'avoir trouver une nouvelle famille, et même si elle était triste elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours comptait sur eux.

-ça te dirait de venir voir un ami avec moi, proposa soudain Harry

-je veux bien, répondit-elle

-alors va t'habillé je t'attend ici, ensuite nous irons prendre notre petit déjeuner, dit Harry en souriant.

Elle se leva et se précipita dans sa chambre en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller les filles, elle prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et descendit rejoindre Harry, une fois qu'ils eurent mis leur capes chaudes sur leurs épaules, ils sortirent de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers le parc afin d'aller saluer Hagrid.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Harry s'aperçut que le garde chasse était rentré chez lui, il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui ouvre :

-qui est-ce ? Demanda une voix bourrue

-c'est moi, répondit Harry

-Harry, s'étonna-t-il, c'est bien toi ? En ouvrant la porte

-oui c'est moi, dit Harry, comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il alors que Hagrid le serrer dans ses bras.

Eleanore étouffa un éclat de rire en voyant la grimace de Harry qui eut le souffle couperpar la force de l'étreinte.

-ça va bien, mais je suis étonné de te voir ici, ça fait tellement longtemps, mais je suis impolie, bonjour jeune demoiselle, dit-il

-bonjour, monsieur, répondit poliment Eleanore

-tu peux m'appeler Hagrid, dit-il, et toi comment t'appelle-tu ? Demanda-t-il en leur faisant signe d'entrer.

-Eleanore Macfield, dit-elle, je viens de France

-je suis enchanté de te rencontrer miss, je vous sers du thé ? Proposa-t-il

-avec plaisir, répondirent-ils en souriant

Pendant que Hagrid préparé le thé, Harry laisser son regard vagabondé dans la petite cabane, tout était comme dans son souvenir, rien n'avait changer, tout les souvenirs passer ici lui revinrent en mémoire, Hagrid le regarda lui aussi en souriant :

-comme tu le vois rien à changer ici, dit-il

-oui c'est bon de voir que certaines choses restent comme nous les avons connus, dit-il

-alors raconte moi, comment vont Ron et Hermione ? Demanda Hagrid

-ils vont bien, ils dormaient quand nous somme partis, il viendront sûrement dans la journée pour te voir, à notre retour quand nous avons su que tu n'était pas là, nous nous sommes inquiétés, dit Harry

-je m'en doute, j'étais avec Graup, nous avons essayer de rallier des géants à notre cause, je ne pouvais plus rester à Poudlard, sans Dumbledore et puis ensuite sans vous trois, alors j'ai préparé mes bagages et nous sommes allés à leur rencontre, malheureusement les mangemorts sont passés avant nous, dit-il en lançant un regard triste à Harry

-nous le savions, nous avons tenté notre chance nous aussi, mais avec le même résultat que le tiens, dit Harry

-et vous qu'avez-vous fait pendant deux ans ? Demanda-t-il

Harry passa l'heure suivante à raconter leurs deux années d'exil, leur rencontre avec les serpentards, Hagrid fut sidéré d'apprendre que Ron et Hermione avait trouver l'amour mais séparément mais dans son regard briller la flamme de la fierté pour ses petits protégés. Il s'intéressât ensuite à l'histoire de la petite princesse, et fut peiné de savoir qu'elle avait perdu sa famille, mais sourit en l'entendant lui parler de la nouvelle.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, Harry et Eléanore rejoignirent les autres qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner :

-vous étiez où ? Demanda Hermione

-quand je me suis levé j'ai vu que Hagrid était rentré, alors je suis descendu j'ai trouver Eléanore devant la cheminée, nous avons discutés et je lui ai proposé d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid, nous avons parler un moment puis nous sommes revenus, expliqua Harry

-mais quand est-il rentrer ? Demandèrent Hermione et Ron en même temps

-dans la nuit, il est parti avec Graup pour essayer de rallier les géants à notre cause, sans succès, dit-il

-tout comme nous, répondit Ron

-c'est ce que je lui ais dit. Je lui ai raconté ce que nous avons fait pendant ces deux ans, et il vous attend pour prendre le thé à quatre heures, finit-il

Hochant la tête pour signifier leur accord ils reprirent le cour de leur petit déjeuner tout en discutant. L'ambiance dans la grande salle était morne et triste, Harry et les autres se demandaient comment cette guerre se finirait, d'ailleurs tous ceux qui était à Poudlard se poser cette question.

Soudain, le professeur Macgonagal entra dans la grande salle et s'approcha de la table des griffondors, où Harry, Hermione et Ron prenaient leur petit déjeuner, elle s'arrêta à leur hauteur et dit :

-je dois vous voir dans mon bureau tout de suite, c'est important, dit-elle

-très bien, nous vous suivons, dit Harry en se levant intrigué imités par ses deux amis.

-Princesse, tu peux dire aux autres que nous revenons et ou nous sommes, demanda Hermione avec douceur.

-oui, à toute à l'heure, dit Eléanore

Sur ces mots, ils suivirent la directrice jusqu'à son bureau. Quand il entrèrent dans le bureau une autre personne s'y trouvait déjà.

À peine plus grande qu'Hermione, les cheveux long noirs qui lui tombés dans le dos, elle se tourna pour faire face aux nouveaux arrivants, un sourire éclatant s'étalait sur son visage ses yeux marrons remplis de larmes fixés Harry, qui lui aussi la regarder se demandant qui était cette personne qui lui en rappelait une autre sans vraiment savoir qui, elle rompit le silence en se présentant :

-je m'appelle Alexia Potter, dit-elle d'une voix douce

-co…quoi ? Demanda Harry pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

-je suis Alexia Potter, la cousine de ton père, Harry, dit-elle

Harry était abasourdit, Ron et Hermione n'en menait pas large non plus ne comprenant pas très bien ce qui était entrain de se passer.

-Alexia, était en Bulgarie depuis plusieurs années, commença à expliquer la directrice en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir sur les fauteuils qu'elle venait de faire apparaître, elle avait douze ans quand vos parents sont morts.

-ce jour là j'ai perdu tout mes repères, reprit Alexia, mon père l'oncle du tient est mort lorsque j'avais dix ans, lorsqu'un an plus tard j'ai fait mon entrée à Poudlard, ma mère à juger que j'étais assez grande pour vivre seule, elle ma donc abandonnée.

Elle s'interrompit un moment avant de reprendre d'une voix triste la suite de son récit :

-ton père avait décider que j'irai vivre avec lui, il était hors de question que je vive seule ou même dans un orphelinat, après maintes démarches et audiences, il a eu ma garde à la fin de sa septième année et donc à la fin de ma deuxième année, je suis partie vivre avec lui et Lily.

Tu es arrivé un an plus tard, ils étaient si heureux, nous étions déjà en guerre mais tu était le rayon de soleil de la résistance qu'ils formaient, quand James à annoncer à Sirius qu'il voulaient qu'ils soit ton parrain, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait faire une attaque, expliqua-t-elle en souriant doucement alors qu'elle revoyait chaque scène.

-deux ans plus tard, après le festin d'Halloween le professeur Macgonagal, vint me chercher dans la salle commune en me disant que le professeur Dumbledore voulait me voir. Quand je suis arrivé dans ce même bureau, tu étais dans ses bras, il ta mis dans les miens et ma tout raconté, je n'ai jamais voulu croire que Sirius avait fait ça, je le connaissais ils étaient comme des frères. Dumbledore à finit par me dire ou tu allait vivre, je me suis mise en colère j'ai cassé beaucoup de choses pour lui montrer ma désapprobation,- Harry sourit intérieurement à cette phrase en se souvenant de sa cinquième année-, mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter ou plutôt, il avait déjà appliquer la protection grâce au sang de ta mère donc je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Quand à moi étant encore mineur, il à été obliger de m'envoyer en Bulgarie chez une tante à ma mère, car s'était ma seule famille, à part toi, Sirius et Remus, mais tu connais l'histoire.

Elle s'interrompit, essayant de sonder le visage de Harry, mais son expression était froide et ne laisser rien voir, toutefois elle repris :

-ce soir là je t'ai serrer fort dans mes bras, en te disant que je t'aimais et je t'ai promit de prouver à tous que Sirius n'était pas un criminel mais ton parrain, et le frère de ton père, mais j'ai échoué, continua-t-elle en laissant couler les larmes, je n'ai jamais retrouver Peter, je suis tellement désolé Harry, finit-elle

-pourquoi revenir maintenant ? Demanda Harry de sa voix froide

-je ne pouvais pas revenir avant, quand j'ai su ce qui c'était passé pendant ta quatrième année, j'avais repris contact avec Sirius depuis plusieurs mois grâce à Dumbledore, j'ai intégré l'ordre cette année là, comme mission pour l'ordre je devais intégrer les rangs de Voldemort, dit-elle

-tu es un mangemort ? Demanda-t-il

-oui et non, je suis un espion dans le camp de l'ordre, comme l'était Drago et les autres, mais comme eux je n'ai pas la marque. C'est Sev et moi qui avons mis ce stratagème en place, je ne voulais pas de cette horreur, alors je lui est dit que je ne mériterai pas la marque tant que je ne t'aurais pas ramener à lui et eux ont donné la même excuse que moi, pour ne pas la portée, expliqua-t-elle.

-ça ne répond pas à ma question, dit-il

-il a prit la France et à tués tout ces habitants ou du moins ce qui n'étaient pas en Angleterre, ce que j'ai vu je ne le souhaite à personne, j'ai voulu sauver une mère et son enfant qui était prisonniers et je me suis fait surprendre, cela c'est passer la nuit dernière, je n'ai pu sauver que le petit garçon. Ils ont tués sa mère, je l'ai pris dans mes bras et j'ai couru aussi vite que possible pour sortir de la zone anti-transplanage qu'il y avait sur le manoir ou nous étions et je me suis retrouvé à Pré-au-lard, finit-elle

-comment cela se fait-il que les autres ne nous on pas parlé de toi ? Demanda Harry

-car il ne connaissait pas mon rôle, ni mon nom, répondit-elle

-mais Sev lui savait, dit Hermione

-oui, mais il savait qu'il ne devait rien dire, il en avait fait la promesse à Dumbledore sous ma demande, dit-elle

-et Sirius aussi je suppose, dit Harry

-oui, si il m'arrivait quelque chose tu n'en aurais pas souffert comme ça, dit-elle

-quels sont les projets de Voldemort ? demanda Ron

-sa prochaine étape c'est l'Angleterre, dit-elle d'un voix sombre, mais je ne sais pas comment il compte s'y prendre, très peu le savent d'ailleurs.

Harry et Alexia se regardaient dans les yeux, ils y virent la même douleur d'avoir perdu les gens qui formaient leur famille, Alexia se leva et dit :

-il y à une dernière chose que tu doit savoir, et après tu saura tout de moi ou du moins le plus important, commença-t-elle, je devais protéger une autre personne, il s'appelle Liam il à trois ans et demi c'est mon fils, j'ai caché ma grossesse pendant que j'étais en mission, il n'y à qu'une personne qui ma vue enceinte c'est son père, dit-elle, personne ne savait que j'avais un enfant, sauf lui, et maintenant vous.

-qui est son père ? Demanda Harry

-son père c'est Sirius, dit-elle en laissant couler les larmes, nous étions amoureux, la différence d'âge ne ma jamais dérangé lui oui, mais son passé à été le plus dure à chasser pour que nous puissions vivre notre amour, mais j'ai réussi, quand je suis tombé enceinte, la première chose qu'il a dit c'est que tu allez être un super parrain à ton tour, dit-elle en regardant Harry, ça lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Liam te connaît par cœur même si il ne ta jamais vu, il a une photo de toi sur lui tout le temps, il connaît ton histoire du moins ce qu'il pouvait entendre a son âge, bien sûr.

-je ne sais pas quoi dire, dit Harry, je voudrai tellement le connaître et d'un autre côté c'est de ma faute si son père et mort, pourquoi voudrait il de moi comme parrain quand il saura la vérité.

-il dors à l'infirmerie, il doit être réveillé maintenant, je lui ai explique ce qui c'est passer cette nuit là au ministère, il ne t'en veut pas, quand il parle de toi, il t'appelle parrain ou Harry mais très rarement, il préfère le premier, dit-elle en souriant

Harry lui rendit son sourire, des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, Alexia s'approcha essuya ses larmes et le prit dans ses bras et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il pleura, quand il fut calmé il lui dit :

-on va voir Liam, j'ai hâte de voir à quoi il ressemble, dit-il

-on y va, je te préviens c'est un maraudeur en puissance, dit-elle en souriant

Ils sortirent du bureau directoriale et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, quand ils arrivèrent Alexia entra d'abord seule et se dirigea vers le lit de son fils qui sortait du sommeil :

-coucou mon cœur, dit-elle en l'embrassant

-coucou, on est ou ? Demanda Liam

-à Poudlard, dit-elle, on est arrivé cette nuit mais tu étais fatigué alors je t'ai emmené ici pour que tu dorme au chaud, expliqua-t-elle

-on et à l'école de papa, dit-il tout excité

-oui, nous sommes dans l'école ou papa et moi étions, dit-elle

-ça veut dire que je vais voir parrain ? Demanda-t-il

-je sais pas c'est possible. Attends je reviens, dit-elle

Elle sortie et dit à Harry :

-on lui fait la surprise, tu viens ?

-d'accord, dit-il nerveusement

Ils entrèrent alors tout les deux dans l'infirmerie, quand Liam aperçut Harry, il se leva doucement de son lit et courut se jeter dans le bras de son parrain :

-je suis contente de te voir enfin parrain, dit-il

-moi aussi, Liam, moi aussi, dit Harry la voix pleine de sanglot en le serrant fort, tu ressemble tellement à ton père.

-et moi je sais que tu ressemble beaucoup au tien aussi, dit-il

-oui c'est vrai, je te montrerai des photos si tu veux ? Proposa-t-il

-d'accord, dit Liam

Ils passèrent la journée à regarder les photos de Harry mais aussi celle d'Alexia, puis vint le moment de se préparer pour le bal, ils allèrent tous se changer, sauf les filles qui était dans les dortoirs depuis plus d'une heure, Alexia elle aussi était avec elle.

Liam avait tenu à rester avec son parrain tout le temps ce qui n'avait pas déplu à Harry, qui se sentait très proche de Liam, il aimait déjà ce petit bonhomme qui ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père.

Et voilà le seizième chapitre est boucler, qu'en dîtes vous ? Ça vous plaît toujours ?

En tous cas désolé pour le retard mais il faut bien que je travaille!!!! Mdr, je vous fais des gros bisous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, le bal de Noël…..


	17. Le bal de Noël

La salle commune était silencieuse, seul Harry, Ron, Drago et Blaise s'y trouvaient, les autres étaient déjà descendus pour attendre l'ouverture de la grande salle décorait par les soins des préfets-en-chefs.

-vous croyez qu'elles en ont pour longtemps encore ? Demanda Ron

-je ne pense pas, répondit Drago.

Soudain des bruits de firent entendre, les filles arrivaient, ce fut Alexia qui apparût en premier, dans une robe rouge avec un décolleté sage, et une fente sur le côté, elle était magnifique :

-tu es superbe, dit Harry, tu as trouvé un cavalier ? Demanda-t-il

-oui, il doit m'attendre d'ailleurs avec ma terreur, je vous attendrai dans la grande salle, dit Alexia.

-très bien à toute à l'heure, dit Harry

Ce fut à Ginny et Nolween de faire leur entrée. Ginny avec sa robe vert émeraude assortie aux yeux son homme, qui fut bouche bée en la voyant descendre les escaliers avec la grâce d'un ange.

-tu es merveilleuse mon amour, dit Harry en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

-tu est très beau toi aussi, dit-elle à son tour

Blaise s'était approché de Nolween qui portait une robe blanche avec des manches évasées, cintrée à la taille, son habit de cérémonie :

-vous êtes magnifique princesse, dit Blaise avec un sourire qui fit raté un battement au cœur de la dîtes princesse.

-merci mon chevalier, vous êtes, vous-même craquant, dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

-où sont Mione et Pansy ? Demanda Ron

-elles arrivent, elles n'avaient pas encore fini, répondit Nolween

-on va les attendre, vous n'avez qu'à descendre dans la grande salle, on ne sera pas long, dit Drago

-très bien, à tout de suite alors, dit Blaise

Ils sortirent accompagnés par leur moitié. Après dix minutes d'attentes, c'est Hermione et Pansy qui éblouissez à leur tour.

Mione avec une robe noire, sans manches, Drago la regarder descendre les escaliers en se disant qu'il était l'homme le plus comblé du monde sorcier, elle était magnifique, quand elle arriva à sa hauteur elle lui sourit tendrement :

-je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais pour te mériter mais aujourd'hui je sais enfin ce que c'est d'être heureux, dit-il en lui caressant la joue de sa main.

-moi aussi je suis heureuse, j'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie et rien ne nous séparera, dit-elle en s'approchant et en l'embrassant.

Pendant ce temps Pansy avait rejoins son cavalier, une robe verte foncée recouvert d'un châle de la même couleur, Ron la regarda en souriant et lui dit :

-Serpentard jusqu'au bout.

-que veut-tu ? dit-elle dans un ton théâtrale, on ne se refait pas.

-surtout ne change jamais, c'est comme ça que je t'aime, dit-il

-moi aussi je t'aime, mon cœur, répondit-elle

Quand les deux derniers couples eurent fini de s'embrassés, ils descendirent dans la grande salle. Leurs amis les attendaient :

-eh bien ! Vous en avez mis du temps, dit Harry avec un sourire goguenard

-où et Alexia ? Demanda Hermione

-avec son cavalier et mon filleul, répondit-il

-Potter tu compte nous dire qui est son cavalier ou on attend, dit Drago

-c'est Remus, dit-il

-Remus est là ? Demanda Hermione

-oui, hier il est venu au château pour voir Macgonagal et il a eu la surprise de trouver Alexia dans le bureau de la directrice, expliqua Harry

-ça à du lui faire un choc, dit Ron

-oui, c'est sur. Surtout quand il a appris pour Liam, dit Harry avec un sourire triste.

Hermione prit la main d'Harry et lui dit :

-personne ne remplacera Sirius dans nos cœurs, mais je suis sure qu'il est fière de nous, du chemin que nous avons parcouru.

-oui moi aussi. Mais n'en parlons plus, essayons de passer une bonne soirée, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Tous se dirigèrent vers la table où ils étaient installés pour le repas, Macgonagal leur adressa un rapide sourire et continua sa conversation avec le professeur Flitwick. En arrivant à la table, ils eurent la surprise de voir que Alexia, Remus et Liam étaient installés avec eux.

-Liam à décider de passer la soirée avec son parrain ainsi que ses oncles et ses tantes, dit Alexia avec un sourire.

-oui une soirée avec ma famille! S'exclama-t-il, puis plus doucement il rajouta, enfin si vous voulez bien de moi.

-oh ! Liam, dit Hermione en s'approchant de lui, elle le prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

-on t'aime et te considère tous comme un petit frère, alors oui tu fais parti de la famille, maintenant que tu es là tu reste avec nous, ajouta-t-elle fermement

-tu vois bonhomme, dit Harry en se mettant à sa hauteur, tu n'est plus seul avec maman, on sera toujours là quand tu aura besoin de nous.

-merci. Bon on mange, dit-il les yeux plein de larmes de reconnaissances pour ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Tous se mirent à rire et en s'asseyant à table. Le repas se passa agréablement entre discussion et rigolade ainsi que les minis disputes de Liam et Eléanore, qui faisait bien rire les autres. Soudain la directrice se leva de sa chaise et réclama le silence :

-après ce bon repas, je vous invite à rejoindre le piste de danse et vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Chacun se leva et invita sa cavalière à danser, puis la musique commença. Harry tenait Ginny serrait contre lui, perdu dans son regard d'azur, il se pencha et l'embrassa, baiser auquel elle répondit avec douceur, quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, il lui dit :

-tu n'imagine pas combien cela m'a manquer pendant deux ans, dit-il un voile de tristesse passant dans son regard émeraude.

-autant qu'à moi je suppose, donc oui je peux imaginer parce que j'en est autant souffert que toi, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

-je t'aime, mon amour et j'espère qu'on ne sera plus jamais séparer, dit-il

-moi aussi, mais j'ai compris quelque chose, dit-elle

-ah oui ! Quoi ? Demanda-t-il

-que tu fera ce que tu dois faire, ce qui veut dire que tu repartira si tu le dois, à la différence que maintenant je te suivrai, répondit-elle avec fermeté et détermination.

-épouse-moi, répondit-il

Ginny le regarda éberluée, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, il la regarder droit dans les yeux sans ciller, elle reprit contenance et lui dit :

-je…quoi ? Demanda-t-elle

-tu es la femme de ma vie, je le sais depuis longtemps, et je voulais te le demander à la fin de la guerre, mais je ne sais pas quand cela sera, je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés, te rendre heureuse ou du moins faire tout ce qui m'est possible pour que tu le sois, dit-il

-Harry, dit-elle, je t'aime mais je ne veux pas que tu prenne cette décision sur un coup de tête, je peux attendre mais je ne veux plus vivre sans toi, dit-elle doucement.

-je jure devant Merlin que ce n'est pas un coup de tête, je veux que tu devienne Mme Potter, et la mère de mes enfants, je t'aime, finit-il

Elle le regarda de longue minute essayant de sonder son visage, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentrer de son périple, elle voyait l'espoir dans son regard et son visage serein en lui demandant de se lier pour toujours, alors elle répondit tout simplement :

-oui, mon amour je veux devenir ta femme, et passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

Quand elle eut fini, Harry l'embrassa en la soulevant du sol, plus rien ne comptait que la décision qu'ils venaient de prendre, il lui prit la main et sortit de la grande salle, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande :

« je veux une salle ou l'on pourra être que nous deux, qui lui montre à quel point je l'aime »

Soudain une porte apparue, il l'ouvrit et laissa passer Ginny devant lui. Ginny était sidérée par la beauté de la pièce, les murs mélangeait les quatre couleurs des maisons de Poudlard qui donner un aspect d'unité, plus loin une porte fermée qu'il décidèrent d'ignorer se doutant de se quelle renfermée. Un grand canapé rouge et or occupé la place devant la cheminée qui se dressait fièrement au milieu de la pièce.

Harry prit la main de Ginny et l'emmena s'asseoir sur le canapé ou il la prit dans ses bras, ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes savourant le bonheur d'être ensemble, quand Ginny décida de rompre le silence :

-je ne pensais pas pouvoir être heureuse alors qu'on est en guerre, dit-elle

-moi non plus. Dit-il, Mais j'ai appris quelque chose pendant ces deux ans loin des miens, c'est qu'il faut profiter de chaque moment même fugace de bonheur car la vie est bien trop courte, j'ai failli mourir plusieurs fois, Ron et Hermione aussi, même toi j'aurais pu te perdre et encore plus maintenant, mais je t'aime et je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es la femme de ma vie, finit-il

-moi aussi je t'aime, et devenir ta femme c'est un rêve que je chéri depuis longtemps, je t'aime depuis que j'ai dix ans, et malgré les deux ans qui nous ont séparés je n'ai jamais réussi à t'oublier, je souffrais, mais lorsque vous êtes revenus il y'a trois mois mon cœur c'est gonflé de joie je n'ai vue que tes yeux lorsque vous êtes rentrés et pourtant une part de moi voulait te faire souffrir autant que j'ai souffert. Et maintenant c'est pour toujours, finit-elle.

À la fin de sa phrase, il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, lorsqu'il s'arrêta il la regarda droit dans les yeux, et elle répondit à sa question muette en l'embrassant doucement, ils unirent leurs corps toute la nuit, pour la première fois ils ne firent qu'un.

Dans la grande salle, Hermione et les autres dansait encore sauf Drago qui regardait sa petite amie bouger avec grâce, il rêvait du jour ou il l'enchaînerai à lui par amour, ce jour ou la guerre ne serait plus, ou la paix régnerai pour toujours enfin il l'espérait.

À la fin de la chanson, Hermione rejoignit Drago assis à une table perdu dans ses pensées, regardant sans le voir son verre de bierre-au-beurre vide, elle s'assoie alors près de lui, prend sa main dans la sienne qu'il serre instinctivement et relève son visage pour regarder la femme de sa vie :

-tu t'amuse bien ? Demanda-t-il

-oui, mais tu me manquais sur la piste, dit Hermione

-ah ! Ça tombe bien parce que la seule chose que je voulais moi, c'était te prendre dans mes bras, dit-il

-et qu'attends-tu ? Demanda-t-elle

-rien.

Il s'approcha prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa délicatement, au bout d'un moment qui leur parût court à tout les deux il mit fin au baiser et la prit dans ses bras, elle souffla de contentement :

-finalement c'est un bonne idée ce bal, dit-elle

-oui, le temps d'une soirée, ils ont tous plus ou moins oubliés leur problèmes et les pertes engendrés par cette guerre, dit Drago

-oui. Si nous allions faire une ballade dans le parc ? Proposa-t-elle

-vos désirs sont des ordres, princesse, dit-il galamment

Elle sourit et prit la main qui lui tendait. Mains dans la main, ils se baladèrent sous les étoiles, puis finirent par s'asseoir sur un banc dans le parc à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Un long silence plana, il n'était pas lourd, mais au contraire plein de promesses.

-que ferons-nous quand la guerre sera fini ? Demanda Hermione

Elle le senti se tendre, derrière elle, alors elle rajouta :

-nous n'avons pas de diplôme, et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de reprendre mes études, finit-elle

Il se détendit et répondit :

-honnêtement je ne sais pas, dit-il, mais le plus important c'est que nous serons ensemble et en paix.

-oui ensemble. Tu as raison c'est le plus important, car sans toi je ne suis rien, dit-elle

-moi aussi, je ne suis rien sans toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis mettant fin au baiser, elle se leva du banc et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain des préfets. Arrivé devant la porte, elle prononça le mot de passe et entra Drago sur les talons.

-que fait-on ici ? Demanda-t-il en souriant largement.

-je veux que tu me montre à quel point tu veux que nous soyons ensemble, dit-elle

-très bien, dit-il

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, puis il l'embrassa tendrement, lui montrant par ce baiser l'étendu de son amour pour elle. Hermione commença à le déshabiller doucement, il l'arrêta et lui dit :

-laisse-toi faire.

Elle lui sourit et enlève ses mains de sa chemise, il reprends alors le cours du baiser. Cette nuit là il voulait lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, que la seule chose importante pour lui c'est qu'elle soit heureuse.

Entre Ron et Pansy leur conversation se résumer principalement par des regards tendre échanger entre deux baisers, ce qui leur convenait parfaitement.

Et voilà le chapitre du bal, un peu de tendresse dans cette guerre, en tous cas j'espère que cela vous a plu, je vous fais des gros bisous et vous dit à bientôt.

Je suis désolé du retard, mais comme je l'ai expliqué je suis en saison, et je ne n'ai pas accès à internet sur mon lieu de travail, donc je poste des que je rentre chez moi, voilà gros bisous.

Harrypotteusement vôtre.


	18. Pas maintenant

La salle commune était silencieuse, seul Harry, Ron, Drago et Blaise s'y trouvaient, les autres étaient déjà descendus pour attendre l'ouverture de la grande salle décorait par les soins des préfets-en-chefs.

-vous croyez qu'elles en ont pour longtemps encore ? Demanda Ron

-je ne pense pas, répondit Drago.

Soudain des bruits de firent entendre, les filles arrivaient, ce fut Alexia qui apparût en premier, dans une robe rouge avec un décolleté sage, et une fente sur le côté, elle était magnifique :

-tu es superbe, dit Harry, tu as trouvé un cavalier ? Demanda-t-il

-oui, il doit m'attendre d'ailleurs avec ma terreur, je vous attendrai dans la grande salle, dit Alexia.

-très bien à toute à l'heure, dit Harry

Ce fut à Ginny et Nolween de faire leur entrée. Ginny avec sa robe vert émeraude assortie aux yeux son homme, qui fut bouche bée en la voyant descendre les escaliers avec la grâce d'un ange.

-tu es merveilleuse mon amour, dit Harry en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

-tu est très beau toi aussi, dit-elle à son tour

Blaise s'était approché de Nolween qui portait une robe blanche avec des manches évasées, cintrée à la taille, son habit de cérémonie :

-vous êtes magnifique princesse, dit Blaise avec un sourire qui fit raté un battement au cœur de la dîtes princesse.

-merci mon chevalier, vous êtes, vous-même craquant, dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

-où sont Mione et Pansy ? Demanda Ron

-elles arrivent, elles n'avaient pas encore fini, répondit Nolween

-on va les attendre, vous n'avez qu'à descendre dans la grande salle, on ne sera pas long, dit Drago

-très bien, à tout de suite alors, dit Blaise

Ils sortirent accompagnés par leur moitié. Après dix minutes d'attentes, c'est Hermione et Pansy qui éblouissez à leur tour.

Mione avec une robe noire, sans manches, Drago la regarder descendre les escaliers en se disant qu'il était l'homme le plus comblé du monde sorcier, elle était magnifique, quand elle arriva à sa hauteur elle lui sourit tendrement :

-je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais pour te mériter mais aujourd'hui je sais enfin ce que c'est d'être heureux, dit-il en lui caressant la joue de sa main.

-moi aussi je suis heureuse, j'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie et rien ne nous séparera, dit-elle en s'approchant et en l'embrassant.

Pendant ce temps Pansy avait rejoins son cavalier, une robe verte foncée recouvert d'un châle de la même couleur, Ron la regarda en souriant et lui dit :

-Serpentard jusqu'au bout.

-que veut-tu ? dit-elle dans un ton théâtrale, on ne se refait pas.

-surtout ne change jamais, c'est comme ça que je t'aime, dit-il

-moi aussi je t'aime, mon cœur, répondit-elle

Quand les deux derniers couples eurent fini de s'embrassés, ils descendirent dans la grande salle. Leurs amis les attendaient :

-eh bien ! Vous en avez mis du temps, dit Harry avec un sourire goguenard

-où et Alexia ? Demanda Hermione

-avec son cavalier et mon filleul, répondit-il

-Potter tu compte nous dire qui est son cavalier ou on attend, dit Drago

-c'est Remus, dit-il

-Remus est là ? Demanda Hermione

-oui, hier il est venu au château pour voir Macgonagal et il a eu la surprise de trouver Alexia dans le bureau de la directrice, expliqua Harry

-ça à du lui faire un choc, dit Ron

-oui, c'est sur. Surtout quand il a appris pour Liam, dit Harry avec un sourire triste.

Hermione prit la main d'Harry et lui dit :

-personne ne remplacera Sirius dans nos cœurs, mais je suis sure qu'il est fière de nous, du chemin que nous avons parcouru.

-oui moi aussi. Mais n'en parlons plus, essayons de passer une bonne soirée, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Tous se dirigèrent vers la table où ils étaient installés pour le repas, Macgonagal leur adressa un rapide sourire et continua sa conversation avec le professeur Flitwick. En arrivant à la table, ils eurent la surprise de voir que Alexia, Remus et Liam étaient installés avec eux.

-Liam à décider de passer la soirée avec son parrain ainsi que ses oncles et ses tantes, dit Alexia avec un sourire.

-oui une soirée avec ma famille! S'exclama-t-il, puis plus doucement il rajouta, enfin si vous voulez bien de moi.

-oh ! Liam, dit Hermione en s'approchant de lui, elle le prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

-on t'aime et te considère tous comme un petit frère, alors oui tu fais parti de la famille, maintenant que tu es là tu reste avec nous, ajouta-t-elle fermement

-tu vois bonhomme, dit Harry en se mettant à sa hauteur, tu n'est plus seul avec maman, on sera toujours là quand tu aura besoin de nous.

-merci. Bon on mange, dit-il les yeux plein de larmes de reconnaissances pour ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Tous se mirent à rire et en s'asseyant à table. Le repas se passa agréablement entre discussion et rigolade ainsi que les minis disputes de Liam et Eléanore, qui faisait bien rire les autres. Soudain la directrice se leva de sa chaise et réclama le silence :

-après ce bon repas, je vous invite à rejoindre le piste de danse et vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Chacun se leva et invita sa cavalière à danser, puis la musique commença. Harry tenait Ginny serrait contre lui, perdu dans son regard d'azur, il se pencha et l'embrassa, baiser auquel elle répondit avec douceur, quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, il lui dit :

-tu n'imagine pas combien cela m'a manquer pendant deux ans, dit-il un voile de tristesse passant dans son regard émeraude.

-autant qu'à moi je suppose, donc oui je peux imaginer parce que j'en est autant souffert que toi, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

-je t'aime, mon amour et j'espère qu'on ne sera plus jamais séparer, dit-il

-moi aussi, mais j'ai compris quelque chose, dit-elle

-ah oui ! Quoi ? Demanda-t-il

-que tu fera ce que tu dois faire, ce qui veut dire que tu repartira si tu le dois, à la différence que maintenant je te suivrai, répondit-elle avec fermeté et détermination.

-épouse-moi, répondit-il

Ginny le regarda éberluée, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, il la regarder droit dans les yeux sans ciller, elle reprit contenance et lui dit :

-je…quoi ? Demanda-t-elle

-tu es la femme de ma vie, je le sais depuis longtemps, et je voulais te le demander à la fin de la guerre, mais je ne sais pas quand cela sera, je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés, te rendre heureuse ou du moins faire tout ce qui m'est possible pour que tu le sois, dit-il

-Harry, dit-elle, je t'aime mais je ne veux pas que tu prenne cette décision sur un coup de tête, je peux attendre mais je ne veux plus vivre sans toi, dit-elle doucement.

-je jure devant Merlin que ce n'est pas un coup de tête, je veux que tu devienne Mme Potter, et la mère de mes enfants, je t'aime, finit-il

Elle le regarda de longue minute essayant de sonder son visage, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentrer de son périple, elle voyait l'espoir dans son regard et son visage serein en lui demandant de se lier pour toujours, alors elle répondit tout simplement :

-oui, mon amour je veux devenir ta femme, et passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

Quand elle eut fini, Harry l'embrassa en la soulevant du sol, plus rien ne comptait que la décision qu'ils venaient de prendre, il lui prit la main et sortit de la grande salle, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande :

« je veux une salle ou l'on pourra être que nous deux, qui lui montre à quel point je l'aime »

Soudain une porte apparue, il l'ouvrit et laissa passer Ginny devant lui. Ginny était sidérée par la beauté de la pièce, les murs mélangeait les quatre couleurs des maisons de Poudlard qui donner un aspect d'unité, plus loin une porte fermée qu'il décidèrent d'ignorer se doutant de se quelle renfermée. Un grand canapé rouge et or occupé la place devant la cheminée qui se dressait fièrement au milieu de la pièce.

Harry prit la main de Ginny et l'emmena s'asseoir sur le canapé ou il la prit dans ses bras, ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes savourant le bonheur d'être ensemble, quand Ginny décida de rompre le silence :

-je ne pensais pas pouvoir être heureuse alors qu'on est en guerre, dit-elle

-moi non plus. Dit-il, Mais j'ai appris quelque chose pendant ces deux ans loin des miens, c'est qu'il faut profiter de chaque moment même fugace de bonheur car la vie est bien trop courte, j'ai failli mourir plusieurs fois, Ron et Hermione aussi, même toi j'aurais pu te perdre et encore plus maintenant, mais je t'aime et je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es la femme de ma vie, finit-il

-moi aussi je t'aime, et devenir ta femme c'est un rêve que je chéri depuis longtemps, je t'aime depuis que j'ai dix ans, et malgré les deux ans qui nous ont séparés je n'ai jamais réussi à t'oublier, je souffrais, mais lorsque vous êtes revenus il y'a trois mois mon cœur c'est gonflé de joie je n'ai vue que tes yeux lorsque vous êtes rentrés et pourtant une part de moi voulait te faire souffrir autant que j'ai souffert. Et maintenant c'est pour toujours, finit-elle.

À la fin de sa phrase, il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, lorsqu'il s'arrêta il la regarda droit dans les yeux, et elle répondit à sa question muette en l'embrassant doucement, ils unirent leurs corps toute la nuit, pour la première fois ils ne firent qu'un.

Dans la grande salle, Hermione et les autres dansait encore sauf Drago qui regardait sa petite amie bouger avec grâce, il rêvait du jour ou il l'enchaînerai à lui par amour, ce jour ou la guerre ne serait plus, ou la paix régnerai pour toujours enfin il l'espérait.

À la fin de la chanson, Hermione rejoignit Drago assis à une table perdu dans ses pensées, regardant sans le voir son verre de bierre-au-beurre vide, elle s'assoie alors près de lui, prend sa main dans la sienne qu'il serre instinctivement et relève son visage pour regarder la femme de sa vie :

-tu t'amuse bien ? Demanda-t-il

-oui, mais tu me manquais sur la piste, dit Hermione

-ah ! Ça tombe bien parce que la seule chose que je voulais moi, c'était te prendre dans mes bras, dit-il

-et qu'attends-tu ? Demanda-t-elle

-rien.

Il s'approcha prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa délicatement, au bout d'un moment qui leur parût court à tout les deux il mit fin au baiser et la prit dans ses bras, elle souffla de contentement :

-finalement c'est un bonne idée ce bal, dit-elle

-oui, le temps d'une soirée, ils ont tous plus ou moins oubliés leur problèmes et les pertes engendrés par cette guerre, dit Drago

-oui. Si nous allions faire une ballade dans le parc ? Proposa-t-elle

-vos désirs sont des ordres, princesse, dit-il galamment

Elle sourit et prit la main qui lui tendait. Mains dans la main, ils se baladèrent sous les étoiles, puis finirent par s'asseoir sur un banc dans le parc à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Un long silence plana, il n'était pas lourd, mais au contraire plein de promesses.

-que ferons-nous quand la guerre sera fini ? Demanda Hermione

Elle le senti se tendre, derrière elle, alors elle rajouta :

-nous n'avons pas de diplôme, et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de reprendre mes études, finit-elle

Il se détendit et répondit :

-honnêtement je ne sais pas, dit-il, mais le plus important c'est que nous serons ensemble et en paix.

-oui ensemble. Tu as raison c'est le plus important, car sans toi je ne suis rien, dit-elle

-moi aussi, je ne suis rien sans toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis mettant fin au baiser, elle se leva du banc et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain des préfets. Arrivé devant la porte, elle prononça le mot de passe et entra Drago sur les talons.

-que fait-on ici ? Demanda-t-il en souriant largement.

-je veux que tu me montre à quel point tu veux que nous soyons ensemble, dit-elle

-très bien, dit-il

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, puis il l'embrassa tendrement, lui montrant par ce baiser l'étendu de son amour pour elle. Hermione commença à le déshabiller doucement, il l'arrêta et lui dit :

-laisse-toi faire.

Elle lui sourit et enlève ses mains de sa chemise, il reprends alors le cours du baiser. Cette nuit là il voulait lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, que la seule chose importante pour lui c'est qu'elle soit heureuse.

Entre Ron et Pansy leur conversation se résumer principalement par des regards tendre échanger entre deux baisers, ce qui leur convenait parfaitement.

Et voilà le chapitre du bal, un peu de tendresse dans cette guerre, en tous cas j'espère que cela vous a plu, je vous fais des gros bisous et vous dit à bientôt.

Je suis désolé du retard, mais comme je l'ai expliqué je suis en saison, et je ne n'ai pas accès à internet sur mon lieu de travail, donc je poste des que je rentre chez moi, voilà gros bisous.

Harrypotteusement vôtre.


	19. Ultimatum

Il se rendit alors dans le parc, et là la tête sur ses genoux repliés se trouvait la petite princesse, il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur, et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-eh! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas, princesse ? Demanda Bill

-je ne voulais pas vous blessez, mais vous ne pouvez pas m'adopter, répondit-elle

-et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas ? Demanda-t-il

-je porte malheur, dit-elle si bas que Bill cru avoir mal compris et lui fit répéter.

-je porte malheur, regarde ma maman et mon petit frère sont mort et depuis que je suis arriver Harry est triste, je ne veux pas vous perdre aussi, finit-elle

-je t'interdis de dire ça, c'est totalement faux, si ta maman et ton frère ne sont plus là c'est de la faute de Voldemort pas la tienne. -Il s'arrêta un instant pour expliquer le comportement de Harry-, quand à Harry, si il est malheureux ce n'est pas de ta faute mais pour toi. La différence c'est que à chaque fois que tu pleure, Harry, Ron et les autres ceux que tu considère déjà comme des grands frère et sœurs, sont tristes parce qu'il ne supporte pas de ne pas voir ton si beau sourire et tes yeux étincelaient quand il raconte une histoire drôle, dit-il

-comment tu peut le savoir, tu ne me connais pas, dit-elle septique

-c'est simple, toutes les petites sœurs que j'ai ont le plus beau des sourires, regarde Ginny, Hermione, Pansy, elles sont pour nous les grands frères des joyaux inestimables, et que nous t'adoptions ou non tu es déjà notre sœur, expliqua Bill.

-alors pourquoi vouloir m'adopter ? Demanda-t-elle

-pour que plus jamais tu nous quitte, personne ne le supporterai, Ginny nous as écrit une lettre il y a environ un mois de cela aux jumeaux, Charly et moi, tu veux que je te la lise ? Demanda-t-il à Eléanore qui acquiesce sans attendre pousser pas la curiosité qui la caractérise.

Bill sortit alors de sa poche une feuille de parchemin, et la lut à haute voix :

_Mes chers frères,_

_Nous espérons que vous allez bien je ne sais même pas si Coq va pouvoir vous retrouver mais je l'espère de tout mon cœur._

_Je souhaitais vous parlez de deux choses très importantes, tout d'abord Eléanore la petite princesse, lorsque nous avons du évacuer l'école française des centaines de personnes sont arrivés à Poudlard, mais une petite fille a particulièrement retenu l'attention de Ron, je reconnais que j'ai été un peu jalouse au premier abord, Ron avait le même regard qu'avec moi, alors j'ai compris que je n'étais plus la plus jeune de la fratrie, la princesse à pris ma place. Cette petite fille est un rayon de soleil dans cette guerre qui nous menace chaque jours. Ron et Pansy sont partis en France pour retrouver son petit frère et sa maman, malheureusement nous sommes arrivés trop tard, Voldemort était passer par là. Ron et Harry ont réussi à lui rendre un peu son sourire, mais elle est toujours malheureuse ce que nous comprenons tous, et l'aidons à refaire surface, mais il lui faut du temps et nous lui laissons, tous ce que nous voulons c'est quelle soit heureuse de nouveau. La petite princesse est votre nouvelle petite sœur de cœur._

_Ce qui m'amène à la deuxième chose dont je voulais vous parlez, Noël, nous prions Merlin chaque jour pour que vous le passiez avec nous, à Poudlard ou ailleurs, vous nous manquez tellement, mais surtout pour faire la connaissance de Eléanore ainsi que celle de Liam dont Harry vous racontera l'histoire, son père et sa mère ont fait de Harry son parrain, ils sont très mignon tous les deux._

_Voilà ce que je pouvais vous dire par lettre le reste vous le saurez quand nous nous verrons, je vous aime les grands frères à bientôt._

_Votre petite sœur_

_Ginny._

Bill replia la lettre et la rangea dans sa poche, puis regarda Eleanore. Elle regardait le lac avec un sourire triste. Au bout d'un moment elle se tourna vers Bill et lui demanda :

-c'est pour ça que vous êtes revenus ? Demanda-t-elle, pour me rencontrer.

-oui en partie. Quand nous avons reçu la lettre de Ginny, nous avons pensez que nous devions rencontrez cette nouvelle petite sœur, qui avait reçu la bénédiction des deux plus jeunes membres Weasley, mais aussi parce que notre famille nous manquer, Ron, Harry et Hermione était parti pendant deux ans, nous avions envie de les serrer dans nos bras, expliqua Bill

-je comprends, dit-elle, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans eux, ils m'ont beaucoup aidés, quand j'en avais besoin et encore aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir, d'être vraiment sur que ma maman ne m'en voudra pas d'accepter.

-d'accord, prends ton temps, et sache une chose c'est que d'après ce que je sais de ta maman, elle voulais juste une chose pour toi, dit Bill, que tu sois heureuse, c'est ce que toutes les mamans du monde veulent pour leur enfant.

Ils se turent un moment, jusqu'à ce que Eléanore demande à Bill si il pouvait rejoindre les autres dans leurs appartements, ce qu'il accepta car même une bulle de chaleur ne remplacera jamais le chocolat de sa maman à lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement, Bill entra le premier, Eléanore entra ensuite, tout les regards était braqués sur elle, Ron se leva et elle se jeta dans ses bras, en disant qu'elle était désolé.

-tu n'a pas à l'être c'est de notre faute, tu n'étais pas prête à avoir ce genre de propositions, nous aurions du attendre, dit-il

-non ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai réagi comme ça, du moins ce n'est pas l'entière vérité, dit-elle

Elle descendit des bras de Ron et se dirigea vers Mme Weasley et lui dit :

-je veux juste y penser avant de prendre ma décision, si la proposition est toujours valable, je veux être sur que ma maman ne m'en voudra pas, dit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux, alors Molly la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

-bien sur ma chérie, prends ton temps, et la proposition sera toujours valable. Elle la berça un moment jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ce fasse entendre :

-on peut aller manger, j'ai faim moi!, dit Liam

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Harry se leva et prit son filleul dans ses bras et lui dit :

-tu as manger il n'y a pas longtemps il me semble.

-je grandis parrain! j'ai besoin de force, répondit Liam les points sur les hanches.

Tout le monde parti à rire de voir Harry se faire moucher de la sorte par son propre filleul. Alors il le balança sur son épaule comme un sac de pomme de terre et franchi la porte en riant avec un Liam mort de rire.

Profitant de ce tumulte Eléanore s'approcha de Ginny et lui demanda si elle pouvait lui parler seule à seule, ce à quoi Ginny répondit par l'affirmative, quand tout le monde fut sortit, Ginny caressa les cheveux de la petite et lui dit :

-que voulais tu me dire ?

-Bill, ma lu la lettre que tu as écrit aux grands frères, et une phrase à retenu mon attention parmi toute celles que j'ai entendu, dit-elle

- »je reconnais avoir été jalouse au premier abord » récita-t-elle, c'est de cette phrase dont tu parle ? Demanda Ginny

-oui, je ne prendrais jamais ta place, je ne le veux pas, et je ne veux pas non plus te faire de la peine, dit-elle

-je veux que tu m'écoute attentivement, princesse. Si j'ai été jalouse, c'est simplement parce que je voyais bien que Ron aller enfin me laisser prendre mon envol, pour te pourrir la vie à toi, dit Ginny en souriant.

-tu as été jalouse de ça, du fait qu'il n'allait plus te pourrir la vie, dit Eléanore perplexe.

-oui, simplement j'ai cru que maintenant il ne me relevai plus lorsque je tomberai, ne me consolerai plus quand je me disputerai avec d'autres personnes. Mais j'ai eu tort, tout nos frères prendrons soin de nous tant qu'ils seraient prêt de nous, petite ou grande, donc ils vont encore nous pourrir la vie pendant longtemps, fini Ginny en prenant un air affligé qui fit bien rire Eléanore.

-qu'entends-tu par pourrir la vie ? Demanda Eléanore

-la surprotection made-in-Weasley, et croit moi ce n'est pas une mince affaire, sans compter, Harry, Drago et Blaise, maintenant, je nous souhaite à toutes beaucoup de courage, Ginny en souriant, mais tu verra que tu adorera.

-j'en suis moins sure que toi, dit-elle avec une grimace, dit ? Tu es sure que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-jamais je ne t'en voudrai, petite sœur, jamais, dit Ginny en la prenant dans ses bras.

Après un gros câlin, elles descendirent rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle. Quand elles arrivèrent tout le monde avait l'air sous le choc, elles s'assoient sur le banc près des autres.

-que ce passe-t-il ? Demande Ginny

-il a prit le ministère Bulgare, explique Hermione, il a tuer tout les hauts fonctionnaires et il vient de déclarer la guerre à l'Angleterre.

-je ne comprends pas pourquoi ne prend-il pas le pouvoir, comme dans les autres pays ?

-c'est simple, il nous a lancer un ultimatum, le gouvernement à un mois pour lui remettre ce qu'il désire le plus, continua Hermione.

-il veut que nous lui donnions l'Amrita ?

-non il veut Harry, dit Ron

-jamais, cria-t-elle, il ne prendra pas l'homme que j'aime.

-bien sur que non, il en ait hors de question, mais il va falloir renforcer les protections de Poudlard, sinon je ne donne pas chère de la peau de tout ceux qui vivent ici, dit Ron

-où est Harry ? Demanda Ginny

-avec Macgonagal, il prépare une défense et Scrimgeour voulais les voir, donc on attends qu'il revienne, mais ne t'inquiète pas si il veut Harry il va falloir nous passer sur le corps et il aura du boulot, ce qui me fait penser que nous avons un entraînement toi et moi, dit Ron

-on y va, dit-elle motivée comme jamais.

Ils se rendirent à la salle sur demande ou Ron demanda une grande salle d'entraînement, quand ils entrèrent, Ginny était époustoufler.

-je te le répète, ici je ne suis pas ton frère, et tu n'est pas ma sœur, ne demande pas grâce, je ne te l'accorderai pas, tu dois apprendre et quand j'en aurai fini je t'aurai appris tout ce que je sais ou presque, expliqua-t-il, des questions ?

-non, on peut commencer, quand tu veux, dit-elle

-très bien, nous allons commencer par un duel, utilise tout ce qui est à ta disposition, j'en ferai autant, pas de cadeau, dit-il.

Ils se mirent en position de combat, c'est Ron qui lança les hostilités, le choc fut violent, mais Ginny se releva, elle essaya de désarmer son frère, mais n'y parvint pas. Ron lança alors un sort qui envoyer des décharges, il rata Ginny de peu, mais fit un trou dans le mur qui l'avait percuter.

Ginny attaqua à son tour, toucha son frère avec un sort du saucisson dont il se libéra facilement, il envoya alors une boule de feu qu'elle éteignit avec une jet d'eau.

Le combat dura plus d'une heure.

-stop, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. On va commencer par les élémentaires, approche.

Quand elle fut assez prêt, il lança le sort qui permettez de savoir a quel élément on été rattaché, c'est sans surprise qu'il découvrit que c'était le feu.

-ton élément est le feu, comme moi, dit-il avec une pointe de fierté, je vais t'apprendre tout ce que je peux mais tu devra inventer tes propres sorts, ça n'est pas compliquer une fois que tu maîtrisera ton élément, mais c'est un énorme travail, dit-il

-je suis prête à tout, dit-elle

-très bien, commençons.

Pendant ce temps là dans le bureau directoriale la tension était électrique, chaque personne regardait le ministre d'un œil noir, qui le faisait se ratatiner sur sa chaise.

-jamais, vous m'entendez bien, jamais nous lui livrerons Harry, dit Macgonagal, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-nous sommes perdus, si nous ne faisons pas ce qu'il veut, dit le ministre

-Poudlard et moi ne plierons jamais devant Voldemort, il en ai hors de questions, croyez-vous vraiment que si nous lui livrons Harry, il renoncera à vouloir conquérir l'Angleterre, il faut être fous pour y croire, dit la directrice.

Harry qui regardait par la fenêtre prit la parole :

-la seule chose que Mr le ministre veut c'est ne pas perdre son poste, dit-il la voix pleine de fureur, ce n'est que le pouvoir qui vous intéresse, vous ne valez pas mieux que Voldemort, cracha-t-il

-je ne vous permet pas de dire cela, dit Scrimgeour rouge de rage

-pourtant cela est vrai, vous n'en avez rien a faire de ma vie ou de celles des sorciers et moldus Anglais, tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est votre poste, dit Harry calmement

-je prend tout en considération, vous rendre nous laisseraient libre, dit-il

-il ne vous laissera jamais libre, dit Harry lasse

-nous n'en savons rien, dit le ministre

-c'est bien vous qui nous avez dit qu'il ne ferai rien aux français que nous n'avons pas pu transférer ici, et regarder ce qu'il a fait, ils les a décimés, dit le ministre français

-…

-et oui Mr le ministre, vous ne trouvez plus rien a dire, ce qui ne m'étonne pas, jamais Voldemort ne nous laissera en paix tant qu'il ne sera pas mort et notre seul espoir de le vaincre un jour c'est ce jeune homme, qui as déjà beaucoup perdu, dit le ministre français.

-je dois retourner au ministère, dit Scrimgeour, je reviendrais demain en espérant que vous aurez changer d'avis, dit-il

-si c'est pour cela que vous revenez ce n'est pas la peine, dit Macgonagal

Le ministre partit non sans claquer la porte au passage, Harry lui se retourna vers la fenêtre et continua de regarder la neige étendre son manteau blanc sur le parc de Poudlard, le lac était geler depuis une semaine maintenant, il se souvenait que quand lui était élève, le week-end était pratiquement entièrement consacré au patins à glace pendant cette période, aujourd'hui personne n'osait sortir des murs rassurant du château, il se demandait quand cette guerre cesserai, si un jour il arriverai à bout de Voldemort.

Il prenait un à un les autres pays, mais pas le sien, pourquoi ? Il pouvait prendre le contrôle, et lançait cet ultimatum plus tard mais ne le faisait pas, pourquoi ? Toujours cette question qui revenait, mais la réponse, elle ne emblait pas vouloir se montrer.

Il prit congé de la directrice et du ministre français qui était tout les deux excéder de la mentalité du ministre français. Harry retourna dans la grande salle rejoindre ses amis.

Et voilà enfin le 19 ème chapitre, qui j'espère vous a plu ? En tous cas laissez des reviews, gros bisous et à bientôt.

Hermy 83.


	20. Juste être avec toi

Quand il eut fini de raconter ce qui s'était dit dans le bureau directoriale, les autres était purement et simplement choqués d'entendre ce que le ministre de la magie voulait faire, le vendre en espérant être tranquille, c'était de la folie, jamais Voldemort les laisserai libre même en vendant Harry ce qu'aucun d'eux ne voulaient faire.

-il faudra qu'il nous tuent si il te veut, dit Drago, le regard lançant des éclairs.

-je sais bien. Et je n'ai pas l'intention, de me rendre, dit Harry

-j'espère bien, répliqua Hermione.

-on va trouver une solution. De toute façon même si tu te rendais, jamais il ne nous laisserez tranquille, dit Pansy.

-non, c'est certain, dit Harry, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi ne prend il pas le ministère comme dans les autres pays ?

-peut-être qu'il y'a quelque chose qui l'en empêche, proposa Drago

-dans ce cas là, pourquoi ? Harry à raison, ce n'est pas normal, dit Hermione

Ron et Ginny vinrent rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune de Griffondor, au bout de quatre heures d'entraînement :

-fini pour aujourd'hui, dit Ginny qui venait de s'installer confortablement dans les bras de Harry

- ça c'est bien passer ? Demanda Harry

-demande à Ron, c'est lui le professeur, répondit Ginny.

Harry se tourna vers Ron, qui lui sourit, Harry compris alors que le grand frère était très fier de sa petite sœur, elle devait avoir un potentiel énorme, mas au lieu de ça il répondit quand il la vit lever son visage vers lui :

-elle peut faire mieux, j'en suis sure.

Harry leur raconta aussi ce qui c'était passer. Ginny avait bien fait comprendre que si elle croisait Scrimgeour c'est lui qu'elle allait envoyer à Voldemort. Tout le monde se détendit en rigolant, se disant qu'il serait temps de s'en inquiéter le lendemain.

Ils voulaient tous oublier le temps d'une soirée leurs problèmes. Cette guerre leur avaient enlevée leur adolescence, leurs rêves pour l'instant étaient en suspend, ne sachant pas comment cela se finirai.

C'est Eléanore et Liam qui réveillèrent tout le monde le lendemain matin, on étaient le 25 décembre et nos deux bambins avaient décider de ne pas dormir tard afin de décorer le château pour les fêtes étant donner que tout les autres élèves étaient rentrés chez eux, pour profiter de leur famille.

-allez parrain, lève toi c'est le jour de Noël aujourd'hui et je veux décorer le château, dit Liam.

-laisse moi dormir, on s'en occupera cette après-midi, bougonna Harry.

De son côté Eléanore, n'avait pas plus de chance :

-Ron, réveille toi, il faut décorer toute la grande salle, dit-elle

-je dors Eli va te recoucher, on verra plus tard, il est encore tôt, répondit Ron en se tournant de l'autre côté, pour replonger dans les bras de Morphé.

Eléanore et Liam se regardèrent et dépiter ils descendirent dans la salle commune pour s'asseoir en attendant qu'ils veuillent bien se lever.

C'est comme ça que Alexia les trouva une heure plus tard quand elle entra dans la salle commune pour venir voir si justement Liam était réveiller :

-que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle

-on arrive pas à réveiller parrain et tonton Ron, dit Liam tout penaud.

-ils veulent pas se lever, ils nous ont dit de partir, ajouta Eléanore

-pourquoi vouliez-vous les réveiller ? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

-je comprends, dit Alexia après qu'ils eut raconter leurs déboires, voilà ce que je propose, je vais aller chercher les filles ainsi que Remus, Blaise et Drago et nous allons faire la plus belle décoration de Noël que personne n'a jamais vue, d'accord ?

-d'accord, répondirent-ils en retrouvant le sourire.

-et vous verrez que Ron et Harry regretteront de ne pas s'être réveiller pour venir, dit Alexia

-tu va chercher les autres pendant que nous on descend maman s'il te plaît ? On vous attend dans la grande salle, dit Liam qui partit en courant suivit de Eleanore.

Alexia retrouva les filles dans le parc :

-j'ai un service à vous demander, dit Alexia

-on t'écoute, dit Ginny

Alexia leur expliqua ce qui c'était passer, les filles voulaient aller les réveiller avec perte et fracas, mais Alexia les en dissuada :

-je suis sure que cela sera pire si nous les laissons dormir et qu'il voient le résultat, Harry et Ron s'en voudrons quand ils verront que Eli et Liam leur en veulent, dit Alexia.

-tu as raison c'est mieux comme ça, dit Nolween, je vais chercher Blaise et Drago, et on vous rejoint dans la grande salle.

-d'accord, mais il vont en entendre parler des que je les verraient, dit Ginny

Elles se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre Liam et Eli, dans la grande salle. En chemin les deux petits avaient croisés Remus lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passer, Remus accepta avec joie de les aider. C'est donc en écoutant Eli et Liam, faire les plans pour la décorations que Remus attendit les autres, qui arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard.

-alors on commence par quoi ? Demanda Drago

-par les murs, dit Liam, ensuite nous irons chercher avec Hagrid le sapin et nous finirons par le décorer, d'accord ? Demanda Liam

-on est à vos ordres, chef, dirent-ils en saluant a la manière moldue, Eléanore et Liam ce qui les fit bien rire et oublier leur déception du matin.

Alexia observa son fils avec tous ses « oncles et tantes », et se dit que Liam allait enfin être heureux, ils l'avait tous accepter sans poser de questions, et son petit bonhomme, avait enfin sa grande famille. Elle savait par les filles qu'à chaque fois que Liam avait un coup de cafard, il allait les voir pour se confier, et elles arrivaient toujours à lui remonter le moral, ce dont elle leur était reconnaissante, sans compter que Harry était un parrain exemplaire :

-enfin sauf ce matin, pensa-t-elle.

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par Liam, qui la réprimanda :

-maman on est pas la pour rêver, on a du travail, tu es dans le groupe de Remus, vous allez décorer cette parti de la salle, dit-il avec autorité.

En souriant Alexia se précipita vers Remus, et lui dit :

-c'est un vrai tyran.

-je suis d'accord, mais Eli n'est pas mal non plus, dit-il en rigolant

Vers midi ils firent une pause pour déjeuner. Macgonagal se joignit à eux ainsi que le ministre français, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, mettant délibérément la guerre de côté pour ce jour de Noël.

Une fois qu'il eurent fini leurs dessert Eleanore et Liam, allèrent chercher Hagrid, dans sa cabane :

-Hagrid, ouvre, c'est Liam et Eli, on doit te demander quelque chose, cria Liam

-j'arrive, dit-il en ouvrant la porte, que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il

-est-ce que tu peux nous trouver un gros et beau sapin, s'il te plaît, on décore la grande salle et il nous manque plus que le sapin, expliqua Liam

-bien sur, dit Hagrid, je vous le ramène dans une heure, d'accord.

-oui comme ça nous on va finir de décorer le reste de la salle, dit Eleanore

-a toute à l'heure, dit Liam qui repartit en courant, il rejoignirent les autres. Ils furent déçu de voir que Ron et Harry n'étaient toujours pas là, mais retrouvèrent le sourire en voyant Drago entouré de guirlande de toute les couleurs, criant sur son meilleur ami :

-enlève moi ça, dit-il

-mais tu es tellement beau Drago, cela serait dommage, répondit Blaise avec un sourire goguenard.

-Mione, mon cœur, tu peux me délivrer ? Demanda-t-il

-tu t'arrange avec ton meilleur ami, tu t'es fourré tout seul dans cette histoire, mon chéri, donc tu te débrouille seul, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-question solidarité on repassera, bougonna-t-il

-bon alors qui c'est le meilleur ? Demanda Blaise avec un sourire typiquement serpentard.

-Remus s'il te plaît, aide moi, supplia-t-il

-je ne veux pas être mêler à cette histoire, répondit Remus en se remettant à sa décoration.

Liam s'approcha de sa mère et lui demanda ce qu'il c'était passer pour que Drago se retrouve dans cette position, elle lui expliqua que depuis que lui et Eléanore était parti voir Hagrid, ces messieurs se disputait pour savoir qui avait fait les plus belles décorations dans la grande salle, alors Liam décida de mettre un terme a cette dispute qu'il qualifia de puéril en disant :

-c'est maman et Remus les meilleurs, pas vous les tontons, dit-il et il retourna à sa décoration avec Eléanore.

Ils regardèrent tous Liam qui leur tourner le dos, et les filles partirent en fou rires en voyant les visages dépité des deux meilleurs amis. Après cette petite « dispute » chacun retourna à son travail.

Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, Hagrid arriva avec un sapin énorme derrière lui, Liam et Eli le regardèrent mettre le sapin la ou ils lui avaient demander, ils étaient en extase le sapin devait bien faire au moins trois mètres de hauteur et était très vert. Ils commencèrent a le décorer une demie heure plus tard avec l'aide de Hagrid et de leurs baguettes. Drago et Blaise muni de leur baguette faisait léviter les deux petits qui eux posaient les décorations. Une heure plus tard c'est Liam et Eli qui mirent un point final à la décoration en posant ensemble l'étoile sur le sommet du sapin.

C'est à ce moment là que Harry et Ron décidèrent de pointer le bout de leur nez, en disant :

-vous auriez pu nous attendre, dirent-ils

Tout le monde se retourna vers eux en leur lançant des regards meurtriers, mais contre toute attente c'est Liam et Eléanore qui leur répondit :

-on est venu vous réveiller ce matin, et vous nous avez virez de votre chambre, dit Liam, je voulais faire les décorations de noël avec toi ce matin, parce que c'est notre premier ensemble, mais toi tu as préférer dormir.

-et moi je voulais que ça soit toi qui le fasse avec nous. Mais heureusement que les autres était là parce que si nous vous avions attendu, on aurait même pas commencer, finit Eléanore, puis il partirent de la grande salle en courant.

Harry et Ron n'en mener pas large, ils se sentaient mal et coupable de leur avoir fait de la peine.

-quand je suis venu voir Liam ce matin, ils étaient tout les deux assis dans la salle commune, vous attendant, donc je leur ai proposé que nous le fassions tous ensemble, mais sans vous puisque vous n'aviez pas voulu vous levez, dit Alexia, ils sont malheureux et c'est à cause vous.

-pour Eli, ce sera le premier Noël sans sa maman et son petit frère, continua Ginny, et pour Liam le premier avec toi mais aussi leur premier Noël avec leur nouvelle « famille ».

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et sortirent sans dire un mot de la grande salle, ce que Ginny venait de dire leur avait fait mal, ils n'avaient pas vu les choses comme ça lorsque les petits étaient venus les réveiller, ils décidèrent de les chercher et de leur présenter leurs excuses.

Ils les trouvèrent au bout de vingt minutes dans le parc sous le saule pleureur, ils les rejoignirent, et Harry commença :

-on est désolés, on avait pas compris que c'était si important pour vous.

-je voulais partager ce moment avec toi depuis longtemps. Avant je ne pouvais pas, et aujourd'hui, tu na pas voulu, c'est notre premier Noël ensemble, et je voulais tous partager avec toi, de toute évidence tu n'en a pas envie, dit Liam en laissant couler les larmes.

-c'est faux Liam, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de passer ce jour avec toi, mais dès fois je suis un peu long à la détente, et je viens seulement de comprendre que c'est-ce que j'ai ressenti à mon premier Noël avec ton père, je suis tellement désolé bonhomme de t'avoir fait de la peine, finit-il

-je te pardonne à une seule condition, dit Liam, c'est que l'année prochaine on le fasse tout les quatre ensemble.

-pour moi c'est d'accord, dit Harry en serrant fort son filleul dans ses bras, je t'aime terreur.

-moi aussi parrain, dit Liam.

Ron regardait Eléanore, il voyait dans ses yeux la peine qui lui avait fait, et s'en voulait comme jamais.

-Eli, dit-il, si tu savais comme je m'en veux, je ne voulais pas te blesser, comme Harry je n'ai pas compris, que c'était si important.

-j'ai cru que pour toi, ce n'était pas si important que ça que je sois la ou pas, que ça ne changer pas grand choses, dit-elle en pleurant

-tu te trompe princesse, ce Noël est très important pour moi aussi, te voir pleurer me fend le cœur et surtout aujourd'hui et de savoir que c'est de ma faute, est pire que tout, tu es ma sœur, dit-il

-alors c'est d'accord, l'année prochaine on le fait tout les quatre ensemble ? Demanda Eli

-oui, rien que nous quatre, répondit Ron

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il la serra le plus fort possible pour lui montrer à quel point il était désolé. Quand tout le monde fut calmé ils rejoignirent la tour des Griffondors, pour aller s'habiller pour le repas.

Et voilà le chapitre 20 fini, qu'en pensez-vous ? Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me le dire, j'ai hâte de savoir si il vous a plu. Bisous et à bientôt pour le 21.

Hermy83


	21. Joyeux Noël

C'était le soir du réveillon, Harry et les autres était assis à table entrain de rire et de discuter. Liam et Eli avaient totalement pardonner à Harry et Ron. Ils avaient bien compris que ça n'était pas pour leur faire de la peine qu'ils ne s'étaient as lever le matin même.

Au moment des cadeaux, ils s'étaient tous rassembler dans les appartements de Molly et Arthur.

-allez Liam et Eli, c'est à vous d'ouvrir vos cadeaux en premier, dit Molly

-oui, génial, dit Liam

-ça, dit-elle en lui tendant un paquet joliment décoré, c'est le notre à Arthur et moi.

-merci Molly, dit Liam

Il prit le paquet et l'ouvrit, à l'intérieur il découvrit un joli cadre avec une photo de ses « oncles et tantes » qui lui faisait de tendre sourire et des signes de leurs mains. Il sourit en regardant Molly, les larmes aux yeux, il se jeta dans ses bras pour un câlin. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le reste de ses cadeaux, tout aussi somptueux à ses yeux, de Harry il reçut une photo de tout les deux avec une cape d'hiver bleu marine, ainsi que plein d'autres merveilles qui le rendit très heureux.

Eli quand à elle reçut le même que Liam de la part de Molly et Arthur. Ron lui donna un petit paquet, elle l'ouvrit et sortit un petit écrin. Sur une jolie chaîne en argent un médaillon qui s'ouvre, quand elle ouvrit le médaillon elle découvrit une autre photo, mais d'elle sa maman et son petit frère. Elle regarda Ron qui se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

-merci, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire, dit-elle

-tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir fouiller dans tes affaires ? Demanda-t-il penaud

-non. Mais ne recommence pas, dit-elle en souriant.

-promis, ma puce, dit Ron en lui rendant son sourire.

Le déballage des cadeaux continua pendant plus d'une heure. Des présents qui même si il ne coûtaient pas chère, faisait comprendre à quel point ils tenaient les uns aux autres.

Vers une heure du matin et après un bon chocolat chaud, tout le monde partit se coucher le sourire aux lèvres et pour Eli et Liam des étoiles plein les yeux.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se réveilla tôt. Ils avaient promis à Liam et Eli d'aller faire des batailles de boules de neige et construire des gros bonhommes de neige.

-allez, on y va ? Demanda Liam tout excité à l'idée d'aller jouer dans la neige avec tout le monde.

-mais oui on y va, dit Alexia en souriant, va chercher Eli, elle est partie aux toilettes, et on ne va pas partit sans elle quand même.

-j'y vais maman, et il partit en quatrième vitesse en direction des toilettes des filles.

Quand il arriva devant les toilettes des filles, il entendit renifler. Il décida d'entrer en espérant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres filles. Sinon il allait prendre un de ces savons.

-Eli tu es là ? Demanda Liam

-….

-Eli ? Répond moi c'est Liam.

-je suis là, dit-elle en sortant de sa cabine les yeux tout rouges.

-pourquoi tu pleure ? Demanda-t-il

-je pense à ma maman, dit-elle, elle me manque tellement.

-tu sais, mon papa me manque tout les jours, dit Liam, mais quand c'est comme ça, je ferme les yeux et alors je me rappelle des toutes les histoires que maman me raconte. Et puis toi tu as de la chance, de l'avoir connu, moi non, dit Liam soudain triste et mélancolique.

-je suis désolé Liam, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

-c'est pas grave tu sais, je suis sûre que mon papa veille sur nous et que quand je suis triste, il l'est aussi, dit-il

-tu as raison, alors on ne doit pas être triste, pour ne pas leur faire de peine. On va rejoindre les autres ? Demanda-t-elle.

-on y va, c'est parti, dit Liam en souriant de nouveau.

Ils rejoignirent Harry, Ron et les autres qui les attendaient dans la grande salle , d'ailleurs ces derniers leur firent remarquer que cela faisait trente minutes qu'ils les attendaient pour sortir :

-oui ils sont encore plus excité que vous deux réunis, dit Hermione en souriant.

-ça c'est sûre, dit Drago, de vrais gamins, rajouta-t-il goguenard.

-c'est Ste Mangouste qui se fout de la charité, dit Ginny, depuis toute à l'heure tu trépigne d'impatience, dit Ginny en rigolant avec les autres en voyant Drago fixer le sol avec beaucoup d'attention.

C'est sur ces éclats de rire qu'ils partirent rejoindre le parc pour passer la journée en famille. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que les filles affrontaient les garçons dans une bataille de boule de neige mémorable, les filles gagnaient pas des moyens détournées mais les garçons se laissaient avoir tout le temps. Liam décida qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger son ventre criant famine :

-tu as raison Liam, moi aussi j'ai faim, dit Ron

-y'a une chose qui ne changera jamais, Ron, dit Ginny

-ah bon quoi ?

-ton appétit gargantuesque, répondit-elle en éclatant de rire

Soudain, tous ce turent, le changement d'ambiance se fit sentir, Harry et Drago avaient empoigner leur épées alors que les autres faisaient de même.

-Liam, Ely allaient prévenir Macgonagal, que nous allons êtres attaquer et ensuite aller prévenir Mme Pomfresh et rester à l'infirmerie, dit Harry

-n'en sortez sous aucun prétexte, rajouta Ron, on viendra vous chercher quand on aura fini.

-d'accord, dirent-ils d'une voix tremblante et ils partirent en courant vers le bureau directoriale.

-j'ai contacté Sev, il arrive, dit Drago, ACCIO BALAI, je vais voir à qui nous avons à faire, dit-il

-d'accord mais ne te fais pas voir, ils ne doivent pas savoir, ils doivent croire à l'effet de surprise, dit Harry

-t'inquiète, dit-il, alors qu'il empoignait son balai qui venait d'arriver, il l'enfourcha jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Hermione qui lui sourit et décolla.

-très bien en attendant que Drago revienne on va établir un bouclier autour de Poudlard, dit Hermione, comme ça ils auront déjà des difficultés à rentrer, le temps qu'on établissent une stratégie.

-très bien tout le monde se rend aux endroits défini pour ce cas de figure, je donnerai le signal.

Chacun partit se mettre à son poste afin d'ériger le bouclier le plus puissant qu'ils connaissaient.

« vous êtes prêt ? » demanda Harry par télépathie.

« oui », dirent-ils tout ensemble.

« très bien à trois. 1...2...3... Maintenant »

De chaque côté du château on pouvait voir des filaments argentés sortirent de nulle part et se rejoindre pour former un dôme dans lequel ils seraient protégé au moins un temps. Ils se réunirent à nouveau devant la porte qui menait à l'intérieur de l'école.

-j'ai appelé les membres de l'AD, on aura peut-être besoin d'eux. Drago revient, dit-elle en levant la tête.

Il posa pied à terre et annonça le nombre d'ennemis à combattre :

-il a mit le paquet cette fois-ci, commença-t-il, ils sont plus que la dernière fois, les détraqueurs, une dizaines d'hydres et deux Géryon, sans compter les mangemorts qui sont une bonne centaine voir plus.

-je vais aller voir Macgonagal, afin qu'elle fasse venir les aurors et qu'elle active la protection de l'école, nous serons au moins sûre q'ils ne pourront pas entrer dans l'enceinte mais nous oui, dit Severus.

-d'accord, on pourra se replier au cas ou nous serions blesser, dit Harry. Rem, Alex postez vous sur le toit dès que les membres de l'AD seront là on vous envoient une équipe pour vous aidez.

-on y va, on vous prévient si nous voyons quelque chose, dit Remus, faites attention, dit-il

-oui vous aussi, dit Hermione

Remus et Alexia partirent à leur poste, ils pourraient surveiller la progression des attaquants en même temps.

Pendant ce temps là Severus revint avec Macgonagal ainsi que les autres professeurs.

-j'ai contacté le ministère et j'ai mis les protections de Poudlard en place, eux ne pourront pas entrer mais nous oui et tant que je ne la désactive pas elle sera en place.

-d'accord, j'ai envoyé Remus et Alexia sur le toit et j'enverrai des membres de l'AD les rejoindre quand ils arriveront, dit Harry

-dans combien de temps seront-ils là ? Demanda Hermione en parlant des assaillants.

-je pense que d'ici vingt minutes les premiers seront là, répondit Drago.

-il ne reste plus qu'à attendre, alors, dit-elle

Harry sentit son badge vibrer et chargea Hermione et Ron d'aller chercher les membres de l'AD et de leur donner leur position.

Ron et Hermione se rendirent donc devant la grande porte en chaîne. Mais contre toute attente ils n'étaient pas seul. Une bonne centaine de personnes se trouvaient derrière la porte quand ils l'ouvrirent, ils restèrent stupéfait quelques seconde avant de se reprendre.

-j'ai l'impression que mes parents ne sont pas les seuls à m'avoir suivi, dit un élève de quatrième année.

-apparemment non, dit Ron en lui rendant son sourire.

-très bien. Entrez, nous devons refermer les portes le plus vite possible, nous n'avons que vingt minutes pour nous mettre en place, dit Hermione

Quand tout le monde fut entrer, Ron réclama le silence qui se fit instantanément.

-merci. Dans le groupe de Voldemort il y'a des détraqueurs, deux Géryons ainsi qu'une dizaine d'Hydres. Et une centaines voir plus de mangemorts, nous avons installés les protections de l'école vous pourrez y entrer vous serez en sécurité. Nous avons aussi installé un puissant bouclier, mais ils pourront le désactiver il tiendra une demie heure peut-être moins. Trente personnes vont rejoindre Remus et Alexia sur le toit, ils vous dirons où vous placer. Quand à ceux qui attaquerons dans le parc avec nous, occupez vous des mangemorts, nous nous occuperons des créatures magiques.

-un membre de l'AD prend trente personnes pour monter sur le toit afin de rejoindre Remus et Alexia, dit Hermione

Ils désignèrent un septième année pour mener le groupe sur le toit. Une fois l'équipe faîtes ils partirent rejoindre leur poste.

Hermione et Ron eux repartirent vers le parc avec ceux qui restaient. Quand ils arrivèrent vers Harry et les autres, ils leur expliquèrent que c'étaient les parents des membres de l'AD qui venaient grossir leur rang.

-eh bien c'est inattendu, dit Magonagal

-effectivement, dit Harry

-on leur a dit de s'occuper des mangemorts, que nous nous occuperions des créatures magiques, dit Ron

-oui, tu as raison. Comment tué un Géryon, si l'un d'entre vous le sait c'est le moment de le dire, dit Harry lasse tout d'un coup.

-je ne sais pas. Je ne savais même pas qu'il en avait sous ses ordres, dit Pansy

-moi non plus. Hermione, Pansy vous venez avec moi, le temps qu'ils arrivent, on va aller jeter un coup d'œil à la bibliothèque d'Albus, dit Seveurs, il y aura peut-être des indices.

-d'accord. Allez-y, mais il ne reste que quinze minutes avant qu'ils atteignent l'école, dit Harry

-si nous ne sommes pas revenu et que vous voyez que le bouclier commence a s'effriter renforcer le avec vos épées et contactez nous, dit Severus

Hermione, Pansy et Rogue partirent donc pour le bureau de la directrice où tout les livres de Dumbledore était entreposer. Quand Severus entra dans le bureau, ils alla directement vers les livres et lança un accio livres sur les Geryons. Ce n'est pas un mais une dizaine de livre qui vinrent se poser devant eux.

-nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, chercher ce qui pourrait nous intéresser, dit-il

Ils commencèrent leur recherche. Dans le parc la tension était à son comble, tout les combattants étaient placer stratégiquement. Harry et les autres se mirent en place à l'entrée, les mangemorts les verraient tout de suite et c'est-ce qu'ils voulaient pour leur faire perdre du temps afin que eux puissent en gagner. Pendant qu'ils parleraient, ils ne penseraient pas désactiver le bouclier du moins ils l'espéraient.

Harry contacta Remus qui leur dit de se tenir prêt, que d'ici cinq minutes ils seraient aux portes de l'école.

Et voilà le 21 ème chapitre. Vous a-t-il plu ? Pensez à me laisser vos avis qui sont très important. Gros bisous et à bientôt.


	22. Comment faire ?

Ils avaient revêtu leur tenue de combat et attendaient l'arrivée des mangemorts qui ne devraient pas tarder à arriver aux portes de l'école.

-tiens, tiens, dit Harry de sa voix froide, nous avons de la visite.

-tu es encore là toi, pesta Bellatrix.

Harry ricana et lui dit :

-j'attendais avec impatience de te revoir Lestrange.

-laisse tomber ton bouclier et je serais ravi de te montrer comment je punis ceux qui défi mon maître, dit-elle froidement

-j'attends encore quelques amis et ensuite je le ferai tomber ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il

-des amis ? Qui ? Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir nous vaincre, dit-elle en riant

-Lestrange ne te fait pas d'illusion, un jour je te ferai payer le mal que tu as fait et si ce doit être ce soir, alors soit ce sera fait.

-un pauvre minable comme toi ne pourras jamais me toucher, dit-elle

-pourtant il me semble vous avoir mis en déroute la dernière fois.

Elle se tourna vers un autre mangemort et lui dit :

-fais tomber ce bouclier que nous leur montrions qui nous sommes.

-tout de suite, dit le mangemort qui s'avança vers le champ de force générer par le bouclier, il le toucha et hurla à la mort en se tenant le bras.

-que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle froidement

-c'est la marque qui nous empêche d'entrer, dit-il haletant.

-peux-tu nous en débarrasser ?

-je crois que oui.

Il commença à psalmodier différente phrase qui n'avait aucun sens pour Harry et les autres. Harry s'éloigna des mangemorts et rejoignit ceux qui avaient pris leur position.

« Harry, une partie du bouclier commence à lâcher » dit Drago une demie heure plus tard.

« Sortez vos épées, on va le renforcer ça nous fera encore gagner du temps mais pas beaucoup »

Ils sortirent lors leurs épées de leurs fourreaux et les pointèrent en direction du ciel, ils laissèrent l'épée drainer un peu de leur magie, assez pour renforcer mais pas pour les fatigués. Le bouclier reprit son aspect du début et ils remirent leurs épées à leur place.

« Harry, dit Ginny, les Géryons sont à l'arrière du château, enfin je pense que c'est eux »

« Vous êtes combien à cet endroit »

« Six, dont deux parents »

« Éloignez-vous et cachez-vous de façon à les avoir dans votre champ de vision »

« Très bien »

Ils coupa la communication avec Ginny et informa Severus.

« Nous ne trouvons rien dans les livres, et son portrait ne sait pas ce qu'il faut faire », dit celui-ci

« Tu as une autre solution ? »

« Non, je ne vois pas ou chercher mais c'est surtout le temps qui me manque »

« Avec Drago et Blaise, on va partir rejoindre Ginny et on les renvoient ici »

« Harry faîtes attention, je ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capable »

« T'en fait pas »

Il alla prévenir Blaise, Drago et Ron, et ensemble ils partirent rejoindre Ginny et son groupe.

-Ginny aller rejoindre les autres. Hermione, Pansy et Sev vont revenir. Nous on va s'occuper d'eux, dit Harry

-très bien, elle fit signe à son groupe et ils partirent pour le parc afin de rejoindre les autres.

-alors on fait comment ? Demanda Blaise.

-je ne sais toujours pas. Sev et les filles n'ont rien trouvé, dit-il

-tu as demandé aux elfes ? Demanda Drago

-non je n'y ai pas pensé, dit Harry, je vais les voir de suite.

-attends je contacte Nolween, dit alors Blaise

« Nolween, est-ce que vous savez comment venir à bout des Géryons ? »

« Non pas moi. Attends je demande à mes gardes ».

Nolween courut jusqu'à ses gardes :

-l'un de vous sais comment anéantir un Géryon ?

L'un d'eux se mit à trembler violemment au nom de ces créatures et lui dit :

-princesse, il est impossible de les tuer.

-vous êtes sur ?

-oui, seul la mort de celui qui les a invoqué provoquera leur perte, dit-il

Elle informa Blaise et dit à ses gardes de se remettre en position et de rentrer dans le château si ils devaient se faire soigner.

Hermione, Pansy et Sev rejoignirent les autres dans le parc, Hermione se rendit compte alors que le bouclier s'évanouira d'ici quelques instants.

-le bouclier ne va pas tenir longtemps, dit-elle, on le renforce encore une fois ?

-oui cela nous fera gagner encore du temps, dit Severus

-très bien.

Ils firent ce que quelques minutes plus tôt les garçons avaient fait, ils gagnaient du temps. Mais ils savaient que d'ici peu ils devraient laisser entrer les mangemorts, ils ne pourraient pas se cacher encore longtemps et surtout malgré les risques ne le voulaient pas.

Harry, Drago et Blaise se préparaient à être attaquer par les créatures des enfers, Nolween leur avait répéter ce que le garde lui avait dit, ils n'étaient pas rassurer mais devaient essayer de les détruire.

-nous devrions faire rentrer tout le monde dans l'école, une fois à l'intérieur on ne risquera rien, dit Drago

-et nous passerons pour des lâches, dans ce cas là autant que je me rende tout de suite à Voldemort, dit Harry

-nous aurions le temps de trouver un plan, dit Blaise

-ah oui lequel, j'ai entendu comme vous ce que Nolween as dit, ils ne seront tuer que quand Voldemort sera mort et comment je le tue si je me retrouve enfermé.

-tu as raison, dit Drago à contre cœur. Écoutez le sort assez puissant à utiliser serai l'attaque de la lumière seulement les Géryons, eux ne verraient aucune différence et nous ne pourrions plus rien faire une fois le sort lancer, nous serions trop fatigués.

-les élémentaires ne nous fatigue pas mais seront-ils assez puissant pour les laisser hors d'état de nuire le temps de régler leur compte aux mangemorts ? Demanda Blaise

-je ne sais pas. Bon le bouclier ne devrait pas tarder à lâcher, le mieux c'est de nous préparer à lancer nos meilleures attaques élémentaires et nous aviserons ensuite, on n'a pas trop le choix, dit Harry

Ils concentrèrent leur aura aux maximums et se focalisèrent sur leur première attaque.

« Tenez-vous prêt le bouclier va lâcher » dit Hermione

« Nous sommes prêt » dit Drago

À peine Drago eu fini sa phrase que les Géryons entrèrent dans le parc, ils n'étaient que deux mais vu leur aura de puissance, c'était déjà bien suffisant.

Les deux démons arrivèrent vers eux très vite mais sans sortir de leur cachette ils lancèrent leurs attaques en informulées. Les deux Géryons furent un moment décontenancés par la force des attaques mais se reprirent vite et lancèrent l'offensive. Les garçons sortirent de leur cachette faisant en sorte d'être toujours en mouvement pour ne pas se faire avoir. Harry, Drago et Blaise entendaient les cris venant de l'autre côtés du parc et les bruits de la bataille devenaient de plus en plus fort, mais ils savaient que si ils lâchaient les Géryons ils se rueraient vers les autres et ça ils ne pouvaient pas le concevoir.

De l'autre côté du parc les membres de l'AD se battaient avec acharnement mais les mangemorts étaient plus fort que certains d'entre eux, mais surtout plus nombreux. À chaque fois qu'ils en mettaient hors d'état de nuire, c'est le double qui revenait.

Hermione se mit à couvert le temps d'évaluer la situation et contacta Harry, Blaise et Drago.

« Harry ont perd du terrain, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux », dit-elle

Pour répondre à l'appel d'Hermione, Harry se mit lui aussi à couvert, laissant Drago et Blaise deux contre deux.

« Tu as une idée ? » demanda-t-il

« Une seule, et elle ne va pas te plaire »

« Je t'écoute », dit-il

« Il faut les faire rentrer dans l'école, ils seront en sécurité. Et ensuite Ron et moi pourrions lancer l'attaque de la lumière. Une fois qu'ils seront à l'abri vous guidez les Géryons par ici, nous pourrons voir l'effet de l'attaque sur eux » expliqua Hermione.

Il réfléchit quelques instant et repris la parole :

« La situation est si catastrophique que cela ? »

« Harry je ne sais pas combien sont déjà mort. Mais je sais si nous continuons… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend.

« Très bien donne le signal pour qu'ils se mettent à l'abri, fait le discrètement et quand vous serez prêt avec Ron pour l'attaque préviens nous »

« A tout de suite »

Elle lança alors le signe et elle vit les membres de l'AD commencer à entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Elle fut rejointe par Ron quelques secondes plus tard.

-on fait quoi ? Demanda-t-il

-eux ils rentrent. Toi et moi on va lancer l'attaque de la lumière, quand nous serons prêt je contacterai Harry pour qu'ils guident les Géryons jusqu'ici, dit Hermione

-faudra faire en sorte d'atterrir devant les autres qu'ils puissent nous aider à rentrer dans l'école, au cas où les Géryons ne seraient pas vaincus, dit-il

-très bien.

Ils entendaient encore des hurlements, mais de rage. Les mangemorts venaient de s'apercevoir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer dans l'école. Une fois que Hermione était sur que plus personnes de leur camp ne se trouvaient dans le parc elle fit signe à Ron et discrètement ils s'approchèrent de l'entrer eux aussi.

-Nolween, dit Hermione quand elle arriva près d'elle, nous allons lancer notre attaque la plus puissante. Fais bien attention que personne ne sorte. Aucun de vous ne dois mettre les pieds dehors même quand ça sera fini, dit-elle

-d'accord je vais prévenir Ginny pour qu'elle m'aide. Bonne chance, lança-t-elle en partant à la recherche de la cadette Weasley.

Une fois à leur place, Hermione et Ron se concentra sur l'attaque de la lumière, une fois prête, Hermione contacta Harry :

« Tout le monde est en sécurité et on est prêt à lancer l'attaque »

« Très bien on arrivent »

Harry lança encore une attaque et commença à courir en direction de l'avant du parc suivit de Drago et Blaise qui avait compris que c'était le moment. Les Géryons parurent décontenancés un quart de seconde avant de leur courir derrière. Harry plus ou moins rassurer par ce point se rendit avec les autres à l'avant du parc, il courut et entra dans l'école talonner par ses amis, les deux Géryons eux se retrouvèrent coincer à l'extérieur. Une fois que Drago eut repris son souffle il contacta Hermione.

« On est dans l'enceinte du château, vous pouvez y aller » dit-il

Hermione tendit la main à Ron qui la prit sans discuter, il la serra fort et la regarda dans les yeux avant de lui faire un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt. Ils s'approchèrent du bord et d'une même voix ils crièrent :

-MAGMA ERUPTIA.

Le nuage de lumière propre à l'attaque les souleva alors que déjà des cris venant du parc se firent entendre. Les mangemorts se tordaient de douleurs par terre, tandis que les Géryons même si ils étaient affaiblis rester toujours debout. En sautant Ron et Hermione avaient bien calculer leur point de chute. Ils tombèrent juste devant le champ de force de l'école, Harry et Drago les tirèrent vers l'intérieur pour les mettre à l'abri.

-Ginny, Nolween emmenez les à l'infirmerie, ordonna Harry

-que fait-on ? On sort pour essayer les achever ? Demanda Drago en piteux état

Harry se releva et regarda l'extérieur et dit :

-dans l'état ou nous sommes si nous sortons les Géryons nous tuerons sans mal.

Dans le parc plus aucun mangemort, en revanche les Géryons eux regardaient Harry d'un œil noir ainsi que tout ceux qui se trouvaient derrière lui.

-que tout le monde aille se faire soigner, dit-il bien fort afin que tout le monde l'entendent

Une fois le couloir vider, il se retourna vers Drago et Baise et leur dit :

-on est bloqué, ils ne partiront pas.

-on a tout essayer Harry, nos attaques les plus puissantes n'ont pas marcher on avaient pas le choix, dit Blaise

-je sais. Mais maintenant il va falloir trouver une autre solution car ils ne sont pas prêts de partir.

-et je prévois que Voldemort renvoie d'autres mangemorts pour tenir le siège, dit Severus en arrivant vers eux.

-quand Hermione se réveillera il faudra qu'elle contacte nos alliés, Échidna et les cyclopes. On verra si ils peuvent nous sortir de là, dit Harry

-très bien allons à l'infirmerie, dit Severus

Harry appela deux elfes de la garde royale avant de partir.

-rester ici et surveiller ce qu'ils font. Si vous trouvez quelque chose d'anormale venez nous prévenir, dit-il

-très bien, dirent-ils

Severus, Drago, Blaise et Harry partirent rejoindre les autres à l'infirmerie pendant que les elfes montaient la garde et surveiller le comportement des Géryons.

Ah ah ah ! Voici le 22 ème chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous ? Nous voilà bel et bien reparti dans cette horrible guerre. Poudlard assiéger, que vont-ils devenir ? La suite au prochain épisode. Bisous.


	23. Poudlard assieger

Ils avaient revêtu leur tenue de combat et attendaient l'arrivée des mangemorts qui ne devraient pas tarder à arriver aux portes de l'école.

-tiens, tiens, dit Harry de sa voix froide, nous avons de la visite.

-tu es encore là toi, pesta Bellatrix.

Harry ricana et lui dit :

-j'attendais avec impatience de te revoir Lestrange.

-laisse tomber ton bouclier et je serais ravi de te montrer comment je punis ceux qui défi mon maître, dit-elle froidement

-j'attends encore quelques amis et ensuite je le ferai tomber ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il

-des amis ? Qui ? Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir nous vaincre, dit-elle en riant

-Lestrange ne te fait pas d'illusion, un jour je te ferai payer le mal que tu as fait et si ce doit être ce soir, alors soit ce sera fait.

-un pauvre minable comme toi ne pourras jamais me toucher, dit-elle

-pourtant il me semble vous avoir mis en déroute la dernière fois.

Elle se tourna vers un autre mangemort et lui dit :

-fais tomber ce bouclier que nous leur montrions qui nous sommes.

-tout de suite, dit le mangemort qui s'avança vers le champ de force générer par le bouclier, il le toucha et hurla à la mort en se tenant le bras.

-que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle froidement

-c'est la marque qui nous empêche d'entrer, dit-il haletant.

-peux-tu nous en débarrasser ?

-je crois que oui.

Il commença à psalmodier différente phrase qui n'avait aucun sens pour Harry et les autres. Harry s'éloigna des mangemorts et rejoignit ceux qui avaient pris leur position.

« Harry, une partie du bouclier commence à lâcher » dit Drago une demie heure plus tard.

« Sortez vos épées, on va le renforcer ça nous fera encore gagner du temps mais pas beaucoup »

Ils sortirent lors leurs épées de leurs fourreaux et les pointèrent en direction du ciel, ils laissèrent l'épée drainer un peu de leur magie, assez pour renforcer mais pas pour les fatigués. Le bouclier reprit son aspect du début et ils remirent leurs épées à leur place.

« Harry, dit Ginny, les Géryons sont à l'arrière du château, enfin je pense que c'est eux »

« Vous êtes combien à cet endroit »

« Six, dont deux parents »

« Éloignez-vous et cachez-vous de façon à les avoir dans votre champ de vision »

« Très bien »

Ils coupa la communication avec Ginny et informa Severus.

« Nous ne trouvons rien dans les livres, et son portrait ne sait pas ce qu'il faut faire », dit celui-ci

« Tu as une autre solution ? »

« Non, je ne vois pas ou chercher mais c'est surtout le temps qui me manque »

« Avec Drago et Blaise, on va partir rejoindre Ginny et on les renvoient ici »

« Harry faîtes attention, je ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capable »

« T'en fait pas »

Il alla prévenir Blaise, Drago et Ron, et ensemble ils partirent rejoindre Ginny et son groupe.

-Ginny aller rejoindre les autres. Hermione, Pansy et Sev vont revenir. Nous on va s'occuper d'eux, dit Harry

-très bien, elle fit signe à son groupe et ils partirent pour le parc afin de rejoindre les autres.

-alors on fait comment ? Demanda Blaise.

-je ne sais toujours pas. Sev et les filles n'ont rien trouvé, dit-il

-tu as demandé aux elfes ? Demanda Drago

-non je n'y ai pas pensé, dit Harry, je vais les voir de suite.

-attends je contacte Nolween, dit alors Blaise

« Nolween, est-ce que vous savez comment venir à bout des Géryons ? »

« Non pas moi. Attends je demande à mes gardes ».

Nolween courut jusqu'à ses gardes :

-l'un de vous sais comment anéantir un Géryon ?

L'un d'eux se mit à trembler violemment au nom de ces créatures et lui dit :

-princesse, il est impossible de les tuer.

-vous êtes sur ?

-oui, seul la mort de celui qui les a invoqué provoquera leur perte, dit-il

Elle informa Blaise et dit à ses gardes de se remettre en position et de rentrer dans le château si ils devaient se faire soigner.

Hermione, Pansy et Sev rejoignirent les autres dans le parc, Hermione se rendit compte alors que le bouclier s'évanouira d'ici quelques instants.

-le bouclier ne va pas tenir longtemps, dit-elle, on le renforce encore une fois ?

-oui cela nous fera gagner encore du temps, dit Severus

-très bien.

Ils firent ce que quelques minutes plus tôt les garçons avaient fait, ils gagnaient du temps. Mais ils savaient que d'ici peu ils devraient laisser entrer les mangemorts, ils ne pourraient pas se cacher encore longtemps et surtout malgré les risques ne le voulaient pas.

Harry, Drago et Blaise se préparaient à être attaquer par les créatures des enfers, Nolween leur avait répéter ce que le garde lui avait dit, ils n'étaient pas rassurer mais devaient essayer de les détruire.

-nous devrions faire rentrer tout le monde dans l'école, une fois à l'intérieur on ne risquera rien, dit Drago

-et nous passerons pour des lâches, dans ce cas là autant que je me rende tout de suite à Voldemort, dit Harry

-nous aurions le temps de trouver un plan, dit Blaise

-ah oui lequel, j'ai entendu comme vous ce que Nolween as dit, ils ne seront tuer que quand Voldemort sera mort et comment je le tue si je me retrouve enfermé.

-tu as raison, dit Drago à contre cœur. Écoutez le sort assez puissant à utiliser serai l'attaque de la lumière seulement les Géryons, eux ne verraient aucune différence et nous ne pourrions plus rien faire une fois le sort lancer, nous serions trop fatigués.

-les élémentaires ne nous fatigue pas mais seront-ils assez puissant pour les laisser hors d'état de nuire le temps de régler leur compte aux mangemorts ? Demanda Blaise

-je ne sais pas. Bon le bouclier ne devrait pas tarder à lâcher, le mieux c'est de nous préparer à lancer nos meilleures attaques élémentaires et nous aviserons ensuite, on n'a pas trop le choix, dit Harry

Ils concentrèrent leur aura aux maximums et se focalisèrent sur leur première attaque.

« Tenez-vous prêt le bouclier va lâcher » dit Hermione

« Nous sommes prêt » dit Drago

À peine Drago eu fini sa phrase que les Géryons entrèrent dans le parc, ils n'étaient que deux mais vu leur aura de puissance, c'était déjà bien suffisant.

Les deux démons arrivèrent vers eux très vite mais sans sortir de leur cachette ils lancèrent leurs attaques en informulées. Les deux Géryons furent un moment décontenancés par la force des attaques mais se reprirent vite et lancèrent l'offensive. Les garçons sortirent de leur cachette faisant en sorte d'être toujours en mouvement pour ne pas se faire avoir. Harry, Drago et Blaise entendaient les cris venant de l'autre côtés du parc et les bruits de la bataille devenaient de plus en plus fort, mais ils savaient que si ils lâchaient les Géryons ils se rueraient vers les autres et ça ils ne pouvaient pas le concevoir.

De l'autre côté du parc les membres de l'AD se battaient avec acharnement mais les mangemorts étaient plus fort que certains d'entre eux, mais surtout plus nombreux. À chaque fois qu'ils en mettaient hors d'état de nuire, c'est le double qui revenait.

Hermione se mit à couvert le temps d'évaluer la situation et contacta Harry, Blaise et Drago.

« Harry ont perd du terrain, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux », dit-elle

Pour répondre à l'appel d'Hermione, Harry se mit lui aussi à couvert, laissant Drago et Blaise deux contre deux.

« Tu as une idée ? » demanda-t-il

« Une seule, et elle ne va pas te plaire »

« Je t'écoute », dit-il

« Il faut les faire rentrer dans l'école, ils seront en sécurité. Et ensuite Ron et moi pourrions lancer l'attaque de la lumière. Une fois qu'ils seront à l'abri vous guidez les Géryons par ici, nous pourrons voir l'effet de l'attaque sur eux » expliqua Hermione.

Il réfléchit quelques instant et repris la parole :

« La situation est si catastrophique que cela ? »

« Harry je ne sais pas combien sont déjà mort. Mais je sais si nous continuons… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend.

« Très bien donne le signal pour qu'ils se mettent à l'abri, fait le discrètement et quand vous serez prêt avec Ron pour l'attaque préviens nous »

« A tout de suite »

Elle lança alors le signe et elle vit les membres de l'AD commencer à entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Elle fut rejointe par Ron quelques secondes plus tard.

-on fait quoi ? Demanda-t-il

-eux ils rentrent. Toi et moi on va lancer l'attaque de la lumière, quand nous serons prêt je contacterai Harry pour qu'ils guident les Géryons jusqu'ici, dit Hermione

-faudra faire en sorte d'atterrir devant les autres qu'ils puissent nous aider à rentrer dans l'école, au cas où les Géryons ne seraient pas vaincus, dit-il

-très bien.

Ils entendaient encore des hurlements, mais de rage. Les mangemorts venaient de s'apercevoir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer dans l'école. Une fois que Hermione était sur que plus personnes de leur camp ne se trouvaient dans le parc elle fit signe à Ron et discrètement ils s'approchèrent de l'entrer eux aussi.

-Nolween, dit Hermione quand elle arriva près d'elle, nous allons lancer notre attaque la plus puissante. Fais bien attention que personne ne sorte. Aucun de vous ne dois mettre les pieds dehors même quand ça sera fini, dit-elle

-d'accord je vais prévenir Ginny pour qu'elle m'aide. Bonne chance, lança-t-elle en partant à la recherche de la cadette Weasley.

Une fois à leur place, Hermione et Ron se concentra sur l'attaque de la lumière, une fois prête, Hermione contacta Harry :

« Tout le monde est en sécurité et on est prêt à lancer l'attaque »

« Très bien on arrivent »

Harry lança encore une attaque et commença à courir en direction de l'avant du parc suivit de Drago et Blaise qui avait compris que c'était le moment. Les Géryons parurent décontenancés un quart de seconde avant de leur courir derrière. Harry plus ou moins rassurer par ce point se rendit avec les autres à l'avant du parc, il courut et entra dans l'école talonner par ses amis, les deux Géryons eux se retrouvèrent coincer à l'extérieur. Une fois que Drago eut repris son souffle il contacta Hermione.

« On est dans l'enceinte du château, vous pouvez y aller » dit-il

Hermione tendit la main à Ron qui la prit sans discuter, il la serra fort et la regarda dans les yeux avant de lui faire un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt. Ils s'approchèrent du bord et d'une même voix ils crièrent :

-MAGMA ERUPTIA.

Le nuage de lumière propre à l'attaque les souleva alors que déjà des cris venant du parc se firent entendre. Les mangemorts se tordaient de douleurs par terre, tandis que les Géryons même si ils étaient affaiblis rester toujours debout. En sautant Ron et Hermione avaient bien calculer leur point de chute. Ils tombèrent juste devant le champ de force de l'école, Harry et Drago les tirèrent vers l'intérieur pour les mettre à l'abri.

-Ginny, Nolween emmenez les à l'infirmerie, ordonna Harry

-que fait-on ? On sort pour essayer les achever ? Demanda Drago en piteux état

Harry se releva et regarda l'extérieur et dit :

-dans l'état ou nous sommes si nous sortons les Géryons nous tuerons sans mal.

Dans le parc plus aucun mangemort, en revanche les Géryons eux regardaient Harry d'un œil noir ainsi que tout ceux qui se trouvaient derrière lui.

-que tout le monde aille se faire soigner, dit-il bien fort afin que tout le monde l'entendent

Une fois le couloir vider, il se retourna vers Drago et Baise et leur dit :

-on est bloqué, ils ne partiront pas.

-on a tout essayer Harry, nos attaques les plus puissantes n'ont pas marcher on avaient pas le choix, dit Blaise

-je sais. Mais maintenant il va falloir trouver une autre solution car ils ne sont pas prêts de partir.

-et je prévois que Voldemort renvoie d'autres mangemorts pour tenir le siège, dit Severus en arrivant vers eux.

-quand Hermione se réveillera il faudra qu'elle contacte nos alliés, Échidna et les cyclopes. On verra si ils peuvent nous sortir de là, dit Harry

-très bien allons à l'infirmerie, dit Severus

Harry appela deux elfes de la garde royale avant de partir.

-rester ici et surveiller ce qu'ils font. Si vous trouvez quelque chose d'anormale venez nous prévenir, dit-il

-très bien, dirent-ils

Severus, Drago, Blaise et Harry partirent rejoindre les autres à l'infirmerie pendant que les elfes montaient la garde et surveiller le comportement des Géryons.

Ah ah ah ! Voici le 22 ème chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous ? Nous voilà bel et bien reparti dans cette horrible guerre. Poudlard assiéger, que vont-ils devenir ? La suite au prochain épisode. Bisous.


	24. Mission de sauvetage

Vers neuf heures Hermione se réveilla, se sentant assez en forme elle décida de contacter Échidna en premier.

« Echidna c'est Hermione, j'ai besoin de te parler »

« que veux-tu ? » demanda-t-elle

« Poudlard est assiéger, nous sommes pris au piège. Deux Géryons sont présents dans les troupes de Voldemort ils sont dans le parc avec une centaine de mangemorts aussi » expliqua-t-elle

« que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

« aurait-tu un moyen de nous en débarrasser ? »

« eh bien je peux les affaiblir, mais pas les éliminés. Seul la mort de celui qui les as invoquer peut en venir à bout »

« nous le savons. Mais on cherche d'autres solutions » dit Hermione.

« désolé c'est la seule solution que je puisse vous proposez »

« très bien je te contacte pour te dire ce que nous comptons faire »

« pendant ce temps je contacterai moi-même Némée et les Sphinx »

« très bien merci, à plus tard »

Hermione coupa la communication et vit que Drago était près d'elle, il l'embrassa et lui demanda comment cela c'était passer.

-Echidna peut les affaiblir mais pas les éliminés, dit-elle

-et les Cyclopes ? Demanda-t-il

-je ne les ai pas encore contacter, je comptais le faire après le petit déjeuner, dit-elle

-très bien de toute façon vous avez l'autorisation de Pompom pour sortir, dit-il en lui souriant.

-d'accord je m'habille et on y va ? Demanda-t-elle.

-je t'attends.

Elle partit derrière le paravent et demanda :

-où est Ron au faites ?

-ben on est arriver pendant ta méditation, donc ils sont aller manger, je leur ai dit qu'on les rejoignaient à la grande salle, dit-il

-c'est bon je suis prête, dit-elle en sortant de derrière le paravent.

Il lui prit la main et ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour rejoindre les autres pour manger. Tout le monde les accueillis en souriant.

-alors Mione ça va mieux ? Demanda Ginny

-oui et toi ?

-ça va. J'espère qu'on trouvera une solution rapidement, dit-elle.

-ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai contacté Echidna elle ne peut pas les éliminer mais elle peut les affaiblir, elle va contacter Némée et les Sphinx pour avoir de l'aide. Je vais manger et ensuite j'irai informer les Cyclopes, finit-elle

-d'accord. Tu nous tiens au courant, dit Blaise, avec Nolwenn on va retourner à la bibliothèque pour finir de consulter les archives.

-ok moi je vais aller voir les équipes de surveillance, dit Harry

-je viens avec toi, dit Ginny

-avec Pansy on va aller consulter des livres dans la salle sur demande, on trouvera peut-être des bouquins intéressant là-bas, dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger chacun partit à ses occupations. Hermione et Drago se rendirent dans une grande salle de classe vide pour méditer et pouvoir contacter le chef des Cyclopes. Tandis que Harry et Ginny eux rejoignirent les équipes qui se trouvaient sur le toit. Ron et Pansy eux se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande afin de consulter de nouveaux bouquins.

-attends, dit Ron en la retenant par le bras, j'ai une idée.

-que va-tu faire ? Demanda-t-elle

-eh bien elle nous donne ce que l'on veut, n'est-ce pas ?

-euh oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport, dit-elle

-eh bien je vais lui demander de nous donner les plans d'Azkaban, dit-il

-on peut toujours essayer, dit-elle

Ron passa trois fois devant la porte de le mur de la salle et pensa très fort à avoir les plans de la célèbre prison. Quand il s'arrêta une porte était apparût. Il ouvrit la porte et entra, Pansy le suivit. La salle était plongée dans la pénombre au milieu sur une table était poser des tas de papiers. Pansy alluma la lumière avec sa baguette et suivit Ron, il prirent place autour de la table. Ils prirent chacun un papier et Ron poussa un cri de joie.

-c'est les plans d'Azkaban, dit Pansy en souriant.

-avec ça on va pouvoir préparer un plan d'évasion, dit-il

-attends ne t'emballe pas, il faut les montrer aux autres avant de prendre une décision, dit-elle

-oui tu as raison. Je vais chercher les autres, dit Ron, tu m'attends ?

-bien sûre je vais commencer à étudier les plans pendant ce temps.

Ron partit chercher les autres en courant, il décida de laisser Hermione et Drago à la méditation pour contacter les Cyclopes, il leur expliquerai plus tard.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous installer dans la salle sur demande il leur expliqua qu'ils étaient maintenant en possession des plans d'Azkaban.

Ils passèrent des heures à étudier les plans de la prison. Au bout de trois heures Drago et Hermione les rejoignirent.

-alors ? Qu'à dit Hekla ? Demanda Harry

-la même chose que Echidna, mais ils peuvent faire pas mal de dégât ensemble en ajoutant aussi Némée et les Sphinx on pourra peut-être les faire décamper. Ce serai au moins cela de gagner, dit Hermione.

-voilà ce que je propose, dit Harry.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui pour l'écouter attentivement.

-je pense qu'il vaut mieux tenter la libération en premier. Azkaban et accessible par la mer. On ne peut pas y transplaner. Trois d'entres nous devront aller s'assurer du nombre de gardes et surtout à qui nous allons avoir à faire. Une fois tout les renseignements rassembler on mettra avec l'ordre un plan bien en place, afin de ne pas se planter. Nous n'aurons pas de deuxième chance. Nous devons en être conscient, finit-il

-et pour Poudlard ? Demanda Drago

-soit nous les attaquons une fois revenu d'Azkaban, ce qui serai une mauvaise idée car on ne sait pas dans quel état nous allons revenir, soit nous réglons le problème le lendemain.

-on s'occuperai des mangemorts pendant que Echidna, Némée, les Sphinx et les Cyclopes s'occuperaient des Géryons ? Demanda Hermione

-oui je pense que c'est la seule solution, de toute façon on ne peut rien contre eux même pas les affaiblir, l'attaque de la lumière ne les a pas sonner bien longtemps, dit Harry

-moi ça me convient, dit Ron

-moi aussi, dirent les autres.

-qui va en reconnaissance à Azkaban ? Demanda Harry

-ils vaut mieux une personne de chaque éléments pour mettre toutes les chances de notre côté au cas ou, dit Drago

-je suis d'accord, j'irai, dit Harry

-moi aussi, dirent Ron et Drago ainsi que Blaise.

-mais n'oubliez pas c'est de la reconnaissance, si on vous voit le plan tombe à l'eau, dit Hermione.

-ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, on ne risquera rien, dit Ron

Ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Macgonagal afin de leur répéter leur plan. Macgonagal donna son accord et proposa que deux membres de l'ordre les accompagnent.

-Remus et Alexia, pourraient vous aider, dit-elle

-pourquoi pas, dit Harry, après tout on peut avoir besoin d'aide on ne sait jamais.

-c'est d'accord, dit Ron alors que Drago et Blaise hocher la tête.

-pour nous aussi, dit Alexia.

-très bien, nous irons cette nuit, dit Harry, plus tôt on s'y met, plutôt ils sortent.

-vous avec eu des nouvelles des jumeaux ? Demanda Ginny à Macgonagal.

-non, je suis désolé dit-elle, nous leur avons envoyer un patronus. Mais toujours aucune réponse.

-ne t'inquiète pas je suis sure qu'ils vont bien, dit Remus apaisant.

-je l'espère aussi, dit-elle

-ça serai bien d'aller faire un tour chez eux, dit Hermione

-très bien qui s'en charge ? Demanda Harry

-avec Ginny, Pansy et Nolwenn on ira, dit Hermione, ce soir.

-pas de problèmes, dit Pansy suivit de Ginny et Nolwenn.

-je pense que pour nous le sortilège de tête en bulle nous aidera, dit Harry.

-je suis d'accord mais comment allons nous jusqu'à l'île ? Demanda Ron

-je ne vois qu'une solution. Hagrid nous y emmènera en bateau, lorsque nous serons assez prêt mais pas trop pour ne pas se faire repérer, nous plongerons, dit Harry

-oui ce sera plus discret, dit Ron

-une fois sur place vous ferez comment ? Demanda Ginny

-on se jettera des sorts de discrétion pour qu'on ne nous entendent pas, continua-t-il, une fois sur place on entre dans la prison, il faut qu'on sache où ils sont enfermés, si on peut on les préviens que nous reviendrons les libérés mais qu'on prend des précautions.

-il doit y avoir des gardes à l'entrée, il faut les passer sans qu'ils vous voient, dit Hermione.

-je nous lancerai un sortilège d'invisibilité, dit Drago, plus le sort de discrétion ça devrai faire l'affaire.

-c'est bon pour moi, dit Ron

-pour moi aussi, dirent Harry, Alexia et Remus.

-une dernière question, dit Alexia, comment on sort de Poudlard ?

-le passage de la sorcière Borgne, dit Remus.

-bon eh bien nous sommes prêt, dit-elle, je vais prévenir Liam. À quelle heure nous partons ?

-minuit, dit Harry, je vais prévenir Hagrid, je m'en vais au QG.

-Harry comment va-tu aller au QG ? Demanda Hermione

Il sourit et appela :

-FUMSECK, cria-t-il

Fumseck arriva dans un nuage de couleur scintillante, Harry attrapa sa queue lui dit ou il voulait aller, puis après un dernier sourire s'éclipsa par la voie des airs.

-très bien, dit Minerva, pour le chemin de Traverse la sécurité est de mise aussi, on ne sait jamais.

-nous procéderons de la même façon que les garçons, dit Hermione.

-bon très bien tout est régler alors. Dit-elle, allez vous reposez, il ne vous reste que quelques heures.

Ils sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers les grandes portes de Poudlard avant de rebrousser chemin se souvenant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas y aller.

C'est dans la salle sur demande qu'ils élirent domicile, pour le reste de la journée.

-faîtes attention ce soir, dit Ron, on ne sait pas comment cela se passe dehors.

-on fera attention ne t'inquiète pas, dit Ginny.

-au moindre problème vous contactez l'ordre, dit Drago.

-je vous rappelle que ça n'est pas la première fois que Pansy et moi nous partons en missions sans vous, dit Hermione légèrement excédée.

-on le sait mais les données sont différentes cette fois-ci, Mione, dit Ron, il a prit le ministère ce qui veut dire que les mangemorts ont les pleins pouvoirs.

-parce qu'avant ça les gêner, dit Pansy.

-non, mais en tout cas les aurors pouvaient encore les faire fuir quand ils arrivaient, dit Drago

-comme si il les effrayaient, dit Hermione

-bon changeons de sujet, dit Ginny qui sentait la dispute pointée son nez.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'heure du dîner où ils se rendirent dans la grande salle.

-vous avez vu parrain ? Demanda Liam dès qu'ils furent prêt de lui

-il ne va pas tarder, dit Ron. Ben tu vois qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Harry venait de pénétrer dans la grande salle, il fit un signe de tête à la directrice puis rejoignit ses amis et son filleul pour manger.

-tu était où ? Interrogea Liam, je t'attends depuis au moins une heure.

-j'avais des trucs à faire, répondit Harry en souriant.

-vous partez à quelle heure ? Demanda-t-il

-ta mère ne ta rien dit ?

-si mais elle a oublier de me dire l'heure, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel

Tout les autres rigolèrent à la phrase du petit garçon.

-à minuit, dit Harry

-tu fera attention, hein, dit-il soudain inquiet

-tu me connais Liam, dit Harry

-c'est censé me rassurer ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

-je serai prudent, promit-il

-et vous aussi, ajouta-t-il vers Drago et Ron, j'ai déjà fait la leçon à maman et Remus.

-on fera bien attention, dirent-ils en lui souriant.

-je vous crois, dit-il

Ils continuèrent de manger, Eli venait elle aussi de finir sa leçon mais en direction des filles cette fois-ci. D'ici quelques heures ils partiraient vers le chemin de Traverse pour les filles et Azkaban pour les garçons. L'inquiétude commençait à se faire sentir des deux côtés.

À minuit pile ils se rendirent devant le passage de la sorcière Borgne afin de rejoindre Pré-au-Lard dans un premier temps.

-bonne chance, se souhaitèrent-ils.

-faîtes bien attention, dit la directrice.

-à demain, dirent-ils

Sur ces derniers mots ils se glissèrent dans l'étroit passage afin de rejoindre le village sorcier. Une fois arriver dans la boutique de Honeydukes ce que vit Harry par la fenêtre lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Et voilà le 24 ème chapitre, gros bisous.

Rassurez-vous je sais que c'est sadique mais j'adore cela. Mdr!!!!!!!

PS : n'envoyez pas de tomates il faut bien un peu de suspense.

Hermy83


	25. Azkaban

-c'est pas possible, pesta Harry

-que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Remus.

-des Hydres et des mangemorts qui patrouillent dans les rues du village, murmura-t-il

-on va sortir et se diriger droit dans la ruelle qui longe cette boutique, dit Drago, on pourra aussi voir ce qu'ils font ici.

-d'accord, dit Harry

Hermione jeta un sort de discrétion sur la porte pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de bruit et ils sortirent le plus discrètement possible. Ils se hâtèrent vers la ruelle la plus proche et observèrent les alentours. De leur place, ils pouvaient voir que les Trois Balais était toujours ouvert et que des mangemorts étaient installaient à l'intérieur.

-au moins on est sur qu'ils ne se cachent plus maintenant, souffla Harry.

-cela doit être pareil au chemin de Traverse, dit Drago.

-certainement, confirma Ginny.

Ils continuèrent à inspecter les alentours. Ne voyant rien de plus Harry fit signe à Drago qui jeta les sorts aux filles. Une fois qu'elles furent invisibles Harry leur donna l'ordre de transplaner, ce qu'elles firent.

Ce que Harry n'avait pas prévu c'est que le bruit du transplanage allait alerter les Hydres qui commencèrent à se diriger vers l'origine du bruit.

-Drago lance les sorts sur nous maintenant, dit Harry

Drago s'exécuta le plus vite possible, ils se reculèrent instinctivement. Les Hydres sifflaient violemment.

-transplaner tout de suite, elles vont prévenir les mangemorts, dit Harry.

Et dans un tonnerre de détonations ils disparurent vers une plage à quelques kilomètres de Poudlard où ils avaient rendez-vous avec Hagrid.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les filles venaient d'atterrir dans l'appartement des jumeaux. Saccagé il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le qualifier.

-Pansy, Ginny allez voir dans les autres pièces si il n'y as pas d'indices nous on va descendre au magasin, dit Hermione.

-très bien, dirent-elles.

Le magasin était détruit lui aussi mais rien indiquer si Fred et Georges étaient toujours vivant. Pansy et Ginny revinrent au bout d'une demie heure bredouille elles aussi.

-si ils ne sont pas là, je ne vois pas où ils peuvent être, dit Ginny

-moi j'ai peut-être une idée, dit Pansy.

-laquelle ? Demanda Hermione.

-au Terrier, ils ont peut-être trouvé refuge là bas, dit-elle

-tu as sûrement raison, dit Ginny retrouvant un peu de ses couleurs.

-très bien on va d'abord sortir pour vois si la situation et la même qu'à Pré-au-Lard, dit Nolwenn.

-au moindre danger on transplane vers le Terrier, dit Hermione, ne dîtes plus un mot quand nous serons dehors, utiliser la télépathie.

-très bien, dirent-elles.

Hermione jeta un autre sort de discrétion à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Dehors la même vision qu'à Pré-au-Lard, sauf qu'à la place des Hydres et en plus des mangemorts on pouvait y voir des Harpies et des Gorgones.

« C'est quoi cette horreur ? » demanda Ginny d'une voix dégoûtée.

« Des Gorgones », répondit Pansy

« Et à part cela » redemanda Ginny.

« Elle c'est Méduse » dit Hermione en pointant d'un doigt l'une des créatures.

« Elle pétrifie d'un seul regard et ses yeux lancent des éclairs » expliqua Nolween

« C'est une mortelle » ajouta Hermione «c'est la seule bonne nouvelle »

« Et l'autre ? »

« C'est sa sœur mais elles sont différentes. Mais on ne sait pas en quoi » dit Pansy.

« En voilà une bonne nouvelle » ironisa Ginny.

« Comme tu dis » dit Hermione « bon remontons pour voir si nous pouvons apprendre autre chose »

Elles remontèrent le long du chemin de Traverse qui ne ressemblait plus à ce que Ginny, Pansy et Hermione avait connu. Toutes les boutiques étaient fermées par des planches en bois accrochés magiquement aux portes et aux fenêtres. Sur les murs des photos de Harry. On offrait une récompense pour sa capture, mais il fallait qu'il soit vivant ainsi que pour celles d'Hermione et de Ron. Ginny en arracha une et la mit dans sa poche en imaginant la tête de Harry quand elle lui montrerai.

Un peu plus loin le passage entre le Chaudron baveur était ouvert.

« On va jeter un coup d'oeil ? » proposa Pansy

« Oui on apprendra peut-être quelque chose qui nous aiderai » dit Hermione

Elles entrèrent dans le bar miteux dont la porte était grande ouverte. Il y avait des mangemorts partout dans le bar. Tom le vieux barman était apeuré certainement de voir ces immondes personnages dans son bar. Les filles se rapprochèrent du bar et se mirent dans un coin ou personnes n'étaient assis.

Soudain une conversation attira leur curiosité. A voix basse deux mangemorts parlaient à l'écart des autres.

-il compte se rendre à Poudlard dans deux jours pour leur faire peur, dit l'un d'eux.

-mais ont dit que nous ne pouvons pas entrer dans l'école, dit l'autre.

-il dit qu'il a trouvé le moyen de passer outre la protection, étant le nouveau ministre, dit l'autre.

« Allons au Terrier » dit Hermione « ressortons »

Elles ressortirent et transplannèrent au Terrier, elle s'assurèrent que personnes ne surveiller les alentours puis entrèrent dans la maison, à l'intérieur le chaos régner comme chez les jumeaux.

« Je vais enlever le sort d'invisibilité » dit Hermione « mais pas celui de discrétion au cas ou »

« Personne ne parle à voix haute » ajouta Pansy « on ne sait jamais »

« Je préfère quand même vous voir » dit Ginny

« Bon montons à l'étage pour voir si il y'a une trace des jumeaux » dit Nolween.

Elles montèrent dans les chambres vérifiant que Fred et Georges n'y étaient pas. Mais là encore aucune trace d'eux. Ginny commençait à se demander si ils n'étaient pas eux aussi à Azkaban. Elle retrouva les autres en bas de retour dans la cuisine.

« Ils ont du les retrouver » dit-elle aux filles.

« Je ne pense pas, sinon il se serait fait un plaisir de nous en faire part » dit Hermione

« Je pense aussi » dit Pansy.

« Vous croyez que c'est vrai ce que les mangemorts disaient toute à l'heure ? » demanda Nolween

« Nous verrons avec le portrait de Dumbledore en rentrant toute à l'heure » dit Pansy.

« Si c'est vrai on est mal » dit Ginny

« Oui on aura plus aucunes protections » dit Hermione inquiète.

« L'une de vous à une autre solution pour retrouver les jumeaux ? » demanda Pansy

« Franchement je ne vois pas » dit Ginny lasse.

« Moi non plus » ajouta Hermione.

« Alors rentrons à Poudlard, il ne fait pas bon traîner ici » dit Nolween.

Une fois le sort d'invisibilité remis elles transplannèrent pour Pré-au-Lard, tout près de Honeydukes.

Hermione s'assura que personnes n'étaient posté près d'elles. Puis elle entrèrent dans la boutique et se dirigèrent vers le passage de la sorcière Borgnes. Pansy enleva les sorts qu'elles s'étaient lancé pour être plus discrète puis reprirent le chemin de l'école.

Quand elles arrivèrent le silence régnait en maître dans l'école pour cause il était plus de quatre heures du matin, tout le monde dormaient.

-on va prévenir Macgonagal maintenant ? Demanda Nolween.

-oui je ne pense pas qu'elle dorme, dit Hermione.

Elles se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau de la directrice. Ginny frappa en arrivant devant la porte.

-entrez, invita la voix fatiguée de la directrice.

-bonsoir, dit Ginny en entrant

-merci Merlin vous êtes saine et sauve, dit-elle en les invitants à s'asseoir.

-oui. Mais aucune trace des jumeaux, dit Hermione, nous sommes allées jusqu'au Terrier, mais rien.

-leur magasin ainsi que le Terrier sont pratiquement détruit, dit Pansy.

-je ne vois pas où ils peuvent être, dit Ginny

-je vous assure que moi non plus. Je pensais que si ils avaient des problèmes ils iraient au QG mais personne ne les y a vue depuis une semaine, dit Macgonagal.

-vous avez des nouvelles des garçons ? Demanda Hermione

-non ils ne sont toujours pas rentrer, répondit-elle.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quand les garçons arrivèrent sur la plage où Hagrid les attendait ils se dirigèrent directement vers lui.

-je commençais à m'inquiéter, dit celui-ci

-désoler mais Pré-au-Lard est infester de mangemort et d'hydres, elles ont entendues les filles transplaner pour le chemin de Traverse nous avons profiter qu'elles allaient chercher les sbires de Voldemort pour décamper, dit Harry

-Hagrid, ont peut y aller, il n'y pas de risque ? Demanda Remus.

-non j'ai tout vérifié. Personnes n'est venus depuis deux heures que je suis là, dit-il

-très bien alors allons-y, dit Alexia.

Ils montèrent dans le bateau que Hagrid avait emprunté et commencèrent leur périple sur les eaux. Au bout de deux heures de navigation Hagrid arrêta l'embarcation et jeta l'encre.

-vous avez encore une heure de nage avant d'arriver mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire, si je ne veux pas qu'on nous repère, expliqua-t-il

-c'est très bien, on va se lancer des sorts de vitesse, on devraient gagner du temps, dit Harry

-tout le monde se lance le sortilège de tête en bulle, dit Drago.

Une fois fait, Harry sauta à l'eau rapidement suivit des autres. Ils se lancèrent les sorts de vitesse et commencèrent à nager.

Ils ne leur fallu qu'une demie heure en définitive pour arriver jusqu'à la prison. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi était du leurs frissons : aux froid ou à cette sensation oppressante qu'ils ressentaient depuis qu'ils avaient atteint l'île.

-Drago lance déjà les sorts de discrétions, cas sera toujours ça de fait, dit Harry

Drago s'exécuta pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

-on va avancé jusqu'au prochain rocher, il est assez gros pour nous cacher et ensuite on utilisera les sorts d'invisibilités, dit Harry en montrant le rocher du doigt.

Ils approchèrent à pas de loup vers le rocher. Harry examina une minute la situation.

-il n'y a aucun bruit, dit-il, allez on y va maintenant.

Une fois qu'ils furent invisibles ils commencèrent leur ascension vers la prison. Au bout de vingt minutes de marche ils arrivèrent à 500 mètres de la porte principale.

« À partir de maintenant plus personnes ne parle » dit Harry

« Je propose que nous avancions doucement, et puis de voir après. De toute façon d'ici on ne voit rien » dit Drago

« Allons-y » dit Harry

Ils continuèrent donc leur progression jusqu'au premier obstacle et pas des moindres : la porte. Mais ils eurent de la chance car juste au moment où ils arrivèrent la porte s'ouvrit sur un mangemort qui s'attarda et ils purent passer sans peine. Ils observèrent autour d'eux mais pour l'instant aucun garde dans leur champ de vision ils continuèrent donc à avancer.

Ils arrivèrent à un embranchement, Harry s'arrêta net et les autres le percutèrent mais heureusement les sorts de discrétions faisaient leurs effets.

« On est six, donc on fait deux groupes de trois et chacun prend une direction, qui vient avec moi ? » Demanda Harry

« Nous » dirent Alexia et Remus

« Très bien. Bon courage » dit-il aux autres.

« À vous aussi » dirent-ils

Harry, Alexia et Remus prirent le chemin de gauche alors que les garçons prirent le chemin de droite. Ils rencontrèrent des gardes cinq minutes plus tard, trois qui patrouillaient dans un long couloir.

« On va essayer de passer, collez-vous au mur » dit Harry

« Très bien » dirent Remus et Alexia.

Ils avancèrent encore un peu avant d'être obliger de s'arrêter en arrivant encore à une bifurcation, Harry tourna à droite car il n'y avait pas de gardes dans l'immédiat. Tout le long de ce couloir des dizaines et des dizaines de cellules s'alignaient. Harry regarda dans chaque cellule, mais ce n'est que quand il arriva vers les deux dernières qu'il y trouva Bill et Charly.

« Surtout ne dîtes rien » leur dit-il

Bille et Charly se recroquevillèrent dans leur cellule apeurée, ils pensaient qu'ils devenaient fous.

« Restez calme c'est moi Harry, je suis invisible »

« Je deviens complètement fou » pensa Bill

« Non c'est bien moi et je suis avec Remus et Alexia » dit-il

« Comment avez-vous fait ? » demanda Bill

« On a pas le temps de parler de ça maintenant » dit Remus.

« Charly pense à quelque chose s'il te plaît » demanda Alexia inquiète

« Vous êtes fous d'être venus ici » pensa-t-il furieux

« Ravi de te voir aussi » pesta-t-elle

« Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputez » dit Remus.

« Écoutez on est pas assez nombreux, mais demain on vous sors de là » dit Harry

« Non vous allez vous faire prendre, laisser nous ici » dit Charly

« Mais bien sûre et vous laissez pourrir aussi » dit Alexia furieuse elle aussi.

« Je préfère être ici et te savoir en sécurité » dit Charly

« Comment vont Ginny et Ron ? » demanda Bill coupant court à la discussion.

« Ils sont inquiets, mais ils vont bien. Ron est dans une autre aile avec Drago et Blaise pour essayer de vous trouvez » dit Remus

« Vous savez où sont Fleur et vos parents ? » demanda Alexia

« Non ils nous ont séparés dès que nous sommes arrivés » dit Bill

« Et les jumeaux ? » demanda Charly

« Les filles sont à leur recherche » expliqua Harry

« Très bien » dit-il

« Écoutez on vient vous cherchez demain, tenez le coup plus qu'une journée et on vous sors de là » dit Harry

« À part les mangemorts vous avez remarquez d'autres présences ? » demanda Remus

« Les détraqueurs, mais ils ne viennent que la journée » dit Bill

« Très bien. Demain sera encore dur mais tenaient le coup on vous sortira de là » dit Alexia

« À demain » dit alors Bill en esquissant un sourire.

« À demain » dirent-ils.

« Faîtes attention à vous » dit Charly

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous » dit Alexia

« T'en a de bonnes toi » bougonna-t-il

Harry s'arrêta d'un coup, Alex et Remus le regardèrent et lui demandèrent ce qui se passer.

« Harry tu as entendu quelque chose ? » demanda Alexia

« Non. C'est Ron, il veut le faire ce soir » dit-il

« On aura peut-être pas autant de chance demain » dit Ron

« Je pense que Ron a raison » dit Drago à son tour.

« Très bien faîtes les sortir on se retrouve dans cinq minutes comme convenus » finit Harry

Alexia lança un sort de discrétion sur les portes suivit d'un sort puissant et les portes s'ouvrirent, Remus et Harry aidèrent Bill et Charly à sortir de leur cellule. Harry leur lança le même sort qu'à eux et ils partirent rejoindre les autres.

« On y va maintenant autant éviter de se faire prendre » dit Harry.

Ils s'avancèrent doucement en se tenant la main pour ne pas se perdre. Harry ouvrait la marche alors que Remus la fermait tenant fermement la main de Thonks dans la sienne. Contre toute attente c'est sans casse qu'ils sortirent de l'enceinte de la prison, une fois à l'abri d'un gros rocher ils se rendirent visible et en firent de même avec les autres. Harry prit Molly dans ses bras et pleura avec elle.

-ça va aller maintenant, on rentre à Poudlard, dit-il

-oui. Merci à tous je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, dit-elle

-alors ne dis rien et allons nous en d'ici avant d'avoir des problèmes, dit Ron en lui souriant.

-vous vous sentez prêt à nager, y'en à pour une demie heure ? Demanda Remus.

-n'importe quoi pourvu qu'on s'en aillent d'ici, dit Arthur.

-très bien allons y alors, dit Drago.

Ils lancèrent des sortilèges de tête en bulle à tout le monde. Et sautèrent dans l'eau. Ils commencèrent à nager en direction du bateau qui avait à son bord un Hagrid inquiet.

Il pleura de joie quand il les vit arriver avec les prisonniers et dès que tout le monde fût monté il leva l'encre en direction de la plage d'où ils étaient partis.

Et voilà le 25 ème chapitre gros bisous.


	26. Libre

Ils arrivèrent sur la plage à six heures du matin.

-je propose que l'on se repose, dit-il en voyant Molly vacillée.

-il vaut mieux je crois sinon les transplanage vont mal finir, dit Thonks en esquissant un sourire.

-reposez-vous on monte la garde au cas où, dit Ron, on repart dans une heure vous avez besoin de soin, il ne vaut mieux pas traîner ici.

-je vais contacter Hermione, dit Drago, autant qu'ils soient au courant.

-tu as raison, dit Harry

« Mione, répond moi » dit Drago

« vous êtes rentrez ? » demanda-t-elle

« non ça nous as pris plus de temps que prévu » dit Harry

« Harry vous êtes blessés ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète

« non on va très bien. Mione on les as fait sortir ce soir »

Chacun d'eux ferma les yeux en entendant la dernière phrase de Harry pensant se prendre le savon du siècle.

« je savais que vous le feriez » dit-elle simplement

« et tu n'est pas en colère » dit Drago

« mon cœur, vous venez de sauver des amis et ma famille comment vous en vouloir » dit-elle

« comment vont-ils ? » demanda-t-elle

« On leur laisse une heure pour qu'ils puissent se reposés, ils sont fatigués et déshydratés mais heureux d'être libre » dit Blaise.

« très bien. Je préviens tout le monde et revenez vite » dit-elle

« à toute à l'heure » dirent-ils

« Mione pour les jumeaux ? » demanda Harry

« aucune nouvelle » dit-elle simplement.

« bon à toute à l'heure » finit-il

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermione coupa la communication et se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était endormie, elle monta dans la chambre de Ginny pour la prévenir.

-Ginny ma puce, réveille toi, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, dit-elle

-quesqilya, dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée

-je viens de parler avec Drago, Harry et Blaise, dit Hermione

-alors comment vont-ils ? Demanda-t-elle en se réveillant d'un coup.

-ils vont très bien et ils reviennent dans une heure avec tout le monde, dit-elle

-je savais que si ils pouvaient ils les sortiraient de là-bas cette nuit, dit-elle en pleurant de joie.

-ils les laissent se reposer une heure et ensuite ils rentrent, dans une heure ils seront avec nous, dit Hermione

-merci Merlin. Je suis si contente, dit Ginny, tellement soulagé de les savoir avec les garçons.

-moi aussi. Je vais aller prévenir les autres, tu veux encore dormir ?

-non je viens avec toi je ne pourrais pas me rendormir tant que je ne les aurait pas vus, dit Ginny

-je comprends. Bon allez on va prévenir les autres, finit Hermione

Elles redescendirent dans la salle commune afin d'aller prévenir les autres de la libération des otages.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pendant ce temps là sur la plage les otages se reposaient tant bien que mal.

-Ron ? Demanda doucement Molly

-oui maman je suis là, dit-il doucement

-as-tu des nouvelles de Fred et Georges ?

-les filles sont partis en même temps que nous à leur recherche, mais elle ne les ont pas retrouvés, dit-il doucement

-promet moi de les retrouver ? Demanda-t-elle

-je te le promet Maman, on les retrouvera et on sera de nouveau tous réunis, dit-il en pleurant.

Molly s'endormit après avoir entendu la promesse de son plus jeune fils allongée sur les cuisses de celui-ci. Arthur observa son fils. Il était tellement fier de tout ses enfants, mais Ron avait tellement grandi en si peu de temps. C'était un homme qui se battait comme ses frères pour ses convictions. Oui pas de doute il était très fier de ses enfants. Lui aussi après avoir sourit à son plus jeune fils s'endormit la main de sa femme étroitement serrée dans la sienne.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-en voilà une bonne nouvelle, dit Macgonagal soulagée.

-oui. Je vais prévenir Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle se prépare, dit Nolween

-allez-y Nolween. Nous allons allez à leur rencontre, dit Minerva

Ginny, Hermione et le professeur Macgonagal sortirent du bureau afin de se rendre à la sortie du passage de la sorcière Borgnes. Ginny leur dit de continuer qu'elle revenait tout de suite.

Elle se dirigeât vers la tour des Griffondors afin de prévenir Eli et Liam de la nouvelle eux aussi étaient inquiets.

Quand elle entra elle fut attendri par la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Eli tenait Liam étroitement contre elle comme pour le protéger. Elle s'approcha doucement et les réveilla.

-Eli, Liam, réveillez-vous j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, dit-elle doucement.

-Gin, il y'a un problème ? Demanda rapidement Eli

-non au contraire, Harry et les autres reviennent avec tout le monde. Ils les ont sortis de prison ce soir, dit-elle

-c'est vrai ? Demanda Liam

-oui ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver maintenant, répondit Ginny

Liam se leva de son lit en manquant de tomber dans sa joie, et leur dit :

-dépêchez-vous Papi et Mamie vont nous attendre, dit Liam

-de qui tu parles Liam ? Demanda Ginny étonnée.

-eh ben… dit-il en regardant le sol se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Liam, dit lui, encourageât Eli doucement

-que veux tu me dire ? Demanda Ginny

-non rien, dit-il

-c'est comme cela qu'il appelle Molly et Arthur quand on est que tout les deux ou quand il et avec sa Maman, expliqua Eli

-Liam, vient me voir, dit Ginny en lui tendant la main.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, le serra fort et lui dit :

-c'est vrai ce qu'à dit Eli ?

-oui. Je les aiment beaucoup et pour moi ils sont comme mon papi et ma mamie, dit-il penaud.

-je suis sure que ça leur ferai plaisir si tu leur disais, dit Ginny, tu sais ils considèrent ta maman comme leur fille depuis bien longtemps.

-c'est vrai tu crois qu'ils seraient content ?

-certaine et si on allaient les retrouvés ? Ils doivent être arrivés maintenant, proposa Ginny

-allez vite, ils vont nous attendre, dit Liam en souriant

Eli et Ginny le suivirent hors de la chambre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la statue qui cachait le passage secret. On entendait déjà des sons de conversations au dernier détour du couloir.

Liam se mit à courir. Quand il arriva devant tout le monde il courut vers Arthur en criant :

-Papi, Mamie, dit-il en se jetant sur Arthur qui le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort.

-oh mon chéri, dit Molly en pleurant.

-Liam, dit doucement Alexia qui avait les larmes aux yeux, vient dans mes bras. Papi est fatigué mon ange.

Elle récupéra son fils et lui fit un gros câlin. Liam descendit des bras de sa maman et se jeta sur Charly qui le prit dans ses bras en pleurant lui aussi. Puis se fut au tour de Bill de prendre le petit bonhomme.

Eli plus discrète c'était approcher de Molly et Arthur et dit en pleurant :

-je suis si contente de vous revoir, j'ai tellement eu peur.

Molly et Arthur la prirent dans leur bras.

-et moi alors je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin, dit Ginny boudeuse.

-oh que si ma chérie, vient par là. Avec ta sœur, dit Arthur

Ginny se jeta sur eux en pleurant de joie de retrouver ses parents. Eli laissa un moment Ginny seule avec leurs parents et se dirigeât vers Bill et Charly.

-et nous on a le droit à un câlin petite sœur, dit Bill

-je ne sais pas, dit-elle taquine mais les larmes aux yeux, vous avez été sage ?

-on en a vraiment besoin en tout cas, dit Charly en souriant doucement

Elle combla les derniers mètres qui les séparaient en courant et se jetant sur eux elle les serra aussi fort qu'elle pu.

Une fois les retrouvailles finis. Tous les accompagnèrent à l'infirmerie qui était prête à tous les accueillir.

Quand ils arrivèrent Pompom les fit allonger dans les lits.

-je vais tous vous donnez une potion de sommeil sans rêves pour commencer, vous avez surtout besoin repos, dit-elle

-oui une bonne nuit de sommeil c'est pas de refus, dit Thonks en se jetant dans le premier lit qu'elle vit.

-alors boit ça, dit Remus en lui tendant un flacon.

-merci. Remus tu reste prêt de moi ? Demanda-t-elle

-je ne te quitte plus, Dora tu peux dormir en paix, dit-il en souriant doucement

Elle avala le flacon d'une traite et lui dit juste avant de s'endormir :

-je t'aime, et elle ferma les yeux pour faire de beaux rêves.

-moi aussi, murmura-t-il

-je le savais, dit une voix goguenarde derrière lui.

Remus se retourna et ne fut pas surpris d'y voir Harry et Alexia avec des sourires parfaitement Potter.

-et toi tu compte le lui dire quand ? Dit-il à Alexia et sans que Harry y comprenne quoi que ce soit Alexia sortit furieuse de l'infirmerie.

-j'ai du manqué un train, là, dit Harry

-c'est à elle de te le dire, dit Remus.

-j'ai compris je n'insiste pas, dit-il, je te laisse je vais voir mon filleul.

-oui à toute à l'heure, dit Remus.

Harry s'éloigna de Remus et Dora et se rapprocha de Liam qui ne se décollait plus de Molly et Arthur qui pourtant dormaient paisiblement.

-eh bonhomme, dit Harry, ça va ?

-ça va, dit-il

-dis moi j'ai bien entendu tout à l'heure ? Demanda Harry

-de quoi ?

-tu as appeler Molly et Arthur, Papi et Mamie, dit Harry en souriant.

-tu crois que ça leur as fait plaisir ? Demanda Liam

-oh je suis sure qu'ils sont ravi, dit Harry

-comment tu va toi ? Demanda Liam

-je vais très bien, je suis rassurer de les savoir ici, dit-il

-moi aussi.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence avant que Hermione viennent les interrompre.

-Harry je peux te parler une minute, dit-elle

-oui je t'écoute, dit-il

-pas ici. On va dehors, les garçons nous y attendent.

-d'accord.

Il embrassa Liam et rejoignit les autres dans le hall devant l'infirmerie.

-alors Mione que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Ron

-quand nous sommes allées sur le chemin de Traverse, à un moment nous sommes entrées dans au chaudron baveur, on a surprit une conversation entre deux mangemorts.

-ils racontaient quoi ? Demanda Drago

-dans deux jours Voldemort va débarquer ici, et d'après son statut de ministre il raconte qu'il peur entrer dans Poudlard, finit-elle

-Sev, t'en penses quoi ? Demanda Harry

-je ne sais pas. D'après le portrait de Dumbledore, la magie noire ne peut rien contre la protection. Mais par rapport à son nouveau statut je n'en sais rien le mieux c'est qu'on aille demander à celui qui à inventer cette protection.

-très bien rester là avec les autres, Sev et moi on va interroger Dumbledore, dit Harry

Il partit accompagner de Severus pour le bureau de la directrice.

-Professeur Dumbledore, appela Harry

-oui Harry je t'écoute, dit le portrait

-d'après Voldemort de part son nouveau statut qui est apparemment Ministre de la magie, il pourrait rentrer dans l'école, dit Harry.

-impossible, dit le portrait, la protection un dispositif qui lui permet de le reconnaître et qui, quoi qu'il arrive l'empêchera d'entrer tant que la protection sera effective, finit-il

-donc en aucun cas il ne peut pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école, dit Harry

-tout à fait.

-très bien merci. Nous allons aller rassurer les autres, dit-il

-d'accord. Oh Harry ! Je vous félicite pour votre opération sauvetage, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, dit Dumbledore.

-merci professeur, dit Harry en souriant.

Ils sortirent du bureau après cette conversation rassurer. Harry retourna à l'infirmerie et rassura à son tour ses amis. Chacun fut vraiment soulager d'apprendre cela.

-Alexia n'est pas revenue ? Demanda Harry

-non je ne l'ai pas vue depuis un moment, dit Drago

-ok. Je vous confie Liam. Je vais voir où elle est, dit-il

-ça marche, répondit Drago.

Harry partit à la recherche d'Alexia, il ne la trouva ni dans son appartement, ni dans la grande salle, alors il tenta sa chance à la salle sur demande.

-je me demandais où tu avait pu passer ? Dit-il en entrant

-oh désolé, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, répondit-elle en souriant.

-qu'est-ce que Remus à voulu dire toute à l'heure ? Demanda Harry

-que j'ai des sentiments pour une personne et que je ne veux pas lui dire, répondit Alexia

-pourquoi tu ne veux pas le lui dire ? Demanda Harry

-tout simplement que j'ai l'impression de trahir Sirius. Harry je suis perdu, dit-elle.

-c'est quoi ton histoire ?

-deux ans avant que je doive partir pour la Bulgarie, je suis sorti avec mon meilleur ami, lorsque j'ai déménagé j'ai préféré rompre. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas revenir en Angleterre aussi souvent que je l'aurai voulu. Et puis j'ai revu Sirius, je suis tombé amoureuse de lui, et puis Liam à pointer de bout de son nez. Sirius nous as quitter et depuis je suis perdue. J'aime Charly mais j'ai peur de trahir Sirius et que Liam me déteste, dit Alexia.

-Alex, je suis sûre que Sirius voudrais que tu sois heureuse. Si tu aime Charly alors dis lui, dit Harry

-oui, mais il sera toujours entre nous, dit-elle

-je crois sincèrement que Charly est prêt à vivre avec un morceau de ton amour pour Sirius si tout les jours tu lui prouve que tu l'aime, dit Harry

-et Liam ?

-Liam il aime son Papa et sa Maman, et je sais qu'il adore Charly, il ne l'appellera peut-être jamais Papa. Mais il l'aimera. C'est tout ce qui compte, dit Harry

-je crois que je vais en parler avec mon fils pour commencer et après je prendrai ma décision, finit-elle par dire.

-ok bon moi je vais me coucher un peu. Je suis fatigué.

-très bien. Bonne nuit mon Harry et merci, dit-elle tendrement.

-de rien ça sert à ça la famille, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il partit alors que Alexia resta encore dans la salle sur demanda afin de réfléchir à comment elle allait en parler à son petit ange.


	27. J'ai pris une décision

Drago était entrain de rêvasser en marchant dans le couloir quand il entendit des bruits sourds. Il s'approcha du bruit tout doucement mais il n'entendait plus rien, il se dit qu'il avait du rêver. Il reprit le chemin de la grande salle quand les bruits recommencèrent à se faire entendre. Il se rapprocha du mur car il avait l'impression que ça venait de là.

-je dois vraiment être fatiguer, se dit-il.

-aidez-nous, entendit-il

-c'est qui ? Demanda-t-il

-Fr…ed et Geo.rg.es, entendit-il

-où êtes-vous ?

-dans le tunnel d'un passage secret, dit l'un d'eux.

-comment on l'ouvre ?

-la troisième pierre… en partant de la droite en bas du tableau, représentant la li…corne.

Quand Drago trouva le tableau il se pencha et appuya sur la pierre que les jumeaux lui avaient indiquer. Il ne se passa rien jusqu'à ce qu'un pan de mur se déplace.

Les jumeaux étaient allongés par terre en piteux état.

« Mione rejoignez moi au troisième étage, vite »

« On arrivent »

Il sortit Fred et Georges du passage et les allongea par terre.

-Fred, Georges. Mais que vous est-il arrivés ?

-ça fait trois jours qu'ils nous poursuivent, et ils ont bien failli nous avoir, dit Fred.

-Drago que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Hermione en arrivant.

-Fred, Georges, cria Ginny, il faut les emmener à Pompom.

Harry et Ron firent apparaître des civières et ils partirent tous vers l'infirmerie. Quand Pompom les vit arriver elle les fit installer dans deux lits côte à côte.

-je vais les ausculter, dit Pompom, laissez moi.

-quand est-ce que mes parents vont se réveiller ? Demanda Ron

-d'ici une heure, répondit Pompom

-très bien. Dit Ron

-maintenant sortez, je vous appelle quand j'ai fini.

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie et s'installèrent dans le couloir ils demandèrent à Drago de leur raconter ce qui c'était passer.

-voilà je vous ai tout dit, finit-il

-heureusement que tu passait par là, dit Hermione en se blottissant dans ses bras.

-au moins maintenant on est tous en sécurité, dit Harry.

-oui c'est le principal, je suis rassurée de les voir ici, dit Ginny

-vous pouvez entrez, dit Pompom, ils vont s'en sortir.

-merci Mme Pomfresh. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Demanda Ron

-ils ont reçu de nombreux sorts d'attaques, ils sont déshydratés et affamés, mais ça va aller.

-ils sont réveillés ? Demanda Ginny

-oui mais je pense leur donner une potion de sommeil sans rêves pour qu'ils se reposent, dit-elle

-ont peut les voir avant ? Demanda Ron

-cinq minutes pas plus.

-merci, dirent-ils.

Ils s'approchèrent silencieusement des lits des jumeaux.

-vous pouvez nous raconter ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Ginny

-c'est simple, après avoir arrêter papa, maman, Charly, Bill et Fleur. Ils sont venus au magasin pensant nous emmener, expliqua Georges.

-mais ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'on ne se laisserai pas faire, ils sont tout mis à sac, nous ont jeté des sorts et frapper à mains nues quand ils ont réussis à nous attraper, finit Fred.

-mais comment vous avez réussi à vous échappez ? Demanda Hermione

-le problème c'est qu'on ne savait pas pour l'école et on est arrivé comme des fleurs à Pré-au-Lard et ils nous ont attrapé sans faire beaucoup d'effort, dit Fred

-ils nous ont enfermés dans une petite pièce à l'arrière des Trois Balais ils nous torturés pendant deux jours et inutile de vous dire qui s'en sont donner à cœur joie. Mme Rosemerta était sous impérium encore une fois, expliqua Georges, mais elle commençait à s'en défaire. Elle nous a aidé à nous échapper.

-nous avons réussi tant bien que mal à sortir discrètement, seulement le passage de Honeydukes était impossible d'accès. Ils étaient devant et dans le magasin et nous n'avions pas la force de nous rendre invisible. Alors on as attendu la nuit et on est passer par la où Drago nous as trouver, finit Fred.

-on va vous laissez vous reposez. Vous en avez bien besoin, dit Ron

-merci à demain, dirent-ils en prenant la potion que l'infirmière leur tendait.

Ils s'endormirent tout de suite. Harry et les autres allèrent manger dans la grande salle soulager de les savoir à Poudlard.

Ils se joignirent à Remus, Alexia, Liam et Eli pour déjeuner.

-Alors que c'est-il passer ? Demanda Remus

-Drago as retrouver les jumeaux dans un passage secret nous les avons emmener à l'infirmerie, expliqua Harry.

-comment vont-ils ? Demanda anxieusement Alexia

-ils vont se remettre. Ils ont été torturés pendant deux jours, dit Hermione, ils étaient enfermés au Trois Balais. C'est Mme Rosemerta qui commençait à se défaire de l'impérium qui les a aidé.

-vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait aller chercher Mme Rosemerta et la ramener ici ? Dit Ginny

-je suis d'accord avec Ginny, elle a aidé nos frères, on doit lui donner un coup de main, dit Ron.

-je lui enverrai Hedwige toute à l'heure, pour voir ce que nous pouvons faire, dit Harry, seulement si ils ont renforcer le sortilège, elle risque de nous dénoncer.

-j'irai la voir, dit Drago, je passerai par le passage que les jumeaux ont emprunté pour revenir. Si je vois qu'elle est encore sous impérium, je la pétrifie et je la ramène.

-je viendrai avec toi, dit Blaise

-très bien on fait comme ça, dit Harry.

-maintenant il va falloir penser à se débarrasser des nuisibles qui sont dans le parc, dit Hermione.

-oui, souffla Harry lasse.

-le problème c'est que rien ne les empêchera de revenir. La protection ne s'étend pas au parc, dit Nolween.

-alors que fait-on ? Demanda Ginny

-je pense qu'il va nous falloir quitter Poudlard, dit Alexia jetant un froid dans la discussion.

Ils finirent de déjeuner en silence, chacun pensant à ce que Alexia venait de dire. En faîtes tout le monde était d'accord avec elle. Mais comment faire quitter un endroit à un millier de personnes ? Et surtout où les loger ?

-Alex à raison, dit doucement Remus, on ne va pas pouvoir rester ici.

-oui nous le savons, dit Hermione, mais quitter Poudlard c'est comme si on se rendaient.

-non Minerva laissera la protection active, ils ne pourront pas prendre possession de l'école que nous soyons là ou pas, dit Alexia.

-de toute façon où voulez-vous qu'on loge un millier de personnes ? Demanda Ginny

-j'ai une idée. Dit Alexia, la grotte où se cachait Sirius est déjà très grande, mais avec des agrandissements nous pourrions tous rentrés. Elle est incartable et on pourra jeter encore plusieurs sorts de protection.

-et puis elle n'est pas loin d'ici, on pourra savoir ce qui se passe à Pré-au-Lard, dit Hermione.

-écoutez réfléchissez-y, dit Remus, et on ira en parler à l'ordre. En faisant cela on pourra faire venir les membres qui ne sont pas en sécurité.

Harry se leva et sortit de la grande salle. Il se rendit en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il enjamba à demie la balustrade et observa le parc. Il était envahi par les mangemorts et les créatures magiques. Alexia avait raison, même si ils arrivaient à les faire fuir, rien ne les empêchera de revenir. Mais quoi faire ? Quitter Poudlard. Il n'était pas sur que cela soit la solution. La seule porte de sortie qu'il voyait était de provoquer la grande bataille. Il continua à réfléchir à toutes les solutions qu'il avait pendant plusieurs heures.

Hermione et les autres étaient dans la salle commune des Griffondors ils discutaient de la proposition d'Alexia, évaluant le pour et le contre.

-on revient, dirent Hermione et Ron en se levant.

-vous allez où ? Demanda Ginny

- on n'en a pas pour longtemps, dit Ron.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune et rejoignirent Harry à la tour d'astronomie. Il ne se retourna pas quand il les entendit arriver, il leur dit juste :

-je vais déclencher la grande bataille, dit-il

-je me douter que ça ne tarderai plus, dit simplement Hermione

-je sais que cela ne devait se passer que vers la fin de l'année scolaire, mais on ne peut plus attendre, dit-il

-combien de temps ? Demanda Ron

-dans un mois, répondit Harry

-on sera avec toi Harry, tu le sais, dit Ron

-ce soir j'en parlerai aux autres en attendant ne dîtes rien, demanda-t-il

-comme tu voudras, dirent-ils

Ils restèrent là un moment en pensant que dans un mois soit ils auraient gagné, soit ils auraient mené le monde au chaos.

Ils ne rejoignirent les autres que vers 22 heures, n'ayant pas faim, ils étaient restés ensemble dans la tour la plus haute de Poudlard.

« Drago retrouvez-nous dans la salle sur demande » dit Hermione

« On arrivent » répondit-il

-ils nous rejoignent là bas, dit-elle

-très bien allons-y, dit Harry

À pas lent ils se rendirent au septième étage, Harry demanda un grand salon pour avoir une discussion. Leur annoncer sa décision était très dure pour lui, mais il avait compris qu'il n'avait plus le choix.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés dans la salle, Harry se leva et leur dit :

-j'ai pris une décision.

Drago regarda Hermione et comprit qu'elle était la décision de Harry.

-je vais déclencher la grande bataille, annonça-t-il

-mais Harry…commença Ginny

-non. Vous devez comprendre. Devoir quitter Poudlard est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. De toute façon quoi qu'il arrive il nous traquera. J'en ai marre de vivre comme ça et que vous viviez ça, dit-il

-je crois que c'est la meilleure solution, dit Drago approuver par Blaise et Pansy

-dans combien de temps ? Demanda Nolween

-un mois, dit Ron

-je contacterai mon père des demain matin pour lui annoncer, dit-elle

-et moi je ferai le tour de nos alliés pour leur dire, dit Hermione.

-il faut faire venir à Poudlard tous les membres de l'ordre, dit Harry, Blaise et Drago vous vous en chargez avec Remus et Alexia.

-pas de problème, dirent-ils.

-maintenant on va allez l'annoncer à Macgonagal, dit-il en sortant de la salle sur demande.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-je dois vous faire part de ma décision, commença Harry

-on quitte Poudlard ? Demanda Alexia

-non. Je vais déclencher la bataille finale, dit-il

C'est un concert de protestations qui se fit entendre. Personnes ne comprenaient la soudaineté de cette décision. Hermione les fit taire et leur dit :

-ce n'est pas de gaîté de cœur, que nous allons déclencher la bataille finale. Mais nous n'avons plus le choix.

-Harry à raison, continua Ron, on est fatigués de toujours devoir nous battre, nous cacher. Alors autant en finir le plus vite possible maintenant.

-vous avez raison, dit la directrice lasse, comment allons nous procéder ?

-pour commencer je propose que Drago, Blaise, Remus et Alex aillent chercher tous les membres de l'ordre et les ramène ici, commença Harry, ensuite Nolween va prévenir son père de la bataille imminente et pour finir Hermione contactera à partir de demain tous nos alliés, finit-il

-très bien nous partirons cette nuit, dit Alexia, on aura plus de chance de ne pas se faire repérer.

-je suis d'accord, dit Blaise, je verrai avec les anciens de Poudlard aussi.

-à partir de demain, tout le monde suivra un entraînement intensif, chacun de nous prendra un groupe, dit Harry

-très bien. Demain au petit déjeuner je donnerai ces informations, dit Macgonagal.

-que personne n'aborde le sujet de la dernière bataille, il vaut mieux qu'ils ne soient pas au courant pour le moment, dit Hermione.

Ils se mirent d'accord sur les derniers détails et se séparèrent. Drago et Blaise donnèrent rendez-vous à Remus et Alexia à deux heures du matin afin d'aller chercher ceux qui voulaient se battre.

Et voilà la bataille finale est maintenant imminente, Harry ne supportant plus cette situation et devoir quitter Poudlard lui a fait comprendre qu'il devait en finir. La suite dans le prochain épisode. Gros bisous et à bientôt.


	28. Préparons la dernière bataille

Cela faisait quatre heures qu'ils étaient partis de Poudlard afin de réunir tous les membres de l'ordre. Blaise avait fait le tour des anciens de Poudlard en premier, une centaine d'élèves avaient répondus présent à l'appel d'Harry pour venir combattre Voldemort et ses sbires.

Ils se réunirent au QG de l'ordre afin de se mettre d'accord sur la façon de les rentrer dans Poudlard ne pouvant pas passer par l'entrée.

-je suppose que nous allons devoir vous faire venir par petit groupe par le passage, dit Blaise, mais on a un autre problème les mangemorts et des créatures magiques qui lui appartiennent surveillent tout les coins de Pré-au-Lard.

-et à part ce passage secret il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour entrée dans l'école ? Demanda Neville.

-malheureusement je n'en voie aucun, dit Blaise en réfléchissant

-je vais envoyer un message à Harry. Dit Remus ils auront peut-être une solution moins risquer.

Il sortit de la cuisine et envoya son patronus avec le message pour Harry. De retour dans la cuisine ils attendirent une réponse tout en essayant de trouver une autre solution. Au bout d'une demie heure Blaise fut contacté par Hermione.

« On a trouver une autre solution » dit-elle

« D'accord, laquelle ? »

« Fumseck s'est proposé pour vous emmener »

« C'est une excellente idée, de cette façon, personne ne sera repérés et en plus ils seront surpris quand ils verront combien nous sommes en réalité »

« Tout a fait. Fumseck arrivera dans une heure, en attendant les autres membres de l'ordre doivent vous rejoindre au QG »

« Très bien on les attends »

Il expliqua aux autres comment ils allaient entrés dans l'école sans que personnes ne les voient.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermione entra dans le bureau après avoir contacter leur alliés.

-Fumseck les rejoints dans une heure pour les emmener ici, annonça Hermione.

-en voilà une bonne nouvelle. Dit Harry, qu'en est-il pour les autres ?

-ils arriveront dès qu'on le leur demandera, dit Hermione

-je pense les faire venir deux jours avant, dit Harry, ça nous permettra de mettre les tactiques en place.

-je suis d'accord, autant qu'ils nous aident si ils le peuvent, dit Ginny

-Nolwenn ? Demanda Harry, tu as réussi à mettre ton père au courant ?

-Pégase est retourner sur la terre des elfes, elle ma dit que ça serait plus simple pour elle. Dit Nolween.

-ok. Dit Harry, vous avez des suggestions pour lui faire comprendre ou je veux en venir ?

-non pas vraiment, soupira Hermione

-Harry je pense que vous devriez lui envoyer une lettre, dit Macgonagal, en lui donnant un rendez-vous et un lieu de rencontre.

-très bien, je ferai ça, dit Harry, pour le lieu je pense savoir où tout devra se finir.

-où ça ? Demanda Hermione.

-je pensais au cimetière de Lingleton, dit-il

-tu es sure ? Ça ne sera pas trop dur ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

-non, je pense que de toute façon il voudra que ça se fasse là, répondit-il, pour me déconcentrer et m'affaiblir psychologiquement.

-je le pense aussi, dit Ron, il fera tout pour te détruire.

Ron et Harry s'affrontèrent du regard un moment avant que Harry ne le baisse.

-je sais ce qu'il va essayer de faire Ron, dit Harry, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois l'affronter.

-il va te ramener à la fin de notre quatrième année ainsi que la suivante pour te faire revivre la mort de Sirius, dit Ron, sans compter les derniers temps de notre exil.

-de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Macgonagal.

-de rien. Dit Harry fermement en lançant un regard noir à Ron.

-Harry tu sais que ça risque de te déstabiliser pendant le combat, dit Hermione

-je le sais très bien. Dit Harry, mais il n'y arrivera que si il perce ma défense mentale.

-nous savons tout les trois qu'une seule allusion pourra nous faire perdre tout contrôle, dit Ron

-et on sait aussi qu'à trois on est plus fort, toujours ensemble, vous vous souvenez ? Dit Harry.

-et on sera là quand tu seras en face de lui, dit Hermione fermement.

-bon très bien j'en ai assez, dit Macgonagal, je veux savoir de quoi vous parlez.

-pas aujourd'hui en tous cas professeur, répondit Hermione fermement en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Macgonagal comprenant qu'elle ne tirerait rien d'eux baissa le regard.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les membres de l'ordre étaient maintenant tous présent, ils étaient entrain de discuter quand Fumseck ainsi que quatre autres phénix arrivèrent. Ils les regardèrent un moment émerveillés jusqu'à ce que Hermione commence à parler à Blaise.

« Ils sont venus à plusieurs pour que ça aillent plus vite » dit Hermione.

« Ils ont eu raison »

« Il ma dit de te dire de faire des groupes de vingt pour chaque phénix »

« Très bien merci. On arrive alors, à toute à l'heure ».

-faîtes des groupes de vingt et accrochez-vous à la queue des phénix, dit Blaise.

Ce qu'ils firent tous. Tous les membres de l'ordre se demandaient pourquoi on leur faisait arrêter leur mission en cours ? Et pourquoi ils devaient tous se rendre à Poudlard et avec des anciens élèves ?

Bien sur même les anciens de l'année de Harry et des autres se posaient des questions sur les raisons qui les poussaient à rejoindre leurs amis dans leur ancienne école. Certains d'entre eux se doutaient déjà des raisons.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A Poudlard Hermione, Ron et Hermione eux, planifier déjà le déroulement de la grande bataille qui se déroulerait d'ici quelques semaines. Devant eux sur une table une grande carte du cimetière où la bataille aurait lieu. Une carte parfaitement détaillée qui montrait chaque tombeau, chaque recoin y était décrit.

-je pense qu'il faut mettre des équipes au niveau de chaque entrée, dit Ron, avec des sorts de discrétion et d'invisibilité. Ils devront surveiller les allées et venues de l'armée noire.

-oui je suis d'accord, dit Harry. Il faudrait contacter aussi les pays annexés, peut-être que parmi eux certains veulent nous aider à en finir.

-les membres de l'ordre devrait s'en occuper, affirma Hermione, nous n'aurons pas le temps avec les entraînements.

-j'en parlerai à Macgonagal quand j'irai la voir, dit Harry.

-très bien. Dit Ron, tu crois qu'il va arriver tout de suite ou non ?

-en faîtes je ne sais pas. De toute manière il faut que l'on garde nos forces pour notre combat. Qu'il arrive tout de suite ou non, on ne pourra pas les aider, dit Harry.

-oui ça risque d'être long est plus dure pour nous, dit Hermione, Drago, Blaise, Nolween, Ginny et Milicent les aideront.

-oui mais ils risque de ne pas comprendre, dit Harry, il faut leur dire maintenant.

-tu es sure, ça risque de les paniqués, dit Ron.

-est-ce qu'on a vraiment le choix ?

-je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Ron, ils penseront qu'on s'est servis de eux si on ne leur dit pas maintenant.

-et je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent ça, dit Harry.

-très bien on leur en parle ce soir, on organise une réunion extraordinaire après le dîner, dit Hermione.

-très bien allons au bureau de Macgonagal, dit Harry.

En traversant les couloirs ils pensaient que d'ici quelques semaines ils allaient déclencher la grande bataille et sûrement beaucoup de mort. Y'en avait déjà tellement eu que Harry voulait tout faire pour arrêter ce massacre. Hermione et Ron le suivraient toujours et seraient avec lui pour le combat final.

En arrivant dans le bureau directoriale ils virent que les membres de l'ordre commençaient à arriver. Ils saluèrent chaleureusement leurs anciens camarades en leur expliquant qu'ils en seraient plus lors de la réunion du soir même. Nolween, Ginny et Pansy furent missionnées pour leur montrer leur nouveau quartier.

Quand il n'y eu plus personne dans le bureau a part, la directrice, Remus, Thonks qui était sortit de l'infirmerie ainsi que tout les autres présent aussi dans la pièce, Drago, Blaise et Severus, Harry leur proposa de s'asseoir pour discuter.

-comme vous le savez je vais déclencher la dernière bataille, commença Harry, ce que vous devez savoir c'est que ce jour là Hermione, Ron et moi ne pourront vous aidez.

-comment ça ? Demanda Molly

-c'est simple, que Voldemort arrive dès le début ou pas, nous ne pourrons pas nous investir dans votre combat. Nous risquons d'être trop fatiguer pour le vaincre et je veux mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

-Drago, Blaise, Nolween, Ginny et Pansy vous aideront, ils sont aussi puissant que nous, dit Hermione, il faudra les écouter. Quand nous aurons tué Voldemort, les Géryons seront partis en même temps que lui et ils pourront lancer l'attaque de la lumière qui vaincra les autres et ce sera fini.

-on vous fait confiance. Drago et les autres pendront la direction des opérations pendant la bataille, dit Macgonagal.

-très bien nous avons commencé à établir un plan avec la carte du cimetière. À chaque entrée du cimetière nous posterons deux personnes à qui ont lancera des sorts d'invisibilités et de discrétions. Ils surveilleront l'armée noire mais ne devront rien tentés, dit Ron.

-et pour les combattants ? Demanda Remus.

-ils seront cachés partout ou on pourra, d'un côté du terrain, l'autre partie sera occuper par l'armée noire, dit Harry.

-très bien il faudra voir les endroits d'où on pourra lancés des sorts sans qu'ils ne les voient, dit Molly.

-oui j'avais déjà prévu cela et on le fera le seul souci que je vois c'est qu'au bout d'un moment les couleurs des sorts feront qu'ils seront détectés, dit Hermione.

- on n'a pas le choix de toute façon et rien ne nous permet de changer la couleur des sorts, dit Harry.

-d'autres suggestions ? Demanda Ron

Ils restèrent un moment à discuter mais pour l'instant personne ne voyaient quoi ajouter. Ils se séparèrent alors pour se reposer.

-ça vous dérange si on vous abandonne ? Demanda Harry aux autres.

-non allez-y, dit Hermione.

-on se retrouve pour le dîner, dit Harry en attrapant la main de Ginny et en l'emmenant avec lui

-à toute à l'heure, dit Drago.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry se dirigeât vers le septième étage en direction de la salle sur demande. Une fois arriver devant la tapisserie qui cachait l'entrée de la salle il lâcha Ginny et passa trois fois devant.

-si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine d'entrée, Miss, dit Harry en faisant une courbette.

Ginny rigola et entra dans la salle.

-qu'est-ce qu'on est venus faire ici ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant place sur le canapé unique qui s'y trouvait.

-je voulais juste être un peu seul avec toi, dit Harry en l'embrassant tendrement.

-c'est vrai que ça nous arrive pas souvent, dit Ginny en se blottissant contre lui.

-je suis désolé, dit Harry.

-je ne t'en veux pas mon amour. C'est juste que j'ai hâte que ça soit fini pour pouvoir vivre notre histoire pleinement, dit-elle doucement.

-je t'aime, Ginny. Je ferai tout pour que dans un mois notre vie reprenne un cours normale, je te le promets.

-moi aussi je t'aime. Et je sais très bien que tu fera tout ton possible, ne t'en fais pas on va s'en sortir, dit-elle.

-je l'espère en tous cas, dit-il.

-bon si on changer de sujet, dit-elle, j'ai d'autres projets pour nous.

-ah bon et quels sont-ils ? Demanda Harry sachant très bien où elle voulait en venir.

-c'est très simple Potter, je veux que tu passe les trois prochaines heures à me dorloter, dit Ginny en souriant malicieusement.

-oh je suis vraiment obliger ? Demanda-t-il faussement abattu.

-disons que je ne te laisse pas le choix, dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-bon ben alors je me rends, dit-il en prenant un air fataliste.

Ils se mirent à rire et s'embrassèrent tout le reste de l'après-midi, discutèrent de leur future vie. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Harry faisait des projets d'avenir, il voulait se marier avec Ginny comme il lui avait promit. Il voulait réaliser son rêve et avoir une famille nombreuse.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Drago, Hermione et les autres s'étaient rendus dans la salle commune des Griffondors pour passer du temps ensemble.

-d'après vous on va avoir le droit à une émeute ? Demanda Ron

-une émeute ? Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? Demanda Pansy

-en tous cas ça ne risque pas de se passer sans heurt, dit Blaise.

-oui et sûrement que certains vont nous en vouloir, dit Hermione

-ils comprendront que nous n'avons pas le choix, dit Drago

-j'espère, dit-elle, j'espère vraiment.

-salut, crièrent Liam et Ely en entrant.

-et ça va les monstres ? Demanda Ron

-on va bien, merci, dit Ely

-vous étiez où ? Demanda Hermione en installant Liam sur ses genoux.

-on était avec Remus, maman, papy et mamie, dit-il

-et vous faisiez quoi ? Demanda Ron

-ils nous ont dit pour la bataille, dit Ely tristement.

-ah. Écoutez si Harry à pris cette décision c'est pour en finir le plus vite possible maintenant, dit Ron en câlinant Ely.

-on le sait, dit Ely, mais on a peur pour vous.

-et nous c'est pour vous qu'on a peur, dit Pansy, on veut que vous viviez une vie calme et heureuse.

-vous nous promettez de faire attention, hein ? Demanda Liam d'une voix triste.

-promit, dirent-ils.

-où sont parrain et Ginny ? Demanda Liam.

-ils avaient besoin de se retrouver seul, dit Drago.

-ils sont entrain de faire des bisous, dit Liam en souriant.

-et oui, dit Drago.

Ils continuèrent à plaisanter jusqu'au dîner et rejoignirent la grande salle où Ginny et Harry devaient les attendre. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à table avec eux et Hermione fut ravi de voir leur sourire heureux.

Avant de commencer le dîner, Macgonagal se leva et fit un discours.

-je vous demanderez de bien vouloir rester après le repas pour vous donnez les dernières nouvelles de la guerre, dit-elle avant de se rasseoir.

Toutes les discussions reprirent de plus belle pour essayer de trouver ce qu'ils allaient leur dire. Ils n'eurent qu'une heure à attendre avant que Harry ne se lève et se dirige vers l'estrade qui surplombait la grande salle.

-les dernières nouvelles ou plutôt la dernière nouvelle est que j'ai pris la décision de déclancher la dernière bataille, annonça-t-il.

Il s'arrêta un moment pour leur laissait le temps de digérer l'information. Puis ce fut un concert de protestations et d'injures qui sifflèrent.

-s'il vous plaît laissait moi vous expliquer, essaya-t-il de dire.

Mais rien n'y fit personne ne baissait la voix et alors ce fut Drago qui les fit taire alors que Harry avait l'air désemparer, croyant au bout du compte avoir fait le mauvais choix.

-fermez là, cria-t-il.

Tout le monde fut choquer de l'entendre parler comme ça et le silence domina dans la grande salle.

-pour qui vous vous prenez tous autant que vous êtes pour lui parler comme ça, pour l'insulter, commença-t-il, cette décision ce n'est pas de gaîté de cœur qui la prise. Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que nous en avons marre de vivre dans la peur du lendemain. Cela fait deux plus de deux ans que nous nous battons contre lui et c'est fatiguant. Fatigant de devoir toujours regarder au-dessus de notre épaule. Harry a déjà perdu beaucoup dans cette guerre et nous aussi.

-ce que vous ne comprenez pas, dit Hermione en le rejoignant, c'est que nous voulons autant qu'Harry que cette guerre ce finisse. Et vous ?

-vous ne voulez pas voir la fin de cette dictature, continua Ron, le chemin de Traverse est plein de créatures magiques et de mangemorts qui sillonnent les rues à la recherche de personnes de sang moldu ou bien des gens qui ne partage pas leurs idées. Ils les enferment à Azkaban qu'il s'est approprié et les tortures. C'est une vie comme ça que vous voulez ?

-c'est d'une vie enfermée dans le château de Poudlard dont vous avez envie ? Demanda Pansy, personne n'a envie de vivre à l'air libre, retrouver sa maison, vivre tout simplement sa vie.

-nous oui alors on le fera avec ou sans vous, finit Blaise.

Ils leur laissèrent un temps d'adaptation, le temps de peser le pour et le contre de la décision que Harry avait prise. Harry s'étant repris avait revêtu son masque de froideur, celui qui ne laissait rien paraître. Hermione et Ron souffrait de voir leur meilleur ami se sentir coupable, ils en voulaient à chaque personne présente dans la grande salle de l'avoir fait douter de sa décision. C'est Neville qui mit fin au dilemme des autres en se levant.

-depuis que je connais Harry c'est-à-dire notre première année à Poudlard, il a toujours réussi à vaincre Voldemort. Alors oui moi je lui fais confiance, je vous suis, finit-il en regardant Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Harry le regarda avec gratitude ainsi que les autres. Puis ce fut tous les anciens de Poudlard qui avait connu le trio d'or qui se levèrent pour lui montrer son soutien.

-écoutez, reprit Harry, on est en guerre et il y aura forcément des pertes, peut-être même que je perdrai les gens qui font aujourd'hui parti de ma famille. Peut-être même que je n'en reviendrai pas moi-même. Mais je sais que je partirai en ayant fait tout ce que je pouvais.

Une élève français se leva et se mit à applaudir, au bout de cinq minutes c'est toute la salle qui était debout et applaudissait le survivant.

Voilà le dernier chapitre tout chaud. Gros bisous et dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensez.

Hermy83


	29. Courrier important

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi les entraînements commencèrent. La grande salle fut diviser en plusieurs quartier par Thonks. Elle avait entreprit d'agrandir la grande salle pour commencer la métamorphose. Harry et Thonks avaient débuter les nouveaux aménagements, les salles devaient pouvoir contenir au moins cinquante personnes.

Drago, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Ginny et Nolween découvrirent le nouvel agencement une heure avant de donner leur premier cour. Le repas c'étaient passer dans les salles communes ou les chambres particulières. Le cours normale des repas reprendrait dès le soir même. Il ne faudrait plus à Tonks que cinq minutes pour tout remettre en place pour les apprentissages de préparation à la bataille.

-c'est très bien, dit Hermione, on a la place qu'il nous faut.

-je suis d'accord, dit Ron, on pourra tout leur montrer et même organiser des duels pour voir leur progrès.

-je propose de les faire entrer et de leur expliquer comment nous allons procéder, dit Harry.

-j'y vais, dit Ginny en se dirigeant vers la porte de la grande salle.

Ginny ouvrit la porte et fit entrer les pensionnaires de Poudlard. Quand ils entrèrent ils furent estomaqués de découvrir les nouvelles dispositions de la grande salle.

-bonjour à tous, dit Harry, comme vous l'avez remarquez la salle à beaucoup changer. Nous avons installer des box pour que vous puissiez vous entraînez avec Ron, Drago, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise et Nolween ainsi que moi-même vous serviront de professeur. Nous vous donnerons toutes les armes possible en un mois pour que vous ayez toutes vos chances. Pour certains nous sommes plus jeunes que vous mais vous n'avez jamais vécu ce que nous avons endurer durant ces dernières années. Écoutez nous et on vous aidera, si vous n'êtes pas capable de nous obéir alors sortez.

Harry balaya du regard la salle mais personne ne bougea. Hermione commença à répartir les personnes dans les groupes. Une fois les groupes fait chacun partit dans son box avec ses élèves.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-très bien on va revoir les sorts de défense de base, dit Harry, on va commencer par le stupéfix. Tout le monde par deux et en position.

Tous se positionnèrent par groupe de deux et se mirent en positon de combat. Des stupéfix commencèrent à fuser dans tout les sens. Comme à l'époque de l'AD Harry passant entre les groupes pour reprendre ce qui n'allait pas, les gestes, la prononciation…

-ok on arrête, dit Harry, on va continuer ne faisant des minis duels. Vous vous mettez en position de combat et quand j'aurai fini de décompter vous lancerez tout les sorts que vous connaissez, finit-il

Il attendit qu'ils se mettent en place et commença à compter. Au chiffre trois des sorts de toutes sortes filèrent dans tout les sens. Il se lança un sort de protection et passa parmi ses élèves afin de contrôler les duels.

-tend plus ton bras quand vous lancez vos sorts, dit-il en passant à côté d'un élève français en lui montrant.

Il continua son tour de surveillance, donna d'autres conseilles et répondit aux questions posées.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dans les autres box cela se passait exactement comme dans celui de Harry. Ils avaient prévus un plan d'entraînement et comptait bien le tenir afin d'en montrer le maximum avant la date fatidique.

Quatre heures plus tard Harry et les autres mirent fin aux combats car la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir mais leur donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain matin pour recommencer ainsi que l'après-midi.

Ils partirent se reposaient dans la salle sur demande. Quand ils suivirent Harry à l'intérieur ils s'aperçurent que la décoration ne comptait que huit sièges et une table ronde avec dessus un parchemin vierge, une plume et de l'encre. Harry prit place dans un fauteuil et les autres s'installèrent de part et d'autres de lui.

-Harry ? Appela Hermione, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Hermione, tu ne reconnais pas du parchemin, plaisanta-t-il.

-ah ah ah ! très drôle. Que veux -tu en faire ? Demanda-t-elle.

-je vais écrire la lettre pour Voldemort, dit-il simplement.

-d'accord. Dit Ron, que fait-on ici ? Demanda Ron.

-on va vraiment le foutre en rogne je veux qu'il sache exactement ce qu'on pense de lui, dit Harry

-Harry tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée, dit Drago, l'énerver de n'est peut-être pas une bonne solution.

-il se vengera d'une manière qu'on ne voudra sûrement pas, dit Ginny, tu le connais.

-je le sais, mais honnêtement vous ne rêvez pas de lui dire ce que vous avez sur le cœur ? Demanda-t-il

-bien sûre que si Harry mais Drago à raison, comment va-t-il se venger ? Dit Hermione.

-de toute façon vous croyez qu'il pourra faire pire que ce qui se passera à la fin du mois ? Il n'épargnera personne. Dit-il

-et si il s'en prend à nous à cause de cette lettre ? Demanda Ron

Harry réfléchit un moment avant d'acquiescer. Ils avaient raison jamais il ne se le pardonnerait si leur arriver quelque chose à cause de cette lettre.

-désolé vous avez raison, dit-il, je me suis laisser emporter par ma haine.

-personne ne t'en veux et crois moi cette lettre on aurait tous voulu l'écrire, dit Hermione

-mais si ont le fait. Va savoir ce qu'il va inventer, souffla Ron

-je sais. Bon on l'écrit cette lettre, mais avec moins d'acharnement, dit Harry.

-allez on s'y met, dit Ginny.

Ils se mirent à l'écriture de la lettre qui les mèneraient droit à la bataille finale. Qui signerait soit l'avènement de Voldemort, soit leur victoire.

-alors on commence par quoi ? Demanda Ron

-cher Voldemort, proposa Blaise

Ils continuèrent à réfléchir à la manière de rédiger la lettre. Il leur fallut deux heures pour y arriver et trouver la bonne formulation.

-bon allez Harry lis la, qu'on voient si c'est bon, dit Pansy.

-j'y vais, dit-il.

Cher Voldemort,

Nous te proposons de nous rencontrer au cimetière de Lingleton le 1er Février à 22heures.

Ton armée contre la nôtre. À l'issue de notre combat il ne restera que toi ou moi. Nous comptons bien t'anéantir et donc gagner cette guerre dans laquelle tu nous as plonger voilà quatre ans.

Il est temps que ça se finisse.

C'est un défi que nous te lançons. À toi de l'accepter ou de le refuser.

-alors ? Demanda-t-il à la fin.

-ça me convient à moi, dit Ron, clair et net.

-nous aussi, dirent les autres.

-il ne reste plus qu'une question à réglée, dit Harry.

-laquelle ? Demanda Drago

-on signe comment ?

-je comprends pas, dit Blaise.

-vous signez avec moi ? A vous de voir si vous rendez votre trahison officiel maintenant ou pas, dit-il

-moi je signe, dit Drago approuver par les autres.

-il ne manque plus qu'à demander à Sev, dit Ron.

-très bien, dit Harry en se saisissant d'une plume, il signa la feuille.

Puis ce fut Ron et Hermione qui suivirent ainsi que Ginny. Drago, Blaise ainsi que Pansy posèrent leur signature à côté de la leur. Drago ajouta même un cœur entre son prénom et celui de Hermione.

-et ça c'est pas de la provocation ? Demanda Ron goguenard.

-mais non juste une petite précision, dit Drago.

-tu as raison, dit Ron qui fit la même chose que Drago avec le sien et celui de Pansy.

-allons chercher Sev pour voir ce qu'il veut faire, dit Blaise.

Ils sortirent de la salle sur demande la lettre en main. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la directrice car Severus devait s'y trouver. Quand ils arrivèrent Ginny frappa à la porte. Ils entrèrent et virent Remus, Thonks, Severus, Alexia et Charly.

-comment ce sont passés les cours ? Demanda Macgonagal.

-très bien. Ils ont compris que c'était le moyen pour eux de s'en sortir, dit Harry

-d'accord, vous êtes venus pour une raison spéciale ? Demanda-t-elle.

-oui nous avons rédiger la lettre, dit Hermione.

-en faîtes on venaient pour voir Sev, dit Harry en tendant la fameuse lettre à ce dernier.

-merci, dit Severus en attrapant la le parchemin.

Il lut la lettre et la replia.

-clair et net, dit-il simplement, original les signatures, ajouta-t-il d'un air consterner.

-on s'est dit qu'il comprendrait mieux comme ça, dit Drago en souriant.

-tu met ton autographe ou pas ? Demanda Hermione, c'est à toi de choisir.

Il les regarda un à un puis attrapa une plume sur le bureau et signa à côté de leurs noms.

Harry demanda à Hermione d'appeler Hedwige afin qu'elle livre la lettre. Quand elle arriva il lui accrocha la lettre.

-écoute moi ma belle, dit-il, lorsque tu arrivera au ministère, donne des coups de bec sur le fil, la lettre tombera et va-t-en tout de suite, finit-il.

Hedwige lui mordilla le doigt et prit son envol par la fenêtre. Harry était inquiet pour elle tout de même. Si Voldemort l'attrapait il se vengerai en premier sur elle.

-voilà c'est fait, dit Harry en se frottant la nuque, dans très peu de temps nous serons fixés.

-oui très peu de temps, dit doucement Ginny en se mettant dans ses bras.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent, penser que d'ici quelques semaines tout serait peut-être fini n'était jusqu'à maintenant une chose qu'ils ne caressaient qu'en rêve.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ce n'est que pendant le dîner qu'ils eurent des nouvelles d'Hedwige, elle entra dans la grande salle par l'une des fenêtres. En piteux état. Son aile était de travers et elle finit par s'écraser sur la table près de Harry.

-par Merlin, dit Harry en l'attrapant, comment il a pu faire ça ?

-Harry il faut l'emmener chez Hagrid, dit Ginny, vient on y va.

Ils se levèrent et partirent en courant jusque chez Hagrid dans son nouvel appartement Hedwige dans les bras. Ron, Pansy et les autres les suivirent jusque là bas.

-Hagrid ouvre, cria Harry, ouvre s'il te plaît.

-j'arrive, dit-il

Il ouvrit la porte et poussa un cri indigné et d'horreur en voyant dans quel état Hedwige était rentrée.

-dépêchez-vous d'entrer, dit-il.

Hagrid partit chercher des serviettes et une bassine d'eau afin de nettoyer la blessure de son aile.

-voilà la plaie est nettoyée, dit-il quand il eut fini, je vais lui mettre un pansement et on verra dans quelques jours comment elle ira.

-c'est de ma faute, dit Harry en caressant le tête de sa chouette, je n'aurai pas du l'y envoyer.

-Harry on pensaient tous qu'elle aurait le temps de s'enfuir, dit Ginny.

-Ginny a raison, dit Hermione, et puis il n'y a qu'en elle que nous avons entière confiance.

-je sais bien, mais ça a bien failli lui coûtait la vie, dit-il

-elle va s'en sortir, dit Hagrid, elle a juste besoin de repos maintenant.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant de rejoindre la salle commune après avoir dit bonsoir à Hagrid et Hedwige.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait nous quitter, dit Harry encore bouleversé.

-mais non elle est comme toi, c'est une survivante, dit Ginny en souriant.

-très drôle mon amour, répondit-il.

-ça vous dit une partie de carte, proposa Drago

-oui moi ça me botte, dit Ron enchanté d'avoir quelque chose pour se changer les idées.

Ils entamèrent une partie de bataille explosive, Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, Nolween et Harry se prirent une bonne raclée par Drago et Ron qui était à égalité. Vers minuit Hermione décida d'aller se coucher.

-je vais me coucher, dit-elle avant de bailler, bonne nuit mon amour, finit-elle en embrassant Drago.

-à demain mon cœur, répondit Drago.

-à demain tout le monde.

-bonne nuit Mione, dirent-ils ensemble.

À peine eut-elle mis un pied sur la première marche qu'une explosion se fit entendre. Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se rendirent aux fenêtres les plus proches.

-c'est le moment de vérité, dit Harry, j'y crois pas il est vraiment venu.

-on descend, dit Ron

Ils avaient revêtu leur masque de froideur, ils savaient que ce soir aucun combat n'aurait lieu mais ils étaient certain que cette soirée serait décisive pour la dernière bataille.

D'un commun accord ils sortirent de la salle commune et descendirent vers la grande porte qui donnait sur le parc. En arrivant ils virent tout les professeurs et les membres de l'ordre attendre devant la porte toujours fermée.

-Macgonagal n'est pas là ? Demanda Hermione froidement aux autres.

Les membres de l'ordre était choquer de la façon dont elle leur avait parler, mais c'est Remus qui répondit comprenant le pourquoi de cette froideur. Elle n'était pas diriger contre eux seulement contre Voldemort, c'était leur protection en quelque sorte.

-non elle arrive, elle est seulement aller s'assurer encore une fois qu'on pouvait ouvrir en toute sécurité, dit-il

-très bien, dit Harry.

Il fallu dix minutes à Macgonagal pour arriver à la porte.

-Dumbledore à confirmer qu'on pouvait ouvrir sans risque, dit-elle, je vous laisse faire Harry.

-restez derrière nous, dit Ron.

Harry fit un signe de tête aux elfes qui gardaient la porte et ils lancèrent le sort d'ouverture. Les portes s'ouvrirent doucement et les gardes enlever les sorts au fur et à mesure.

Quand elle furent complètement ouverte chaque camp se dévisageait avec haine et rancœur.

C'est Harry qui ouvrit le dialogue.

-bonsoir, dit-il ironique en roulant des yeux.

Alors là je sens les tomates arrivées, mais je vous l'ai déjà dit le suspense y'a que ça de vrai dans une histoire. Gros bisous et sachez que je vous aime lol!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bisous et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.

Hermy83.


	30. Je veux que tu sois heureuse

-bonsoir, dit Harry ironique en roulant des yeux.

-Potter, alors c'est ici que tu te cachait depuis tout ce temps, dit Voldemort.

-et oui Tom que veut-tu je suis ici chez moi pas comme toi, dit Harry.

-je suis plus chez moi que vous tous réunis, dit-il avec un rictus.

-mais bien sûre c'est pour cette raison que tu ne peut pas entrer, dit Harry en souriant froidement.

Voldemort et Harry se jauger du regard, s'évaluer. Voldemort sortit sa baguette et la fit glisser entre ses doigts.

-en un sort je vous massacre tous, dit-il

-je ne crois pas sinon tu l'aurai déjà fait, provoqua Harry.

Ce qui marcha car Voldemort lança un sort complexe de magie noire. Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté et le champs de force qui entourait le château s'étendit et éjecta tout ceux qui se trouvait dans son passage, mis à part Voldemort et les Géryons.

-qu'est-ce que je disais, dit Harry.

-dégage d'ici, tu n'a rien à y faire, dit Ron tout aussi froidement Harry.

-comment me parles-tu ? sale traître à ton sang, cracha Voldemort.

-c'est toi le traître, pas moi, dit rageusement Ron.

-ah et la sang de bourbe est là aussi, dit-il en regardant Hermione.

-je serai toujours sur ton chemin, dit-elle en s'approchant de Harry et Ron.

Tout le monde s'étonna de l'entendre parler comme ça, le regard qu'elle avait leur fit froid dans le dos. Ginny compris alors le sens de la phrase d'Hermione lors de leur réconciliation « nous avons changer », c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle regarda le reste de l'échange.

-au faîtes, dit Voldemort en direction de Harry, comment va ta chouette ?

-elle va très bien. Tu sais bien entendu que tu paiera pour ça, dit Harry acerbe.

-Potter, Potter, dit-il en secouant la tête consterner, quand comprendras-tu que tu ne peux rien contre moi.

-et toi tu ne comprendra jamais que l'immortalité n'existe pas, cracha Harry.

-et pourtant…,dit-il, toutefois ta lettre prétentieuse ma beaucoup amuser.

-amuser ? Ah bon ! Et en quoi elle ta fait rire ? Demanda Harry.

-c'est simple tu crois pouvoir me battre ce que tu ne pourra jamais faire, dit-il, c'est pour cela que j'accepte ton défi.

-j'ai beaucoup aimer les noms au bas de la page, rajouta-t-il

-oui on c'est dit que tu apprécierai, dit Drago en se mettant dans son champs de vision près d'Hermione. Rejoint par Blaise et Pansy.

-alors c'est donc vrai, j'avais bien compris. Tu t'es épris d'une sang de bourbe, cracha-t-il avec haine.

-je l'aime. Si tu sais ce que ça veut dire, répondit Drago.

-oui c'est le sentiment qui vous perdra.

-c'est bon ta fini de cracher ton venin ? Donc tu peut nous laisser tranquille, on se retrouve dans un mois, dit Harry

-sauf si j'arrive à passer les défenses de mon école.

-ton école ? On te la déjà dit c'est notre école et jamais tu ne l'aura, dit Hermione

-toi la sang de bourbe je ne t'ai rien demander, dit-il

-je parle si j'en ai envie, dit-elle.

Il balaya sa remarque d'un geste las de la main et reporta son attention sur Ron.

-profite bien de ta famille car ils sont les premiers sur ma liste de personnes à tuer.

-si tu les touches je te tuerai moi-même.

-ah ah ah, tu crois comme ton…ami, dit-il dédaigneusement, que vous pourrez me vaincre.

-on ne crois pas, dit Ron

-on en est sure, dirent Harry et Hermione ensemble.

-eh bien nous vérifierons cela le 1er février, dit-il, faîtes vos prières.

Il les regarda en riant cruellement et partit dans la nuit suivit de sa garde de mangemort. Harry, Hermione et Ron se mirent dans un coin et défirent petit à petit leurs défenses mentales. Quand ils revinrent vers les autres ils avaient l'air fatigués mais tout de même serein contrairement aux autres.

-bon ben ça c'est pas si mal passer que cela, dit Ron

-oui en faîtes il est juste venu pour confirmer la date, dit Harry

-c'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas insister pour détruire la protection, il voulait juste nous dire qu'il accepter de défi, dit Hermione.

-très bien il faut se préparer au pire tout de même. D'après ce que j'ai compris la protection à augmenter dans le parc, dit Macgonagal.

-oui j'ai vu aussi, dit Hermione en acquiescent.

-mais restons sur nos garde tout de même, dit Harry.

-très bien. Dit Macgonagal, allons nous couchés, une bonne nuit de repos nous fera du bien.

-oui, bonne nuit, dit Hermione.

Après s'être dit bonne nuit ils partirent tous de leur côté. Chacun pensa à l'imminence de la bataille. Le trio d'or était parfaitement conscient que des personnes qui leur sont chers allaient mourir. Cette vérité cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils l'avaient comprise.

Le lendemain matin la grande salle grouillait de murmures affolaient et des regards inquiets jetés à Harry et aux autres. Macgonagal lui fit un signe de tête que Harry comprit tout de suite, alors il se leva et se dirigeât vers l'estrade où la table des professeurs dominait l'assistance.

-oui, commença-t-il, Voldemort est venus nous rendre une petite visite. Il est juste venu pour confirmer la date de la bataille finale. Il ne…

-on dit qu'il a lancer un sort contre votre école, cria une jeune femme française.

-et c'est vrai, répondit-il, mais la protection est-elle, qu'il n'a fait que l'agrandir. Elle est maintenant étendue à une bonne partie du parc.

Tous étaient un peu plus rassurés maintenant que Harry leur avait expliquer ce qu'il s'était passer.

-nous sommes en sécurité à Poudlard, dit-il, la bataille finale aura lieu le 1er Février alors d'ici là reposez-vous au maximum et entraînez vous. Elle ne sera pas facile loin de la, mais nous avons toutes nos chances si nous nous entraînons dur. Bon appétit, finit-il

Ce fut une petite fille de treize ans qui se leva la première pour applaudir et en criant « on a confiance en vous », puis tout le monde la suivit de près. Harry se retourna en entendant cette phrase si importante pour lui mais qui avait le don pour le remettre en doute, faire remonter sa peur à la surface, la peur de ne pas réussir. Il rencontra le regard de la petite fille et il comprit. Il n'avait pas le choix, il gagnerait.

Quand les applaudissements se turent chacun commença son petit déjeuner. Les discussions même si elles n'étaient pas joyeuses, avaient repris bon train.

-tu devient doué pour les discours, dit Drago railleur.

-que veut-tu on a la classe, ou on ne la pas, répondit Harry avec un faux air fataliste.

-Potter ta modestie te perdra, dit Blaise avec un sourire typiquement moqueur.

-je sais, dit-il simplement.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent et partirent à rire. Harry et les autres étaient détendus, ils savaient qu'il fallait se changer les idées, rire était un pied de nez à Voldemort et à son soi disant pouvoir.

-à quelle heure reprennent les entraînements ? Demanda Drago

-vers dix heures, pourquoi ? Demanda Ron

-comme ça pour savoir, répondit-il.

Après avoir copieusement manger ils sortirent de la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Griffondors, Drago et Hermione eux changèrent de direction sur la demande de Drago.

-on vous rejoint pour les entraînements dans deux heures, dit-il à Blaise et aux autres.

Il entraîna Hermione à travers les couloirs pour se diriger vers le parc, étant donner que maintenant que la protection s'était étendue ils pouvaient de nouveau y avoir accès. Ils prirent place sur un banc et contemplèrent le parc. Au bout d'un moment Drago lâcha la main d'Hermione, se leva et fit quelques pas. Hermione savait qu'il voulait lui parler mais le sujet était un mystère pour elle. Hermione décida de rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

-Drago ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle

-je voulais qu'on parle, dit-il, depuis que nous sommes revenus je n'avait qu'une envie. T'emmener te balader dans ce parc, ça aurait du être tellement romantique.

-pourquoi aurait du être ? Demanda Hermione ne comprenant toujours pas ou son ange blond voulait en venir.

-si je t'ai fais venir ici, c'est parce que je dois te parler.

Drago était dos à elle depuis qu'ils avaient commencer cette conversation très étrange pour Hermione, elle sentie son cœur se serrait s'attendant à une mauvaise nouvelle.

-je t'écoute, dit-elle d'une voix sourde

-je t'aime. Commença-t-il, mais je veux être sur que tu sera toujours heureuse. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te dis ça. La raison est simple mon amour.

Il revint vers elle et s'agenouilla. Il prit se mains dans les siennes et lui dit :

-Mione si il devait m'arriver quelque chose, je veux que tu sois heureuse. Refait ta vie, ne te laisse pas mourir pour moi.

-Drago… mais il lui mit son index sur la bouche ne lui disant.

-non laisse moi finir. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi. Lorsque pour la première fois tu ma dit je t'aime, ce jour là à l'hôpital, j'étais le plus heureux du monde et j'avais enfin compris quelques jours plus tôt que tu était mon âme sœur. C'est pour cela que mon souhait le plus cher c'est que tu sois heureuse, alors si il m'arrive quelque chose lors de la dernière bataille, refait ta vie et sois heureuse.

-d'accord, dit-il, mais à la seule condition que tu me fasse la même promesse à ton tour, dit-elle les larmes coulant le long de son doux visage.

-je…je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi, dit-il laissant libre court lui aussi à ses larmes.

-alors comprends moi quand je te répond que moi non plus je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi près de moi, dit-elle

Il se regardèrent un moment puis Drago l'embrassa avec la fièvre de la passion, ce qu'elle lui rendit. Hermione comprenait le but de cette conversation mais Drago avait aussi compris sa réponse. L'un sans l'autre ils n'existaient plus.

Drago mit fin au baiser et colla son front contre le sien.

-si tu savais à quel point je t'aime.

-autant que moi je t'aime, répondit-elle

Ils restèrent dans le froid du parc jusqu'au moment des entraînements planifiant leur avenir à deux.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors que Hermione et Drago arrivaient dans le parc les autres pénétraient dans la salle commune. Celle-ci était vide, aucun bruit ne leur parvenait. C'était comme si tout le monde avaient compris qu'ils avaient besoin d'être entre eux.

-c'est le désert ici, s'étonna Blaise

-oui, ils doivent être dans une autre salle commune je suppose, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-je me demande pourquoi Drago et Hermione ne sont pas venus avec nous, dit Ron pensif

-sûrement qu'ils voulaient être seuls, supposa Ginny.

-tu as raison. Dit Nolween, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de moment à nous, entre couple, précisa-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur des garçons alors que Ginny et Pansy hochait la tête.

-on est désolé, dirent les garçons penaud.

Les filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

-on ne vous en veut pas, dit Pansy une fois qu'elles furent calmés, mais c'est vrai que passer du temps à deux est devenu un luxe.

-on aura tout le temps après la bataille pour se retrouver, dit Ron, on vous le promet.

-je saurai te le rappeler en temps et en heure, dit Pansy

-pas besoin. Je m'en rappellerai très bien tout seul, vous avez raison et à nous aussi ça nous manque mais on doit être prêt pour dans un mois, dit-il

Pansy le regarda dans les yeux et y vit toutes ses peurs à elle. La même peur qui leur étreigne la cœur à tous. Perdre la personne aimait.

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant un moment, puis cinq minutes avant l'heure du début des entraînements ils sortirent de la salle commune pour se rendre à la grande salle où ils furent rejoint par Hermione et Drago. Des traces de larmes se voyaient sur leurs visages mais aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaires, sachant que la discussion n'avait pas du être plaisante.

À dix heures tapante tout le monde entra dans la grande salle de nouveau métamorphosée. Chaque groupe rejoignit son box puis les exercices reprirent de plus belle, sûrement galvanisé par le discours de Harry le matin même, tous faisaient d'énormes progrès.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à midi pour manger et les cours reprirent vers quatorze heures. Mais soudain des cris se firent entendre du box d'Hermione. Drago et les autres se ruèrent vers celle-ci. Quand ils arrivèrent Hermione était étendue au sol inconsciente.

Drago la prit dans ses bras et partit vers l'infirmerie. Quand il entra Mme Pomfresh lui demanda de la poser sur le lit près de lui et le fit sortir le temps de l'examiner.

Il faisait les cents pas dans le couloir depuis déjà vingt minutes, quand il fut rejoint par Macgonagal.

-Harry ma prévenu, comment va-t-elle ?

-je ne sais pas, dit-il d'une voix triste, Mme Pomfresh l'examine et ma mis dehors.

-je suis sure qu'elle va bien sûrement un coup de fatigue, dit-elle en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-je l'espère, dit-il

Le silence fit place jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière ouvre enfin la porte.

-alors ? Demanda-t-il avidement

-elle va bien. Elle est toujours inconsciente mais hors de danger, seulement de la fatigue, dit-elle.

-merci, soupira-t-il, je peux rester avec elle ?

-oui mais ne faîtes pas de bruit, ordonna-t-elle

-très bien et merci.

Il entra et rejoignit Hermione allonger sur un lit. Elle avait repris des couleurs, et il espérait qu'elle se réveillerait vite. Il avait tellement peur de la perdre.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermione se trouvait dans une pièce décorait de rouge, elle avait l'impression bizarre qu'elle était chez elle, mais était sur de ne pas connaître cet endroit aussi magnifique soit-il.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle se dirigeât vers la bibliothèque mais aucun des titres de livres ne lui disait quoi que ce soit, soudain dans son dos elle entendit du bruit, elle se retourna doucement et se retrouva devant un homme d'un certain âge mais avec une carrure impressionnante, des cheveux grisonnants et un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres tout comme Dumbledore, il entra dans la pièce et prit place sur un siège et l'invita à faire de même, ce qu'elle fit.

Aucun mots n'étaient échangés, mais le silence n'était pas lourd ou même chargé de tension, il était paisible, toutefois Hermione ne baissa pas une seule fois le regard devant cette homme aux yeux pénétrant, elle se prit à penser que si elle le faisait, elle ne serait pas digne de sa confiance. Hermione commencer à se douter de l'identité de cet homme mais préféré attendre qu'il se présente, ce qu'il fit quelque secondes plus tard :

-je suis Godric Griffondor, ton ancêtre, dit-il

-enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je suis Hermione Granger, répondit-elle

-tu es courageuse, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as été choisie et aussi le fait que tu fasse parti de ma maison à Poudlard. Je sais ce que tu as vécu et il faut que tu sache que ça n'est pas fini, vous avez encore un long chemin à parcourir toi et tes amis, dit-il

-nous le savons. Dit-elle simplement

-très bien, je vais te donner l'emplacement de l'Amrita, lorsque tu l'aura récupérer tu ne devra pas la détruire, vous pourriez en avoir besoin. Tu devra toujours l'avoir sur toi, ne jamais t'en séparer. Une fois sorti de sa cachette, Voldemort pourrait très bien s'en emparer, quoi qu'il arrive tu ne doit jamais la lui donner, j'espère que tu comprends, dit-il

-je le comprends, je la garderai au péril de ma vie, dit Hermione en plantant son regard dans celui de Griffondor.

-et au péril de la vie de ceux que tu aime ? Demanda-t-il

-je…oui je le ferai, nous connaissons son importance et nous sommes conscient que peut-être nous ne nous en sortirons pas tous, nous sommes en guerre, et nous voulons en finir, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-la bataille finale approche, vous êtes au courant et je ne sais pas comment cette guerre finira, mais je suis sur que grâce à vous l'amour triomphera, dit-il, je veux aussi que tu sache que tu risque de devoir administrer cette potion à une personne. Seuls quelques gouttes lui redonneront la vie, fais confiance à la fiole, elle s'arrêtera au bon moment.

-en tous cas nous l'espérons tous, avoir enfin des vies normales c'est tout ce que nous demandons, répondit-elle, ne vous inquiétez pas je ferai très attention avec la potion.

-je le sais. Je suis fière des élèves de ma maison ainsi que ceux de celle de mon ancien ami, Serpentard, rester soudés ce sera votre force. Je vais t'envoyer une vision de l'emplacement. C'est en France, ton instinct te guider. Tu reconnaîtra l'endroit quand tu le trouvera. N'oublie pas il ne doit jamais s'en emparer et battez vous toujours pour ce que vous croyez être juste, finit-il.

Elle ne put répondre car, il lui envoya tout un flot d'images et elle se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, près d'elle le visage d'un Drago inquiet.

Il la serra aussi fort qu'il put et lui demanda ce qu'il c'était passer. Elle lui raconta alors son voyage.

-alors tu sais où elle est ? Demanda-t-il

-oui. Mais je ne reconnaîtrai l'endroit que quand je le verrai, dit-elle

-très bien. Allons prévenir les autres.

-oui, ils doivent être inquiets.

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie après avoir fait un détour par le bureau de l'infirmière qui donna son accord pour qu'elle sorte à contre cœur.

Quand ils retrouvèrent les autres Hermione leur expliqua ce qu'il c'était passer.

-je compte partir pour la France demain, dit-elle

-je viendrai avec toi, dit Drago.

-ce n'est pas la peine, je partirai avec Pégase, je lui ai demander elle est d'accord, dit Hermione, elle rentre de la terre des elfes dans la nuit et nous partirons à l'aube.

-tu es sûre ?

-oui, il faut que vous continuiez les entraînements, et ce serai ingérable avec deux d'entre nous en moins, dit-elle.

-très bien, se résigna Drago.

Vu l'heure avancée, ils décidèrent d'aller manger, les ventres de Ron et Blaise criant famine.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini. Qu'en dîtes-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire. Bisous  
Hermy83


End file.
